The Arranged Marriage
by Silver-Magick131
Summary: NEW CHAPTER. They didnt even meet until the day of their wedding! She, a brainy Princess of Ravenclaw. He, a lovesick carefree Prince of Gryffindor.... how will fate's plan manage to bring these two together? NEW CHAPTER Sept 22, 2006 HHr
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

_ Ok, hello! SilverMagick13 here and this is my first fanfiction piece, so please… be kind! Please Read & Review... all reviews welcome, but don't flame, b/c it is just a waste of your time and mine… so please be nice! If you don't like what I have written, critical reviews are fine! Other than that…I hope you enjoy my story!_

Prologue

Many years ago, before the creation of the Four Great Kingdoms, a strong and powerful king controlled most of the wizarding world. He was a kind and just ruler, and his kingdom mirrored that with its abundant wealth and strength! But the king, and proud father of 4, was old and was nearing the end of his days. He pondered on which of his children were best to rule in his stead. Godric the brave? Rowena the wise? Helga the loyal? Or Salazar the cunning?

Thus he decided to split his grand kingdom. In equal shares, he gave each of his children a quarter. But, in the center, where the four kingdoms met laid an equal radius void of any ownership by the four kingdoms… here in this radius of free land stood the King's castle Hogwarts, and the small town of Hogsmeade. This land remained free of claim, the birthplace to each of the four royals, and none rightfully owned it but the king!

So the lands were divided on the night of Halloween, to Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar. They each chose a name and a coat of arms to suit their kingdom, and their coronations were held at the Hogwarts Castle. Thus beginning the rule of the Four Great Kingdoms!

**_ Gryffindor:_** The Court of the Chivalrous and Brave.

**_ Ravenclaw:_** The Realm of the Wise.

**_ Hufflepuff:_** The Land of the Loyal.

**_ Slytherin:_** The Kingdom of the Cunning and Ambitious.

Over time, the kingdoms began to mimic the virtues of their respective rulers. Gryffindor had become one the strongest, and most daring kingdoms in the land. Ravenclaw boomed as the prominent intellectual center, and their wit endless. Hufflepuff was known to the most loyal to all kingdoms, hard working and "_Unafraid of toil!_" was their motto. And then came Slytherin, quit choosy when it came to those who were citizens of its lands, was the slickest and most conniving kingdom of the four.

The Four Kingdoms flourished under the rule of their monarchs, each strong and steadfast. But unfortunately, as all good things come to an end, so did the time of the grand High King of Hogwarts. This was a sad time for each of the kingdoms, and the streets of the kingdoms were mournful and desolate. But before his death, the king had asked his children to preserve the castle, to _never let it die_! And from this, the four rulers came together to found the wizarding world's first ever, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Thus, with the late High King's right hand advisor as the caretaker of the castle and the creation of the Sorting Hat as an equal medium for sorting students into their respective houses, the school began! Everything was peaceful until Salazar, king of Slytherin, insisted it would be in the best interest of the school and kingdoms if only the purest of Purebloods be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Naturally, the Four Founders refused, saying that bloodlines have nothing to do with the success of the student and its powers! Argument after argument finally lead to the withdrawal of the fourth king and founder, but he didn't leave quietly, for he vowed that one day his heir and most loyal follower would some day set it all right, and no _mudblood_ or any other half-ling would muddy the halls of the school or eventually the Four Kingdoms ever again!

Once Salazar left, he started his own school of it within his marshy country and denying admittance to any who wasn't born of magical purity! He called his school Durmstrang! Here in this school he taught the form of Dark Arts to all his students. This outraged the other rulers, but being out of their jurisdiction, they had no power against it.

Years after the Hogwarts dispute, Princess Relena, daughter of Queen Rowena of Ravenclaw, too decided to start her own school! With the blessings of her aunt Helga and uncle Godric, the Beaubatons Academy of Magic was started! The three schools thrived, and a small healthy competition soon developed between the three schools!

Relations between the Four Kingdoms remained quite well, although with some strain from Slytherin, the Four Kingdoms blossomed! Lands expanded, strengths stabilized, and reputations grew!

For a thousand or so years, things remained the same. That was, until the Slytherin King, Voldemort, felt it was his duty to follow in the footsteps of Slytherin's finest king Salazar! His first mission, other than complete domination, was to rid the world of the unclean, unfit witches and wizards of muggle decent, and even the muggles themselves! In his quake, he obliterated anything and everything in his path. For 11 years this continued as he ransacked villages, destroyed fortresses, and terrorized everyone!

Little did he know that his downfall would be met within the walls of his greatest enemy's castle, before the infant prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor!

On the night of Halloween, Lord Voldemort planed to destroy the Gryffindorian Court to establish himself at the top of the most powerful Kingdom in the land! Already wounding the other two Kingdoms, Voldemort wanted the Scarlet and Gold Kingdom of Gryffindor to fall, to burn! He wanted the royals to suffer, as he wanted the kingdom to suffer! At this, Voldemort paralyzed the newly crowned King, James. He stunned and killed any servant or figure that crossed his path, all the while dragging the King with him. King James struggled as best he could in his paralysis as Voldemort maliciously made his way up staircases and down corridors. Finally Voldemort stopped, he had reached his destination and King James' eyes widened in horror as he realized where Voldemort had gone to, the nursery!

Voldemort slammed King James against the opposite wall of the nursery door, making certain that James had a perfect seat to see what he had in store. Voldemort blasted the nursery double doors open and a loud shriek echoed from it – Queen Lily. In her arms she clutched her son of one year and three months, Harry. Voldemort sneered.

"Milady, how wonderful it is to see you!" he drawled in his cold voice. "And who might this be? Young Prince Harry?" Queen Lily's eyes expanded as she watched Voldemort fix his eyes upon her son! Trying her best to conceal him from the monster before her, she quickly began to move away. As she did so, she noticed James limp body against the wall across the hall.

"What have you done to him!" she demanded. Without taking his eyes off of Harry, he sneered.

"Oh, him?" he said, nodding his head behind him, "Just a simple paralysis spell, nothing too harmful, don't worry!" Then his evil smirk faded away. "Now, Give Me The Boy!" he demanded. But when Lily went to reach for her wand, Voldemort hit her directly in the chest with the _Expelliarmus _charm! She flew backward, her wand falling to her far right. Landing hard with a loud whimper, she had managed to protect young Harry from any harm, although he had started to cry quite loudly. Quickly, Lily tucked Harry behind her shielding him from Voldemort's view. Lily looked in horror as Voldemort began to advance on her.

"_Accio _wand!" she yelled, but before she could grasp it, Voldemort had caught it.

"Now, now, your _Majesty_. I had hoped we could have done this devoid of any struggle, but seeing that you are so adamant, perhaps pain would suit you best?" Voldemort looked down to her with his merciless red-blood eyes. "_Crucio!_"

Voldemort watched with content as her body racked with waves of intense pain. Her blood curdling screams echoed throughout the halls, and silent tears fell from James eyes as he watched helplessly as his beloved wife was tortured before him! He mentally struggled against his physical bonds, but the spell wouldn't give!

Finally, Voldemort lifted the attack, and Lily panted and shook weakly. As she got up off of the floor, she turned to Harry who sat beside her, still slightly crying.

"Now, give me the boy." He said softly but deadly. But Lily didn't, instead she placed one hand on Harry's stomach and another on the back of his head, and began to chant. At first it was inaudible, but she gradually got louder, calling out the incantation to her spell. Lily and Harry's bodies began to glow with a soft scarlet glow as she continued with her spell.

Voldemort, now quite vexed, yelled in fury! He pointed his wand at Lily, and hurled her across the room. With a sickening thud she hit the wall. She slid down to the floor weakly. At first both he and James thought she had been knocked out, but then she slowly lifted her head to look at Voldemort. She tried to move, but the pain from the impact of the wall and the Cruciatus curse combined left her body aching. But in truth, the spell she had done to Harry had left her void of any strength.

Voldemort then turned his attention to Harry once more. He heard a soft whimper float behind him, but know the Queen hadn't any more energy left in her body to move a muscle. He then raised his want to Harry. A sound of struggling came from the doorway and he realized that the paralysis charm must be wearing off of the King.

'_No matter! This will only take a moment! _' he thought as he uttered the most deadly of curses before the child, "_Avada Kedavra!_" he called!

James had just broken free of the spell, and had leapt to his feet to protect his son when he heard Voldemort call out that horrible curse. He froze.

'_No._' he thought numbly. '_Harry_.' He watched helplessly, as time seemed to slow down, torturing him, as a bolt of blinding green light shot from Voldemort's murderous wand straight at his son. But suddenly, miraculously, when he thought it was all over for his family, he watched as the green light unexpectedly rebounded off of his little boy and shot directly at its conjurer.

Voldemort's anguished screams boomed throughout the castle. A horrible hissing sound was heard and suddenly James watched as a grayish ghostlike wisp of smoke filtered out through the folds of Voldemort's fallen robes. As it emerged, a horrible wail of agony was heard. James stood in the doorway, stunned, and the wisp of smoke rammed mercilessly into James as it went to flee from the castle. James was throw across the hall by the impact, and watched as the ghostlike figure whirled away. Then quickly he rushed into the nursery.

"Lily! Harry! Are you alright!" he called as he entered. His wife was lying helplessly in a heap of dress folds against the wall. Harry's wails of fear and pain resonated throughout the room.

"Harry." Lily called weakly. James quickly ran over to his son, and held him tightly to him, then ran over to his wife's side. When he pulled Harry away from his chest, he noticed a small trickle of blood run from his forehead and down the side of his small head. James quickly applied pressure to the wound.

"It's ok son," he said soothingly. "It's alright." He then turned his attention to Lily. Her face was pale and her eyes dull and brimmed with tears. A small weak smile formed as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"James," she spoke softly. "Where's Harry?"

"He is right here," he replied, handing over his son. She hugged him close and silent tears began to stream rapidly down her young face. "Lily…"

"Take care of him James!" she interjected.

"Take care of him for me, tell him I loved him!" James, not liking the direction of the conversation, cupped her face in her hands and tried to soothe her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked shakily.

"James, I'm not going to make…" she started

"Stop it! You're going to be fine, everything is going to be alright Lily!" he told her as tears began to run down his own cheeks now. Harry had calmed down and was lying against her chest. James looked to Harry and stroked his ebony hair. His son. Lily's son. Lily…

He looked back up to Lily. He loved her so much. He caressed her face lovingly. She and Harry meant the world to him!

"James," she whispered as she touched his cheek. She looked despairingly into his eyes. "I love you."

And with that, her small, delicate hand slowly drifted toward the floor. James watched in horror as her emerald eyes closed and her head lolled over, as she drifted out of consciousness. Just then Sirius and Remus flew into the room.

"James is everything alright!" yelled Sirius, a long bloody gash on his right cheek. "All the Death Eaters fled and …" but he never finished his sentence, for he had seen the unconscious Lily.

"Lily…" whispered Remus, in shock. He too sported a gash on his face, starting above his right eye, over the bridge of his nose, and ending below his left eye on his cheekbone. Thankfully his wasn't serious.

Quickly, without listening to either of then, James took hold of Harry and handed him over to Sirius.

"Take Harry, and follow me." He told Sirius. He then slipped a hand around Lily's waist and another under her knees, and lifted her, resting her head upon his chest. They raced up to the hospital wing as fast as they could, Sirius still applying pressure to Harry's small forehead.

Hours later, after the arrival of James' most trusted adviser, and Hogwarts Headmaster, Dumbledore and his trusted mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey, Lily began to show signs of consciousness. James had not once left her side and was now sitting in a chair beside her, rocking a sleepy, bandaged, Harry in his arms. The cut on his forehead was fairly deep and would permanently scar, but thankfully it wasn't too deep for stitchings.

"James," came a weak voice beside him.

"Lily!" he called as he moved closer to Lily. She began to stir a little and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled a frail little smile, but it lit up her face all the same! "Thank Merlin, you're alright!" he said as he sat gently beside her, Harry still in his arms. She struggled to sit up but her weak arms couldn't support her weight. That was when she realized where she was. The hospital wing.

"James, what happened?" she asked as James magically made the head of the bed bend forward, making it easy for her to sit up. He looked to her strangely.

"Don't you remember?" Suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her. James watched as realization dawned on her.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, her hand clasped against her mouth. "Harry! Is he alright!"

"Yes dear, he is right here." and James handed Harry over to his mother. Lily hugged him tightly and kissed his head softly.

"But ... how?" she managed to get out. "I mean... the curse? How did he survive it!"

"Because of you." came a voice from behind the King. Dumbledore. "It was because of the spell you had preformed on little Harry that saved him."

"But it was a simple shielding charm, it wasn't strong enough to block a curse such as that!" countered Lily.

"Ah, but what you don't understand is the power behind the actual spell, the intention, the bond between a mother and her child and the desperation behind the spell. _That _was what protected him." Dumbledore replied in his deep soothing voice. "Magic is an unpredictable, complicated force. It has yet to be understood, even by the greatest of wizards. And you and your son are proof of that."

"But, Professor, what of Voldemort?" asked James. "Is he dead? What happened?" Dumbledore just sighed.

"I am afraid I cannot answer that question, your highness. And for that I am sorry." James sighed as well, and looked to Lily and Harry.

There and then he vowed never to allow such a thing to ever plague his family again. He would rebuild his kingdom to be the strongest, most heavily feared kingdom of the Four Kingdoms, no matter what it took, and that he would destroy any who posed a threat against his family or kingdom ever again!

_ Fhew! That was long! This is just the prologue, only written as a base. Hope you like the next chapter! Thanx for readin !_


	2. What? Why? No!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

_Hi there again! This chapter begins the intended plot ... and to all of those who are die-hard H/Hr fans (me included!), bear with me here, just for a little ... trust me it gets better! _

_Summary: "An arranged marriage?" _

_"We didn't even meet until the day of our wedding! I was in love with another woman, and she said I had a bad sense of humor and a low I.Q."_

Chapter One: _What! Why!_ No!

It was a cool summer's evening, and the sun had just begun to set along the horizon. The air was cool and a salty ocean breeze swept the air, proving to be a nice contrast to the heat of the early day. Floral fragrances filled the air with whimsy and romance as the soft and sensual aroma joyfully mingled with that of the cool breeze.

Tonight was a perfect night for romance!

"Goodnight, fair maiden. I shall but dream of your beauty until the chance I am blessed to look upon you once more!" spoke the dark-haired, green-eyed prince. He spoke gently, his voice deep and silky, his eyes soft and sincere. He brushed a stray strand of her long, sleek black hair away from her face as he stared intently into dark captivating eyes. A soft blush swept across her pale features, making his heart flutter and a smile to appear on his lips.

"Sleep well my prince." She replied. He gently took her hand in his as he bent to kiss it goodnight. Giggling softly, she ever so tenderly bade him goodnight as she gently kissed his lips. It was a quick kiss, nothing elaborate, but a simple peck goodnight. Yet to the Prince Harry it was everything! His first kiss! He had never felt anything like it before! No girl he had ever seen had done this to him, making his heart flutter and his stomach flip! Yet, she had! She, Lady Cho Chang of Ravenclaw had stolen his heart!

He mounted his horse and waited patiently as Lady Cho made it to her bedroom. When she did, she ran onto the balcony to watch him depart. Harry quickly charmed a rose to make its way up to her balcony. She giggled again before blowing him a kiss. A smile tugged at his lips.

"I shall meet you in the gardens tomorrow, my love." He called up to her, and with that he rode off toward the Gryffindor Castle.

"Now, where do you s'pose our _darling_ Harry has wandered off to, George?" Fred asked his twin brother, as each of them juggled a few overly large Dungbombs in there hands.

"I don't know Fred! And to think of all that trouble we went through to smuggle these beauties up to him, what a shame." George replied, shaking his head, there matching evil grins priceless!

Ron, who was currently engaged in a not-so-exciting chess match with Seamus, ignored his brothers' antics as hi ordered his knight to smash into Seamus's Queen.

"Checkmate!" called Ron triumphantly for the 8th time that night! Seamus just stared at the board, dumbstruck. "So, how much is that you owe me now? 60 galleons?"

"How'd you _do_ that?" he asked amazed. "How about another go, eh? Double or nothing, what do you say!" but before Ron had a chance to reply, the large double doors to the Prince's common room swung open.

"Harry!" yelled the twins. But Harry ignored them, his dazed expression confusing Ron and Seamus. The twins, though, seemed highly interested!

"Oi, mate! You ok?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, you look… odd." Added Seamus. But Harry didn't hear them, and if he did, he didn't care. He just walked over to his favorite armchair by the fine, dropped into it, and sighed happily. He grins on the twins' faces grew increasingly mischievous.

"Hey Harry! Earth to Harry!" Ron called, waving a hand in front of his face, though failed in receiving any response. Harry just remained staring in to space, his smile never fading! "What's wrong with him!"

"Can't you tell, little bro? His Royal Pain-In-The-Arse has fallen in love!" laughed George. Ron and Seamus made funny faces. Finally, Fred trotted over and, as casually as ever, bent over and blew a large whistle into Harry's ear. Slightly startled, Harry looked around and muttered a little "Huh!" as his eyes focused and his dazed expression disappeared.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron chuckled. "What's gotten into you!"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Nothing had gotten into me!"

"Oh, come off it, Harry!" exclaimed Seamus. "You were drooling all over yourself!" Everybody laughed. Harry blushed red.

"So, who is she?" asked Fred casually, while leaning against the large hearth.

"Wha- "

"Ahh, don't act dumb Harry. You're acting like a lovesick puppy!" retorted Ron.

"I am not love- " Harry started indignantly.

"What's her name, Harry?" George demanded, a little more forcefully. Harry just sighed.

"Her name is Lady Cho Chang, of - "

" – Ravenclaw!" exclaimed the four boys, astonished. She was known to be the most beautiful courtier in all of Ravenclaw. She was also one heck of a good Quidditch seeker according to Ron!

"So she got to you too, eh!" laughed Fred. "When did this happen?"

"Today at the Quidditch pitch. This is her first visit to Gryffindor, so I took her out around the towns in her area. Then I took her for dinner."

"Wait! You two went out on a _date_!" cried George.

"Yeah, sorta…" Harry blushed, he wasn't about to tell them what happened afterwards.

"How the hell did that happen! I've been trying to get her to go out on a date with me for months!" cried Fred!

"It's because he's a bloody Prince, that's why!" added Ron. "She only hangs with the 'Highest of Nobility', in other words the crowned royals!"

"But you guys are of nobility, Seamus is a Count, and your father is my father's top most advisor next to Dumbledore! _And_ he's a top knight!" Harry said.

"Yeah, sure, but we aren't about to be King, now are we?" Ron told him as he fell into one of the armchairs across from Harry.

"Well, way to go, mate!" cried George as he slapped Harry on the back, causing Harry to blush again. "Aww, don't he look just _adorable_ when he blushes!" he drawled.

"Shut up." Harry mumbled.

"He sure does!" Fred added playfully, rustling his already messy hair. "Sweet ain't it, our little Harry-Bear's growin' up!"

"Bugger off you guys!" cried Harry and throwing a pillow at the twins.

"Aww, but your Highness, news such as this should be celebrated!" exclaimed Seamus. He drew his wand and began summoning little heart-shaped figures to float down upon the prince and then burst into millions of pieces of confetti.

"Seamus is right, Harry," said Fred as he and George threw pillows back at Harry at the same time.

Soon, the conversation developed into a full-fledged pillow war! Feathers flew as pillows were launched at the boys' heads. Suddenly, as Harry tossed a rather large feather pillow at an unsuspecting Ron, the sound of trumpets filtered into his ears amidst all the laughter.

"Whoa, guys! Stop!" Harry yelled over the noise. Without warning, four pillows slammed rather roughly into his face. A roar of laughter filled the room as the four pillows fell from his face. Spitting out the feathers from his mouth, he gave them all a dirty look before turning his attention out the window. By now the others had heard the trumpets as well and had all congregated around the tall coved window to see what all the commotion was for.

"Harry, look!" yelled Ron. "It's your parents' carriage. They're back!" Ron was right, his parents had arrived.

"But, they're early… they weren't due back from Ravenclaw Kingdom for another day or so!" Harry said. "Well, best go and welcome them, eh!" he made his way to the doors, as the others followed, all the while pulling feathers out of his tunic and hair.

The grand entrance hall was crammed with Advisors and servants ready to greet the King and Queen. Harry moved swiftly down the marble staircase, happy and carefree. He made his way up to the doors and stood at the top of the steps outside, watching as the carriage pulled inform of the cascading castle stairs.

As the carriage stopped, a young doorman quickly made his way over to the carriage door. After opening the door, he let down three golden steps from underneath the carriage and watched as the King emerged. Harry smiled. His father always had a striking presence and any who stood within the same room as he felt the optimistic glow that radiated from his smile. Harry had always been told he was the spitting image of his father, from his ever-messy ebony locks to his light, speedy, yet muscular build of his body, but the one characteristic Harry had not received from his father, but rather from his mother, were his eyes. The same striking emerald green that were the windows to his soul.

The King smiled broadly as he looked up into the face of his son at the top of the stairs before turning to the carriage. He stood on the side of the small golden steps and held out his closed fist. Then a small, petite hand emerged from behind the curtained carriage and placed it atop the King's. Harry watched as his mother, the Queen, stepped gracefully out of the carriage. Her long garnet-auburn hair pulled beautifully into an array of braids and pulls supporting a stunning, yet slightly modest, crown. Her face was soft and fair and her smile was bright and genuine!

As the King and Queen ascended the large staircase, Harry went to meet them halfway, on the landing.

"Ahh, just the boy I was hoping to see!" exclaimed King James as he placed a fatherly hand upon Harry's shoulder, a sign of greeting. Harry did the same.

"Father." he said quietly. "I pray your trip went well, but you seem to have arrived much earlier than planned, why?"

"Oh, yes! Our trip went splendid, dear." said the Queen, interrupting the king before he had a chance to answer. Harry smiled before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his mother's cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it!" he told his mother as they climbed the stairs into the palace.

"Yes, son. _And_ I have come with proposition for you as well."

"A proposition? Concerning what?" asked Harry.

"Well, concerning -" King James began.

"James!" Queen Lily interrupted for the second time that night. "It is late and you are quite fatigued, perhaps this should wait until sunlight." she said warningly. James looked at her questionably before sighing deeply.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." he replied. Harry looked between the two before shrugging it off.

The next morning was proving to be a beautiful one. As Harry woke from a dream of his foreign beauty, he felt his spirits soar at the site of the morning light. He made his way down to the great dining hall for breakfast to see his parents already seated in their usual seats at the head of the table. They were speaking firmly but quietly, apparently deep in conversation over an important topic.

"Good morning." Harry said as he kissed his mother's cheek before taking his seat. King James smiled.

"Yes it is, Harry." said the King, while looking at his wife. She gave him an odd look before turning to her breakfast. He just sighed deeply. "Listen, Harry. There are important issues I need to inform you of. While speaking to the Ravenclaw King, we had decided it would be in our best interests, for both kingdoms, if -"

"One second dear," said Queen Lily as she put a soft hand on her husbands. "Harry, what is this I hear of you and a certain courtier?" she asked with a soft smile forming over her red lips. James looked back to his son, surprised. Harry just cleared his throat and blushed - again. (He seems to be doing a lot of that, lol).

"Oh, yea, umm..." he trailed off for a bit, fidgeting.

"Well, who is she, son?" questioned the King. He had a look about him that Harry couldn't quite read.

"Her ... her name is Lady Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, sir." started Harry. Suddenly he got a wisp of the well-known Gryffindor courage and went on. "She is really beautiful mother -(at this the Queen smiled)-. Really smart she is, and funny. I've only spent a day with her yet, but I really like her. And we seem to have a lot in common." Queen Lily looked over at her husband sadly. King James seemed to fidget a little as well. Harry looked between the two, suspicious. _They are up to something!_ "Ok, what is it? What is going on?"

"Well, dear, you see -" started the Queen.

"Son, I don't think I want you seeing Lady Cho again. Harry spluttered at this.

"What! Why! No!" Harry yelled defiantly. Why couldn't he see her? What was wrong with her! Nothing! They had no right telling him whom he could see or not! He was 17 years old and could take care of himself!

"Harry please. You just need to calm down and listen." said the Queen rationally. Harry didn't want to listen. He shot a look at his father, hoping he would explain such reasons as to why he couldn't see Cho.

"Harry, when visiting with King Richard, the two of us came up with a contract proposal." said the King.

"A contract _what_?" asked Harry unbelievably. He couldn't believe his ears!

"A contract proposal, wherein you and the Ravenclaw princess, Hermione are to wed. With the recent economic fall of Ravenclaw due to the last Dark War, we both figured that the best remedy would be to merge-"

"Wait," Harry started, shocked. "You mean... an _arranged marriage!_" he yelled outraged. He suddenly burst out of his seat. "No! I won't hear of it!"

"Harry please, just calm down." said his mother.

"No mother. Your King here plans on arranging me in a false marriage, and I wont have it! I refuse!" and with that Harry burst out of the hall, fuming. King James too got to his feet.

"How dare he speak to me in that matter! I am his father, and his King!" he bellowed. Lily just sighed.

"Sit down James, before you hurt yourself!"

"I will not be spoken to like that!" he yelled. "He will show me the proper respect I deserve!" and with that he stormed out of the hall and followed his son. Quickly, the Queen too strode off after her husband.

The two went down corridors, up staircases, through twists and turns before finally reaching the corridor leading up to the tower in which Harry's room was situated.

"James, James, will you please stop this nonsense!" Lily begged.

"I signed the contract with Ravenclaw, and by Merlin, that boy will listen or bad things will happen!" he yelled.

"But he does not love her!"

"This isn't about _love,_ Lily."

"Then perhaps it _should_ be!" She sighed and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to her. "A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, James. The boy needs sunlight." she said softly. James looked at her for a moment before roughly continuing his way up to Harry's room.

"What the boy needs is a good whipping." he muttered under his breath.

He burst through Harry's doors and looked about the room. When the Queen entered, she sighed and sat on his vacant bed. His broom cupboard had been left wide open and bare. the large coved window in the room had too been left open, as the curtains billowed softly in the early morning breeze.

"Not again." said the Queen.

"Guards! Find him! I want him back here, now!"

_Ok, sorry it is a cliffy! lol, couldn't help myself. well, please R&R and tell me what you think! One more thing, I wasn't sure if Hermione should have attended Hogwarts or Beaubatons! What do you guys think? I have ideas for both but thought it would be cool if you decided... just a thought, but if reviews are slow I'll just choose the better! So tell me what you think so I know to continue! _

_P.S: the next chapter may take a while for me to upload, exams and school are sorta catching up with me so... just FYI._


	3. Shadowed Figures & GoodBye’s!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

_Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long, but I am trying my best to get these to you ASAP! _

_I just wanna thank EVERYONE who has reviewed! You have no idea how happy I was to have received any in such a quick time! THANK YOU ALL!_

_AJ the Ass Slayer: Thanks for the review! _

_Ginny22: Thanx soo much!_

_stargoddess127: I'm so glad your enjoying this! I had doubts about it at first! Well, I wont say here which school I've chosen Hermione to go to, you'll have to read on… but the one I have put her in is the one I was 98 sure I would have put her in anyway! I hope you like this chapter!_

_hollyg20: I'm honored you liked my story! Lol, I know what you mean about Cho though, I didn't intentionally mean for her to sound like a power-hungry person or anything, well, you'll see in this chapter – so I wont say anything more… hope u like this chap as much as the others! _

_Diane: Thanx so much for the compliment! Hope you enjoy this!_

_M G: Ok I have a small confession, I really meant to add this to the disclaimer… but the last few lines between J & L were from "Ever After"! I had actually been writing the chapter while watching the movie and was compelled to add it…it just worked soo good! But, this isn't based on any movie (that I know of), so Harry isn't gonna meet Hermione unknowingly. Hope you like this chapter…_

_Illlo: hmmm…lets see_

_thedominator: Thanx! Yea it was long… really long… but I'm tryin to tone it down a bit! Hope you enjoy this 1…_

Chapter Two: Shadowed Figures & Good-Bye's!

The large black lake loomed solemnly as a flat rock pelted its way across the smooth velvet. A small 'plunk' was heard, followed closely by a long distressed sigh. On a large protruding rock, at the edge of the lake, sat the prince of Gryffindor. By the state of his extremely tousled hair and pained expression, one could easily tell he was deeply troubled. As he sat on the large rock, he softly sent his last rock to go skidding across the black waters. He loved this place. Whenever something troubled him deeply and he felt he needed to free his mind, he would fly to the one place he could seek refuge, on the banks of the Black Lake. This lake was a well-known lake, for it shared its shore with the legendary Hogwarts castle, now a famous school of witchcraft and wizardry. He looked across the lake at the glowing castle. It was like a beam of light in a sea of darkness. Oh, how he missed those years at Hogwarts! Years of laughter and adventure! Years void of the burdens of royalty! Void of despair.

Hermione - yes he had heard of her. In fact, he had attended almost every class session with her as well during his time at Hogwarts! Yet, he had never gotten to know the top-scoring student in all of Hogwarts. Spending most of her time in the library, similar to all of the Ravenclaws, Harry had never actually spoken to the princess - ever! To tell the truth, he hadn't even paid much attention to her what so ever. He didn't even know what she really looked like, apart from her bushy hair and timid personality.

"Ugh!" Harry groaned as he shoved his hand deep within the pocket of his robes. _'This isn't _fair' he thought as he extracted a small golden ball from it and held his palm open, allowing it to rest in it. Small, silver wings then unfolded from the little ball and it leapt into the air just above his palm, whizzing around happily. The Snitch. It had been a gift from his father when he was 15, and ever since traveled around in his pocket. It was a great stress reliever!

As Harry stared thoughtfully at the black lake, the snitch flew gently around him before going for its escape. Within seconds Harry had caught the speedy snitch in one fowl swoop, without taking his eyes off of the giant squid that had surfaced from the lake. This continued for a few minutes, Harry all the while thinking of what had happened earlier this morning!

"How could they _do_ this?" he muttered. '_An Arranged Marriage?'_ he thought, '_Why?' _He knew his father had always been adamant that the kingdom be strong and unified, but arranging him in a false marriage to a princess he didn't even know? What, for the sake of expansion? It was outrageous!

A cool breeze came whirling off of the lake, rustling Harry's hair and the leaves about him. The breeze felt good, cool on his face and refreshing. He continued to catch the snitch while thinking of ways of getting out of this nightmare.

"Hey there, stranger!" came a silky voice from behind. Harry whirled around to come face to face with a dark beauty.

"Cho." he said softly and lovingly. Cho smiled. "What are you doing here?" Cho softly made her way over to the large rock Harry had set himself upon.

"Well," she drawled as she hoisted herself up onto the rock beside Harry, "I had heard you'd ran off, after some unpleasant news, and thought I'd come and see what was wrong." she finished.

Harry looked at her for a moment before looking back to the lake. "You mean they sent you to find me, right?" Cho laughed slightly.

"_No!" _she said. "Your father has all of Gryffindor out to find you, pretty much, what good would I be to them?" Harry went to speak but Cho stopped him. "When I heard you had ran off, I was worried, and I wanted to help," she added sincerely.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I remember last night you telling me that Hogwarts always felt like your sanctuary when things got rough. So I figured this might be the place you went to. A lucky guess, nothing more." she said as she looked at Harry. "Harry, what's wrong?"

She had a sort of softness in her voice that made Harry melt. Harry looked at her gently, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you really want to know?"

"Lily, will you please look at me!" James yelled frustrated. Within the Castle, Lily had refused to talk to her husband, and even look at him since the happenings of this morning. She didn't believe in this arrangement, and appalled the way her husband took to breaking the news to her son! "Lily! Why are you so upset? This is for the better good of both Kingdoms!"

"Better good?" she snapped, acknowledging James for the first time. "What good will this bring? Huh, James? Our son will be miserable, and so will poor Hermione! This is just another weak scheme of yours to strengthen your Kingdom, you haven't put a single thought into what it may do to your son!"

"Harry is a strong man, he can do this Lily." Lily shot James a look of pure fury. "Yes you are right, this will strengthen Gryffindor, but I have put into thought what this will do to Harry and Hermione. The two of them are very strong willed, but they will learn to love each other soon enough!"

"Learn to love? James! How you are able to but those two in such situations and still sleep at night ceases to amaze me!" Lily looked into James eyes with a sad expression as she placed a delicate hand on his chest. "Why can't you just let Harry marry for love? Like we did?" James froze for a minute. Yes, it was true that the two married for love! A love that would last forever. Suddenly James expression changed, from sentimental to one Lily couldn't understand.

"Because fate isn't as kind as it was to us." and with that James broke from Lily's touch and stormed out of the room, leaving behind his confused, angry, and hurt wife.

The wind rustled Harry's hair as he finished up his grueling story, the golden snitch long forgotten and back in Harry's pocket. Cho stared solemnly at the lake.

"So," she started. "You're to marry Princess Hermione?" Harry nodded. "I see..."

"Cho, I was wondering, maybe you could -"

"No Harry. I know what you're about to say, but I can't!" Cho interrupted.

"But, you and the Princess are very close! If you could only persuade her to -"

"Harry," she said calmly "I cannot go against my kings wishes! I'm sorry." she said meekly. She stood and made to leave, but Harry caught her hand.

"Cho." Cho slowly turned to look to him, tears filling her slanted eyes. He held her hand tight and pulled her into an emotional embrace. Cho wrapped her fingers tightly around the folds of his shirt as silent tears fell. But as suddenly as the tears fell, she pulled out of the tight embrace and stepped away from the prince.

"I'm sorry Harry." she told him, not bothering to wipe the tears. "I have to go." and with a swish of robes Cho was gone. Harry wanted to chase after her, but thought against it, not wanting to make matters worse. He sighed deeply and picked up a flat rock. he tossed it up and down a few times before, as hard as he could, chucked the rock with a heavy cry of frustration, into the lake.

James stormed into his office area and slammed the door!

"Women!" he yelled in frustration. He walked over to his desk and fell tiredly into his comfortable chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"Trouble with the Misses, eh?" said a voice from behind. James quickly sat up and spun his chair around.

"Huh?" a shadowed figure slowly came off the wall it had been leaning against and walked into the light. "Sirius!" Sirius cringed.

"You never call me Sirius! This is bad." he joked. James laughed.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Hufflepuff till next week!" James asked.

"Yea, well, when I heard the news I hurried back!" James looked a little confused.

"And what news is this?" James asked.

"About Harry and beautiful _bride-to-be _!" exclaimed Sirius. He walked over to James desk and sat in one of the chairs across the king and propped his boots up onto the desk. "So, when were you lot planning on telling me that my Godson was getting hitched?"

"How did you find out?" asked the king.

"Ahh, well you see, King Amos and I had gone over to Ravenclaw, apparently the morning after you had left, to speak over some negotiations. When we arrived, we were quite unpleasantly put face-to-face with a raging Princess, a fuming King, and a weary Queen. Heh, quite a show, I'll say." Sirius laughed a little, but after seeing the tired face of his best mate and receiving no feedback, decided to continue with his story. "Well anyway, after finally getting to the King, that is _after_ Hermione had locked herself within her own room and placed countless advanced locking charms on it so complicated that the King couldn't break through, we were told of the betrothal. And I'll tell ya mate, the shock of hearing it from Richard before you, that hurt."

"Sorry mate. I meant to tell you when you came back." James told him.

"Eh, no worries Prongs." Sirius said. "So, where is dear ol' Harry?" James sighed and shook his head.

"Don't know Padfoot. He took off this morning after we told him the news." Rubbing his temples in hope that the migraine would pass, James closed his eyes and tried to block all reality from his mind.

"Well, I'd say he took it rather well then." Sirius joked. Then he suggested, " Did you try looking at the Palace in Godric's Hollow? He tends to go there when he's upset."

"Yes, yes! I've tried everywhere. I've got men out looking for him now! I don't know what to do with him. Lily doesn't understand, and now she isn't even talking to me." Said James. He was silent for a while before suddenly speaking. "He claims to be _in love_ with the daughter of Wu Chang. He hardly knows the girl! He only met her yesterday morning. Quite rash if you ask me, to know one for so little and claim endless love!"

"Personally I enjoy rash thinking!"

"Sirius!" yelled James.

"Ok, ok!" laughed Sirius as he put his hands up in defense. "How about Remus? Tried gettin advise from him?" questioned Sirius.

"Nah, Remus's logic rivals that of Lily's! What I need is to talk to Harry." James said.

It was nearing evening, so Harry had decided to make his way home. He carefully watched to make sure he wasn't seen my any of the guards before swooping soundlessly into his opened bedroom window. After dismounting the Firebolt he had received from his Godfather Sirius, he made to lean it against his cupboard, knocking another broom down in the process.

He picked the broom up and admired its sleek silver handle and its slender form. '_This isn't mine.'_ he thought.

"Hi Harry." came a voice from within the darkness of his room. Harry quickly recognized the voice as he looked in the direction the voice came from. into the moonlight came the raven beauty Cho. The moonlight illuminated her every feature, from her figure to her lips to her tear-filled eyes.

Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Cho ran to him, enveloping him tightly as she buried her face into his chest.

"Cho," Harry choked out. "What's wrong?" Cho wouldn't answer, she had begun to cry deeply into his chest. Finally Harry was able to sooth her, and she began to calm down. "Cho, what happened?"

"Well, after I left you in the clearing, I had returned home and received a letter from Hermione. She seemed desperate and requested that my return to Ravenclaw be immediate!" Cho stopped as she began to cry once more. Harry sat her down on his bed and sat beside her. After she composed her self she continued. "I wrote her back telling her that I would return as soon as I could. Well, I had began to prepare my things right away, and set off to tell my father of the letter. But when I told him, he began to question me about my relationship with you. He asked of my feelings for you and when I told him, he demanded that I end our relationship immediately." Tears fell from her eyes, but refused to cry again.

"What?" Harry yelled and stood. He made to protest but Cho stopped him.

"Harry, there's more." she said painfully. Harry sat back down and allowed her to continue. "I came here to tell you in person of my return to Ravenclaw. _I _wanted to be the one to tell you, but ..." she didn't want to continue.

"Go on, but what?" Harry persisted, dreading the worst.

"But ... that is... umm... I wont be returning to Gryffindor after this. For years, King Amos of Hufflepuff has been offering my father the position of High Advisor, seeing as they have been close friends for years, and now my father has chosen to take the offer. We will be leaving for the Hufflepuff Kingdom as soon as I see to Hermione." she finished.

"What? You can't be serious!" cried Harry. "This is because of the stupid marriage contract between Hermione and me, isn't it? Because I care for you, they are taking you away to rid themselves of the obstacle that stands in the way!"

"Perhaps Harry, but you must understand, I don't want you to turn this into a big deal, ok!" she told him.

"What? What do you mean?" he retorted. "They are taking you away from me because of this thing, and you don't want me to try and stop them? Why not?"

"Because Harry, this is my King and my Princess and I cannot go against them, no matter what the reason. I'm loyal to them Harry, and I'm sorry." Cho stood up and walked over to where her broom was propped. She wiped the offending tears that were cascading down her cheeks, but she new that this is what she had to do! Before she grabbed her broom she turned to Harry. "Harry, please try to understand this is for my country that I do this, but I want you to know that I will always love you!"

Harry looked at her, and hurt filled his eyes. He understood what she wanted from him, and for her he would respect that.

"Goodbye Harry." she said as more tears fell.

"'Bye love."

__

Soo Soo sorry this took soo long! I hate updating soo late! Well I hope you liked this one! I'm tryin to get these out as soo as I can, hope you like this one! Please R&R, Id really appreciate it! Thanx for reading!

_SilverMagick131_


	4. Something to think about!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**(and one of the characters)**

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_ First off, I wanna thank EVERYONE who has reviewed…I appreciate it immensely!_**

**_Secondly, I wanna APPOLOGIZE immensely to all those who have read and reviewed for the long wait! You have no idea what crap my computer had become! I began the 4th chapter right after I uploaded the 3rd… and my comp kicked me off and didn't save my work! Then I began writing it in a notebook so I wouldn't forget…well…when I began typing, I saved it to a floppy… AND NOW IT WOULDN'T READ THE FLOPPY! It keeps telling me it isn't formatted and stuff! The worst thing about it is that I have about 5 other papers on that floppy! And then I had a lot of crap going on at school and I never seemed to be able to finish this chapter! Well now it is done, thankfully, and I really am sorry!_**

**_Fhew…ok sorry about that…had to release the frustration, sorry:P_**

_Mina-chan: Thanx umm… yea I like Lily, I had to let her live! James is gonna get nicer! I just needed him to be the one who put Harry in this position! But don't worry… he'll get nicer!_

_thedominator: Yea I know it was long… I meant for it to be shorter but as you could see…pfft! I suck at writing short entries! Guess I am way to detailed! Well, I'm tryin! About the Shakespearean thing… is that good or bad? But thnx for the good review!_

_Tessa: Why Thank You! They will be soon! _

_FlameFlameYeah: hehe, love the name! Yep! I am gonna add the others in very soon!_

_SilverHawk 27: Lol, both of them mad, eh? Lol, I hope it is entertaining!_

_hollyg20: blushes Gee thanx… I love ur reviews! Gracias! Hope you like Ch. 4!_

_AJ the Ass Slayer: yes! It is HHr… just wait and see… and NO Hermione isn't the bad guy! Lol…_

_I'd also like to say thanks to : blue45angelicdevil, nightgoddess, S.B.Kisses, Dreamsong, PrincessLuckyCML, and booklover990! **Thanks guys… you're the best!**_

Chapter Four:

The sun beat mercilessly down upon Harry as it swam through his large open windows. Harry twisted ant turned in his bed trying to find a more comfortable spot, but failed miserably. Finally giving up, Harry threw the covers off of him and sat up in his bed.

As he sat there, replaying the events of last night over in his head, he heard the sounds of three voices filter through his bedroom doors. Harry smiled as he recognized the three distinct voices.

"Shut up, will ya! You're gonna wake him up!" said the first voice.

"Why don't _you_ shut up? And besides, isn't that why we were sent her in the first place, to Wake Him Up!" retorted the second.

"Oh, shut up the both of you!" came the third voice. Harry smiled as he quietly got out of bed and tiptoed over to his doors. Without watching his step, he hit a creak in a loose floorboard. He froze.

"Hey! D'ya hear that? I heard a noise!" exclaimed the first.

"Oh this is ridiculous! Move out of the way guys, let me through." Said the third voice.

"I didn't hear anything. Wait… oh you've done it now! You know how he gets when he's been disturbed – especially in his current mood! He's crabbier than Mum – OOF!"

Harry had suddenly pulled the door out from under then and watched as the two tumbled to the floor. Harry laughed at the heap of skirts, tunic, and fiery red hair at his feet. His best friend Ron, and his little sister the young Ginny Weasley.

"See! I told ya to move out of the way." Came the voice of the third. Harry looked over to the only other person standing, and into the face of the auburn haired beauty, Serenity Black. She was the daughter of Sirius Black, the King's right hand man and best friend, and Harry's Godfather.

Serenity was Harry's second half. She knew anything and everything there was to know about him, and she always seemed to know how to make things right. Her cascading garnet-auburn waves fell to her waist, and her skin shone with the softest tinge of pink. Harry loved her smile, but his favorite feature and the most captivating of all were her eyes – an amethyst purple, warm and endearing. The color was non-existent among humans – a feature she had inherited from her maternal ancestral family – an elite, hidden race, known as the High Elves. Once the more dominate magical species on earth, they divided themselves from the wizarding world long ago to preserve their race.

"Morning," she said with an amused smirk.

"Morning," he replied. Then he paused, '_Wasn't she supposed to be –_'

"That wasn't funny, Harry!" came Ginny's voice from below, breaking his train of thought. Harry looked down upon her as she tried to smoothen out the wrinkles in her silk skirt and proceeded to stand up, laughing all the while. Ginny then threw him a look that would rival one of Mrs. Weasley's.

"Well, you shouldn't have made all that noise outside my door then!" he retorted.

"Ow, Harry! That hurt!" complained Ron as he continued to massage his bum. Again Harry laughed half-heartedly, not really in the mood to laugh – and Serenity saw it.

"Hey Gin." She called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please go down and tell Aunt Lily that Harry's up and that he'll be right down?" Serenity asked the redhead.

"Well, why don't we all just go down together?"

"Gin, Ron and I need to speak with him first. Please Ginny, go tell them." She pleaded. Ginny sighed and trudged down to inform the Royals. "Thanks Ginny!" Serenity called after her. Serenity then turned to Harry, smiled, and walked right into his room, followed closely by Ron.

"Hey, Serenity… I thought you were supposed to be in Hufflepuff? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yea, well we came back early." She said dismissively. "So Harry, what happened last night?" she asked as she walked over and lifted herself onto Harry's writing desk. She crossed her legs, then turned to look at Harry expectantly.

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

"Come on Harry. Yesterday, with Cho? What did she say?" she asked again.

"How did you –"

"Who do you think let her into you room? ("You?") Yes, but that is beside the point, Harry. Tell me, what happened?" Harry just stared at her for a moment as he processed everything. Finally, after coming out of his stupor, he sat down on the bed and began to tell the two everything that happened last night. When he finished he ran a hand through his untamable hair and let out a tired sigh.

"So she's off to Hufflepuff, huh?" asked Serenity.

"No, she is going to Ravenclaw." Came Ron's answer.

"Yes, I know that! I was with Hermione when she wrote the letter! I mean after! Permanently!" replied Serenity.

"Oh. Wait! What do you mean you were _with_ Hermione? I thought you were supposed to be in Hufflepuff Kingdom." Ron asked.

"Yea, well, father and I went with King Amos to Ravenclaw to negotiate treaties concerning Slytherin. While we were there, we were told of the contract between Harry and Hermione." Serenity told Ron. She then heard Harry let out a long and weary sigh.

She looked over to him sadly. "Harry…"

She slid off of the desk and went to kneel next to her best friend. She could see all the emotions swimming around in his emerald eyes.

"Harry, listen…" she began. He looked to her and placed a finger upon her lips to stop her.

"Hey, it's nothing. I'm fine. Come on lets go down to my parents. I might as well get this all over with!" The three of them left the room and began to make there way down to the hall.

"Come on guys! Hurry up, I'm starving here!" wailed Ron. Serenity looked at him oddly.

"But you just ate about an hour ago!" she said. "How are you still hungry? You ate almost everything in sight!"

"Yea, well, I am still hungry," Ron told them. "Listen guys, I'll meet up with you down in the hall, ok."

"Yea sure, go ahead Ron." Harry said. As Ron left, Serenity touched Harry's arm.

"Harry, we need to talk," she said. "About this whole marriage situation. Now, _I_ think it might be best if you listen and _perhaps_ reconsider your decision on this." Harry looked over to her incredulously.

"What do you mean _reconsider_? You mean to tell me you agree with them? You too wish for me to marry a total stranger? I thought you were on my side here!" he yelled at her. Serenity sighed and tried to find the best sentence she could to explain to Harry.

"Harry," she said calmly. "You're a very passionate person. You think with your heart and juggle what's fair and unjust through feelings, but Harry, with this situation you must first think about what it may do for your people!" Serenity told him.

"What are you saying?" He raised his eyebrow. "Are you saying that I am being selfish about this whole thing?"

"No! Harry listen. Early this morning I received a letter from Hermione telling me that she had quit looking for a loophole to this marriage. I was shocked! She had been almost more upset about it than you were, saying that it was unethical and primitive! But as I read on she had said something that I'll never forget – she wrote 'I was raised a princess, Serenity, and a princess knows – the needs of her people outweigh her own!'" Serenity stopped and looked to Harry. "You know this marriage with strengthen both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw – think about it." Serenity softly placed a hand upon Harry's cheek before continuing down the hall, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

_I am SO sorry. It's finally done! Well Hermione will be making her big debut in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! _

_Sincerely, Silver-Magick131_


	5. Chats and Attacks

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

Finally I can update! I really do feel horrible, really, but there was a death in the family and everything was turned upside down! I'm sorry you waited so long! I myself hate having to wait for chapters. For those who are reading and have had to wait for … FOREVER…. I truly appreciate still reading this story! Sorry about the wait, but I do appreciate it!

I'd just like to send a huge THANX to all who had reviewed! Ur the greatest guys!

Well, here is _finally_ the next chapter! Hope it suits you…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five: Chats and Attacks

xxx

_Knock. Knock._

"Yes? Who is it?" came a voice from within the room. A young girl, no more than 12, had just entered the bed chambers.

"Good morning, Princess Hermione," squeaked the little girl. "I was sent to tell you that your father wishes to speak to you in his study, immediately." Princess Hermione sighed from her place upon her window seat. She gently placed her bookmark neatly within her old, tattered, book _Hogwarts: A History._ It was her favorite schoolbook. Silly as it was, it somehow seemed to calm her as she tried to deal with bothersome events in her life.

"Yes, thank you," she told the child. Hermione stood and stretched her arms above her head gracefully and began to look within her wardrobe for something suitable to wear. She wasn't too thrilled at having to go see her father. She knew exactly what he wanted from her, and she was sick of talking about the arrangement! Sure she had agreed to the marriage, but not happily, on the contrary, she felt forced and obligated – not to her father but to her people. Merging with Gryffindor could do wonders to Ravenclaw's declining economy.

Ravenclaw had never fully recovered from it's _almost_ destruction. Had it not been for Gryffindor's help and the revenue coming in from Beaubatons, Ravenclaw would have been reduced to nothing by now. Ironically, in fact, Ravenclaw owed a little something to Gryffindor. _Pheh!_ She thought as she pulled her slightly bushy hair out of her face and into a delicate half-ponytail. _Ravenclaw owes Gryffindor nothing!_ Though truly she knew she didn't mean it.

When she was fully dressed, she made her way down the familiar corridor to her father's infamous library/study. It was her favorite place to be within the castle walls. Knocking gently, she heard her fathers weary voice call through the door.

"You may enter." Upon entering, Hermione found her father standing near the large floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the great ocean beyond. His hands were held behind his back and she could tell he was in deep thought. Sitting in an armchair regally was her mother, Queen Charlotte Helen, a strikingly charming muggle-born witch with sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"You called for me father?" Hermione wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Yes," said King Richard. "Hermione, I hear you have agreed to the contract. As a King I am very pleased to hear that," he told her. "But as a father, I must say I am left with uneasy nights and worrisome days. I understand this news came to you as quite a shock, and I understand fully the fury you felt as well, but…" he paused. He didn't want to hurt her, and he hated having thrown this upon her, but the economy was plummeting into nothing and Gryffindor was their only help. It was a hefty sacrifice – his kingdom or his daughter!

"Yes father? You were saying?" Hermione had awaited an ending to his sentence but received none. He just looked at her, sadness filled his eyes. Hermione sighed. "Father, it is ok. I have made my decision and I don't plan on backing out of it." She told him reassuringly. "I understand that Ravenclaw needs this, even depends on this, and I am ready to sacrifice a little for the greater good. I am fine with it." It was true; she had grown a little used to the idea the past few days, although still not too happy about it either. She noticed her father smile slightly.

"You have no idea how proud of you I am to hear that. I'm confident you shall make a great Queen to Ravenclaw and to Gryffindor as well." Hermione forced a smile.

"Father, I just have one request," she told her father.

"Which is?"

"That Ravenclaw not _merge_ with Gryffindor, but remain as Ravenclaw… just under Gryffindor jurisdiction." She stood firm on this. "Ravenclaw must retain her identity! I will not allow Gryffindor strip her of that right." Again she saw the proud look upon her father's face as she said this.

"I completely agree with you, Hermione. That was actually one of the requests I had included within the contract with Gryffindor. It appears King James has no objections to this either," said King Richard. Hermione relaxed a bit at the news. That had been one of her bigger concerns and hearing the news lifted a slight weight off of her shoulders. The king smiled at his daughter before speaking once more. "Hermione, I believe we have spoken enough on this matter for the time being, perhaps you would enjoy greeting your friend in the welcoming hall instead." He gestured to the window to where a fancy powder-blue carriage, smaller but similar to those of the Beaubaton school's, pulled by two large white horses, make its way over the bridge and up the graveled path toward the Castle. Hermione lightened up immensely as she noticed to whom the carriage belonged.

"Thank you father. Excuse me." And with that Hermione disappeared behind the doors and quickly made her way towards the opposite end of the castle. "Cho!" she exclaimed as she watched the girl emerge from the carriage. The two girls exchanged hugs quickly before turning towards the castle. "Cho, I need to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry! Finally decide to grace us with your presence I see," came a voice from the dining table. Harry had just entered the dining hall after what seemed like an eternity of pondering. Harry looked over to the man behind the voice. It was Sirius!

"Hey! Where have you been? I heard you arrived yesterday, why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked. Sirius chuckled walking up to Harry.

"Because, m'boy, you disappeared from the time of breakfast to midnight or so. When did you expect me to tell you?" he smiled at Harry fondly. "Come, its time to eat." He led Harry over towards the table where Serenity, her mother Lady Sapphire, Ron, the Weasely family, and his parents were already seated.

"What's all this? What's going on?" he asked skeptically. Serenity laughed at this.

"Oh Harry, sit down and eat!" she said. "We have waited for you, so would you please?" She gestured with her hand towards his usual seat on his father's right hand side, she herself sitting upon Harry's right. Harry sat down hesitantly. Serenity continued to smile and shook her head. After a couple of minutes she looked back up at him, giving him a meaningful look as if asking him if he had thought over any of the information she had just given him. She seemed pleased after a couple of minutes and began to joke around as she always did, a trait she had obviously received from her witty father.

After everyone had had their full and was satisfied, James made to get up. As he did so, he called on Harry, Sirius and Mr. Weasley to join him in his study. When Harry stood to leave, so did Serenity. King James made no objection to her coming. As they were making their way out of the hall, Harry and Serenity glanced back at Ron who was still immersed within his pile of food, obviously not interested in anything but the eggs, toast and others upon his plate. Serenity left the hall giggling at his antics.

When they had arrived, King James resumed his seat behind his large desk and Sirius took a seat before his desk. James sat down with a hefty sigh and peered over his desk at Harry.

"Harry son, we need to talk." He started.

"Yes we do, father." Harry said.

Serenity went over to the large coved window and hoisted herself upon a window sill and summoned a spell book to her. Due to her maternal heritage, wandless magic was a synch to her, and she had spent a great deal of time during their school years at Hogwarts trying to assist Harry and Ron perfect this sort of magic. Unfortunately, the two didn't seem to have the ability to manipulate magic without their wands as well; Harry was able to summon smaller objects at variable distances to himself, but sadly all Ron was able to manage was to blow up anything in sight.

"Well, I have spoken to King Richard of Ravenclaw, and it was brought to my attention that Princess Hermione has agreed to the arrangement between our kingdoms." James told Harry.

"Yes father, I know," said Harry. James looked shocked for a moment.

"How did you know, for I just heard of this news early this morning?" Harry glanced quickly over to Serenity, who herself smiled guiltily. James too looked towards Serenity. "Ah, I see." King James said finally. "Snitch," he said under his breath.

Serenity chuckled at this. "Still bitter I knew this information before you I see." King James scoffed. "No worries, no matter how immature you act you're still my favorite king!" The king spluttered at this.

"Mi'lady," he started. "I could have you beheaded for such talk!" Serenity rolled her eyes and shut the spell book in her hands. She made to say something, but suddenly there was a loud knock on the double oak study doors and a young guard entered the room. He bowed in respect and cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, a Mister Remus Lupin and a Miss Nympha-" he began but was abruptly interrupted by a loud voice.

"For the thousandth time, it's _TONKS_! NOT _NYMPHADORA_! TONKS. T.O. N. K. S!" Pushing past the startled door guard was a young witch no older than 28. She had bright bubblegum pink hair that now reached the small of her back, and a pair of big blue eyes to match. She was dressed in the normal attire as any Auror would wear - deep purple robes and cloak with the coat of arms of all four kingdoms forming one large emblem with two large wands crossing in front of it. Behind her entered an amused-looking man. This man seemed totally opposite of Tonks. With dark shadows encasing his face and uncountable gray hairs spread throughout his head of brown hair, the man looked _as if_ he were at least a few decades older than the girl he stood behind.

"Moony!" called James. The one called Moony smiled and walked briskly up to the King.

"Prongs," he said friendly. He smiled wearily at the King before adding, "We have trouble."

James suddenly went serious. "What do you mean?" He and Remus waked back towards his desk and James took his seat while Remus handed him a scroll of some sort.

"There has been an attack," Remus told him. Everyone in the study seemed shocked. He pointed to the map of the kingdom that was lying on James' desk. "Right here, where the three trade roads meet, next to the border." James froze for a moment. _That can't be!_ Sirius had quickly gotten to his feet and Serenity gasped. He looked up at Remus and Remus confirmed his suspicions. "It was quite obvious something malicious was at work. This was no ordinary attack. There was also a small attack, right here," he pointed. "Fortunately no one was harmed, but the attacker got away."

James looked over the scroll report of the incident. Harry, who had become quite alarmed at the news, stood up and went over to his father's desk and leaned in. _There's been an attack! How did this happen? _Harry had heard of a possible regrouping of Death Eaters in the past few years or so, actually he was _positive_ they were regrouping, ever since the Malfoy clan had inherited the throne a little over a decade ago.

Unfortunately for the Four Kingdoms, when the Steward of the Slytherin Kingdom was assassinated mysteriously, the Count of Knockturn, Lord Lucius Malfoy, ascended the throne as the rightful heir of Slytherin. Since then, Slytherin had become shadier than it had ever been since the downfall of Voldemort. Withdrawing from many outside negotiations, King Lucius preferred to govern his kingdom from deep within his halls, banishing all thought of possible outside help. Suddenly, Serenity's voice and Hermione's written words began to stir within the back of Harry's head… _The needs of the people outweigh my own…_

"How many are dead?" James asked and Harry was thrown back into reality. Remus looked solemn.

"Six," answered Tonks. She had just walked up next to Harry at the front of the desk. "Four caravans, two individual carriages, and an entertainment caravan were attacked. Everything was destroyed; the livestock, merchandise, everything."

"We got there just in time to help them, but the six victims were already beyond our help or-" Remus paused. James sighed, running his hand through his hair. He checked the map and went silent for a few minutes.

"So, the victims, who were they?" he asked.

"Umm, two merchants and a family by the name we know not of yet – two adults, a teen, and an infant."

"Have their families been informed yet?" James asked, not looking up from the map.

"Yes, Frank and Alice are on that as we speak. So are the Bones'," replied Remus. "Prongs, I think it would be best if we set up security patrols around the borders of the other kingdoms. You never know the different paths these menaces may take."

"It'd also be wise if we warn the others as well. Hufflepuff shares its borders with Slytherin as well as us. And Ravenclaw needs to be informed; their defenses are weak, although their tactics are amazing," added Sirius.

"Yes, yes," said James. "Remus, I need you to return to Headquarters with Tonks and prepare the men. Assign them with posts along all of the main roads, back roads and borderlines. Recruit as many as you need. We need to protect our borders." The two nodded. James turned to Sirius then. "Sirius, go with them, rally up a group of our best men and make your way to Ravenclaw. I am going to send King Richard a letter informing him of what's happening. He needs the back-up. I don't want to take any risks, not like last time…"

"Wait, what _risks_? What is going on? One attack doesn't mean to put the whole Kingdom on alert!" asked Harry. He was confused. Why was this so serious?

"One attack," chimed in Serenity. "One attack to start off a hundred attacks. This is serious Harry. If I remember correctly, wasn't that the same place the first attack begun 17 years ago?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes Serenity. It was the very same spot," Remus told her.

"Quite a sentimental one, that Malfoy, isn't he?" added Sirius angrily.

"Serenity, may I ask you a favor?" asked the King. Serenity quickly nodded.

"Of course, Sire. You can ask me anything."

"Would it be possible to recruit a group of your own people? Their magic is extraordinary and their skill unmatchable. Their assistance would help influence the direction of this war immensely!" James looked to Serenity and saw the hesitancy in her eyes. "As their princess, you could explain our situation to them. They know of what we went through during the last war, perhaps they would reconsider," asked the King. Serenity hesitated for a moment. She knew her people. If it were up to her, she would have recruited them immediately, but due to differences between the two races, she knew they would disagree. The rift between the two races was similar to the rift between muggles and wizards.

"Sire, I'll try, I give you my sincerest word. But I warn you, don't depend on them to agree. I have a feeling they may not be as moved as you would hope." She looked to the King and then to her father. "They aren't too happy with wizards at the moment."

James looked to Sirius. Sirius had a look of annoyance spread upon his face. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you another time, Prongs." Sirius told him. "Serenity, get ready, I'll take you and your mother tonight." Serenity nodded.

James sighed and reclined back into his cushioned chair. What was it he had wanted to speak about before? James sat up, remembering, and looked to Harry.

"Harry, son," James started, but Harry beat him to it.

"Father, I've decided," Harry said, "I'll agree to this marriage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Omig! This was 7 pages! Well I am done, and I hope you all like it! I am beginning the next chapter as soon as I can tomorrow! Luv ya….Ciao!**_


	6. What's New?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

HI! Oh my gosh! I am so glad you like the last chapter! I was kind of iffy about it! I am trying to get to the H/Hr meeting…… almost there!

I'd like to thank ALL those who have reviewed!

**cherrysakura5****: Arigato for the sweet review! I hope you're ok also!**

**mione713:** **so sorry you had to wait! Hope ya like this one!**

**demonic angel23**** hey, they'll meet soon! Im trying to get there ASAP!**

**harryhermione4ever: thank you!**

**Lil' Kunoichi**** wow! Thanx. I'm flattered! Yea I like the way serenity turned out as well! Sorry about the cliffie! Glad u liked it!**

**Ravenclaw's heir****: thanx sooo much! h/hr are gonna meet soon, I wish it were sooner but I'm almost there! Thanx again, I am feeling better!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer****thanx, hope ya like this too!**

**JCAL****: gracias!**

**FlairVerona****: x blushes xthank you for the awesome review! It sure made my day!**

**S.B. Kisses****: they are gonna meet very soon… just not now! Im tryin to get there as fast as possible! Gracias for the cool review!**

**AsIfIreallyKnow****: you are very sweet! I know how you feel about waiting for chapters! I hope this one is good! Thanx soo much**

**sugur-huny-bun****: LOVE THE NAME! lol, arigato for the review! Hope you like the update!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six: What's New?

xxx

It had been a week since Harry agreed to the marriage. A letter had been sent to Ravenclaw of the news and preparations for the wedding were already underway. Ron had been thoroughly shocked at the news, and complained rather excessively about never being told about anything anymore. The merging of the Kingdoms would be finalized the day of the wedding, and the wedding was to take place within the halls of Hogwarts in a fortnight before Albus Dumbledore, a family friend of both parties and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As for the attacks, another had broken out in Hufflepuff and another in the southern region of Ravenclaw as well. Twelve Death Eaters had been apprehended since the first attack. Security had doubled along the borders, and peaceful passage into other kingdoms had become nearly impossible due to the checks and searches now mandatory by law. The three Kingdoms had joined together their strength, each contributing all that they could. Ravenclaw's strategies proved amazingly helpful and Hufflepuff's skill in armory and potions were a necessity, while Gryffindor's strength kept the borders safe.

Rumors were spreading that Voldemort had risen again. Whether these were true or not, the Kingdoms were taking no chances in allowing themselves to be caught by surprise once more. They were taking every precaution they could, although Dumbledore denied these to be true, saying there were only fibs to scare the public, though he did believe a plot similar to these rumors was taking affect.

After the news of the first attack, Mr. Weasley and his sons, Bill and Charlie, set out at first light to help secure the borders with Remus and Tonks. Bill brought his strength and a rather large legion of goblins, Charlie brought his dragons. They had been stationed in Ravenclaw to assist the King.

XXX

It was morning at the Gryffindor palace and the owls had just arrived. Soaring through the large dining hall, the owls carefully dropped their burdens upon their owners. Harry looked up to see a blaze of red and gold flash upon the ceiling. He recognized it immediately – Fawkes, Dumbledore's beautiful Phoenix. He watched as Fawkes landed onto the back of the King's large chair at the head of the table and extend his leg towards the King. As he watched his father remove the scroll from the Phoenix, Harry heard a rather loud shriek of excitement erupt from down the breakfast table. Looking over, he saw Mrs. Weasley clutching a letter tightly in her hand.

"It's from Billy!" she exclaimed. Harry smiled as Ron rolled his blue eyes.

"What's it say, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry. He watched her as she read the letter, her smile growing the more she read until…

"EKKKKK….." Mrs. Weasley's shriek echoed throughout the entire hall. She was smiling a large watery smile as she wiped away fresh tears.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you ok? What does it say?" asked Serenity. Mrs. Weasley sniffed and smiled at the others in the hall. She then looked back at her letter and began to read it out loud.

Xx

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you? Is everything ok there? Everything here is going _

_great where I am at! Charlie and I have been stationed in the little French city of Champagne. Dad was sent a little ways northward from here but he too is close to Champagne. It is really close to the Beaubatons school. It's really nice here, and quiet. No signs of any attacks have surfaced yet, thankfully, and the people here are great!_

_I heard about the wedding… it's the main topic in every household around here. The people are real excited to have their Princess marry a Gryffindorian Prince. Heh, I wonder how ol' Harry took the news, they are saying it is to be in two weeks! It is true? Wow! They sure are in a hurry aren't they? Well speaking of weddings and such…_

_Mum, I know I have only been here a week or so, and I really hate to have to tell you this over a letter, but I have no choice. Mum, I've met someone here, in Champagne, her name is Fleur. Fleur Delacure! She's great Mum, she's French, and has a thick accent. She is a courtier, her father is a member of the royal family, a Count. She herself is a Countess. I have been trying to teach her English, which has been going great so far. Charlie likes her too! I have asked her if she would be willing to come to Gryffindor to meet the family, and she'd be delighted! We're going to try to make it to the wedding, possibly sooner if I can manage it._

_Well Mum, please tell everyone I say hello, and I promise to take care of Charlie for you! I'll write as soon as I can. Give Ginny a hug for me!_

_Love ya,_

_ Bill Weasley_

Xx

"Wow," said Harry. "Does that mean he's going to marry her?"

"No, Harry," laughed Serenity. "He was just letting her know he met someone he's interested in."

"But he said," started Harry but just then he heard a beautiful song fill the hall. Again he looked up to see a magnificent garnet colored songbird enter the hall.

"Mai," exclaimed Serenity. Standing up, she held out her slender arm to the rather large songbird and watched as it landed smoothly upon it. She removed the scroll from the bird and handed Mai a few treats from her plate.

Serenity had arrived two days earlier with her mother Lady Sapphire, the Queen of the High Elves. The two had left to speak with their Prime Minister in aiding the Wizards. Unfortunately, though expected, the elves refused. They didn't want to get the last remaining elves involved in a possible war that hardly concerned them. Serenity, furious, began shouting about how the war would concern them soon if they didn't act now. Infuriated at the fact that they continued to refuse, Serenity left a few days earlier than she planned, refusing to attend a single meeting the Prime Minister had asked of her.

"Who is it from Serenity?" Harry asked her. Mai carefully climbed up to Serenity's shoulder as Serenity opened the scroll, untying the soft red satin ribbon around it. An excited squeal erupted from the young princess as she read, a huge smile swept across her lips. Her eyes swam across the parchment as she concluded her letter. "Serenity, what is it?"

Serenity looked up at him with her smiling amethyst eyes.

"It's from Li!" She looked back down at her letter once more and read, "He says he's to be arriving here soon." Harry looked shocked and pleased!

"Really, when?" asked Harry. He seemed to be just as excited as Serenity. He went and stood behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"He doesn't say," Serenity told him. "But knowing Li, that should mean a day or so!"

"Have you any idea why he's coming?" asked Harry. Serenity shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "But it doesn't matter, I'm just glad he's coming! I wasn't able to see him at all, he was out training in the forest and I was busy wrestling with that idiot Azraa!" Serenity made a funny face. "I mean he's a great Prime Minister, and I trust him completely with the Kingdom while I am away, but," she paused for a moment. "He's just so hard headed and old-fashioned! Voldemort isn't just after the Wizards, he wants _total_ domination – that'll include my people too." Serenity sat down with a heavy heart and a heavy thud, causing Mai to jump off of her shoulder and land on the chair behind her with a loud screech.

Harry looked to Serenity for a moment. He admired her so much. She would give anything for her people. He only wished he too had a bit more of that selflessness. It had been the hardest thing for him to do – agreeing to the marriage. When he told his father he had agreed, he had gripped his fist so tightly, he left bruised marks within them that were still there now. He felt he was betraying himself as well as Cho. Cho. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Lately she was all that was in his mind. He missed her so much. He had heard she made it safely to Hufflepuff, and was glad to know that she was happy. Unfortunately, neither she nor Harry were able to write letters to one another, but Harry was able to acquire his news through other means, via Nevile Longbottom.

Nevile Longbottom was the son of one of Gryffindor's finest team of Aurors, Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom. He was a good friend to Harry, in both school and at home. Unlike his parents, Nevile's specialties did not lie in battle, quick wit, nor in agility, but in herbs. Nevile's knack for herbology was renowned within the castle in Gryffindor, and from there, the King of Hufflepuff went on to learn of his skills and invited Neville over to his palace to help assist his healers, and eventually offered him a place beside the King's best faction of Healers.

Harry, in the last week had been writing to Nevile asking about Cho, who would, in return, write to Harry, telling all that he could find out about the foreign beauty. Had King James found out, Harry would be dead, but Harry couldn't help it. He needed to know how she was, if they were taking care of her, if she was happy, if she missed him.

Harry looked up at the number of owls, searching for Nevile's speckled owl or for his own Snowy owl, Hedwig. No sign of either one was present. Serenity looked to Harry and knew what he was looking for.

"Harry," she started. He looked to her sadly. She placed a hand on his arm, but Harry gently pulled his arm away.

"I'm ok Serenity," he told her curtly. Serenity nodded and let him be. She directed her attention towards the King, who was deeply engrossed in the letter Dumbledore had sent. He didn't seem too happy about the letter, and Queen Lily was nervously reading the letter behind the King. Harry seemed to notice his parents as well.

"Mother, Father? Is everything alright?" They didn't answer him. Harry and Serenity both stood up immediately. The rest of the hall seemed to have gone quiet as well, all noticing the King and Queen.

"Prongs," called Sirius. "Prongs, what's going on? What did Dumbledore say?" King James looked up from the letter, his face slightly paler than usual.

"Somebody's broken into Hogwarts. Seems they were after the stone…" said the King. The hall gasped.

"But, but," stuttered Ron. "That's impossible, isn't it? Nobody can _break_ into Hogwarts! It's got more spells on it than Gryffindor's Palace!"

"Does he tell you _how_, Prongs?" asked Sirius. The King shook his head.

"No, Padfoot, but Albus suspects there's a spy within the castle." James told his friend.

"Heh, I place my bet upon ol'Snivellus, personally. Never did trust him, the grease ball, I don't care how much he begged for forgiveness, he's still a former Death Eater!" replied Sirius. "You remember, obsessed with the dark arts he was! He was swimming up to his ears in the stuff, there's no way he could have put all that behind him, he still loves it!"

"Sirius," started James. "I don't know, Albus trusts him, I know what you are saying, and truthfully I don't trust him either, but…if Dumbledore…"

"Yes, but listen Prongs," Sirius interrupted. "With the start of the attacks, we have been seeing the true faces of the people. Who is to say that Snape really did change for the better? This could all be a cover! You know how good of an Oclumens the man is, he could have been lying to us this entire time. Perhaps the rumors are true, James, and if they are, then perhaps dormant evil is beginning to stir!"

XXX

A cool breeze whipped through the hair of the young Princess Hermione as she sat upon her tree-swing in the courtyard of the palace. It was early in the morning and many of the courtiers were still in their chambers pruning and pampering themselves before gracing the public with their presence. Hermione had no interest at all in that sort of stuff, which was why she didn't seem to get along so well with the other princesses she knew. They were, of coarse, friendly towards one another, but she could never call any of them "close friends". Though, of course, she took care of herself and of her appearance, she wasn't the type to go all out, donning endless pounds of make-up to enhance her beauty. She still wore her hair natural, though adding a few oils and charms as to tame it, it was still slightly bushy but more controllable now.

'_A fortnight.'_ Hermione thought. She had just been told three days prior that the wedding had been fully agreed to and that it was a fortnight away. She was nervous, she didn't even know him! Everything and everyone was getting ready for what was supposed to be the biggest wedding of the century. _Ha! Yea right!_

She had asked Cho to tell her all that she knew of the Prince. Boy was that a mistake! One thing Hermione had learned in the past week was to never ask about someone while the other is in love. All she heard about was how green his eyes were, and how his hair flew every which way, and how strong his arms were when he held Cho…

'_Eugh!'_ Hermione shuddered. Hermione wondered if she would have found Harry a little more attractive had she not have been forced into this marriage. Perhaps she would have been able to share in Cho's breathlessness.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways," she said to herself.

"What doesn't matter?" came a voice from behind. Hermione turned to see a familiar face.

"Oh, hello Luna," said Hermione as she turned to face the ocean view before her once more. Luna walked up beside Hermione, her long blonde hair swaying behind her. She still wore the same bottle cap necklace she always wore in school, no matter what dress she chose. Her eyes were still the same blue and still held the same dreamy look they always had. The girl never changed!

Luna was the daughter of Lord Lovegood, a member of Parliament in Ravenclaw. In his spare time he was an active writer, starting up a magazine/newspaper called The Quibbler. It was an _interesting_ newspaper as Hermione called it, not always believing what was written, though never telling Luna that!

"Hello Your Majesty," replied Luna. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Hermione nodded. "Father says that days like this, when the sky is cloudless and the sun is bright, that it is a day of good luck." Luna said in her dreamy, far-away voice. Hermione smiled to please Luna and made to stand from her swing.

"Ugh," replied Hermione. She had just felt her shoe sink into something mushy beneath her. Looking down, she noticed she had just stepped into the small patch of mud that was under the swing she had been avoiding all morning. "Yes Luna, some lucky day," and with that Hermione made her way back towards the castle, in a mood worse than what it had been when she woke up.

XXX

**_Wow! Ok I have concluded that my average amount of writing is 6-7 pages on Word and about 2600 – 2900 words per entry! That is a LOT of writing! I s'pose I am way too detailed, huh:P _**

**_This chapter was actually 12 pages long! But I decided it was way too long and split it into two! So I was wondering, since I have gotten quite a few reviews commenting on the length, would you guys prefer I shorten the updates? If they are too long and enough people tell me in their reviews I will try my best to shorten them! _**

**_Now I was trying to have Harry and Hermione meet in this chapter, hence the length, but obviously that isn't happening, but it should in chapter 8! There was just too much stuff I needed to start before I could write their meeting! So in Ch. 8 should be the meeting…. Lol_**

_**One more thing, due to the death in my family, I am overseas and I haven't got any of my Harry Potter books with me, and my internet is on the fritz due to it being wireless and is being interfered with! So if I do have any mistakes in names and such, please excuse them… I'm writing completely from memory! Thanx again!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, though it is quite uneventful in my opinion, it is just a starter to what I want to come up.**_

_**Hope ya guys enjoyed!**_

_**SilverMagick131**_


	7. A WEEK?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

** OMG! I just found out that I am not allowed to answer my reviews! I am not too happy to hear that I am not allowed to answer my reviews! I don't understand what is wrong with answering them! Through the reviews I learn what my readers want and such, not being able to answer them is very aggravating! **

**So, though I am not pleased at ALL, I am gonna hold from answering reviews though I promise I read them! I do and I love receiving reviews, but I can't answer them! Sorry… **

**Well I hope you like this chapter…it is the continuation of chapter 6, but it was too long so I split it...lol…way too detailed!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven:

xxx

When the sun had reached its peak in the afternoon sky, news of Hogwarts and its intruders was buzzing throughout the streets of the Four Kingdoms. Hermione had spent the whole morning in her father's study, trying to figure out how someone could have broken into Hogwarts! Hogwarts was the safest place in the world for a wizard, how could this be?

"Was anybody hurt?" asked the Queen.

"No Charlotte," said the King. "Thankfully, no. The students are a little shaken up, but nothing serious." Hermione sat in the study listening. She wasn't in the mood to speak. What did this mean? Were the rumors true then?

Just then, a large Eagle owl flew into the room. King Richard knew exactly to whom it belonged, getting quite acquainted with the animal and its owner. Hermione stared at the bird in awe. It was beautiful.

"Father, who is that from?" she asked. Her father removed the scroll from the owl and beckoned for one of the servants to feed it as well. The use of house-elves was banned in Ravenclaw due to Hermione's persistence, for she had moved to make a law that the use of house-elves without pay be forbidden. At the time, she was 16, now two years later, the law was in effect and all house-elves that remained in Ravenclaw were paid a salary. This meant not many house-elves remained in Ravenclaw, because many house-elves saw pay as an insult. Hermione never really understood why the house-elves enjoyed servitude, but could never argue with them, for she always lost.

"It's from King James," said the King. "He wants to set up a meeting with King Amos and me next week." King Richard looked to his wife and daughter. "It concerns more security issues."

"Father, may I go with you?" asked Hermione. Her father shook his head.

"No, dear," he said. "I would prefer you stay here, in the palace, where it is safe. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." Hermione understood, though wasn't too happy at his answer.

xxx

That evening, Hermione watched as her father prepared to leave. He would be leaving later on that night, so he could arrive in Gryffindor by early morning.

"Good luck, father." Hermione told him.

"Thank you, dear." He kissed her softly on the forehead before turning to his wife. "I love you," he said. "Both of you."

"We love you too." Queen Charlotte replied. "Be careful." He kissed her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about me," said the King. He turned and entered his carriage. As the carriage began to pull away, the King waved good-bye. Hermione didn't know why, but something inside her just didn't seem right.

xxx

The moon shone alone in the sky as the King's carriage pulled through Ravenclaw's countryside. It was early in the morning, a few hours passed midnight perhaps, and not a single sound was heard other than the sound of the carriage wheels. The King was worried slightly at what news he was to hear from King James. His letter seemed quite urgent, and he called on both himself and King Amos. _It must be serious!_ Thought the King. _What could it be?_

They were nearing the Gryffindor border now. He had ordered the carriage driver and his guards to take a secluded route to Gryffindor, a route closest to the palace of the King. The sun still hadn't risen yet, though the sky was gradually getting lighter near the horizon. Dawn was approaching. King Richard had just begun to doze off a little when suddenly a flash of white light shot past the carriage window. The King heard a sickening thud and a cry erupt from where the driver had been. King Richard went to stick his head out of the window to see what was happening, but thought against it. He could hear the strange cackle of a woman as the attackers fought with the King's guards.

The King reached for his wand immediately and was about to emerge from the carriage, when one of his men told him to remain inside.

"We have placed a protective charm around the carriage, with the help of the Princess. Please Sire, do not emerge!" yelled the guard.

"I will not stay here and hide while you loose your lives!" yelled the King. Another flash of purple light flashed before the door, and when the King went to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "What did you do?"

"It's for your own safety, Sire," the other said. King Richard tried unlocking the door with various spells he knew, but nothing worked. The King pulled back the curtains to the carriage as a blast of light shot his way.

xxx

"Father!" yelled Hermione as she awoke with a start. She was sweating and her breath ragged. _What a horrible dream!_ Hermione thought. She tried to calm her breathing but to no avail. Standing up, Hermione walked over towards the water basin in her room and splashed her face with cool water. _Why can't I shake this feeling?_ Hermione thought.

Hermione wandered within the castle, allowing her feet to take her where they pleased. Soon she found her self standing before the double doors of her father's study. Pushing them open, she found her mother surrounded by a dozen guards and Aurors. By the look on her face, her mother was distraught.

"Mother?" asked Hermione, getting worried. The same feeling that hadn't left her since her dream seemed to intensify. "What happened?" No body answered. Hermione looked into the faces of the others in the study, suddenly knowing what happened. Her face went pale and her heart began to race, silent tears falling down her face. "Where is he? Where is my father?"

xxx

Hermione had been frantic when she learned of the attack on her father. All she cared to know was where her father was at the moment. It seemed that, when the carriage was attacked, a group of nearby Aurors assisted in capturing the attackers. Three Death Eaters they were, a woman and two men, but the only name she knew of was a Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and another man were also with her. Hermione was relieved to know that her father was alive and safe, now being cared for at the Gryffindor palace. It appeared that the charm she and the guards placed upon the carriage worked, although the King was hurt, it was nothing serious.

"Please mother, please let me go and see him!" begged the Princess. Hermione had been begging her mother to grant her passage to Gryffindor to see her father for hours now. Queen Charlotte refused to allow her daughter go, after what happened to her husband, the Queen was quite uneasy concerning _any_ travel. It was after _much_ begging and pleading and smooth talking that finally changed the Queen's mind.

"Alright, Hermione, you and I shall set out tomorrow at first light to Gryffindor." That night the Queen sent a letter to both King James and to the Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeor. A safe passage was made for the royals to travel, heavily guarded and protected.

xxx

When Hermione and her mother made it to Gryffindor, they immediately were lead to where King Richard lay.

"Oh, Richard!" cried Queen Charlotte when she saw her husband. She ran to his side immediately. Thankfully his were not serious, though he was hit rather hard in the chest by a curse when trying to escape the scene.

"I am alright dear," he told his wife. "Really, I am fine." Hermione sat beside her father, not willing to leave his side for a moment.

"What happened to the attackers?" Hermione asked.

"They are being sent to Azkaban as we speak," came a voice from the doorway. It was King James. "I sincerely apologize for all of this, Your Highnesses, we are seeing to the King with utmost care and concern," said the King. "But there are some important issues we must discuss, if that is no problem with you, I'd like to discuss them as soon as possible."

xxx

King Richard was wheeled into James' study just shortly after. Queen Lily was also present, along with Lady Sapphire, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Rufus Scrimgeor, and King Amos of Hufflepuff along with his son Cedric. Harry seemed to be missing.

"It seems young Harry hasn't arrived yet," commented King Richard. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ah, no," said King James. "Harry and a few Aurors are off in southern Gryffindor. Harry is appearing on my behalf, seeing as I was unable to make it." Hermione knew that her father was hoping to introduce the two of them together. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, and she refused to grant either of them eye contact.

Later on that evening, when the meeting was coming to a close, King Amos stood.

"Your Majesties, if I may, I will take my leave now," he told them. "It is late, and a long road awaits my son and me. I wish you all a good and safe night." With that, King Amos beckoned his men to leave.

"And please, say hello to Prince Harry for me," added Prince Cedric, and they were gone. King James sighed and sat within his large chair once more.

"What a long day," he murmured, rubbing his temples. There was still more he had to discuss, though privately with King Richard.

"Richard, I suppose now is as good as ever to discuss the wedding." King James said. Richard nodded in agreement.

"Yes I believe it is."

"Well, I was thinking, with all that is going on, perhaps a sooner wedding would be better? Instead of waiting a fortnight, possibly a week would be best." James stated. James could tell the King was in agreement, though looking over at the Princess, he knew that wasn't the case. She seemed shocked at the news.

'_A WEEK?'_ she thought. _'They want me to get married in a WEEK!'_ She was furious. _'They are all insane!'_ She wanted to scream out and object. She wanted to yell at the Kings at the top of her voice. She wanted to throw something all of a sudden, but before she could have done anything, she heard her father.

"Yes, I believe that would be the best thing to do." The King seemed somber, but Hermione could tell he had made up his mind. Hermione looked to the two Queens in the room. Queen Charlotte seemed totally shocked, while Queen Lily was fuming!

"And what about Harry? Or Hermione? James, aren't you going to discuss this with _them_? After all _they_ are the ones who are your pawns in this ridiculous game!" screeched the Queen. Hermione felt a huge surge of admiration for the Queen at the moment. Finally, someone else who felt the same as she.

James looked over at Hermione. He knew she was angry, for she was sending the same daggers as Harry would be sending had he been present. He thought of what he should say, suddenly he felt ashamed at what he was doing, but before he could say anything, Hermione spoke.

"It's alright, Your Majesties." Hermione said. "You do what you must, I shall just be outside, in the garden I think. Please, carry on with out me." And with that, Hermione excused herself from the study.

She needed to get out of that room, she needed to breath! As she walked around in the beautiful gardens, all that was running through her head was the fact that she might be married in a week.

"How can they expect me to get married in a week? A fortnight was hard enough on me, but a _week_!" cried Hermione.

"A week, huh?"

Hermione spun around at the sound of the voice. Behind Hermione, sitting on a bench beside a beautiful waterfall fountain was a little redheaded girl.

"Ginny?" called Hermione. She walked over to the girl and was pleased to see that it was indeed Ginny. Hermione knew the girl very well, not only had they gone to school together, but she also visited the school quite often with her father, Mr. Weasley. "Oh my gosh, how are you Ginny?"

"Great. You?" Ginny smiled at the Princess. Hermione sat herself beside Ginny on the bench.

"Just great Ginny!" she said, sarcasm dripping with every word she spoke. "Oh, by the way, I have been meaning to give you an invitation to my wedding next week. I am looking so forward to this!"

Ginny giggled at Hermione's antics.

"But you know Hermione, Harry really isn't that bad." Ginny told her. "He's really sweet. And he'd never hurt anybody. He's a sweetheart, really." Hermione scoffed.

"Oh really?" Hermione retorted. "So, I suppose all those pranks he and his friends pulled all over Hogwarts were just sweet gifts gone bad, huh?" Ginny giggled again.

"You can't really blame all that on Harry, you must remember, my twin brothers were influencing him. Around them, even a saint wouldn't refuse their gags." Hermione smiled. "But really, what is this about a week? Did they really up the wedding to nest week?"

Hermione let out a sigh, she didn't want to have to remember anything about that stupid contract. By the look on Hermione's face, Ginny knew the answer to her question.

"Oh my God! No way!" exclaimed Ginny. "Oh, Harry is gonna kill them!"

"Harry's gonna kill them? I'm about ready to hex my father into next September for all I care." Hermione cried.

"So, what happened?" asked Ginny. Ginny listened quietly as Hermione told her everything. "Well if there's one thing you can count on, it's that Aunt Lily sure is ripping into them right now, brutally!" Hermione laughed.

"I must say I do admire her!" Hermione said.

"Who doesn't! She's awesome! But Hermione," started Ginny. "Are you gonna still go through with this? The wedding I mean?"

Hermione knew the answer though she didn't want to say it. She nodded to Ginny and looked away towards the waterfall. She didn't want to, but she knew it was her duty, and she'd never back out from it.

XXXXXXXX

_**Ok that is all I can type today! I am too tired to finish! This was page 12 of chapter 6! I will start on chapter 8 now which will probably contain the meeting! But there is a small possibility it may only hold a little bit……… so beware of a cliffy! **_

_**Sorry guys!**_

_**Hope you liked it……it was kinda dull…**_

_**SilverMagick131**_


	8. The Night Before…

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

** Ok, so sorry about the long wait! Good news is that I can still answer reviews! Yay! Well I have finally finished writing this chapter! Like chapter 6 and 7, this was EXTREMELY LONG, over 10 pages, so once again I am uploading 2 chapters at the same time….8 and 9. Now I feel horrible, but Harry and Hermione wont meet in this chapter but in 9… FOR SURE! I tried to make it in this chapter but it was too long! WAY TOO LONG! I am uploading 9 with 8 so it is kinda the same chapter, well the same upload, so you don't have to wait at all……… it is just a really long update! Hope you like it…**

**To my reviewers, I have been internet-less for a while, cuz my cousins are all fighting over the same computer to use the internet so…….. it has been an all out war to get a few decent minutes on the comp! I've had to use the jaws of life to get one off….. so I have decided not to answer the reviews this time cuz I only have enough time to update before I get hounded!**

**Well I would just like to THANK EVERYONE for the awesome reviews! I never expected to get so many, honestly! Plus, every review has been great! THANX! **

**Now, to answer a few questions/comments I can remember…**

**What country am I in? Currently in Lebanon, on the Mediterranean Coast.**

**When will Harry and Hermione meet? In Chapter 9**

**About Cedric and Cho…. Good guess! Lets see … **

**About James and his personality…. I hated to have to make James seem so controlling and un-James like but I needed him to be forceful when it came to Harry marrying Hermione. But I have a reason also as to why I portrayed him this way… hope you like the way he turns out!**

**Well that is all I can remember right now. Sorry if I missed a comment or ?... **

**I am just trying to update asap!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight: The Night Before…

xxx

"_But Hermione," started Ginny. "Are you gonna still go through with this? The wedding I mean?"_

_She nodded to Ginny and looked away._

Hermione was now biting her tongue. A week had passed since then and it was now the night before the wedding. She and her family had just arrived at Hogwarts Castle a few hours earlier; they were going to stay the night in the Castle, due to the wedding the next day. Hermione was now sitting in her elaborate room in the west wing of the Castle.

She was staring at her wedding dress that now hung elegantly upon a manikin before her. It was so beautiful; she detested it! Sighing, she through herself onto the bed behind her. She felt exhausted. She had spent the last week fighting with her parents over this wedding, she wasn't ready yet.

She and her parents had left Gryffindor the day after the meeting with the King. It seemed Harry had arrived that same night, though he and Hermione had missed each other. In a way, Hermione seemed disappointed. She wanted to meet Harry prior to the wedding. He had been off on an assignment for his father with Serenity and Mr. Weasley's son, Ron.

As Hermione lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, a knock was heard at her door. Sitting up, she called for them to enter.

"Good evening, Your Highness," said the voice in the doorway. Hermione smiled to see the two young women standing at her door. Serenity and Ginny.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Hermione, a large smile upon her face. Serenity and Ginny walked over to where the Princess sat upon her bed.

"We just arrived from Gryffindor." Ginny told the Princess.

"Just now? All of you?" Hermione asked. The two nodded.

"Hey, Hermione," started Serenity. "What d'ya say we take a little stroll around the Castle?"

xxx

The three girls wondered the Castle halls speaking of everything. Serenity told Hermione of the letter she had received a week ago, telling of the arrival of Li. By the looks of it, Hermione seemed to know this Li, or of him, and seemed happy for Serenity. Apparently, Li hadn't arrived yet, but was coming soon, Serenity told them.

They continued to laugh and joke as they went on, until the subject strangely reverted back to the wedding. Suddenly Hermione had nothing to say, and had no interest in speaking as well. They walked in silence for a little while, each trying to think of something interesting to steer the conversation towards when, unexpectedly, Hermione spoke.

"So, Harry, where is he?" she asked. Serenity looked over at her.

"Now?" she asked. "He should be in his room, with Ron and he twins. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Hermione said at first. Then she added, "Well, truthfully, I was kinda hoping to see him, before the wedding that is." Serenity smiled at her. "I'd like to know who it is I'm marrying before I go ahead and marry him, ya know!"

"Well," started Serenity. "You do know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Serenity smiled as Hermione huffed.

"Oh, honestly," said Hermione. "That is only on the _day_ of the wedding, Serenity! Besides, I don't believe in such nonsense."

"Sorry, sweetie," smiled Serenity. "No can do." Hermione let out a shriek of annoyance.

"Oh come on, Serenity," replied Hermione. "Please,"

XXX

Evening had set upon Hogwarts Castle as Harry and the others settled into their rooms.

"Hey, wasn't Serenity just in here? And where did Ginny go?" asked Ron. He and the twins were in the middle of a game the twins had just invented, a game similar to Jacks, where you through a ball in the air and try to catch each galleon before the ball falls to the floor. The only twist in this game was that if the ball falls before you catch it, it'll explodes, taking all galleons with it. This game was ingeniously named Blaster Ball, and Ron had lost seven galleons already and singed the hair on his arm, and wasn't very happy.

"I don't know," said Harry in a far-away tone. His wasn't paying full attention to his best friend at the moment; his mind was focused too hard upon something else… this marriage. He wasn't ready yet!

He had given up on arguing with his father by now. One thing he knew was that his father was a stubborn as he, and wouldn't budge once he had made a decision. Harry had done everything in his power to delay the wedding, but failed miserably. When he found out that his father and King Richard had upped the wedding, Harry lost all hold of his emotions - he and his father had not been on speaking terms since.

Harry sighed as he looked out upon the glassy black lake outside his window. He felt he needed to get away. He looked back upon his friends and then averted his attention to the uniform he was to wear tomorrow. It was the traditional suit of the Prince of Gryffindor. Elaborate and detailed, it was astounding in itself; and he detested it! Running his hand through his hair, he quietly exited his room, wanting only to be alone for a while.

XXX

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" exclaimed Serenity. She and the other two girls, Ginny and Hermione, were standing outside the door to Prince Harry's room.

"Yea well," started Hermione. "I really do appreciate it." Ginny giggled as Serenity rolled her eyes. "Come on, I just want to talk to him a bit. Get to know him a little."

Serenity sighed and knocked slightly upon the door. At first there was no answer, but as Serenity knocked for the second time the door opened to reveal a tall, chestnut haired man. He too had messy hair similar to Harry's, but his eyes were deep amber. His face was highly attractive but held a powerful sort of look to it – as if wisdom and mystery had swirled and become one. Although, one look at Serenity seemed to soften his features, arousing a hidden side to himself, and a soft smile spread across his face.

"Li!" exclaimed Serenity at the sight of him. Immediately she jumped into his arms. Her weight balanced upon her tip-toes due to his height. He gently wrapped his arms around her protectively as they embraced.

"Serenity," he said, his voice was smooth and deep. "Serenity, where've you been?" She pulled back slightly, a look of annoyance plastered upon her soft features.

"Where have _I_ been? Where were you? You sent me that letter a week ago!" she told him. As he explained, Ginny looked over to Hermione.

"I take it that's Li." Ginny stated. Hermione nodded.

"Yep."

Hermione was watching Li. Apparently it seemed that as quickly as they had seen this other side to Li, it also disappeared just as fast. Serenity didn't seem to notice, perhaps used to it, but Li had lost the endearing look on his face almost as soon as she had started to question him. Hermione would have believed it not to have been there in the beginning had it not been for the look in his eyes. No matter how tough he seemed to be on the surface, Hermione could still see the look in his eyes, a look of total adoration for the one in his arms.

Hermione, for some reason unexpectedly, began to feel a little envious. Here before her eyes were two people who obviously loved each other very much, so why was she the one who was stuck in this arranged marriage? Why couldn't that be her, in the arms of someone whom she loved? Why wasn't fate as kind to her?

'_What am I thinking?'_ she thought. _'I should be happy for her, not envying her!'_ Hermione suddenly felt very ashamed of herself.

"So, where's Harry?" asked Serenity. Her voice brought Hermione crashing back to reality. Hermione looked to Serenity and then to Li.

"I don't know," he said. "I was hoping you could tell me that." Serenity seemed shocked.

"You mean he isn't here? Does Ron know where he is?" she asked.

"No, I don't," came Ron's voice from behind. "Fred, George and I were just sitting here playing Blaster Ball, when all of a sudden, Harry was gone." Ron walked up to the door and paused. He looked at Hermione for a moment then to Serenity. "Serenity, what is Princess Hermione doing here?"

"I just thought it would be nice to introduce the two before the wedding." Serenity said calmly.

"Intro-" stammered Ron, "You do know what the King would do if he knew about this, right?"

"Yes, Ron," said Serenity calmly. "I know exactly what the King would do."

"Then what is she-"

"Oh Ron, shut up for a minute would ya?" exclaimed Ginny. "If you were about to get married to a girl you've never spoken to in your life tomorrow, wouldn't you chance a meeting with her?" Ginny waited for Ron to answer; when none came she gave him a knowing look. "See, I thought so."

"Listen, Serenity," came Hermione's voice. "Maybe it would be best if I just returned to my room. I've waited this long to meet Harry, another day wouldn't hurt, I guess." Hermione turned to leave when Serenity caught her arm.

"Hang on," she said. "Ginny and I will walk you back."

XXX

Harry stood upon the banks of the Hogwarts lake. He watched as its black waters splashed softly upon the shore. He thought of his father just then. He remembered how different he had been while Harry was young. He was so full of life! So full of laughter!

He remembered how his father used to sit with him upon the roof of the Gryffindor watch tower, and teach him all of the pranks he used to pull while in school. Harry even remembered the little black book that his father used to use to teach Harry. Within the book held all of the spells, their effects and the correct way to use them. Every spell worth using was in there, each ranked with little black stars at the side.

Harry smiled at the memories. He and his father were so close at one time. What was happening?

"Harry?"

Harry turned around to see a cloaked figure walking up behind him. Squinting, Harry recognized the figure to be none other than his father, the King.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" Harry remained silent for a minute.

"I just needed to think," he told the King curtly. His father walked up beside Harry, their reflections swam in the black waters before them, and Harry was amused to see just _how much_ he resembled James.

"I'm glad to see we are on speaking terms again." King James said. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Harry," James began. "I understand you're mad, but I want you to know I never-"

"Father, please," interrupted Harry. "I don't really care to discuss the wedding tomorrow." King James sighed and nodded.

"Very well," replied the King. He didn't know what to say to him, their relationship seemed to have taken a different course in the past year or so, and it killed James. '_What are we doing wrong?'_ James turned to leave. "Good night son."

"Good night," said Harry as he turned to his father. "You're Majesty."

XXX

** Wow, ok next chapter… I SWEAR THEY MEET! Sorry I had to cut the chapter in two again but It was too long and I was trying to get to the wedding as fast as I could! Well I hope you liked it, and I hope you like the next chapter!**

**SilverMagick131**


	9. The Wedding of the Century…?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine: The Wedding of the Century…?

xxx

The sun swam through the large windows of Princess Hermione's room as she slept. Feeling the warmth of the sun upon her cheeks, she stirred in her bed, smiling for a moment before realizing just where she was at the moment. She sat up abruptly, seeing her gown before her.

"Oh my God," she murmured. "I'm getting married today." She sat there for a few minutes, in thought. _'I'm getting married today!'_

She sat there for how long, she did not know. All sense of time seemed non-existent to her now. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock upon the door.

"Hermione, dear, may I come in?" It was her mother.

"Yes mother." Hermione didn't move from her spot on her bed as her mother entered the room. The Queen walked gracefully over towards Hermione's bed and sat down. She placed a soft hand atop Hermione's.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" she asked in concern. Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't answer, her throat had gone dry and her voice didn't seem to want to work. She just shook her head and lowered her gaze to the bed. _How was she supposed to be feeling?_ Her mother sighed and cupped Hermione's face in her hands. "Sweetheart,"

The Queen was never able to complete what she wanted to say, for just then a knock was heard. The Queen granted them entry, and in came Serenity, followed by a group of young women dressed in robes of deep pink.

"Morning, Hermione," came Serenity's voice. "You're Majesty," she said once more, nodding towards the Queen. "Time to get ready."

"Who," said Hermione, eying the group of girls. "Who are all these people?"

Serenity smiled and gestured behind her.

"They are the ones who are going to be helping you get ready." Hermione made a face as she watched the girls pull out bottles and instruments from their bags and set them up on the table beside them. _'What are they planning on doing to me?'_

"Heh, ah, thanks but I don't think I need any help getting ready." Hermione said. Serenity smiled and went over towards Hermione. "Wouldn't magic work just as good?"

"Nah," said Serenity. "Hermione, just trust me, I wouldn't let them in here had I not put my complete faith in them already."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Hermione. Serenity just smiled and pulled Hermione from beneath the covers.

"Come on, we don't have much time!"

XXX

"Harry, are you finished yet?" called Ron from outside the bedroom door. "The twins, Seamus, and everyone else are waiting for you."

Harry was standing before his mirror, staring at his reflection in his elegant robes. All he had left to do was fasten a few more medallions across his waist and he'd be all set. He sighed as he slowly continued.

"I'll be out in a minute, Ron." Harry walked over towards the bathroom and wrestled with his untamable hair. He let out a cry of frustration and gave up, throwing down his brush and wand.

Sitting down on his bed, Harry took a few deep breathes and ran his hand through his hair. He felt like all of his nerves were shot! He couldn't take this anymore.

Harry heard the clicking of the door, and recognized the footsteps to be Ron's. Ron knelt down beside Harry.

"Hey, you ok? You look kind of pale." Ron asked. Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said. Harry stood up with one more deep inhale and walked over towards the door with Ron. "Let's get this over with."

xxx

The Great Hall was buzzing and glowing with décor, and the magical ceiling was clear and sunny. It seemed to be the perfect day to have a wedding!

The hall was filled with people of all four nations. Anyone who was anyone was present, dressed in their best attire.

Harry stood behind the door to Dumbledore's little office connecting to the Great Hall. He stood there peaking through a small crack in the door, in awe at how many were present. He was so nervous.

"You ready?" called Sirius from behind. Harry didn't move, he just stood straight and took another deep breath. Sirius laughed. "Not nervous, are ya?"

Harry gave Sirius a dirty look over his shoulder, which made Sirius chuckle even harder.

"I'd like to see how calm you'd be if in the same situation!" spat Harry. Sirius walked over and placed a hand upon Harry's shoulder.

"You're right," said Sirius. "I've never been in this situation, but,"

"Is every one set and ready to go?" interrupted Dumbledore, who had just entered the little office via the other door. Harry and Sirius both turned and nodded. "Then we best get started. The bride is ready."

Harry cringed. He waited until both Dumbledore and Sirius were at the doorway before he too left the little office and headed for the large oak doors of the Great Hall.

xxx

"You look beautiful, darling," said Queen Charlotte. She was standing behind Hermione, staring adoringly into the mirror before them. Serenity, Ginny, who each looked exquisite in their bridesmaids dresses, and the group of stylists were standing off to the side, all smiling.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Never before had she seen herself look so beautiful, so delicate. She ran her hands softly down the front of her wedding dress, gently grazing the soft material and fingering the fine beaded work. The dress hugged her every curve, accentuating her hour-glass figure, and fell gracefully to the floor in a wave of white silk.

She looked to her face. Her make-up was soft and light, placing accents on her natural beauty, such as her eyes and lips. Her lips were softly painted with a medium pink, and her cheeks had the right amount of blush. She truly had to admit, she thought she looked, for once in her opinion, Beautiful.

Out of her make-up and dress, the thing she seemed to like the most about her reflection at the moment was her hair. Fashioned into soft curls, her hair was pulled once again into a half-ponytail. Her curls fell elegantly down her back and shimmered brightly due to a simple charm by Serenity. Her hair framed her face beautifully, but wasn't complete until the beautiful 400 year old tiara and veil was placed atop her head.

"There, you're ready," said the Queen. Hermione smiled as mixed emotions swam through her. For a split second she wondered what Harry would think about her…. Did she look beautiful? Would he approve?

These thoughts were quickly swept from her mind as Serenity began to speak.

"You're not quite yet ready, Mione." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"What are you talkin-"

"Now we don't want to bring any bad luck upon this marriage, so…" Serenity then pulled out a white box with silver satin ribbon from thin air. She handed it over to Hermione. "Something Old," she told her. Hermione smiled. She knew this old tradition.

_Something Old._

_Something New._

_Something Borrowed._

_Something Blue._

Hermione took the box from Serenity and carefully opened it. She gasped at the sight.

"It's from Queen Lily," Serenity told her. "It is a quite old, though I am not sure exactly. Queen Lily only wished she could be here to give it to you, she apologizes for her absence." Serenity walked up behind Hermione and looked over her shoulder. Within the box was a beautiful sparkling diamond necklace. Hermione was speechless as she carefully traced her finger overtop the beautiful diamonds. Within the middle of the necklace was a stunning tear-shaped emerald.

"Oh," gasped Hermione. "I can't take this. Serenity really-"

"Oh, nonsense," Serenity told her with a wave of the hand. "This is a gift to you from your mother-in-law. She also told me she refuses to take it back. It was the same necklace she wore to her very own wedding, to King James." Serenity told her. "She would be honored if you too wore it at your own wedding." Hermione could say nothing, she was speechless.

Hermione carefully removed the necklace that she was already wearing. She watched in the mirror as Serenity carefully clasped the heavy diamond necklace around her neck. It was perfect.

"There's more," whispered Serenity. Hermione turned to see another white box within Serenity's hands. "This one is from me! Something New"

"Serenity," whimpered Hermione as she took the box.

"Just open it."

This time, as Hermione removed the white top, her breath caught at the sight of the gift. It was a pair of perfectly matching earrings to the diamond necklace she was now wearing. Serenity smiled at Hermione's face.

"I asked a jewel-smith back home to make a pair of earrings to match the necklace. I asked for them to be simple, since the necklace was enough of a sight." Serenity told the Princess.

"They're perfect," whispered Hermione in awe. The two girls hugged each other before Hermione donned the earrings that completed the look.

"Don't forget," came Ginny's voice. "Something Borrowed." Hermione looked over at Ginny who was now walking over with her own white box. Handing it over to Hermione, Ginny smiled playfully. "Hope you like it."

Hermione smiled at the gift box. "Thanks Ginny." Hermione opened the box and laughed. It was one of the twins Good-Luck Bracelets.

"Guaranteed to give you 100 Good Luck or your money back'" quoted Ginny. She laughed with Hermione as did everyone else. "The twins added Felix Felices into the charm on the bracelet. They say it works just as well, and lasts longer. Quite ingenious I must say!"

"And finally," said the Queen. "Something Blue." With that the Queen pulled out a small blue box from her bag. She walked over to Hermione and opened it. It was a broach with a striking blue jewel in the middle. "A white gold broach made for your grandmother, the former Queen of Ravenclaw." Hermione saw that her mother had tears in her eyes as she told her this. "When I married your father, she gave this to me. Said it was the Jewel of Ravenclaw. The rarest stone in all of the Four Kingdoms; this here is the Blue Diamond, and is only found here in Ravenclaw.

"You are a daughter of Ravenclaw, and never forget that! Your grandmother told me only a true Queen of Ravenclaw may wear this broach, so you can see how much this gift meant to me, and now I pass it onto you, carrying for you the same amount of certainty your grandmother held for me; that you are the right one to lead our people." As her mother finished, Hermione had to wipe the tears that were now forming in her eyes. She knew how much the gift had meant to her mother, for it meant the same amount to her!

Hermione hugged her mother before asking her to fasten the broach onto the front of her dress. As her mother was finishing, a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?" asked Hermione as a man entered the bed chamber.

"You're Majesties," he said as he bowed, "Sir Dumbledore says it is time."

"Yes, tell him we'll be out in a minute or so." Queen Charlotte told him. The man bowed and exited the room. Serenity then looked to the clock upon the vanity.

"Hermione, I'll meet you down by the Great Hall, ok." Serenity told Hermione. Hermione nodded and turned to her mother. She took a deep breath and sighed.

Hermione turned to the mirror for one last look at herself. _I wonder what Harry will think?_ She was slightly taken aback at this. She looked back up at herself and traced a finger overtop the beautiful broach.

"You ready?" asked her mother.

xxx

Harry casually made his way down the grand marble staircase leading into the Entrance Hall with Ron, who he met on the way to the Great Hall in search for Serenity. Harry had his hands dug deep within his pockets and his head held kind of low. Skipping a certain tricky step unconsciously, Harry kept unusually quiet. As he and Ron got closer to the large oak doors of the Great Hall, Harry heard someone call his name. He turned to see Serenity running up behind him in a sapphire bridesmaid gown.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?" asked Harry. "You should be with Hermione."

"Yea, I know," panted Serenity softly. "I just wanted to wish you good luck," and with that she leaned over and gave Harry a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so much, everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks Serenity." Harry told her. Harry was about to signal to the man on the other side of the door that he was ready when he suddenly remembered something. "Serenity! Do you have the rings?"

"Yep," she said as she summoned two small boxes to appear. She had been asked by Queen Lily to have one of the elven jewel-smiths to create the wedding bands. Serenity thought they had turned out beautiful. "Here you go."

Serenity handed Hermione's ring box over to Ron, who was the Best man. Ron opened it up to look at the ring and smiled.

"Very nice!" he exclaimed. Serenity smiled and winked at Harry who smiled slightly despite himself.

After a few minutes had passed, Harry went over and summoned to the usher that he was ready. Serenity stood back as she heard the trumpets begin as the doors began to open slowly. Harry looked over to her with uncertain eyes, and Serenity winked.

"Everything is going to be alright, trust me."

"I hope you are right." Harry turned to face the Hall and as the trumpets signaled his entrance, then regally entered the Hall. Ron entered right behind him, then the doors were shut.

xxx

A few minutes after Harry had entered the Hall, Hermione, her mother, Ginny, a Ravenclaw girl named Luna, and two bridesmaids Serenity didn't seem to know descended the stairs. Footsteps were heard behind her just then, and Serenity turned to see that it was King Richard.

"My dearest Hermione," said the King in awe. "You look absolutely ravishing!" Hermione smiled shyly and thanked him. "Now, Charlotte, you should hurry. Go to Dumbledore's small office connecting to the Great Hall and enter the Hall that way. We should be starting any minute now."

The Queen obeyed, kissed her daughter good-bye, and then made her way towards the office.

"Now Sofia, Kate, Luna, Ginny – you know what to do, right?" asked the King. The three girls nodded and stood in their spots, ready to begin. Sofia stood first behind the doors, then Kate, then Ginny, followed then by Luna. Serenity smiled and went over to Hermione who was standing to the left of the girls. She seemed nervous.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," said Serenity. Hermione smiled at her and fiddles some more with her hands. Serenity grabbed them and looked Hermione in the eye. She wanted to say something else to Hermione, but before she could the trumpets were heard once more and the girls were getting ready to enter. Hermione stood in her planned spot as did her father, and Serenity quickly took her spot behind Luna, as the Maid of Honor.

As the doors opened Sofia took the first graceful steps forward, and then as she passed the threshold, George Weasley stepped up from her right and offered her his arm. Then together they slowly began to make their way down the isle as Kate stepped over the threshold and was met by Fred Weasley. As Ginny stepped up, Seamus met her, but as Luna walked through, Li was supposed to be next, though Ron seemed to be out of order and found himself walking down the isle next to a very dreamy-eyed blonde.

Serenity smiled as she entered the Hall, where she was greeted by Li. She took his offered arm happily and walked down the isle with him. Looking before her at Ron, Serenity let out a quiet fit of giggles. Li raised his eyebrows at her in question.

"What are you laughing at?" he whispered. Serenity looked up at him with smiling eyes.

"I was just trying to imagine _you_ walking down the isle with Luna." Serenity heard Li let out a _Heh_, which made her giggles continue.

"Yea well, I think Ron does a pretty good job himself. Besides, Luna seems happy with her luck." Serenity continued to quietly giggle at the two before her. Ron seemed to be standing as far away from Luna as he could with out looking too obvious, and Luna seemed to be in seventh heaven as she stared adoringly up at Ron. When the two of them reached the top, Ron quickly dropped her arm and went quickly to stand in his spot behind Harry as Best Man.

As Serenity and Li reached the top, Li slowly let go of Serenity's arm and gave her a wink before walking their separate ways; Serenity on Hermione's side and Li on Harry's side.

Finally, as Serenity took her place, and Li went to stand behind Ron, the trumpets were heard again. Then from the right side came Hermione, and on the left, her father. They came together in the middle and King Richard gently took her arm and began to walk her down the isle.

Serenity stole a quick look at Harry, who looked extremely nervous. Hermione was still a ways away, so Harry couldn't get a good look at her, but Serenity could tell that he was taken by surprise at how graceful she did look. She then looked over at Queen Charlotte who was wiping tears away from her eyes.

When Hermione finally made it to the end of the isle, her father carefully took hold of her veil and lifted it over her head, revealing her to Harry. The King then gently kissed his daughter on the cheek before placing Hermione's delicate hand into Harry's. Harry guided Hermione slowly up to Dumbledore, Hermione never once looking to Harry – Harry never once taking his eyes off of Hermione.

When the two were standing before Dumbledore, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Who here gives this young woman to this man?" asked Dumbledore.

"Her mother and I do." King Richard said.

Harry turned to face Hermione as she did the same. He could tell she was nervous and unready, for she had the same look in her eyes as he did. Hermione still refused to look up at Harry and kept her eyes cast to the floor. Harry took her hands in his and held them tight, hoping to get her to relax a bit. It worked for she slowly began to look up at him.

As the wedding ceremony went on, Harry and Hermione kept steeling quick glances at each other, before quickly looking away. It wasn't until 5 minutes into the wedding that Harry noticed someone he didn't expect to be there. Cho.

_Cho… what is she doing here? She looks beautiful!_ Harry mentally kicked himself for thinking like that. He looked once more at Cho; she was sitting on Hermione's side of the Hall next to her father, about three rows back. Before her was Hufflepuff's Royal Family. Suddenly Harry felt something inside of him respond. He wanted to be next to her and to hold her. All of a sudden, he didn't know what he was doing in this marriage. None of it made any sense anymore!

He looked quickly at Hermione, and then back at Cho. Cho then looked up at Harry, and as quickly as she had looked up at him she averted her gaze. That hurt. Harry couldn't begin to explain how badly that hurt him. Taking in a deep breath, Harry turned from Cho and placed his gaze upon the hands he was now holding.

As the ceremony went on, Harry kept his gaze upon Hermione. He understood Cho; she was here on behalf of Hermione only. Harry would look down at Hermione once in a while, but it seemed Hermione had noticed his change in attitude and focused solely on what Dumbledore had to say, not paying Harry any attention.

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice broke through Harry's thoughts.

"Do you, Prince Harry of Gryffindor; take this woman, Princess Hermione of Ravenclaw, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Harry stood there for a short moment. He knew what he had to say, but felt his mind and body working against him. Finally, after a short pause, he found his voice.

"Yes, I do."

Harry heard a small exhale behind him and knew that that was his father. Harry looked down at Hermione, who still refused to look up at him, and tried to catch her eye.

"And do you, Princess Hermione of Ravenclaw, take this man, Prince Harry of Gryffindor, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione, too, paused for a second.

"I do."

Dumbledore smiled and turned towards Ron.

"Do you have the rings?" he asked. Ron nodded and pulled a small box from his robes. He opened the box to reveal a delicate golden band with an intricate elven design carved into it. It was beautiful. Ron took it carefully out of its box and placed the ring into Harry's palm. Harry held Hermione's left hand and gently pushed the beautiful wedding band onto her finger.

Dumbledore then turned to Serenity who too pulled out a small ring box. She pulled the box open, exposing a similar, yet slightly larger ring to Hermione. She handed the ring over to the bride and watched as Hermione slowly guided the ring onto his finger.

The Hall remained quiet as they awaited Dumbledore's queue. The two before him stood facing one another, yet refusing to meet the other's gaze. Suddenly Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Harry and Hermione froze at the last part. _Wait… what?_ Thought the two in unison! They hadn't remembered that part! The two of them stared at each other in shock for a few moments. Harry quickly shot a sideways glance towards the Hall. How was he supposed to just _Kiss _Her? He didn't even _know _her! He looked to Hermione and could tell she was thinking the same thing too. Judging by the look in her eyes he and Hermione knew what they must do though dreading to do it, and all eyes were on them, waiting to see if they would go through with it or not.

Finally, Harry slowly moved in closer towards Hermione. He gently placed his left hand on her waist while his right hand went up to cup Hermione's cheek. Hermione's eyes widened at his actions and took in a sharp breath as he moved in closer. She shivered slightly at his touch and then softly placed her hands atop his lower abdomen.

_Why am I reacting this way?_ She pondered. Was it because this was the first _real_ physical interaction she had ever had with a male other than family. The only other time she had ever been touched by a man was when her father or uncles would hug her.

Slowly, Harry lowered his lips to hers and Hermione was suddenly entranced by the color of his eyes and the smell of his cologne. It seemed all her senses were on overdrive at the moment. His touch, his smell, his look – it was driving her mad!

Suddenly she found Harry's lips mere centimeters away from hers and she found it hard to keep her eyes open any longer. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she awaited – half anticipating – his touch. Then suddenly –

_Spark!_

Their lips touched! Harry placed his lips gently atop her petal-soft lips. Hermione couldn't explain just what had happened at that moment, but when their lips touched, she felt the electricity shooting from her fingertips to her toes. She slowly moved her hands up toward his chest as his arm slightly tightened around her waist as the crowd in the Great Hall all cheered at the two before them.

Hermione was breathless as Harry kissed her. Soft and slow were his kisses, and for a moment, Hermione felt that all would be fine as he held her, but like all things good in this world must stop, so did the kiss, and Hermione suddenly felt Harry pulling away.

Half disappointed she was to have it end so quickly. As she opened her eyes, she was submerged in a pool of deep green. Her mind seemed fuzzy and her breath was short. She continued to look into Harry's eyes before he quickly pulled them away from her. Stunned for a second, she turned to look to what he had averted his gaze to, then suddenly she understood. Cho.

Harry threw Cho a quick glance and Hermione could see the longing in his eyes. She was right, he _still_ wanted her. Hermione thought she knew why Harry was distracted through out the wedding and now she knew; he had seen Cho.

Disappointed, Hermione threw her gaze back down to the floor, and mentally cursed herself for thinking all was fine for a moment. She could partially hear Dumbledore's words in the background, but paid them little attention as she was currently fuming at Harry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Majesties and Highnesses; I am honored to introduce to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"

XXX

**OMG WHAT A LONG UPDATE! This chapter alone was 11 pages! Now I understand this was extremely long along with Ch.8, but as I was writing I couldn't seem to stop, and I couldn't edit any more… so… I hope this isn't too much! I hope you had enjoyed these chapters! **

**Now, I just want to tell you I am traveling back home tomorrow, and I have a beautiful 18 hour flight ahead of me not including work and such, so the next update may take a little while, though not too long, but a few days. Also depending on the reviews I get, though so far the have been GREAT, the more reviews I get the faster I will get the rest up for you!**

**I am going to start Ch.10 as soon as I can though ;P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Silver Magick 131 ……… Ciao!**


	10. The Reception

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! **

Ok sorry about the wait, but I have just gotten through a major case of Writer's Block; you know, when u are trying to get to a certain point or scene, but just don't know which road to take to get there! Well THAT is what I went through since my last update! OMIG, how frustrating! Well, I've gotten past it now……….thank god!

Well I'd like to thank ALL of those who had reviewed! I had a field day reading them all, thanks so much!

**Cherrysakura5:** Lol, I'm glad to hear u liked it!

**FlairVerona:** Thanx, I felt bad for Hermione too! I kinda didn't want to write it! Well I hope u like this chapter!

**Mione713:** Thanx, and about Cho, I know but I needed to add that in order for future chapters to make sense!

**Ivy:** Yea, I know what u mean about Hermione! I felt bad doing that to her! Well, it gets better though, I promise!

**Alayneni:** Gracias, though I hated having to write the parts with Cho, lol, poor Hermione!

**Rottenkittenstastelikebras:** blushes Ur review was so sweet! It made my day! Lol, and LOVE the Name! lol…

**AsIfIreallyKnow:** Ouch, didn't like Harry much huh? Lol, yea I agree wit ya on Cho!

**Lili-potter8907:** Lol, a lot of ppl wrote the same thing… well ill explain a bit of Harry's POV on the kiss in this chapter, promise! But don't worry, more will be explained soon. Sorry I kind of forgot to add it in…opps…smiles sheepishly.

**Lil' Kunoichi:** Yea, I wanted to add just a _little_ more drama into the story….so I brought back Cho. Lol, actually Harry's hold on Cho has a more important role in future chaps…

**Ravenclaw's heir**: Nice long review! Lol, I can't imagine having to go through that, though in actuality, I have a friend who went through something similar… didn't meet her hubby till the night before… geez, I'd kill my parents! Anyhoo, congrats on the Cho bit and the wedding night will be interesting to say the least... Don't worry the story IS rated K+. So u don't like "'Mione" huh? Well, I can't make any promises cuz I was planning on using it later on cuz I liked it… think it's cute… but I'll reconsider! I may use it a few times…. Not too many though… promise!

Also, I'd like to thank: **Crazy-Physco**,** The Gryffindor Drummer**,** Sugar-huny-bun**,** EmotionlessNightmare**,** Ryan**,** Satinzevi89**,** S.B. Kisses**,** Rockergurl13**,** Kal's Gal**, & **Goku-lover21**. THANX FOR UR REVIEWS GUYS!

If I missed anybody, I am truly sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Ten: The Reception…

xxx

_Disappointed, Hermione threw her gaze back down to the floor, and mentally cursed herself for thinking all was fine for a moment. She could partially hear Dumbledore's words in the background, but paid them little attention as she was currently fuming at Harry._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Majesties and Highnesses; I am honored to introduce to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"_

That last sentence was now ringing in Hermione's ears. She now sat at a long table up where her professors once sat during her school years. The Great Hall had been cleared of all of the chairs that seated their guests, and now little round cream-colored tables with the emblems of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw filled the space. A soft light shone above a cleared area within the middle of the Hall that was the dance floor. Hermione watched as the guests softly flowed to the music, smiling at a pair of 8 year-olds trying to mimic the adults.

"It's good to see you smiling, Your Highness!" Hermione looked up to see a pair of dark slanted eyes looking down upon her. Hermione smiled and stood to embrace her friend.

"Cho! I'm glad you made it! I was looking everywhere for you, where have you been?" Hermione smiled, though at that moment, something inside of her felt a pang of disappointment at her presence. She felt guilty at this and tried to suppress it but, to her dismay, failed miserably.

"Oh, I've been… around." She said with a smile. "I would congratulate you, but-"

"Oh please, none of that!" Hermione smiled wryly. "How have you been though? Do you like Hufflepuff?" Hermione was trying to change the subject, hoping it would calm her. She stole a quick glance at Harry and was happy to see that he was totally engrossed in a conversation with Sirius and Ron. Cho smiled at her question.

"Yes, I do. Hufflepuff is beautiful!" she said excitedly. "The Kingdom is deep within this beautiful valley, but the Castle is located on the side of the mountain. It is gorgeous. The Castle was carved from the stone of the mountain and looks amazing in the morning light!" As Cho went on about Hufflepuff, Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's excitement. She was glad her friend was happy.

Suddenly Cho stopped, turning to look behind her at her father. Hermione could read his expression and knew it was time for her to leave.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Cho started, "but my father wants to get an early start back to Hufflepuff in the morning, so I must leave." Hermione smiled at Cho sadly.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Cho smiled sadly. She then cast a split-second glance toward Harry's direction and then back to Hermione. Her expression slightly pained at seeing Harry.

"Wish I could, but… Father was adamant that we left before it got too late. I'm really sorry Hermione." She said and hugged her friend.

"It is ok! Thank you for coming." Hermione told her.

"It was my pleasure. I hope everything turns out alright for you two, really! I wish you the best of luck, Hermione!" whispered Cho to Hermione. She then pulled out of the embrace and turned to her father.

"Have a safe trip." Hermione called after her friend. Cho waved and smiled as she left the Hall. Hermione watched the doors for a moment and then sighed.

"Was that… Cho who just left?" came a voice from behind. Hermione turned to see Serenity smiling inquiringly. Hermione smiled back and nodded. "Did Harry see her over here?"

"No I don't think so," said Hermione, now refusing to look over at Harry. Instead she looked over to the empty throne-like chair beside her which was meant for him. He had only sat there for a moment when they had entered together, after that he had bolted over to a table Sirius had set himself at. That was about fifteen minutes ago.

"Well, that's good." Serenity said as she sat down in Harry's chair. She looked over at Hermione and smiled sadly. "Hey Hermione, what happened… at the altar?"

Shocked, Hermione whipped her head around to look at Serenity. "Wha-What are you talking about?" Serenity smiled and turned her gaze to the dance floor. Taking a moment to collect her words, the two girls sat in silence; Hermione stunned, Serenity in thought.

"When the ceremony was almost over, and the two of you were asked, or _told_, to kiss, I sensed a change in the two of you." Serenity paused for a moment, examining the look on Hermione's face. Concluding that Hermione had no clue what she was talking about, Serenity began to explain. "You see, you had begun to relax for a moment as he kissed you and then suddenly, as he pulled away, everything changed. It was as if you had suddenly become angry with him and Harry- well… what happened?

Hermione sat there for a moment. "What do you mean you _sensed_ a change in us?" asked the Princess. Serenity smiled.

"I meant that I was able to read your emotions. It's a little trick we elves can do… we can sense a change in emotion similar to sensing a change in power and strength. Now don't go changing the subject. What happened?"

Hermione looked over towards the spot where Cho had been standing. Serenity watched her and understood.

"Cho. He saw Cho didn't he?" Hermione nodded and began to explain what had happened. Serenity sighed; disappointed that Harry had to do something like that. _And when everything was going ok!_

xxx

"Harry, your mother's coming over here, and she doesn't look too happy." Ron told his best friend. Harry stood up and turned from Sirius to his approaching mother. Ron was right, she did look upset, and Harry figured that his father had something to do with it.

"Harry," she said in a stern voice, "what are you doing over here?" Harry was shocked for a moment at the tone of her voice.

"What's wrong mother? I was just talking to Sirius. Is everything alright?"

"Harry, I understand that this isn't exactly how you planned your _wedding_ to be, but leaving Hermione alone at the table while you are down here the entire night is unacceptable. If you want to talk to Ron and Sirius I'm sure they wouldn't mind going over to you." Harry stood there, not knowing what to say. His mother looked bothered; he wasn't used to hearing her speak to him like this.

"Mother, I am sorry, but am I not allowed to speak away from the table?" he asked, slightly defiant. He wasn't in the mood to be hounded. After seeing Cho sitting there, unwilling to look at him, hurt him. It ripped him apart, and what was worse, he couldn't find her anywhere since the reception started! Queen Lily gave him a warning look and then replied.

"Listen Harry, you are not the only one here who has been forced into this marriage! Now Hermione is taking this quite well considering the circumstances, I only ask that you show the same respect and get up there and start getting to know her a little better than you have been trying. At least try to keep her some company and make her feel a little more welcome!" exclaimed the Queen. Harry looked at her oddly.

"Mother, she is talking with Serenity, she isn't alone. Besides," Harry said, but was interrupted by his Godfather.

"Harry, your mother is right. You need to spend some time with Hermione." Sirius told him.

"But Sirius, she's my _wife_; we have forever to spend _time_ together."

"Harry, quite arguing. Now go! I'll be up in a minute." said Sirius. Harry looked over at his mother, whose face had gone from angry to sad. Harry wanted to ask her what was wrong but decided against it. He'd ask another time.

As Harry made his way up towards the table, he suddenly felt guilty about how he had treated Hermione. This wasn't her fault, yet he was totally ignoring her. But a part of him wanted nothing to do with her. He also knew she was mad at him since the ceremony had finished, though he didn't know why.

_What did I do?_ He thought as he walked over. Replaying everything over in his mind, he couldn't figure out what he had done to anger her, for she didn't seem angry in the beginning. _Could it have been… is she mad that I kissed her? No! That isn't it, it can't be!_ He continued to wonder. _It wasn't like I _wanted _to kiss her, I was doing what I had to-_ Harry then paused. _Although, her lips _were _incredibly_ _soft- Whoa! Where'd that come from?_ Harry shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind. _Stop Harry! Get these thoughts out of your mind!_

As he approached the High Table, he watched as two Ravenclaw bridesmaids left the table after talking to Hermione. She was now talking to Serenity, who apparently said something funny, for Hermione started to laugh softly. Her eyes held a slightly sad glow to them, but Harry couldn't help but feel happy that she was smiling. _He_ certainly felt like he wasn't in any mood to laugh until he began talking to Sirius. There was something about Sirius and Serenity that did that to you, they brought you up when you were always down!

Reaching his chair, he looked down upon Serenity and smiled. Hermione looked slightly shocked that he was there, but Serenity looked pleased.

"Hey, you're in my seat." Harry smile at her.

"Oh, am I?" asked Serenity in a playful tone. Harry nodded expectantly.

"That's ok, Your Highness," said a voice from across the table. "I'll take care of her." It was Li. Serenity looked up at him keenly as he smiled a cocky half-smile. A soft tune began to float across the room as the orchestra played and Li looked over to Serenity now with a soft, debonair smile. "May I have the honor of this dance, Mi'lady?"

He held his hand out for her and Serenity smiled as she stood and placed her own hand within his. Li began to guide her towards the dance floor, his smile slightly fading, as a look of contentment began to sweep his features. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, his other hand gently clasping hers as they glided across the dance floor.

Hermione then looked up to Harry questionably. He casually took his seat beside the Princess and seized his glass of Butterbeer. He glanced over his glass at Hermione and was surprised to see her still looking at him. Noticing this, Hermione quickly averted her gaze towards the dance floor. Harry smiled softly and placed his glass back upon the table softly.

"So," he said, attempting to start conversation. Hermione looked at him expectantly. She could tell that he felt awkward, for he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I, uh, um." He paused, not sure what to say to the Princess. He looked over to her as she stared again at the people dancing, sighing softly. She had a soft blush painted across her cheeks, and her hands fidgeted slightly in her lap. She was just as nervous as he, and it seemed just as sad.

They sat there in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, trying to think of something meaningful to say. Harry looked over at Serenity and Li who were dancing softly to the music. She was leaning against Li's chest, who in turn had his arms wrapped gently around her. Serenity looked over towards Harry and their eyes met. She smiled and softly gestured to Harry to ask Hermione to dance. Harry shook his head in defiance, and Serenity gave him a stern look. Finally after Harry's fifth refusal, Serenity sighed and resumed dancing with Li, turning her back on Harry, annoyed. After a while, Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He sat up straight and looked over to Hermione.

"Hermione," he said. She looked over at him and was surprised to see him now standing next to her. "Would you like to dance?"

He bowed over slightly and offered her his hand. For a moment Hermione didn't know what to say before she smiled and gently gave him her hand. Harry expertly guided Hermione over onto the dance floor, and Hermione was slightly amazed at how smooth his movements were.

In one fluid whirl, Hermione suddenly found herself wrapped protectively in Harry's arms. Harry chuckled at her expression, and she just blushed, a soft smile beginning to form upon her own lips. He gently began to pull her across the floor; her dress and veil trailing gently behind them along with his cape. Hermione was in awe at his dancing abilities. He was perfectly in time with the music, and his stepping was smoother than Hermione had ever experienced. The last time she had danced, it had been with a man named Viktor Krum, last year at Ravenclaw's annual Yule Ball, and she retired early for the night due to the huge bruise on her foot due to his _'superb'_ dancing skills. She smiled, mentally commenting Harry on his talent.

"To be honest Harry," she started, "I had no idea you were such a good dancer." Harry blushed but smiled a charming smug smile. She blushed softly as well.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Princess." Harry told her. Hermione looked up at him with a smile.

"Please, Harry," she said, "No formalities. My name is Hermione." Harry looked at her for a moment with out saying a word before he smiled and nodded.

"Yes… Hermione…" Hermione smiled and continued to dance with him. Harry looked over toward Serenity, who was smiling happily. He watched as they danced closer to them.

"Glad to see you've finally gotten off of your high horse, Harry." Serenity joked. Harry made a mock face while Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Hermione looked over at Serenity and smiled then nodded. But although she was enjoying herself now, she couldn't help but feel a pang in her gut that this might not go exactly as planned. But for now, she was going to suppress and ignore it the best she could, for she was finally getting to know Harry a little, and she wasn't going to screw things up just yet.

They continued to dance, speaking of anything and everything that came to mind. They joked, laughed, and spoke of their kingdoms and of customs the other should be prepared for. Finally they both fell into a comfortable silence, each content in learning that they had just found a new friend; perhaps not _lover_, but friend would do for now.

As the lights dimmed and the tempo of the song began to slow, Harry gently placed Hermione's right hand atop his shoulder and wrapped his arms comfortable around her slim waist. Hermione smiled and went to rest her head upon his shoulder. She sighed contently and swayed softly with Harry to the beat of the ballad.

Harry looked over Hermione to his parents. Both pairs were sitting in the dark, smiling at the two whom, for so long, had protested this day. Queen Lily smiled at Harry and then placed her hand atop her husband's. Harry reddened and looked away, twirling Hermione around so that his back was to the Kings and Queens. He still didn't want to face the fact that this had turned out _alright_. He looked down upon Hermione who had her eyes closed in contentment. A small smile played across her lips.

_She is beautiful._ He told himself as a matter-of-factly. He had to admit it, that she cleaned up pretty well. She looked totally different in school, but then again he didn't _really_ remember what she looked like in school, since he never paid her _too_ much attention then.

Then suddenly, a picture of Cho flashed across his mind, and his spirits dropped. He wished he could hold her the way he was holding Hermione. Then just as quickly as he had wished it, guilt began to jab at his stomach as he felt horrible for thinking of Cho while he was holding Hermione, wishing Hermione _was_ Cho.

Harry continued to battle with himself as they danced. He felt like he was betraying Cho, but then felt like he was betraying Hermione. He didn't understand one bit what was going on!

He then looked back down at Hermione sadly.

"Hey, Hermione," he whispered softly. Hermione opened her eyes a bit and looked up at Harry. Again she found herself lost in pools of emerald. Her stomach began to flip and she felt something blossom with in the pit of her stomach. _What is going _on? _I just looked at him!_ Hermione swallowed hard and tried to reply but found she couldn't. Thankfully Harry didn't wait for her to reply. "I'm sorry."

She stopped. _What? Did he just apologize? _Hermione thought. She looked up at Harry a bit startled. "Sorry for what?"

Harry sighed as he looked at her. They stood there in the middle of the dance floor staring at each other. Harry looked down at the floor for a moment before answering her.

"I mean I am sorry for all that my father has put you through, and I am sorry about Cho, and I'm sorry that-" Harry started but was interrupted.

"Wait, what do you mean about Cho?" asked Hermione. Harry sighed.

"Hermione," he started. "You and Cho are good friends, and I am sure she has already told you about us." Seeing Hermione's expression, Harry chose to explain himself better. "Hermione, I …I love Cho."

Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat. _What!_ Now, she knew full well that Harry felt for Cho rather deeply, but hearing him say it to her… tore a piece of her apart. She couldn't understand it. _It isn't like I like him or anything, so why am I acting this way? He loves Cho, I knew that! So why am I so hurt to hear him say it?_

Hermione tried her best not to show her emotions. She prayed Harry couldn't read her expressions as she looked down at her shoes.

"Yes, I … I knew that," she said softly, "but why are you apologizing?"

"I guess, because it isn't fair to have you bound to this marriage." Harry started. "I feel bad that you had to be the innocent one stuck in this." Hermione nodded but kept her gaze glued to the ground.

"Well Harry," she said after a moment, "I went into this marriage knowing full well what I was getting my self into," she said. "But remember, I am only in this marriage to benefit my people. I am not standing here looking for love; I only seek fair and just provisions for my Kingdom. If you choose to love Cho, that is beyond me, and I wish you the best, but there is no need to apologize." She looked Harry in the eye as she told him this, but then tore her gaze away and curtsied politely. "Now if you'll excuse me, Harry, I must go." With that, Hermione seized hold of the front of her gown and spun on her heels, heading for the Great Hall's double doors. Harry made to go after her, but was stopped by his friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and their dates, Lavender Brown and to Harry's surprise, Ginny. Harry tried to break free from them but failed. Her was relieved, though, to see Serenity hurry after Hermione, after seeing Harry couldn't.

_I hope she is alright!_

xxx

"Hermione," called Serenity as she entered the girls' bathroom. She heard soft sniffling coming from one of the stalls, and held back a smile as she saw Hermione's large bottom half of her gown sticking out from below the stall door. "Hermione, are you ok?"

She could hear the Princess rustling within the stall as another entered the bathroom.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Ginny went up to Serenity.

"I saw Hermione run off, and I followed you guys," she said. "Is Hermione ok?"

"Yes, I am fine," said a sniffling Hermione as she exited the stall. Her face was slightly red and her eyes a bit puffy.

"Hermione!" exclaimed the two girls. Hermione waved her hands to indicate that all was ok. She pulled out her wand from somewhere deep within her gown and pointed it to her face. Mumbling a simple spell, her make-up was cleaned and neat upon her face, and her eyes were no longer puffy.

"I'm ok guys, really."

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing, it was silly of me."

"Really Hermione, what happened? You bolting out of the Great Hall at that speed clearly states something is wrong!" said Serenity.

"Listen, I am fine! Really, don't get all worried, its ok." Hermione made a face that ended the conversation, but Serenity wasn't fooled – she knew something was up, and she had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"Ok, well then, we'd better get back, or they'll notice your absence." Ginny said. The other two nodded and left the bathroom behind the red head.

xxx

As the night progresses, Hermione's mood seemed to improve, though Harry could tell she hadn't fully gone back to her real self.

As they both sat in their throne-like chairs at the High table, Harry smiled to see Bill Weasley approach the table. On his arm was a beautiful blonde dressed in a stunning sky-blue gown.

"Bill! How are you?" Harry asked as he exchanged brotherly hugs with the tall red-head. "I was looking for you!" Bill laughed.

"Sorry Your Highness, it's been really hectic. We just arrived not to long ago, and Mother wouldn't let go of me for a moment since I got here." He chuckled and Harry beamed.

"And who is this?" Harry asked, looking over at the young lady, knowing full well who she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I haven't introduced you two!" Bill apologized. "Your Highness, this is-"

"Fleur?" interrupted Hermione in shock. She had stood up and called out the girl's name in wonder at seeing her.

"Why yes, her name is Fleur Delacour. I understand you know of her, Princess. She is, after all, a courtier of Ravenclaw."

"Congr'atulation's Your 'ighness! May I say you look R'avashing!" said the courtier in a think French accent. Hermione blushed and thanked her.

"I thought you couldn't make it, Fleur?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh yes, about that," came Bill's voice. "We didn't think we would be able to make the wedding, that was until I talked the Aurors into letting me off for a few hours."

"That's ok, I'm just glad you two could make it." Harry said. They continued to visit for another hour or so, along with Ron, Sirius, King James, and a bunch of other guests.

xxx

Hours later, as the night began to darken; it was time for Harry and Hermione to leave. They were planning on traveling a short distance away to the Gryffindorian Palace in Godric's Hollow for a week. It was one of Harry's favorite places in all of Gryffindor.

The guests all stood on the welcoming stairs of Hogwarts Castle to see the two newlyweds off. A footman held the door to the beautiful Scarlet and Gold carriage open and Harry helped Hermione enter it. It was being pulled by four of Ravenclaw's powder white horses. As Harry entered the carriage, he waved good-bye to the guests one last time before a jerk in the carriage told him they were leaving. Suddenly, as the horses gained speed, he felt the carriage lift from the ground and suddenly Harry found himself high within the air as the horses flew. He smiled as the wind whipped him in the face and he looked down upon Gryffindor below them. He turned to look over at Hermione, who had gone stiff and looked highly uncomfortable. She still had a saddened look to her, but at the moment, it was mingled with a look of fright and uneasiness. Harry chuckled.

"You aren't scared of heights, are ya?" he asked. Hermione just threw him a look of annoyance.

"I'm not scared of _heights_!" she told him. "I just don't enjoy flying."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, it is unnatural, and another-" She didn't get to finish her sentence for the horses had decided to take a plunge at that moment, and Hermione found herself leaping into the arms of Harry as a little shriek erupted from her lips.

Harry chuckled as he held onto Hermione protectively. They stayed that way for a few moments until the horses finally landed.

"That was quick." Harry commented. Hermione said nothing as she disentangled herself from Harry. She was relieved to see the carriage door open and hurried out of the carriage after Harry.

Harry stood there on the pathway to a great Palace. He was looking up at the Palace before him with great delight. Hermione could see the love he had for this place by the glint in his eyes. Harry turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Welcome Hermione," he said, "to Godric's Hollow!"

XXX

** Ok! There's another chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Silver-Magick131**


	11. Getting to know the other

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**And the Writer's Block continues! Heh, hey there! well so sorry about the late update... i was trying my best to get it up ASAP, life is just in an uproar right now for me. "So little time... So much to do!" ... **

**well, to my fellow reviewers :**

**Goku-lover21**Thanx a bunch! umm... im not gonna answer about Hermoine because it will be answered in the chap!

**cherrysakura5**sorry i made you upset, lol, but it gets better... trust me!

**alayneni : **that is a good idea! i was kinda thinking something similar for the future...hmm...thanx a lot!

**AsIfIreallyKnow******didnt mean to make you hate harry..opps...heh, but i had to make him that way. yea i know, i felt bad for her, it was her wedding, but it wasnt a marriage, and she knew he loved Cho anyways... Thank you for the review!

**mione713 : **lol, dont worry, this is a H/Hr! i promise, it wont last long!

**rockergurl13******lol, u guessed it.

**satinzevi89******an heir! dont you think they are going through enough! loool... but ill keep it in mind...

**FlairVerona**yea i feel like i am bullying up on Hermione! but it'll get better soon... wait and see!

**sugur-huny-bun******i am not sure how many chapters... i may be writing a bit more... there is a _lot_ that is going on... or ill write a sequel and cut it up... not sure!**  
**

**Crazy-Physco****S.B. Kisses****The Gryffindor Drummer****Rottenkittenstastelikebras****, Sally, and ****EmotionlessNightmare**** --- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Eleven : Getting to know the other...

XXX

Harry stood there on the pathway to a great Palace. He was looking up at the Palace before him with great delight. Hermione could see the love he had for this place by the glint in his eyes. Harry turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Welcome Hermione," he said, "to Godric's Hollow!"

Hermione looked up at the magnificent Palace. It was indeed beautiful.

A large mass of people stood before them at the top of the large welcoming stairs, ready to greet the royals. One man stood in the center and as he saw Harry, he extended his arms widely and decended the stairscase. He looked to be a man in his late fifties, though his hair was a wonderful shade of copper brown, with shining eyes and an air of playfulness about him.

"Welcome Your Highnesses! Welcome to Godric's Hollow! I pray your trip went well!" said the man in a cheery tone then bowed low before the two. He then glanced up at the carriage horses, smiled and nodded. The carriage pulled away softly and went down the long welcoming path, then turned toward the stables to the right.

"Yes, thank you Andrew, all is well." said Harry. He looked over at Hermione who had lowered her gaze. She was feeling awkward again, as if she didnt belong. She fiddled with her hands along her gown and gazed intently at the gravel below her. Hermione felt as if all eyes were upon her at that moment, questioning her presence and doubting her ablilities. She wasnt in Ravenclaw anymore, she was an outsider now.

Harry smiled softly at her, sensing her uneasieness. He gently placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, causing her to look up in shock and appreciation.

"Come, you look tired. Let's go." Harry then led her forward and began ascending the stairs. Andrew followed closely behind. "I trust our rooms have been prepared." Harry spoke. Andrew nodded as he made his way up the stairs.

The horde of people gathered at the top of the staircase parted and bowed respectively at the two royals as they reached the top. Harry led Hermione past them and throught he large double door that led to the Welcoming Hall of the Palace. Hermione gasped at the extravagence of the Palace. The Hall was beautiful to say the least.

She stood upon the threshold of the Palace, impressed at what she saw. Before her was a large open hall, and straight ahead a large grand staircase swept up in a beautiful array of golds and scarlets. On either side of the hall were grand arches that led into other smaller rooms and halls. The floors were made of the best cream marble, and the large floor-to-ceiling pilars were also made of marble. As Harry led her into the Welcoming Hall, Hermoine looked around her in awe.

Behind the two royals, Andrew directed to the staff to go back to thier chores before following the two, smiling.

"Andrew," called Harry. Andrew quickly went to the Prince's side.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Please show Princess Hermione to her chambers, she needs to rest." Harry then paused as Hermione looked away from him. "On second thought, tell me where she is to sleep, and I shall escort her myself." Andrew looked to Harry in question.

"_Her_ chambers, Sire?" he asked. Harry turned to him and nodded, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Andrew, _her_ chambers. Where else is the Princess supposed to sleep?" he asked, a little annoyed. Andrew smiled politely as he battled for the best way to approach the situation.

"Well, Sire, concerning your sleeping arrangements, it was orders that we make up only one of the Royal suites. We had not prepared a seperate room for the Princess, believing that the two of you would be sharing a bed tonight, seeing as you two are now wedded." Harry and Hermione felt their jaws drop to the floor at his news. _Sharing a bed tonight! _thought Hermione wryly as a crimson blush painted its way across her cheeks. Harry stammered for a moment in shock, and Hermione couldn't help but feel this Andrew was enjoying their reactions just a tad.

"Wha- Andrew, what do you mean! Sharing a bed tonight? For the love of God! What about my own chambers? Surely you had my chambers prepared!" Harry continued. Andrew shook his head.

"Actually, Your Highness, orders were that the Starlit suite be prepared for the two of you. Please, Sire, follow me. You and the Princess look awfully exhausted." Andrew began to ascend the grand staircase that occupied the majority of the hall . Harry stood rooted to the spot in slight shock, his cheeks rose in color. Hermione tugged at his sleeve gently, and was glad to see he responded by following behind Andrew.

"Andrew, are you sure there arent any rooms ready?" The man shook his head and glanced behind him. "Many of the rooms within this Palace havent been used in years. Right now many are under remodeling, and although we regularly keep the others clean, they are in no condition to be slept in, seeing as the matresses havent been fluffed and ready, nor have we-" he paused as he was interrupted.

"Fluffed?" asked Hermione in wonder. "Oh, you mean the wool? You still have wool-stuffed matresses?"

"Why, yes Princess!" Andrew exclaimed. "Wool-stuffed matresses feel like heaven when fluffed regularly! They are the only matresses we own here. Why just ask young Harry here, arent they Harry?"

Harry nodded numbly, feeling awkward now. All this talk of beds and sleeping arrangements had his stomach churning uncomfortably. He could sense that Hermoine too felt weird but she tried her best to mask it.

"Ah, here we are." said Andrew. Hermione looked up at a pair of two smooth mahogany doors. Deep intricate designs had been carved into the wood that looked astronomical. Andrew gently pushed the doors open to reveal one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever laid eyes on! Along the wall was a large bed draped in violet with a large silk canopy that hung above the bed attached to the wall. Diagnal from the bed was a massive hearth in the corner with a roaring fire and poufy armchars and ottomans. Paintings filled the walls along with sconces and candle holders. The decor was amazing! This Palace was quickly becoming a favorite of hers and she had only been there for less than a half-an-hour.

"It's beautiful." she muttered. Andrew smiled.

"Why, yes. It is among the favorites of Queen Lily, although I believe she preferes the Scarlet Room above all." Andrew commented off hand. He smiled as he watched Hermione look about. He stole a glance at Harry and sighed, shaking his head. Harry had entered the room unfazed. He had been in this room many times before. He removed his cape and tossed it aside atop one of the armchairs in the corner.

Hermione was now out on the balcony admiring the view. Harry plopped down into the armchair across from the fire. He sighed and massaged his temples as he attempted to relax.

"Sire, I just wanted to let you know that all of your belongings for the week have been made ready for the both of you. You will find your attire in that wardrobe there and Princess Hermione's is that one there." said Andrew as he pointed in two directions. "Breakfast will be at it's usual time at eight o'clock, and if you need anything else, Sire, I shall be but a call away." And with that, Andrew bowed respectively and exited the room, closing the doors behind him.

Harry sat there and stared into the warm fire. _Oh man, this is going to be some night._ he thought in annoyance. Deciding to worry about that later, Harry stood up and made his way towards his wardrobe as he began to undo his intricate robes. _They are doing this to punish me, probably._ _Trying to get me back for all the pranks I pulled on them, heh. _Harry thought as he recalled his childhood in this well-known palace. _They could easily fix up another room if they wanted to! It wouldnt take anytime at all. Andrew is just using "orders" as an excuse! _ Harry thougth angrily. _I mean, we're married! They have gotten what they wanted, why did they have to go and do this? They were just making it harder on us. Plus, Hermione seems to be a little peeved. Can't say i blame her much._ thougth Harry as he remembered his confession to the princess. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. He didnt mean to hurt her, but he had to tell her the _truth_. She_ had _to know that his heart lay somewhere else!

xxx

Hermione stood solemnly upon the balcony. The view was gorgeous and above her the stars winked and twinkled with delight; she only wished she could join in with them! _I mean, I should be happy, after all this _is _my wedding day!_ Hermione thought sarcastically. She sighed and leaned against the stone railing of the balcony with her arms. The mountains were darkly silhouetted against the navy sky, small lights illuminating them softly, showing the deep dips of valleys and high peaks the mountains each had. She stared out on the ocean before her. The sound of the waves breaking on the shore helped soothe her nerves a bit as she strained her eyes to see across the ocean. _Could that be...?_ she wondered. She stood up and leaned her upper body over the railing, trying to enhance her sight. _Is that... Ravenclaw?_ she thought in wonder. _ Is Ravenclaw that close? Just across the small bit of ocean?_ Hermione leaned back upon her heels and smiled. The closeness of her Kingdom made her relax a bit and calmed her. The familiarity warmed her. Hermione glanced softly behind her at the soft white curains that were wafting between the balcony and the room. She sighed, her smile being replaced with a nervous expression! _Might as well get this night over with._ she thought.

xxx

As Hermione stepped through the billowing white curtains, her breath caught when she caught sight of her newly-made husband. There, across the room, stood Harry in naught but his deep green pajama pants and bare chest. Hermione stood there quietly for a moment, frozen to the spot, as she watched Harry toss his cloak and robes into the wardrobe. She had to admit, whether it be training, quidditch, or just plain Gryffindorian air, whatever it was did him wonders! She felt her cheeks burn as she found it difficult to turn her gaze from him.

Sensing the gaze of sight upon him, Harry turned his head to see Hermione standing within the room, stock-still, gazing at him; her cheeks a deep crimson. Hermione quickly turned her her eyes away and blushed harder at being caught. She fiddled with her dress as she mumbled a soft 'sorry'.

Harry, too, blushed slightly, but couldnt help but find Hermione's obvious embarrasment adoring. He tried to think of something to say but thought hard, not wanting to say something stupid or embarrasing.

"It's ok, Hermione." he told her. She looked up at him quickly before throwing her gaze back to the floor, smiling in response. "They brought all of your belongings up,so if you want to change, your wardrobe is right over there." he said, gesturing with a toss of his head in the direction of her wardrobe.

"Thank you." she said as she smiled and made her way across the room. After she had pulled out her intended items, she glanced around the room nerviously. Harry, who had seated himself by the fire, a quidditch book in his hand, chuckled at her expression.

"Just behind those doors over there is an ajoining bathroom, if that is what you were looking for." he said with a smile. Hermione smiled and made her way toward the bathroom doors. After she had the door closed, she began to get ready for bed. She was starting to feel really nervous now. The night was dwindling to a close and soon she and Harry would have to go to bed soon. The only problem with that was... there was only _one _ bed! What were they going to do? Where were they going to sleep?

xxx

As she slipped into her sleeping gown, Hermione suddenly found herself feeling very self-conscious. She studied her reflection in the large mirror before her. Her hands traced her flat stomach and her waist as she wondered what Harry thougth of her. _Surely I'm nothing compared to Cho!_ she thought sadly. Cho had what _she _ thought was the perfect body - an ample chest, small thin waist, and long slender legs. She was a dark beauty with long eyelashes and deep red lips, which all contrasted against her pale skin.

Hermione stared emotionlessly at her own reflection - at her own bushy brown hair, dull brown eyes, and cream colored skin. She wouldnt tell herself she was _ugly_, for she didnt think she was that bad, but rather _dull-looking_. Yes, that was it, she was dull. Hermione smiled sadly at her thoughts. _Harry will never see me as anything but a simple bookworm_. she thought wryly. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt the need to impress Harry. She wanted to wow him tonight; to surprise him. She knew he didn't have feelings for her, that was a given, but she wanted to wow him nonetheless. _I mean we're married, right? I'm his wife now, as he is my husband, and my life is his life regardless of past loves and dreams. This is my future now._ She looked sadly over at the cosmetics upon the counter. _ But marriage shouldn't have to be like this! _Hermione slammed her palms against the counter-top, frustrated.

_Why am i thinking this way?_ she asked herself. What had ever happened to her out-spoken opinions? Her bold questionings? Her confident attitude? _Perhaps, I never had it to begin with._ she thought. She hated thinking like this. She never used to doubt herself in any way, but now...

xxx

Harry sat quietly before the fire, his quidditch book lay forgotten atop the small table beside him as he stared into the dancing flames. _Cho._ All thought was bent on the foreign maiden. How he missed her. He had searched her out during the wedding, but unfortunately she left before he could talk to her.

Harry bent forward, leaning his arms upon his thighs as he stared deep into the fire. He didn't seem to hear the soft creaking of the bathroom door as he continued to stare into the embers. Suddenly, as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see a figure standing just outside the bathroom doors. For a moment Harry stared, frozen, as his mouth dropped a bit. There before him stood Hermione, in a silky scarlet nightgown, that gently kissed her knees, showing off her flattering legs. Her hair was still in its curls from the wedding, but her make up was washed and a lighter, more natural look had replaced it. Harry stared for a moment at her, amazed at what he saw. The gown seemed to hug her every curve and Harry couldn't help but wonder how she would feel in his arms. Quickly Harry shook his head, ridding him of these thoughts as he stood up.

Hermione hadn't noticed him at all as she emerged from the bathroom. She was intent on keeping her eyes plastered to the ground, embarrased now that she had dressed up for him. _Why did i do this anyways? What am i nuts? Hopefully he wont think anything of it!_ she thought. _Oh, please, Hermione._ screamed another voice in her head. _He is a man! Of course he is going to notice! _ Hermione cringed before looking up. A blush filled her cheeks as she noticed him looking intrestingly at her. He was standing up, looking down upon her with shocked eyes. Hermione stood there as her hands played with the soft hem of her gown.

"Uh, umm," Harry stammered as he cleared his throut. _Wow!_ was all that was running through his head at the moment. He noticed Hermione's obvious nerviouness, and could only wonder what was running through her mind at the moment. "You look..."

Harry paused. Suddenly he couldnt speak. His throut caught and he was at a loss for words. Hermione looked up at him expectantly, awaiting the rest of his sentence.

"...ready for bed." he finished. _Doh...you IDIOT!_ he thought as he mentally kicked himself! Hermione's expression dropped as she looked away from him.

"Oh yea, right. I... I am ... really tired." she said and turned, heading over to the massive bed. Harry took that moment to physically smack himself in the head, mortified at what he had just done! When Hermione reached the bed and began to pull down the comforter she looked over at Harry. "Oh, Harry, did you want to sleep here?"

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "Oh, no it is ok, you can take the bed." he told her. "I have the armchair right here, I'll be fine, dont worry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and made to argue, but Harry stood firm. After a while, Hermione sighed and gave up, slipping herself tiredly beneath the heavy down-comforter. _Andrew was right, these matresses _do_ feel like heaven._ she thought as she settled herself comfortably. She looked over at Harry who was lying in the armchair, reclined back, but looked awfully uncomfortable.

"Harry, are you sure-" she started.

"Yes. Hermione please, don't worry about me, now good night." he said softly, a chuckle ribboned throughout his words. Hermione sighed again and turned back on her side, her back facing Harry. She laid there for about twenty minutes, replaying all of the events of the day in her head. _Boy what a day_! As she laid there comfortably in the warmth of the bed, she began to hear struggling coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder once again, she saw Harry tossing and turning, or at least attempting to do so, in his little armchair as he tried in vain to sleep. Sighing, Hermione gently threw the covers off of her and stood up. She walked over to where Harry slept and shook her head. Uncomfort was written all across his face, and Hermione felt a strong pang of guilt at seeing him curled oddly in his chair.

Smiling gently, Hermione bent down and placed a gentle hand upon his arm. She tried to shake him awake but failed, all she seemed to get from him were a few grunts. Hermione smiled and began to rub his upper arm. She couldn't resist, he looked so cute lying there. She was pleased to see him smile at this.

"Harry, Harry," she called softly. At first she received no response, but after calling his name once more, she watched as Harry slowly opened his eys.

"Hmm?" he asked groggily and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't." Hermione said. She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him gently to a sitting position. "Come on Harry, stand up." Harry stood up with the help of Hermione as she held his waist to balance him. They slowly made thier way toward the bed as Harry shuffled his feet sleepily. When they reached the bed, Hermione quickly pulled back the covers as Harry stood sleeping beside her, swaying slightly. Hermione giggled softly as she looked up at him. She helped him into the bed and pulled the covers over him as he smiled softly in his sleep. '_Heh, he looks just_ _like a little kid!_ ' She stood there for a moment looking at him, before she gently sat upon the bed beside him. She took that moment to look at him and take in all of his features - his hair, his square jaw, everything. As she sat there, Harry decided to move a little, knocking his glasses askew. Noticing them for the first time at that moment, Hermione gently removed the glasses and placed them upon the bed-side table. _This may not be as bad as I had imagined, this marriage. _she thought. She swept back a few of his bangs and was shocked at seeing his scar underneath her fingertips. She squinted her eyes as she traced the scar lightly. Never had she actually _seen_ the scar, but she had heard of it many times before. Harry did a marvelous job at concealing it beneath his bangs, for she hadnt noticed it at all that night.

Yawning, Hermione decided it was time to sleep and gently stood from her spot next to Harry. She slowly got into bed, hoping not to disturb Harry, and settled comfortably once again within the beds warmth. She felt Harry fidget slightly as he turned in his sleep. He turned on his side, his chest facing Hermione's back, and streched his arm across the width of the bed. Hermione blushed slightly as she felt his fingers lightly graze the small of her back.

_'This is gonna be a long night!'_

xxx

Morning came sooner than Hermione had planned. She remained in bed, her eyes tightly shut to the sun's dancing glow. She felt warm and peaceful in her bed, her comforter wrapped tightly around her body as she tried to drift back to sleep. No such luck. Hermione groaned when the sound of joyous whistling filled the grand room. Hermione tried to muffle the sound with the comforter as she pulled it slightly above her ears and pressed her head down against the pillow, hoping to block the annoying sound from her ears. Again, her efforts were useless. Sighing, Hermione opened her eyes slowly and glanced toward the end of the bed. There, standing before a large table filled with trays of food, was the culprit. Andrew.

Andrew stood there whistling as two young servant maids readied what Hermione figured was their breakfast. She didnt move, not wanting him to notice her being awake, though she didnt know why she had gotten so shy all of a sudden. Andrew turned his gaze to the two royals asleep in the bed and smiled as a sweet whistle emmited from his lips.

"Yes, they shall be please indeed." he told the two girls softly. "But let us leave them now, let them sleep, for last night must have been a _tiring_ night for them." said Andrew, Hermione knowing _exactly_ what he was implying to. With that, Andrew and the servant girls departed the room, leaving behind a very scarlet-faced princess.

_'Why that little...'_ Hermione was silently fuming - in an embarrased kind of way. '_He honestly _thinks_ that Harry and_ _I... wha-...what kind of person does he take me for?'_ thought Hermione. '_Umm... honey,' _came the little voice in the back of Hermione's head again, _'I hate to break it to you, but the two of you _are _married, and it is only expected that you ...' 'Yea yea, i get it.' _Hermione retorted.

Hermione stayed in bed for a moment, not bothering to move as she was content within the comfort of her bed. Her covers were pulled tightly around her and the warmth upon her back and abdomen was inviting. She felt warm air tickle her neck as it played with a few stray hairs of hers. She smiled sleepily but knew she should get up.

As she made to move, she stopped, surprised at the weight of the comforter. '_That's funny. Why is this comforter so heavy all of a sudden?'_ she thought, confused. She tried to sit up slightly but again she couldnt move. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she felt the bed move beneath her and felt something tighten around her waist. A soft moan came from just behind her and Hermione was suddenly wide-awake and aware of her _exact_ position. The weight she was feeling wasn't the comforter at all, in fact, it was actually an arm... _Harry's _ arm! To make matters more interesting, the warmth she had been so relaxed in was none other than Harry's hard chest pressed tightly against her back, and his legs spooned against her's aswell, his left leg actually placed _atop_ her thigh! It had been _his _warm breath that had tickled her neck!

Hermione blushed ten shades of red at that moment. '_How did i not notice THIS!'_ she thought in alarm. Hermione concluded that she had gotten so used to the feel of his body against hers during the night, that her body didnt seem to register what exactly she was feeling. '_ So that explains Andrew!'_

Suddenly, Harry moved in his sleep, as he tightened his grip around Hermoine's waist. If it were possible, Hermione's face grew redder at what she noticed next. Apparently, throughout the night, her nightgown had hiked up a bit, because now Hermione was shyly, and slightly astoundingly, experiencing the feel of Harry's calloused fingers and palm press protectively against her soft abdominal skin. He held her tight to him, as his arm was wrapped completely around her waist. '_Good HEAVENS! _ her head screamed. What was worse, was that she was now left completely bare from her bellybutton down. Her skin tingled under his touch, and her stomach did somersaults repeatedly. Again Hermione felt the familiar feeling of a warm blossom blooming in her stomach as Harry's leg rubbed against hers as he snuggled into her more, digging his nose into the crook of her neck, and Hermione could feel the muscles in his legs and thighs through his pajama pants. Hermione could feel the heat rising in her cheeks to incredible numbers as he did this. '_Oh my God! What do i do?'_

Hermione threw the comforter down to her waist and went to move his arm from around her. At first she tried to push it off of her gently, but that failed as he just tightened his hold. Next she tried to lift his arm, but again his arm proved a bother as it refused to depart with her warm skin. He had her completely wrapped under his arm and held tightly to his chest. Hermione couldn't help but feel like a stuffed animal in the arms of a frightened little child. Hermione stopped for a moment, sighing. A part of her couldn't help but enjoy the closeness and intimacy she was experiencing with the prince. '_Wait...What!'_ her head screamed once more. _'What in the world am I thinking? This is Harry we're talking about! I barely knew him for 24 hours!'_

Again Harry dug his nose deep within Hermione's neck, letting out a content moan of peace. '_That's it! Harry get off!'_ Hermione thought as she blushed at her body's reaction to him. '_He doesnt even know it is me he's snuggling, so it doesn't count'_ came a thought from the back of her head. Hermione turned her body so that she was now lying on her back, and Harry immediately turned so that his chest was leaning against her shoulder, his face _still_ in the crook of her neck. Hermione 'eep'ed as she felt Harry press his knee between her thighs unconciously. '_Oh my GOD!'_

"Harry!" she cried out loud, slightly slapping his arm. He didn't budge. '_What the heck... he sleeps like a ROCK!' _ Hermione tried to get his leg to move by pressing her thighs together, but failed miserably once more. '_Oh, I am going to kill him...'_

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione finally was able to wriggle herself loose of his grip. The first thing she did was crawl over toward the edge of the bed adn pull the rest of her nightgown down untill it rested at her knees. Hermione had to admit for a moment she missed the warmth from Harry, but quickly shook it from her mind. _'That is the _last _time i sleep near him!'_

Harry began to move, suddenly feeling chilled at the loss of warmth he was so enjoying a moment before. Harry slowly began to open his eyes as he groaned. The light of the sun hit his eyes strongly and Harry blinked a few times to relieve the spots. Finally his eyes focused upon Hermione, who was sitting at the far side of the bed glaring softly down at him. He pulled himself up to a sitting position as he rubbed his eys a bit. He yawned and stretched, hearing his shoulders, elbows and back crack. He took a moment to look at his surroundings.

"Hey, wasn't I... how did i get over here?" he asked Hermione. She continued to glare, though a furious blush decided to show itself again. She mumbled a low something about her moving him and how uncomfortable he looked. Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks, but why? You didnt have to, I'm sure i would have been fine."

Hermione again mumbled under her breath, her embarassment almost unbearable. Harry again streched and let out a loud yawn.

"Ahh, that was some night's sleep! I feel great, how 'bout you Hermione?" Hermione just snuffed as she stood up and reached for the nearest silk bathrobe and tied it tightly around her small form.

"Yea...great..." she muttered. Harry looked at her, perplexed. _'What's wrong with her?'_ Harry watched as Hermione made her way over to the table where the two maids and Andrew had been at before. She looked at over at all the different types of breakfasts that had been laid out for them. She smiled and loooked over at Harry who still hadn't gotten out of bed. "Hey, ya better get over here before all this gets cold."

Harry didnt need being told twice. He left the warm bed behind as he went to join his _wife._

xxx

Later on that day, Harry took Hermione out on a "Grand Tour" of the palace and town. He showed her all of his old favorite spots, including the roof of the Northern Tower, the Bay, and a few hidden pathways to and from the city and Palace. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the the little town. The beaches weren't over populated at all, the shops were quaint and inviting and the little bustling ocean-town was full of life. Harry took her out to eat at a resturant that over looked the harbor.

"And if you look over there, you can see Rowena's Lighthouse. See it?" Hary pointed out. Hermione nodded as she strained to see over the large ocean. "It is a lot more noticable at night, after dusk, and is more of a sight at night."

"I had no idea you could see it from here!" she said truthfully. She and Harry were sitting at one of the best tables in the restaurant, as they admired the magnificent view. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was a rainbow of colors - Blues, reds, oranges, and pinks. It was beautiful.

Harry looked over at Hermione and stole a quick glance. He was amazed at how pretty she looked in the setting light of the sun. He didnt understand why, but being around her was relaxing. She helped sooth his feelings towards Cho in an ironic sort of way. Though it was their marriages fault he and Cho were seperated, it was Hermione that was helping to calm him. Harry smiled as he leaned back a bit in his chair and watched her admire the ocean view.

"Yes. And over there, is what is named 'The Gryffin's Peak'. Atop the peak is yet another lighthouse." Harry told her. "It is said that that is the very peak that Sir Liam leapt from in order to swim to the Princess Sera, whom he loved but was denied."

Hermione sat there in wonder. "Really? He _leapt_ from that peak? Why?" Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard the tale of The Lion and the Eagle?" Hermione shook her head and Harry smiled.

"Well," started Hermione. "Aren't you going to tell me?" Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, but first, let me just sit here and enjoy this while it last, please." he said. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Enjoy what?"

"Enjoy knowing something you dont know! It really feels great... is this how you feel all the time?" he asked. Hermione laughed and slapped his arm playfully. Harry just grinned.

"So... come on, tell me the story!" Harry nodded.

"Well, it is said that about 1500 years ago, there lived two dominating wizarding tribes upon this island - the people of the Lions and the people of the Eagles. They were bitter enemies and fought constantly for total domination of the island. Amongst these two tribes were two royals - Sir Liam, Prince of the Lions and Princess Sera of the eagles. It had been during a major battle between the two tribes that these two met. Princess Sera had been captured by the Prince's forces, though unknowing to them she was the princess, and was brought back to his stronghold. She was feisty, strong-willed and witty. Not to mention very intelligent. At first she and the Prince, who was confident, playful and slightly arrogant, fought non-stop. They were constantly at each other's throuts fighting and bickering but then somehting happened. The Prince had been attacked by outside enemies and the first life he was determined to protect... was the Princesses.

"He fought with his life to protect her, who had been injured during the escape. She watched helplessly as Sir Liam fought, out-numbered and weakening. Finally, he was able to escape and carried the princess to safety. It was then that the two realized their feelings for the other. Princess Sera nursed Sir Liam back to health as he swore to protect her always. After that, a secret romance bloomed between the two and they fell into a deeper love than they could have ever imagined; but that was about to end!

"Soon after the attack of the others, Sir Liam was then attacked by the Eagle's strongest legion of men. The Prince was badly hurt and eventually knocked unconscious while the Princess was taken back to her land; across the ocean. When the Prince finally came to his senses, his heart broke at learning he was not able to keep the Princess. He tried to get her back, proclaiming his love for her to all that would listen, but he was denied her and banned to ever see her again. He fought; he fought with his own tribe and with hers, trying in vain to have them see what kind of love he felt for her. Still he was denied her. As time grew longer, the two couldnt stay parted any longer. Sir Liam would then climb to that peak and call out her name. He'd sit there, day and night caling for her, and she would answer while standing at that very spot Rowena's Lighthouse sits, in a beautiful song. This went on until finally the Prince leapt into the ocean and began to swim to her. She too leapt and swam to meet him.

"It is said that two met in the middle weak and tired, but driven by power of their love for each other. I do not know how it was that either survived the swim or how they got out, but when they did, the two were married, despite their parents wishes, and united the feuding tribes. That became the first united Lion and Eagle and their children - the first Gryffins. They say that that is how the first of the Gryffins in this world came to be.

"Sir Godric of Gryffindor chose the symbol of a lion and the name of a Gryffin because of this tale. He said that this tale expressed a great deal of love, determination and strength, which were the foundations he wanted for his mighty Kingdom. He said that they weren't afraid to fight, that they weren't afraid to show their feelings - feelings that went against their entire beliefs! He said that brought courage, and for a Kingdom to flourish healthily you must harbor courage and strength, regardless of what others thought or believed - that you must follow your beliefs and fight with _honor_ to retrieve them. _That _is the foundation of Gryffindor - that is what each of us are taught from a young age. And this tale is a reminder to all Gryffindorians, that you can do anything if you put your heart and soul into it - with determination and strenth, you can fight any battle or swim across any ocean!"

Harry finished and smiled at the look of wonder on Hermione's face. She stared interestingly at the man before her, totally captivated by the story he just told.

"Wow," was all she muttered for a moment. Finally she looked over to where Harry had pointed before - The Gryffin's Peak. "So that is where he leapt from? Why is it called the Gryffin's Peak - wasn't he a Lion?" Harry laughed and rubbed his neck.

"Yes well, it is named after the Gryffin, primerily because that was where the first Gryffin born to Sir Liam and Princess Sera was both concieved and born." Harry smiled slightly as Hermione let out a simple "Oh."

She continued to look between the two lighthouses. '_What a long swim!'_ she thought. '_The must have really loved each other!'_

"So how did they meet? I mean in the middle of the ocean... what did they do when they reached each other?" she asked.

"Well, if you look over there, you'll see that right directly in the center of the lighthouses is a shallow sandbar. Funny isn't it. We don't know how it got there but..." Harry trailed off as he looked out into the ocean. Hermione smiled. She enjoyed the little story a lot. She continued to think about it. '_How romantic. They swam across a long length of ocean just to be together! The Lion and the Eagle...'_ Then Hermione began to laugh softly. Harry looked over at her, perplexed.

"What?" he asked in an amused tone. Hermione jsut waved her hand as she willed herself to stop laughing.

"It's just that... its ironic. The Lion and the Eagle... kind of symbolic of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, huh?" Harry looked at her and smiled. _'Yea, she's right'_.

"You know i never thought of it that way. Their symbols are a Lion and an Eagle too, huh?" Hermione nodded and Harry smiled. "Kinda similar to us, forced together and all."

"Yes but we don't hate each other." Hermione pointed out.

"Yet." said Harry playfully. The two laughed for a moment. '_The only way to go from here is...' _both royals thought. They both blushed and turned their attetion to the ocean as the same thougths were running through their minds. '_...falling in love.'_

'_I shouldn't be thinking like this! He's in love with someone else!' _Hermione scolded herself.

'_I shouldn't be thinking like this! I'm in love with someone else!' _Harry yelled. The two of them shot a quick glance at each other before turning and blushing again. Finally, Harry cleared his throat adn called for the check.

"How about I show you the rest of the town?" he said as he stood up and offered his hand. Hermione smiled and graciously took it.

The rest of the night went smoothly enough and the two headed home in good spirits. '_Harry isn't so bad.'_ Hermione thought. '_He's a gentleman, and he's funny and ... totally unavailable emotionally.'_ she concluded. She sighed heavily as they walked up the main staircase of the Palace.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry looked down at her. She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit tired i guess." she said. "All I wanna do is sleep!" Then she remembered this morning and her face filled with a deep blush. "Oh, and by the way Harry, there is a little matter of _personal space_ that I have been meaning to talk to you about!"

XXX

It seemed as their lives progressed, their relationship did not. At first, all throughout their "honeymoon" they seemed to get along quite well. She and Harry would laugh or talk or just hang around, content with the other, but soon after their arrival back to the Gryffindor castle their relationship seemed to go downhill. Now a month later, they really began to see the other's selves. Harry would slack a bit on his royal duties to go and play with Ron and the twins, or Sirius - which bothered Hermione to no end! She couldn't understand why it was so difficult for him to attend the few meetings he was required to attend, as she always did! He always arrived late, distrupting the flow of the meeting, and would ask countless questions.

Hermione on the other hand, was just as a bother to Harry now as he was to her. She constantly burried herself deep within a pile of books every morning, noon, and night! She repremanded him constantly for being late to meetings and not caring in the least what was happening to his Kingdom. And all she did was nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag and nag! It was driving him crazy!

"I mean, what happened to the 'fun-loving curious girl' that i had spent the week with? I mean, this girl is like ... Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hide!" screamed Harry, frustrated, as he threw yet another dart horribly off course, which seemed to land frightfully near the face of a portrait man and his card buddies. What was wrong with him? He _never _misses at darts? Ron, Seamus, Serenity and the twins were all in Harry's common room - or more like a game room - listening to Harry vent out his frustration of his wife to the poor unsuspecting dart board and wall, which he repeatedly seemed to miss! "Dammit!"

"Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hide, huh?" asked an amused Ron as he pulled three darts out of the wall and portrait and began to throw them himself. Harry nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yea, it is like... the second she gets a taste of responsibility...POOF! She becomes this ... monster with a sole purpose to... to annoy the hell out of me!" yelled Harry. The others just laughed at their Prince.

"Listen, mate. I'll tell you what to do!" said George. But as he was about to coach his friend in the matters of marriage and women, a knock was heard at the doors. "You may enter." he said regally.

"Good Evening Harry." came the voice of his father. Harry looked up tiredly. There in the doorway stood his parents. "May we speak to you for a moment?"

Harry nodded and made his way out of the room and into the hallway with his parents. Serenity got up too, and left the common room.

"I'll be back Harry, I just want to see how Hermione is doing." With that she left down the hall. Harry turned to his parents.

"Yes?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you that we have decided to take a trip up to Godric's Hollow once more, as a family, for Halloween tomorrow. Seeing as Sirius, Lady Sapphire and Serenity are leaving back to their Kingdom tomorrow, we might also depart for a trip after they are seen off." said King James. Harry looked at his father.

"Yea, ok. Sure." he said. "When are we leaving?

"Tomorrow afternoon."

xxx

By the next morning everything had been ready for the trip. Harry was now standing at the bottom of the entrance staircase along with his parents and half the staff to see Sirius and his family off.

"Are you sure you have to go?" asked Hermione. Serenity nodded and hugged her friend.

"Yes, I have vacationed here long enough, it is time I go back and continue with my duties as a Princess. I am still going to try and win the approval of my people to help aid the 3 Kingdoms in this war. I have a lot of work ahead of me! Keep in touch ok!" said Serenity. She smiled and hugged Hermione once more. Serenity turned to Harry then. She smiled sadly as she was sad to have to leave.

"Listen Harry, take care of Hermione ok." Harry looked at her, and nodded numbly. She smiled at him and shook her head. "I'll miss you." she said as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you too!" he told her. She pulled away and touched his cheek.

"Try and be nice to Hermione, alright. She needs some support here, she is alone in a new kingdom without her usual family and friends. Please, cut her some slack." said Serenity softly in a whisper. Harry nodded and shot a quick glance at Hermione who was saying good-bye to Serenity's parents. Suddenly he felt kind of bad for her.

"Ok, Serenity, I'll try." Serenity smiled and hugged him once more before saying good-bye to the rest.

Harry and the others watched as Sirius and his family pulled out. Li rode a brilliant stallion behind the carriage as gaurdian, along with other guardians over the family.

xxx

It was nearing evening now when the Gryffindor Royal family exited their carriage. The Weasleys had come aswell as Hermione's parents. Hermione was glad to see her parents and embraced them tightly. Harry frowned as he felt another pang of guilt hit his stomach. He would treat her better... he had to!

While they ate, they were surprised to see Albus Dumbledore entere the dining hall. He was dressed in his usual purple robes but he wore a traveling cloak and hat as well. Harry surpressed a chuckle as he regarded his dress. Hermione too seemed to be battling herself aswell for her face was a slight reddish and her eyes cast down, a large smile plastered across her face.

The Professor ate dinner with the Royals, but afterwards called for a meeting with the Gryffindors, saying it was urgent. When the King and Queen rose to discuss matters with the Headmaster, Hermione too rose to leave. She then turned back to Harry.

"Harry aren't you coming?" she asked. Harry looked up at her and nodded. He stood up and walked out of the hall. He then turned to Ron and the twins who were following them.

"Yes, just a moment Hermione." he told her. "Ron, Fred and George, come with me for a moment there's something I want to-"

"But, Harry! Professor Dumbledore said that it was urgent." she interupted, her voice in a scolding tone. Harry turned to her, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Hermione, I am aware of that. But there is something i need to do first." he told her. She huffed and looked at him with an eye raised.

"Well, is it more important than this meeting? I have a feeling it isn't!" she said. She folded her arms across her chest as she said this. Harry could feel the heat rise in his face as he faught the urge to scream at her.

"Listen Hermione, I'll be there in a minute. I don't know why you are so upset? Why don't you just leave me be for a moment!" said Harry in a frustrated tone. Hermione stared at him incredilously.

"What do you mean? You dont know why I am so upset? Harry, this is your Kingdom! You have a duty to it and you must be there when meetings like these are called!" she retorted. "You seem to have no care for Gryffindor at all! You put things before your Kingdom that are in no way above Gryffindor! How do you expect to be a great ruler if you know nothing of how it is run or-"

"Hermione!" screamed Harry, now seething. "Will you just shut-up! How dare you accuse me of such things? I know where my duties lie, no thanks to you! And I do care about Gryffindor, more than you know! What I can't stand at the moment is you! You're always harping at me! Always nagging! Why can't you just leave me be, for once!"

Harry then stopped, realizing what he had just said. He was breathing laborously as he stared at Hermione. _'Oh God, what did i just do?'_ He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and suddenly felt his heart tearing. Her lower lip quivered but he could see she was trying to stop it, trying not to show her tears. Harry felt horrible. He stepped closer to try and soothe her, his face showing his remorse, but Hermione pushed him away. She shoved at his chest and ran passed him and down the hall heading for the western wing.

Harry stared after her, unknowing of what to do. He wanted to chase after her and appologize, but something inside of him told him it was best to let her be. He turned back to Ron and the others.

"Listen guys, I've got to go to that meeting. I'll see you guys later." The others nodded and watched Harry leave.

When he got to the meeting he found that Hermione was not there. He sighed and frowned. His mother could sense something was wrong but didn't say anything. The meeting went on, but Harry couldn't seem to get Hermione's face out of his mind. '_She had looked so hurt! Oh, man, why did I say that?'_ He continued to ponder on ways to make it up to her.

Suddenly, about an hour into the meeting, a small servant boy ran into the office room, panting and pale. He appologized to the royals.

"Forgive me, Your Majesties, but there has been a break in!" he yelled. King James stood up quickly, along with Dumbledore and Harry.

"What?"

"A break in Sire, a Troll!"

"Where? How did he get in?" asked the King. The little boy shook his head.

"I'm not sure Sire, but it was roaming the lower dungeons. It's destroyed the lower part of the moat on the western wall!" Suddenly Harry's insides churned unpleasently. _'Western Wall?... Hermione...' _

Harry leapt from his spot next to his father and darted past the servant, ignoring his mother's calls. _'Oh my God! What have I done? Hermione could be in serious danger!'_ Harry's mind was reeling. He had a foreboding sense of dread in the pit of his stomach as he raced in the direction he last saw his wife go. All of a sudden, Ron came bounding up beside him. Apparently he too had heard the news of the Troll.

His heart pounded in his chest as he reached the lower floor to where Hermione had always loved to go - she said that the view of the courtyard there was beautiful. As he raced to get there, he suddenly froze in his tracks, his heart skipping a beat. A blood-curtling scream came ringing from down the hall as Harry saw the shadow of the beast walking straight towards Hermione's spot.

"Hermione!"

**Fhew! Finally! It is done!**

**Now i know for the wedding night, many were expecting something a little different... but i felt the approach i took was the best for what i have in mind! Sorry to all those who may be disappointed!**

**Again sorry for the late update, but the next one may be a little late...i am in the beginning of a month long holiday and i am very busy now, and rarely do i ahve tome to write! so i am goin go to try ... i mean TRY my best to get this out but bare with me a bit please... i am finally where i wanted to get to!**

**There is one more thing... i am upping the rating a bit cuz of future chapters... fighting and such... but nothing bad, i promise... nothing M rated!**

**Also, i wanted to add that the line Harry uses -- **"Enjoy knowing something you dont know! It really feels great... is this how you feel all the time?" -- **that is from National Treasure. I just watned to point it out that i used it... i couldnt help it... it fit perfectly in there and sorta put itself there...hehe...well jsut wanted to add that in!**


	12. Hurt and Healing

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**I am soo excited! I took a look at my Stats today and saw that I not only had new reviews _but_ also, I HAVE 8815 HITS! Now that really inspired me to finish this chappie up for you guys! i had gone from up 309 hits in 2 days! Wow... im still feelin the effects! So I wanted to thank you SOOOOO much for reading guys! You seriously made my week!**

**To my fellow reviewers:**

**mione713 :** Thanx! I think this chapter will answer your questions, Mione... hope you enjoy!

**Alayneni:** Ya know, you are startin to become a fave here! lol, thanx...i enjoyed addin teh troll part in. The Christmas thing is a good idea...hmmm... and about Hermione's parents - in ch.11 Harry and Hermione leave the dining hall, then harry and hermione go at it. so no, they didnt hear what he said :)

**cherrysakura5:** Thanx for the sweet words cherry! Im glad you like it!

**sugur-huny-bun:** Im glad you find my story interesting! Really, makes me feel so happy! I love your reviews!

**lili-potter8907:** Thank you so much! well i hope you like how Harry saves Hermione! and yea, i liked the legend too... i was surprised at myself for actually thinking it up! lol, i doubt my ablilities so much!

**FlairVerona:** I know, poor Hermione... i really do need to stop bullying up on her! well i think you'll like this chapter! yea Prince Liam and Princess Sera were fun to write! glad ya enjoyed it!

**satinzevi89:** Why thank you!

**Rottenkittenstastelikebras: ** X Blushes X Omig, ur so nice! one billion, huh? thanx...hehe, ur the greatest!

**The Gryffindor Drummer:** Thank you! Hope you like this!

**Goku-lover21:** Arigato Goku-chan!

**rockergurl13:** hehe...sweatdrops i knew i was gonna get it for hte cliffy...sorry! btu the chapter was long enough! hehe...Im so glad you thought it was funny! my fave part, like i said b4, was hte morning after! gosh, if that happened to me!...

**S.B. Kisses:** Thank you!

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twelve : Hurt and Healing.

XXX

Harry leapt from his spot next to his father and darted past the servant, ignoring his mother's calls. _'Oh my God! What have I done? Hermione could be in serious danger!'_ Harry's mind was reeling. He had a foreboding sense of dread in the pit of his stomach as he raced in the direction he last saw his wife go. All of a sudden, Ron came bounding up beside him. Apparently he too had heard the news of the Troll.

His heart pounded in his chest as he reached the lower floor to where Hermione had always loved to go - she said that the view of the courtyard there was beautiful. As he raced to get there, he suddenly froze in his tracks, his heart skipping a beat. A blood-curtling scream came ringing from down the hall as Harry saw the shadow of the beast walking straight towards Hermione's spot.

"Hermione!"

Harry and Ron raced down the long corridor to reach the perpendicular corridor that Hermione was currently in. When they bounded around the corner, his heart tore at the sight before him. There was Hermione, cowering against the wall, pale faced and shaking. She didnt know what to do.

"Harry!" she called out, relieved. "Harry! My wand, I dont have it!" Before he could register what she had said, Harry quickly reached for his wand and shot a powerful stunning charm at the monster. Her heart almost stopped when the Troll decided to turn to face Harry, unfazed by the attack. The Troll, now angry, swung his club in Harry and Ron's direction. They both leapt, dodging the attack barely. Ron dropped his wand as he landed not too far from the Princess.

"Harry!" cried Hermione again in fear. Harry stole a quick glance at her and her frightened expression. She looked so worried, so frail. Tears stained her face and Harry could feel his insides bleed from her pain. He had to protect her!

Again the troll swung his large club at Harry as Harry rolled away from it. "Ron, get Hermione! Get her and go tell the others where the troll is!" Ron nodded and ran towards Hermione.

"Come on Hermione. Lets get out of here." he said as he grabbed her wrist. Hermione couldnt tear her eyes from Harry and the Troll. Suddenly she felt another tug at her wrist and she tore her wrist from his grasp.

"No! I an not leaving Harry here." she said defiantly. Ron gave her a look of disbelief.

"Hermoine! I have to get you out of here! Come on lets go before that bloody troll decides to make mince out 'the both of us!" Ron countered. Still Hermione stood unwilling to move. Ron sighed in annoyance and worry. Suddenly she cried Harry's name as she watched him get hit in the chest by the troll's massive club. She tried to run to him but Ron held her back, pulling her away from the troll's large foot that decided to take a step back at that moment. "See Hermione! Lets go!"

"Look Ron, just go. Go tell the King where the troll is and bring them here!" Ron seemed to be resistant to the idea. "Ron! Go! There isnt much time, Harry is going to get killed if the others dont get here soon!" she yelled. Ron nodded and decided that it was best that he leave. She could be just as stubborn as Harry at times, and experience taught him not to argue when defiant! Hermione watched him leave before turning her attention back to her husband. She watched helplessly as Harry leapt and avoided the trolls attacks. Harry sported a number of blooy gashes but had hit the troll with a few good spells of his own, and the troll was beginning to sway a bit. Hermione tried to think of someway to help as she stood there.

Suddenly, as she stood comtemplating how she could help, she saw Ron's forgotten wand lying a short distance from her. As she ran to retrieve the wand, she didnt notice the troll beginning to fall. Harry did notice, however, and ran towards her. She was right in the path of the trolls fall.

"Hermione!" he called as he tried to make it to her. Hermione looked up from her spot in the troll's shadow and paled. '_Oh no..'_ Suddenly as she thought she was about to be killed, Harry rammed into her, knocking them both out of the trolls path. Harry grasped her body tightly against him as the two of them arched gracefully in the air. As they landed, Harry turned his body so that he was on the bottom - so that he was the one who fell against the hard floor. The troll fell with a loud, shaky _thud_.

Hermione, who had burrowed her face deep within Harry's shoulder during the fall, slowly looked up as she felt their bodies hit the cold marble beneath them. The two skidded to a stop and Hermione quickly looked up into Harry's face. He had a large bloody gash upon his cheek, not to mention all of the other scraps and bruises he harbored. Hermione placed her hand upon his chest as she tried to pull herself up to look at him better. When she did, Harry hissed in pain, grabbing her wrist quickly.

"Oh my God! Harry, I'm so sorry!" she appologized. Hermione looked down at her hand at that second as Harry closed his eyes in pain, and let ou a gasp of shock and horror. Blood. Her hand was covered in a light layer of blood. She quickly looked down to his chest. His robes were heavily stained in the dark crimson liquid. Hermione felt herself begin to panic when suddenly she heard a grunt from the monsterous troll laying beside them in the floor. Her eyes widened when she watched he troll raise his club into the air and swing it across, aiming for herself and Harry. Before she had a chance to react, Harry quickly rolled the two to the right as he covered Hermione protectively. The two barely missed the troll's attack, as they heard the large club crack the marble floor.

"Give me that," muttered Harry in haste as he grabbed Ron's wand from Hermione's hand. He quickly aimed another stunning charm at the troll's forehead and sighed as he saw it's arm go limp. Harry dropped his head onto the floor again and gasped in pain. His breath was shallow and every inhale felt like a thousand piercing knives. Hermione quickly got to her knees and began assessing his wounds.

His robes were torn and blood spilled freely atop his chest. Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes as her sight became blurred. _'Oh, this is all my fault!'_ she thought as she tried to help him. Harry kept his eyes shut tightly at first, but then opened them a bit to take a look at Hermione. He watched her as she gently began to pull her skirt out from under her knees.

"Hermione," he gasped weakly in pain. She looked up at him sadly. "I...I'm sorry." he managed to get out. Her expression softened as she felt her heart pound. She shook her head softly.

"No Harry, I'm sorry." Harry looked up at her as he tried to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, because if i hadnt... nagged you, then ... I wouldnt have been in any danger. This is all my fault." she ended with a soft whisper as she tried to control her tears. Harry smiled and raised his hand to touch her elbow, in too much pain to raise it any further.

"No Hermione, I shouldnt have yelled at you. It was just-" started Harry, but he didnt get a chance to finish as another searing shot of pain coursed through his chest. Hermione gasped as he arched his back and hissed sharply. Quickly she brought the bottom of her skirt and pressed it gently against his wound. Harry let out another cry of pain, but Hermione whispered soothing words into his ear, and telling him that the pressure would help stop the bleeding.

Just then, King James, Queen Lily, the Weasley's and the Grangers came dashing around the corridor corner, Ron in the lead. Dumbledore came running up behind them along with Andrew seconds later. Queen Lily let out a gasp as she ran to her fallen son.

"Thank God you're here!" exclaimed Hermione. "Please, you must help Harry! He's badly hurt!" Hermione began to cry softly at that moment, unable to hold her emotions any longer; unable to stay strong for Harry any longer. The others all gathered around Harry as Dumbledore knelt before him. He motioned to Hermione to remove her skirt from his chest as he looked at the wound. Queen Lily gasped and Ginny turned her face quickly. Dumbledore's frown deepened as he pressed his palm against the wound. Hermione watched as his hand glowed a soft yellow and Harry's cries of pain began to subdue. Then Dumbledore quickly removed his hand as Harry's eyes began to close.

"Hermione..." he muttered softly as he fell unconcsious. Hermione gasped and blushed as her tears began to flow harder. Dumbledore quickly picked up the Prince and with the others following closely behind, he swiftly ascended the stairs towards their room.

xxx

It had been hours since the attack of the troll, and Harry now lay sleeping in his and Hermione's bed in the Starlit Suite. The room had been given to them shortly after their wedding and all of his possessions were brought from his old room to this one. The room was comfortable now and Hermione enjoyed it the most.

The troll had been removed from the palace and the blood cleaned from the floors. Andrew immediately called for repairmen to repair the broken outer wall of the Palace, and the inner corridors.

Hermione smiled down upon Harry softly as she watched him sleep. Since the attack, she had not left his side. She helped bandage his wounds along with Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts school mediwitch, who had been asked to floo over by Dumbledore's request. Hermione's heart broke when Madame Pomfrey magically removed Harry's robes from his chest. A large gash was placed directly in the center of his chest. It was caked with blood, and his skin was torn and bruised all around the wound. Madame Pomfrey immediately told the families that Harry suffered from a few broken ribs, but said that any further internal damages were hard to point out at the moment. Queen Lily had been _so_ upset, King James was forced to remove her from the room, as he took her to try and soothe her nerves. She returned every hour or so, helping Hermione with bandages or just being near her son. Hermione could sense the Queen's strong attatchment to her son, but was taken aback at the look the Queen harbored deep within her eyes. The others, too, had left, all sensing Hermione's need to be alone with him.

She now sat worriedly at his side, wiping sweat from his brow, changing his bandages, and soothing him during nightmares. Hermione couldnt understand why he was suffering the way he was. It wasnt until she changed his bandages a few hours later, that Hermione gasped in horror. Quickly, she sent for Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore as she removed the remainder of his bandages. The Headmaster and Mediwitch quickly appeared at her side. When Hermione showed the two Harry's wounds, Madame Pomfrey gasped as Dumbledore looked shocked.

Harry's skin surrounding his large wound had turned from a soft cream color to a now sickening green, and his every vein had turned a deep purple. Hermione found it hard to look at his wound as it pained her. The feeling of guilt plagued her as she felt it was all her fault. She watched the others assess the wound, and finally the two concluded it to be exactly what she had feared.

"It appears, Hermione, that Harry has been poisoned of some kind. Most likely by a type of poison that is located within the caves of mountain trolls." Dumbledore told her calmly, though Hermoine could tell he was worried. "You see, trolls tend to love this moss, as it makes for comfortable beds and helps their digestive tracts, but it also helps ward off termites and such bugs that would bother a troll at night, Trolls love to smear the moss atop their clubs and bodies to protect them. But you see, this moss is deadly poisonous to humans and animals. So-"

"So what you are saying is that, you think this moss stuff was put on the club that the troll hit Harry with?" said Hermione in a frightful tone. Dumbledore sighed and nodded solemnly. Hermione once again felt the tears brimming her eyes as she watched Madame Pomfrey prepare a few salves and potions for Harry. She looked back down upon Harry as he slept uncomforably, his face reflecting his pain. "Is there...is there anything you can do?"

Madame Pomfrey looked up at Hermione. "I think so, dear." That wasnt exactly what Hermione was prepared to hear. She looked at her oddly.

"You_ think _so?" she asked. Madame Pomfrey sighed and nodded.

"You see, this poison is diffucult, there is no known antidote, _but_ judging by the wound, he hasn't been poisoned _too_ badly. I believe this will do." said the Mediwitch sadly. Hermione could feel her insides churning.

"But what if you're wrong? What if it doesnt work? What if-" Hermione suddenly stopped when she felt a soft hand place itself upon her shoulder. She looked up into her old Headmaster's face.

"Please, Princess, let us not think along those lines. I have placed my complete trust in Madame Pomfrey, and I know she will take good care of our young Prince." he told her. Hermione felt her emotions boil over as she lost all control and began to cry. The Headmaster tried to consol her the best he could and watched sadly as she oppted to lay beside the wounded Prince in their bed, soon falling into a gentle sleep herself, as she clutched softly onto his arm.

xxx

As the days past, Hermione remained glued to Harry's side. She refused to leave as she insisted she take care of Harry. It was the least she could do for him. But she also enjoed nursing the wounded Prince. It made her feel needed and helpful.

Madame Pomfrey had been right, the potion she gave him had helped and within two days and Harry's nightmares began to stop and he no longer broke out in cold sweats. His chest seemed to look back to normal too. The green had vanished, but his veins were still a slight purple, but Hermione was assured that that would disappear in no time.

Harry, regardless of the pain, couldn't help but enjoy the treatment he was recieving from his wife. She was always there, to help him - to help him eat, sleep, heal, and even to go to the bathroom. She never left his side as he recovered. He even found on countless nights, where he would wake up due to pain or nightmares brought on by the poison, Hermione sleeping soundly next to him, cuddled softly against him as he healed. He would gently fall back to sleep at the sound of her even breathing and soft touch. He enjoyed having her close, especially when his nightmares seemed to get stronger.

He wouldnt admit it, especially to Hermione, that his dreams were usually about her. His most reaccuring nighmare would be when he watched helplessly as Hermione was attacked by a group of trolls and cloaked figures, with himself tied tightly to a tree, forced to endure this torture. One night, his visions had gotten so bad that his scar began to hurt - with excrutiating pain - as he was forced to witness the deaths of his loved ones one-by-one!

That night, Hermione sat beside him as she changed his bandages, when he began to struggle against his bed. His arms and legs thrashed and he tossed his head violently to the sides. Tears streamed down his face as Hermione tried to calm him. Finally she had gotten a hold of his shoulders and she leaned in all of her weight against his shoulders as she pinned him back down. Slowly he began to relax, before suddenly engulfing her in a tight embrace. Hermione blushed deep as he slowly opened his eyes. He held her tightly to him, as if afraid to let go. His shallow breathing calmed as he held Hermione close, with Hermione carefully pushed to the side of him as to not hurt his wounds. He held her as she rubbed his side gently to soothe him, before he fell back into a dreamless slumber.

But before he was gone, he muttered something that made Hermione's insides flip.

"Hermione..." he whispered. "...stay safe..."

xxx

Slowly as the days went by, Harry's conditions seemed to improve. He was now able to sit up with minimal pain in his chest, and was able to stand and walk without the help of others. Although this didnt stop Hermione from aiding him. She was always there, keeping him company and helping him to go down to the common rooms and dining halls. She would bring him his food if he felt weak and would eat hers with him or she would walk with him outside in the courtyards. Their friendship grew during the time he healed up. He appologized to Hermione a thousand times for his behavior and she just dismissed it, saying that the fault was equally upon her.

Harry never found the courage to tell her before, but he greatly appreciated what she did for him. She took care of him, kept him company, and was willing to go out of her way to make him feel better. He didnt know what he could do to repay her. She had already stolen a part of his heart and he looked forward to seeing her every morning. Although, along with these feelings, also came denial. He _still_ loved Cho, no matter what, but he loved Hermione as a best friend.

'_Yea, that is it, I love her like a best friend!'_ he told himself one day as he took a walk with her in Gryffindor's large courtyard. They had returned to Gryffindor Castle a week after the Halloween incident. Harry looked down at her and smiled. She hung loosely on his arm as they enjoyed the sunshine.

"Hey," he called out softly. Hermione looked up with an eyebrow raised, a smile ever-so-present. "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked genuinely. Harry chuckled at her.

"For everything! For takin' care of me!" When he said this he was amused to see a soft blush creep across her nose.

"It... it was nothing." she stuttered. It was Harry's turn now to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, huh?"

"No! I didnt mean it like that, I just meant that-" she started, but Harry stopped her.

"I understand." he said softly, his finger placed softly upon her lips. "But a simple 'your welcome' would have been fine."

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Your welcome." she said softly. Harry then smiled as he bent down and kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed heavily as Harry smiled and continued to walk with her along the gardens.

Unknown to them, the King and Queen stood watching them from a balcony off of the study. Queen Lily sighed happily as she watched her son.

"They seem to be getting along much better, huh?" asked King James. Lily looke up at her husband and smiled. She nodded as he wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist.

"Dont go thinking you're off the hook now! I still am upset at you for this wedding. Just keep that in mind." Lily told her husband. James looked at her incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that you're _still_ mad at me?" he asked. Lily just smiled as she pulled away from him. She kissed him softly on the cheek before she turned to leave the study. James quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, causing her to fall into his chest. He held her tightly as she looked up at him. She glared up at him as he gave her a suave, boyish look.

"I love you, Lily Evans Potter." he said genuinely. Lily couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, James Potter!" she said, before he leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

**Ok, that is it for now... If the reviews are up, i am gonna try and get this next chapter out to you by next week... but if reviews are low... then, where am i gonna get my motivation from?**

**I hope this chapter was good to you guys, I'm more excited to get my next chapter out... that is as soon as i finish it, hehe. the next chapter will be a lot more interesting!**

**thanx again... Silver-Magick131**


	13. Christmas in Ravenclaw!

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**First of all, I would like to appologize for the long wait! This chapter was supposed to be out FIVE days ago... but I had been out of town, and unfortunately I was internet-less! I took the time to tweak my story, but I found myself whittling TOO much out of the story or adding too much stuff in... so... i am kinda iffy about this chapter. **

**Also, I Would Like To _DEDICATE This Chapter To Alayneni!_ If it hadnt been for your suggestions, this chapter wouldnt exist! Although I had similar thoughts, your suggestions helped strengthen this chapter immensely!**

**To my fellow reviewers:**

**Alayneni:** Did ya see? This chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you for ur suggestions and comments! Now I hope you like this chapter!

**FlairVerona:** Heh, yea... i HAVE to stop bullying up on 'mione! thanx for your sweet review!

**Rottenkittenstastelikebras: ** X Blushes X Omig, ur so nice! Gosh... ur the greatest!

**rockergurl13:** Hehe, thanx rocker! oh boy i would get it if i killed off Harry! lol, nope i couldnt do that to him, not yet anyway...j/k! Im glad you enjoyed the chap! hope this is jsut as good!

**Anna:** Yea, i totally agree with you about the beginning! I re-read the beginning, and i almost fell over! it was too cheesy! x sighes x ... oh well, i kinda wanted Harry to seem rash and to rush into love with Cho for future purposes, but i may have taken it too far! hehe... ahh well, what is done is done! I hope my writing is gettin better! thanx for the encouraging words Anna!

**Claudia:** Wow! You're from Mexico! I wouldnt have ever guessed you were bilingual from your writing! It was very good! Dont doubt your abilities at a second language, believe me, i know, i am bilingual myself... although english is my mother-tongue! Ur english writing is great! good job! and i msut agree, I LOVE midevil stories with Kings and Queens as well! they are my fave! Well, hope you like this!

**SpiritedAway123:** Ahh, u got me! I thought i had metioned it in my first chapter, but i guess i didnt...but yes! i did get the inspiration while i was watching the wedding planner one night! I dont know why, btu the father was a fave character of mine, and when he said that line it struck me... and the first thing i thought of was how it would be if H/Hr were stuck in that situation! Like i said, i thought i posted that in my earlier chapters, and for htat i am sorry! Well, please read on, and tell me if you like this new chapter!

**AsIfIreallyKnow:** Lol, Im glad to hear I made your day! aww... you were sick? Well i hope you are feeling better right now! I must agree, i like a dashing Harry myself! Well, happy reading... hope you enjoy this aswell!

**Morgan Riordan:** Hey sorry there Morgan, I tried to get this out as fast as i could! I hope you like what I have done! thank you for likin my story so much, it is reviews like these that make me wanna continue! I guess i beat myself up too much, hehe, i have no confidence in my writing! Well, anyhoo...i am babbling! Hope you like this chap!

**heartluv:** hehe, u dont like Cho much huh? Well i dont blame ya, neither do I! It almost killed me to have to write her in! lol... well hope you like this!

**girlknight:** Hmmm... foreshadowing, huh? Good girl, I've actually got clues all around the place, they are subtle though... I love foreshadowing, and tend to play around with it a lot! I wonder what it was you saw...? hehe, well i hope ya like this! The story is gonna be picking up soon!

**fanboy: ** Yea, I totally agree with your review! I was trying to go with Harry slowly realizing he attraction to her but still lovin Cho... but as i write my ideas get altered one way or another! I hope you like the way I wrote this chapter! And thanx for the compliments! I greatly appreciate it!

**EmmGellerGreenNY:** Oh my... x Blushes x... thanks a lot Emm! I truely am touched that you like my story so much! ...hehe...I cant stop smilin now! Ur review made my day!

**Strawberry: ** Hehe, thanx! Yea, H/Hr RULE!

**Also to cherrysakura5**, **sugur-huny-bun**, **satinzevi89**, **The Gryffindor Drummer**, **Goku-lover21**, **HPHRRW**, **stargoddess127**, **Sally**, **Nymoue**, **waking dark**, **Rain-witch-85**, **katie10**, **neiva**, **keeper of heart**, **sandrita**, **AJ the Ass Slayer**, **PurplePineapple133**, and **Himani**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Oh, P.S. : Just so everybody knows, I didnt seem to mention at all how old Harry and Hermione are. Also, I didnt mention their Wedding date so here it is.**

**Harry and Hermione are both 19, two years fresh out of Hogwarts. Harry is older than Hermione by a month and a half July 31 and September 19, his birthday is now before hers. I know that in the books Hermione is older, but i'm changing it. Everyone else is the same age as they would normally be, and Serenity is 19 September 26 and Li is 25.**

**As for the Wedding date, they were married on September 28. So the Halloween incident was a month after their wedding, but i mentioned that already. **

**Ok, I just wanted to clear that up, cuz I know how annoying it is if details like this arent usually answered! I for one cant stand not knowing their ages and stuff. Sorry I never really mentioned it...**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Thirteen : Christmas in Ravenclaw!

XXX

Unknown to them, the King and Queen stood watching them from a balcony off of the study. Queen Lily sighed happily as she watched her son.

"They seem to be getting along much better, huh?" asked King James. Lily looke up at her husband and smiled. She nodded as he wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist.

"Dont go thinking you're off the hook now! I still am upset at you for this wedding. Just keep that in mind." Lily told her husband. James looked at her incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that you're _still_ mad at me?" he asked. Lily just smiled as she pulled away from him. She kissed him softly on the cheek before she turned to leave the study. James quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, causing her to fall into his chest. He held her tightly as she looked up at him. She glared up at him as he gave her a suave, boyish look.

"I love you, Lily Evans Potter." he said genuinely. Lily couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, James Potter!" she said, before he leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

xxx

They had just entered the first week of December when news of fresh attacks surfaced. This had been the first attack since mid-September and King James was working his best to aid in security to all three Kingdoms. Harry, too, was assisting his father. Constantly at his father's side, Harry didnt seem to know just how much of a help he really was.

Harry's tactics seemed amazing. He held a knack in Defence Intellegence, and proved useful during these times. He attended every meeting with a new sense of duty hanging over his head, and he listened intently to everything said, leanding help and opinions whenever needed.

Hermione was nothing short of amazed at Harry's new dedication to his Kingdom. He'd grown since the night of Halloween in more ways than Hermione could expect. He seemed more responsible; no longer the careless teen who cared nothing for duty and responsibility, he was now becoming a man.

What was more of a relief, was that their friendship was back on a stable path. Harry and Hermione spent time together regularly, and barely fought, much to the Royal's relief, but unfortunately, there was a new foe in the castle; Ron. Ron and Hermione never seemed to get along for too long. Although, everyone knew the two were friends, their points of view were too opposite for the other to handle at times. Harry took strange pleasure in watching his two friends bicker, listening as they fought over meaningless points, as he himself was glad he wasnt on the receiving side of Hermione's attacks.

With the news of the attacks lately, it was no surprise that everyone had been on tight nerves. Fourteen muggle-born witches and wizards had been killed in Hufflepuff just a few days before, and news of swift attacks were surfacing all around the Kingdoms. Harry could tell that Hermione was worried for her parents. He tried to assure her that they were well protected, but that didnt stop her from worrying.

But Harry was suffering from worries of his own. There had now been attacks in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and both attacks had resulted in deaths, but what was peculiar was that Gryffindor had not seen a single attack, at all! Not that Harry wasnt grateful, but this got him wondering, and left him on the edge of his seat. _What did Malfoy have in store for the Scarlet Kingdom?_

Harry now sat in his favorite seat beside his father, listening intently as a few dignitaries battled amongst themselves. He absent-mindedly rubbed the newly healed wound upon his chest and winced as it still felt tender. He sat there trying to come up with a solution to the security problems that the Kingdoms were encountering.

"If we do not keep a watchful eye upon the northern borders, we leave ourselves vulnerable. The school Durmstrang is to the north, and Merlin only knows how many Death Eaters wander it's halls." yelled a very red-faced man three seats away from Harry. The man he was aiming his opinions toward stood glaring.

"Yes, but also do not forget our Southern borders that prove to be weak as well. Just a few months ago King Richard of Ravenclaw was attacked while traveling to Gryffindor, along the border. If the attackers were able to attack so near to Gryffindor once, I'm sure they can do it again!" countered the other. Harry watched the two fume. Suddenly his chest began to hurt as well as his head. Harry, deciding he had had enough for one evening, stood to leave.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'm afraid this is where I must leave you." he said politely. The other men in the room looked to the Prince and nodded, seeing the pain in his eyes. Harry's chest began to burn as he bowed his head in respect to the others. He then turned to his father who sat beside him. "'Good night, father. Forgive my interupption."

James shook his head as he stood up. He placed a kind hand upon his shoulder and smiled. "Do not worry about it, son. Just make sure you get plenty of rest."

Harry nodded and left the conference room. As he shut the door behind him he could hear his father trying to put peace between the feuding men.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, please. Let us discuss this-" Harry heard as he shut the doors tightly behind him. He sighed, trying to block out the pain from his splitting head. He made his way down the long corridor before turning to see a pair of familiar smiling chocolate brown eyes. He stumbled back for a moment before smiling.

"Hey Hermione." he said softly. She smiled back up at him as her eyes gave away her excitement. Upon her shoulder sat Harry's beloved owl Hedwig, and in her hand was a neatly folded scroll. "Hi Hedwig."

"I hope you dont mind me borrowing her, Harry, but she was the only owl willing to travel at the moment." Harry let out a soft chuckle before wincing as his chest seared in white hot pain. Harry hissed as he placed his hand gently atop his wound again, placing another hand upon Hermione's shoulder for support. Hermione quickly dropped her cheerful smile as she replaced it with a look of worry.

"Harry! Are you ok?" she said as she placed her hand upon his chest, wanting to examine his wound. Harry smiled and nodded. He stood up straight again as the pain subsided.

"Yes, I'm fine, the wound is just still sore." he told her. Still she looked unconvinced. Harry decided to avert her attention to something else. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, indicating to the forgotten scroll in her hands. Hermione looked down and smiled slightly.

"Oh, this. Yes, umm... well it seems that my parents have invited us to spend the Christmas holidays with them in Ravenclaw. Queen Lily said that the decision was up to you, depending on how you are feeling, that is." she said softly. Harry smiled and touced her shoulder.

"Sure Hermione, let's go." he told her. Hermione looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Her smile was genuine and bright.

"Are you sure? Are you feeling alright?" she asked, a little skeptical now.

"Yes, Hermione. I'll be alright, dont worry." he assured her. "Let's go to Ravenclaw, it'll be nice to spend Christmas there!" Hermione smiled and reached to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry grinned as he and Hermione made there way back to their room, Hermione all the while explaining to Harry all of the wonders of her Kingdom. They decided that they would inform the others of their little trip in the morning, seeing as Harry wasnt feeling too well at the moment.

xxx

The next morning, Harry and Hermione told their families their intent of spending the upcoming holidays in the neighboring Kingdom. Kind James graciously declined, explaining his need to remain in the Kingdom for diplomatic purposes, while Queen Lily smiled at the invitation.

"Would you like to accompany us, Mother?" asked Harry. Queen Lily nodded and smiled.

"I'd love to, dear. If that is ok with your father." The Queen looked over to her husband at the head of the table. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Why, yes! Of course!" he told her happily. "Please enjoy yourselves, but Harry, if you could please talk to King Richard concerning the new security details, that would be greatly appreciated!" he told his son. Harry nodded obediently as she stood tall for his father. King James couldnt help but feel pride at seeing his son before him, all grown and mature. He had Hermione to thank for that. Had it not been for she lately, he was sure his son would still be his old duty-free self, and not bother with politics. Yes, he owed the Princess more than he could ever give for what she had done to his son!

"Why Harry dear," came the sweet motherly voice of Mrs. Weasley behind him. Harry turned and smiled. "Would you mind if Arthur, the kids and I traveled with you until we reach Ravenclaw? We would like to visit Bill and Charlie as well."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley!" he exclaimed. "You needn't ask!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged the prince before her tenderly. Harry chuckled as Ron gave a nauseating look behind his mother.

xxx

As the days rolled by, Harry's chest seemed to recover slowly from the pain. He stilled suffered from soreness and bruising, but other than that he seemed to be healing up just fine.

Harry took great pleasure in watching Hermione prepare for their trip. He chuckled as he informed her that they weren't leaving for another two and a half weeks, but that wouldn't stop Hermione any. Harry smiled as he thought of how the trip would turn out as he was slightly nervous. Sure he had met Hermione's parents, and knew them quite well, as the visited every so often, but it wasnt her parents he was nervous about. It seemed the idea of being presented before her entire court that unnerved him. There was no doubt that they all knew of his feelings for the dark Ravenclaw, as it had become news soon after the proclimation of the marriage. It became a whispered ghost throughout every noble household, as everybody knew why Sir Wu Chang agreed to depart to the Loyal lands. Due to this, Harry had become very uneasy.

He watched, late at night, as Hermione would run around their room, searching for different things she had wanted to take with her. She had gone out shopping with Ginny earlier today in one of Gryffindor's best marketplaces and had perchased a number of small baubles and trinkets as gifts for her friends and family. Harry smiled as he watched her, slightly amused at her over-whelmed excitement. _'Poor Hermione, she must be really homesick.'_ he thought sadly.

He wondered what it was gonna be like, going to her Kingdom. Surely he had been there before, but never stayed long. If he did stay a few days, he would always wander the cities and towns, curious at their customs and lifestyles. They were so different from Gryffindor, where Gryffindor was a busy, loud, energetic Kingdom; Ravenclaw was more of a composed, serene Kingdom. They were more into education, whether it be educating the self and broadening one's intellegence, or studying continuosly for the upcoming school year and such. While Gryiffindor harbored training halls, armories, and death-defying activities, Ravenclaw possessed quiet reading halls, libraries, and Chess matches.

Harry smiled as he remembered a few of the Ravenclaw's that he had met that had attended the wedding a few months back. One in particlar that stood out in his mind was the young, and slightly eccentric, Lady Luna Lovegood. He chuckled softly as he pictured Ron's face that night, as he was stalked by the wide-eyed wonder. She amused Harry, though Harry didnt understand why exactly, but she just did.

"Yo, Hermione." he called out as he laid in bed, watching her unpack all of her purchases as she proceeded to show Harry her gifts. She looked up, curious, as he smiled. "What do you think of Luna Lovegood?" Immediately, Hermione made a face, before raising an eyebrow.

"Luna? Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering, I mean, she seems a little... bizarre, in my opinion." he told his wife. "But she does seem to fancy Ron something awful." added Harry on a side note. Hermione giggled as she remembered the wedding. She nodded as she thought back on the young lady.

"Yes, bizarre would be a good word to describe her, along with weird, peculiar, unconventional, strangely odd, unusual-"

"I get it, I get it, Hermione!" Harry said as he put his arms up to stop her. She looked at him for a moment a laughed. She sat down upon the corner of the bed as Harry gave her a goofy lopsided grin.

"But poor Ron. Is that why he is dreading the trip? Because of Luna?" asked Hermione. Harry just smiled, a knowing look in his eye. "Oh honestly!" she exclaimed with a soft giggle.

"Hey, do you blame the bloke? That girl chased him the entire time during our wedding reception! Serenity couldn't contain her laughter that night as Luna forced him to dance!" Harry said. "I mean, she even coaxed a hearty laugh out of Li!" Hermione smiled as she thought back upon that night.

"Yeah, and what is up with Li? I mean, he seems so... unsocial." asked Hermione. Harry nodded with a chuckle.

"Eh, that is just the role of the Guardian. Now, when you get the know Li, he's totally different, but he takes his role as Serenity's protecter to heart - and that is why he is so serious all the time. He doesnt want his emotions to weaken his ability to protect her." Harry told her.

"Oh you mean, he doesnt show his emotions because he loves Serenity? I dont understand." Hermione stated. Normally, she never had problems with comprehension, but the world of the elves was so new to her, since she never was able to learn much about them. Harry sighed.

"You see, as the Guardian of Serenity, the future Queen of the High Elves, Li is under a great mount of responsibility. He masks his emotions so that enemies cant pin-point weaknesses. The man never lets his guard down around a large group of people, and a select few have ever seen his protective shield go down, me included. He had dedicated his life to protecting Serenity, and the fact that he loves Serenity doesnt help his emotions any." he said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"It is forbidden for a Guardian to and a Royal to fall in love. A romance like that could lead to dangerous outcomes! If one loves the other, then that could lead to the opposition's advantage. Serenity and Li are forbidden to love each other, but have fallen too far in love to control it now. Li tried his best to deny Serenity his love, in hopes of her moving on, but that just made matters worse, and Serenity's love grow." Harry sighed. "Those were hard times. Serenity was constantly upset, either angry with the law or saddened by her ban from Li. They even tried to denounce Li of his post, but Serenity wouldn't allow it. Now, Serenity is fighting for the law to be amended, but that is proving to be harder than we've planned. Even Sirius has had his fair share of arguements with the Prime Minister. He and thePrime Minister aren't even talking at this point." finished Harry. Hermione just stared as she took in all of the information.

"Poor Serenity," sighed Hermione. "She doesnt deserve that." Harry nodded.

"And I thought our love-lives were messed up? Ha!" he joked. Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at Harry. Harry, caught off-guard, was hit in the face. Hermione yelped as he retaliated by chucking the largest pillow he could find right at her face as well. The two laughed as they continued to throw odd things at each other, including stuffed animals, clothes, etc. Finally Harry had leapt from beneath his covers as he chased Hermione across the room. She had just sent a wad of freshly folded socks his way before he dove at her, encirling her around the waist, and pinning her to the bed - his body pressing her down so she couldnt move.

Hermione's breath caught as she looked up at Harry. His cocky smirk played across his lips as his bangs hung low, almost touching her forehead, eyes twinkling. His eyes stared deep into hers as she felt his hand move. At first, Harry's left arm had been around her waist and his right arm on her hip, but suddenly Hermione began to feel his right hand make its way up her side.

"H-Harry?" she managed to choke out. He continued to smirk at her as his hand made it's way up to the side of her breast. Her eyes widened considerably, before she felt it beginning to travel back down to her hip slowly, all the while Harry's smirk never left his features.

"You shouldn't have done that Hermione." he whispered huskily into her ear. Shivers went down her spine as she found breathing difficult. She could feel the heat rising in her body, as his touch burned her, and her cheeks inflamed. _'What is he doing?'_

"Done ... w-what?" she asked. Harry smirk grew as he looked down at her. He liked the effect he was receiving from her, and that he could have such control over her. _'If only she knew what was coming next...'_

"Throw that pillow at me. It hurt." he whispered again. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment as he spoke. His hand settled upon her flat stomach, fingers sprawled, as they stretched to her side. Suddenly, Hermione felt a spark of courage, and she felt bold.

"And... and what are you ... going to.. do about it?" she whispered back. Ok, so she_ felt _bold, but she suddenly lost her edge as his hand pressed into her stomach gently, his fingernails lightly grazing her side. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. Her breathing quickened as he lowered his mouth to her ear. She could feel his breath tickle her ear as she inhaled his scent. Her mouh went dry as he pressed his body against her gently. Her mind was reeling. Again her senses were on overdrive - just like the day of her wedding. His touch burned her, his breath tickled her, his scent intoxicated her, his look teased her, and his voice did things to her...

"Do you really want to know, Hermione?" came his reply. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. '_He wasn't going to... ? Was he? Here? Now?'_ Her mind continued to race as her voice refused to work. She could sense him smirk as he pressed against her. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened as he did something she never expected - Harry began to nibble her earlobe. She gasped in surprise and she could feel him smiling against her. He let her earlobe go as he softly kissed her neck below her ear.

"H-Harry?" she yelped, her insides leaping in surprise.

"Hmm...you're gonna pay Hermione." And suddenly she gasped as Harry did the unthinkable - he tickled her! Hermione squealed in laughter as Harry's forgotten right hand began to tickle her sides. His left hand, still wrapped around her waist, held her tightly to him and pinned her down so that her squirming was reduced to nothing as he rained torture upon her. She laughed as she tried to free herself from his grasp, as Harry's smirk never left his face.

"Harry - Harry! Stop!" she exclaimed. Finally Harry relinquished his attack on the poor Ravenclaw Princess, as she pulled his hand away. Her stomach was doing flips and her breath was labored. Harry smiled at her in triumph as he adored how her cheeks were both flushed and red from the attack. "Now, get OFF!"

Harry chuckled as Hermione playfully pushed him off of her. A part of her was slightly disappointed at his choice of torture, while another part was glad all the same. Harry rolled over and laid on his back. He sent a smile at Hermione, and she giggled at him. They laid there for a few moments as they caught their breath, and Hermione's eyes were beginning to feel heavy with sleep.

Harry grunted as he pulled himself from the bed. He pulled his shirt off, commenting on how hot the room suddenly became, and made his way over to the connecting bathroom. Hermione too sat up, and watched him disappear behind the large bathroom door. Sighing, she threw herself back onto the bed as she placed her hand gently atop her stomach. Her insides flipped repeatedly as a tickled sensation swept her lower abdomen. She blushed at the reaction she was having to Harry's touch and slowly reached a hand up to touch her ear. Her fingers lowered themselves to the spot where Harry had kissed her and her stomach flipped again. She let out a frustrated groan as she got out of the bed. _'Who am i fooling? Harry was just playing around with me!'_ she thought. '_He was just trying to ... torture me.'_

Hermione sighed heavily as she began to pick up the discarded items across the floor and upon the bed. She placed the pillows back upon the bed the way she knew Harry liked them, and proceeded to pack her purchases, all the while replaying the last event in her head.

Unknown to her, behind the bathroom door, a certain raven-haired emerald-eyed prince was doing the same. Harry reached over and turned the shower on, adjusting it to the right temperature.

"Dammit Hermione," he whispered to himself as he stepped into a bleak cold shower.

xxx

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Hermione, the week of Christmas had arrived. During this time, the Gryffindor Castle was bustling. Green, Scarlet and Gold decorations donned the Castle and the halls were warm and inviting. Garland wrapped itself welcomingly around every banister in the Castle, and countless trees had been cut down and dragged in, and placed everywhere. Carols were heard playng everywhere one stepped, as nymphs sang happily in the garland and trees.

Harry looked around his Castle fondly as he decended the Grand Staircase of the Welcoming Hall. He sort of hated leaving Gryffindor during Christmas, since he enjoyed the feel of the Castle during this time of year, but he knew how much it meant to Hermione, and because of that, he too was kind of excited. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he smiled at his wife as she checked all of their belongings and such. She was bustling around the large hall circling the many bags that had been brought down and were awaiting to be put in a carriage.

"Hey Hermione," he said casually, "what are all these bags for? We are only going for a week, you do know that right?" Hermione giggled as she looked up at Harry.

"These aren't all our Harry. They are also the Weasley's!" Harry nodded in understanding, muttering a soft 'ahh'.

"Your Highnesses, the carriages are ready and waiting." came the voice of one of the servants. Harry nodded and looked down at his wife.

"You ready?" he asked her. She nodded excitedly as they both turned and made there way toward the Dining Hall. They both called the Queen and the Weasleys and within minutes, everyone was ready and set, bundled in their traveling cloaks, scarves and other attire. The luggage was already taken care of when the Royals were ready to leave.

As the large Welcoming Doors were opened, a flurry of snow swept in as chill air engulfed them. Harry put his arm around Hermione as she dug her face into her scarf around her neck. Ron, Ginny and the twins rode with Harry and Hermione as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rode with the Queen. King James stood at the top of the staircase as he saw them off, smiling and waving, and praying silently for his family's well-being.

xxx

It was nearing mid-morning when the coachman announced that they had just entered Ravenclaw Kingdom. Harry looked down at Hermione, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder soundly, and smiled. He debated waking her up, but decided against it and let her sleep. Ginny, who was now sitting beside a loudly-snoring Ron, who had his face pressed awkwardly against the side of the carriage, smiled as she saw the smile upon Harry's face. Harry raised an eyebrow at her when she sighed softly and smiled.

"What?" he asked. Ginny just shook her head and looked out the window, continuing to smile. "What Ginny? What is it?"

"It's nothing, just..." she looked back at Harry. "Just that, Serenity was right."

"Huh?" said Harry dumbly. Ginny giggled and explained.

"Serenity said that the two of you would get along alright, after given some time that is." said Ginny. "She had complete faith that the two of you would fall in love in no time!" Harry blushed when he heard this. Stuttering horribly, he tried to deny it.

"Wh-what? She...that is... Hermione and I arent...ah fa-falling in love! We are just simply ... getting along." he stumbled. Ginny smiled and nodded, although the look in her eye said otherwise.

"Ok Harry." she said simply. Harry continued to gawk at her, defending himself, denying have fallen in love with her. Ginny shook her head as she punched Ron in the shoulder, causing him to slide off of the cusioned seat and land on the floor with a thud. Ginny laughed and Harry smiled, despite his obvious embarassment, at the look on Ron's face.

"What was that for?" he yelled. He shot a look at Ginny as he rubbed his bruised shoulder. Ginny shrugged.

"You were snoring, and it was starting to really bother me, so I hit you." she stated casually before turning her head to look out of the window. Ron made to argue but suddenly the voice of the coachman rang through the carriage.

"Sire, Welcome to Raveclaw Palace!" Harry looked out the window as they approached the large steel gate to the Palace. Hermione decided to awaken at that moment and rubbed her cheek against Harry's shoulder sleepily.

"Harry," she called, her voice still heavy with sleep. Harry smiled down upon her as she looked up at him. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes Hermione. We are here."

xxx

When the carriages had finally reached the Welcoming Courtyard, they were greeted happily by a large mass of courtiers and others.. The King and Queen stood at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting thier daughters arrival anxiously. Beside them stood Bill and Charlie Weasley, who had been asked to meet their parents by surprise, by request of Queen Lily.

After they had been greeted and introdced, the traveling Royals were taken into the Palace for breakfast and rest.

"So, Lily, how was the trip?" asked Queen Charlotte. Lily smiled as she began to converse with her friend. Mrs. Weasley, who had been so moved by the welcoming of her two sons, was now sitting smack-dab in the middle of her two boys and still wiping tears from her eyes as they told her of their lives in Ravenclaw. Fluer, who had already been introduced to the family and Potters, was now sitting sophisticatedly beside her fiance. Ron would steal quick glances a her, afterwards receiving a smack by Ginny as he did this. Harry smiled at his friend as he knew he was secretly glad Looney Lovegood, as he so insisted on calling the blonde Ravenclaw, wasnt there. He continued to eat his breakfast in relative silence, beside the constant small-talk he and the King would break out in, when he suddenly felt a soft hand place itself atop his. He looked over at Hermione, who was beside him, and smiled at her beaming expression. She leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Come on, I want to show you the Palace before tonight." she said. Harry nodded and the two excused themselves. King Richard smiled and the two Queens beamed as they watched the two exit the Dining Hall. Ron continued to sit there, totally engulfed in his loaded plate, unfazed at all at the disappearance of his best friend.

xxx

Hermione dragged Harry over to the Welcoming Hall once more as she decided to start from the front of the Palace and work her way back. Harry smiled as he took in the foreign Palace. It's splendor almost rivaled that of Gryffindor, _almost_. It too was decorated extravagantly with garland, tinsle, and countless Christmas trees. Like Gryffindor Castle, Ravenclaw too had a large 14-foot Christmas tree set directly in the center of the Welcoming Hall. Although, unlike his own proud home, this Kingdom decorated around the colors navy and silver. Still, it was amazing.

Hermione took Harry around the entire Palace, showing him all of its glory as Harry had done with her. Although, for them, their time was short, due to the upcoming Christmas Ball that was to be held in teh Great Hall of the Palace at dusk.

When Hermione reached the second floor of the Palace, he was amused to watch his intellegent Princess skip along, all the while looking up above her head, as she randomly took a few steps to the left, then to the right, diagnal, then a few steps back. Harry stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What in Merlins name are you doing?" he asked her. Hermione looked over at him and giggled. She pointed up and Harry laughed. Mistletoe. "So am I to be frightened by this mistletoe, dearest Hermione?" Again Hermione giggled as he explained to Harry her unusual behavior.

"No, Harry." she said in amusement. "But this mistletoe is enchanted. Once it traps two unsuspecting victims in it's path, you are stuck. Compliments of a little Maddie McKenzie."

"What do you mean trapped?" asked Harry as he too began avoiding the small tufts of leaves and white berries that hung up above.

"Well," she started. "There is this little girl, Maddie. She is my uncle's little girl who comes to stay with us every Christmas and is exceptionally talented in the work of charms. Well, anyways, she finds it entertaining to bewitch the mistletoe every year so that once a couple is caught under the misltetoe unsuspectedly, a shielding charm goes up, thus trapping the two within its walls until they both do what the mistletoe is traditioned to do - Kiss." Harry looked over at Hermione, was was now standing at the opposite end of the Hall. She had a small smile upon her lips as she decided the opposite end of the hall was safer than beside Harry.

"And so you do this every year?" he asked. Just then, two serving maids and a young serving boy rounded the corner as they too began to avoid the dreaded plant. Harry laughed as the serving boy began following the one girl, in hopes of receiving a kiss.

"Yep. This is Maddie's favorite hall, so she always bewitches it with her spell. I have tried everything to block the spell, but nothing works." said Hermione in aggrivation. "I have no idea _what_ that girl says to bewitch the plants, but it cant be broken."

"I've gotta meet this little one. Sounds like a true Marauder." Harry muttered softly, a smirk playing upon his lips. "So, have _you_ ever been trapped under the mistletoe, Hermione?" Hermione stopped, as she blushed furiously. Harry noticed this as stopped as well. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "Well?"

Hermione mumbled a small yes as she quickly continued down the hall. Harry stared after her for a moment, surprised at how unsettled it made him feel, but quickly surpressed his feelings as he followed Hermione down the hall. Finally the two rounded the next corner and were happy to learn they had passed out of danger. Hermione continued to show Harry around until mid-afternoon.

Leading Harry out into the sun-filled courtyard, Hermione tightened her scarf around her neck as she cuddled up closer to Harry for warmth. She took him over the large bridge that arched over the now frozen river and into the snow-covered gardens. As the walked, talking and enjoying the other's company, a voice was heard from behind.

"Hermione!" it called. Both Harry and Hermione turned to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed young man running toward her. Hermione smiled softly as Harry regarded him casually. He knew this courtier, he had gone to school with him. Terry Boot.

"Hi Terry." greeted Hermione. He smiled dashingly as he reached the couple. He panted slightly as he had just ran up to them. He mumbled a soft 'Hello' as he smiled down at her. Harry noticed the small blush upon her cheeks, and suddenly a sense of angered annoyance began to build up in the pit of his stomach. Terry then turned to Harry and greeted him as well. He regarded the man before him sourly, though his features never once gave away his emotions.

"How have you been Hermione?" Terry asked softly. Hermione smiled as he answered his question. "That is good. Sorry I couldnt make it to the wedding, but I wanted to congratulate you."

"Thank you Terry." she said softly. She smiled at him kindly, her eyes sparkling a bit as she looked up at him.

"I heard you were coming today so I went out and got you something." Suddenly, Harry's anger flared and Harry couldnt contain his urges to wring the young man's neck. He watched as Terry pulled out a beautiful red rosebud from beneath his cloak. As he handed it over to Hermione he smiled.

"A beautiful rose for a more beautiful Lady." he said smoothly. Suddenly as Hermione took the rose, it began to bloom, until it became a beautiful opened rose. Hermione giggled as the magic sparks that had swirled around the rose slowly disappeared.

"Thank you Terry, it's beautiful." Harry stopped at her words and looked down at her. She had this child-like grin on her face, and Terry seemed to be exceptionally happy with himself. Harry growled internally as his hand suddenly wrapped itself around Hermione's waist protectively, and possessively. _'That is my _Wife_ you twit! Stay away from her!'_ he thought. Hermione looked up at him in surprise. She could see the glint in his eyes but didnt understand them fully.

Harry tightened his grip around her as he looked down at Hermione.

"It is time to go back inside, Hermione." he told her. She gave him a look, but he continued to regard her strangely.

"No, Harry. Let's stay out a little longer." she said. Harry looked up to Terry before shaking his head.

"No, we cant. We better get ready for the ball tonight. It is already reaching late-afternoon. Come Hermione, it is best we go." He pulled slightly on her waist as he tried to get her to turn iwth him. At first she didnt, but soon gave into him, agreeing that it was late. She turned to Terry, who looked put-out, much to Harry's glee, and said her good-byes.

"I'll see you tonight then?" she asked sweetly. Terry nodded and smiled again. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him as she got the hint and turned to walk back to the Palace. Once they were near the Palace doors, Hermione turned to Harry, her expression slightly peeved.

"What was that all about, Harry?" she asked. Harry chose to ignore her as he led her into the warmth of her old home. When they were inside Harry turned to her.

"So Hermione," he asked casually, removing his scarf from around his neck, "who _was _it that you were caught under the mistletoe with?" Hermione blushed and it was her turn to ignore his questions.

xxx

Later on that night, as the ball progressed, Harry sat near the King, discussing security tactics and other political subjects concerning the joined Kingdoms. He had danced with Hermione once since the start of the night, still slightly upset at their encounter earlier. He stole a few quick glances at her over at a table with Ginny and a few other courtiers. She seemed to be in good spirits, as long as she wasnt looking at Harry. Yes, she too was angry with him.

After a while, a soft song began to play, and Harry's anger flared once more as he noticed a certain brown-haired young man make his way towards his wife. Before Harry could react, Hermione had graciously agreed to a dance with the Ravenclaw Lord, and was currently twirling across the dance floor. With the anger rising in his face, he turned his attention over to Ron, who sat nearby, doing his best to avoid a certain Lady.

"Son, is there anything wrong?" asked the King. Harry looked over at the King and shook his head before turning his attention back to his wife.

"No Sire." he said. "Just thinking." Harry didnt notice the King smile and lean back in his throne, pleased. Harry's sole attention was cast upon the Ravenclaw Princess and the unwelcomed intruder.

As the song slowed to a finish, Harry quickly rose to his feet and cut his way across the floor, closing the gap between him and his wife. When he reached her, he gently tapped Terry's shoulder to gain attention.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I cut in?" he asked politely. He could see the reluctancy on both of their faces, and Harry's anger flared again at seeing Hermione's expression. "Please, if you wouldnt mind, I'd like to dance a dance with my _wife._" he added, accentuating slightly on '_wife_'. He knew that hit Terry pretty hard as he stepped back and bowed.

"Of course, Sire." he said. He gently placed Hermione's hand into Harry's as he stepped back again. Harry thanked him half-heartedly as he whisked the Princess away. All the while, Hermione shot Harry deadly glances, letting him know she was furious.

"Harry!" she hissed. "That was unnecessary!" Harry looked down at her and glared.

"I dont care, I dont want you dancing with him!" he retorted, Hermione glared at him.

"What? You cant tell me who I can and cannot dance with Harry! I dont care what you say, I dont have to adhere to you!" she yelled.

"Listen Hermione, whether you like it or not, you are my wife and-" Harry started, but was cut off as Hermione shoved at his chest. Harry hissed in pain as she hit the wound upon his chest. For a moment, fear shot through her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a look of annoyance and anger. Without saying another word, she gathered her skirts and made for the exit. Harry followed her as she pushed past the two large Hall doors.

Hermione continued to make her way across the Palace, as Harry followed behind her, calling her name.

"Harry, just go away!" she screamed behind her. Her voice seemed calm, but there was a deathly tone to it as well. Harry sped up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. She struggled to free herself from him, but he wouldnt give. "Harry, let go of me."

"No. Not until you agree to talk." Hermione stopped at looked at him questioningly. Harry sighed and ran his free hand through his still messy hair.

"Talk? About what?" she spat. Harry threw her a look of annoyance as he tried to word what he wanted to say.

"Listen, I dont want you talking to Terry Boot anymore, understood?" he told her. Hermione looked at him incredilously. She could feel her anger boiling over as she heard him.

"What?"

"You heard me!" retorted Harry.

"No! I am not listening to you! Give me one good reason to listen to you!" Harry looked down at her, as he fought with himself to come up with a logical answer. He didnt understand it himself. Why was he acting so crazy?

"Because... you are my wife!" he told her. Hermione stared at him before letting out a cold laugh.

"Your _Wife_? Listen Harry, I dont know about you, but I hardly call ourselves Husband and Wife!" she spat. Hearing these words voiced out loud pained her. She didnt quite understand exactly why she was upset at him, but she was.. very upset. " And besides, what is with all of this hypocracy?" she asked. Tears brimmed her eyes as she fought the urge to cry. Harry stared at her, for some reason her words hurt him

"What hypocracy?" Hermione let out a dull laugh.

"Why is it I am denied to talk to Terry, while you are still infatuated with Cho? Hmm?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Harry was taken aback for a moment, unable to answer her question. "Heh! That is what I thought. Dont think I dont know of the letters you send Neville Longbottom every week concerning Cho! So what is the difference between Cho and Terry, Harry?"

Harry stood there, unable to give her a proper answer. He was stuck. He looked down into Hermione's eyes as he tried to sort his emotions out. What was going on? Hermione turned her gaze from him as she looked to the floor.

"Listen Harry, can I go now?" she asked softly. Harry let go of her as she pulled back. When she turned to leave, she suddenly found herself banging into a warm, soft barrier. Immediately, soft high voices began to sing.

"Mistletoe! Mistletoe!" Hermione groaned as she looked up. There above her was a large red bow, tied around a handful of mistletoe. Harry too looked up and the two of them blushed.

"Maddie!" Hermione exclaimed. She sighed as she tired again to break the shield. "Listen, I am not in the mood right now." she said warningly. "Now let down this shield immediately!"

Again she tried to walk straigh tbut the shield wouldnt give. "Sorry Princess, but the shield wont release until the tradition is fulfilled." sang the chorus of nymphs that resided in the plant. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry with a huff. They both looked away from each other as they faced the other. "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss..." went the nymphs.

Hermione, although furious, blushed as she reached up and kissed his cheek. She took a few steps back, hoping the shield had gone down, but no such luck.

"Oh, Princess! He is your husband. Surely you can give him a better kiss than that." Both Royals blushed as deep as blood at the nymphs' remark. Hermione kept her gaze firmly plastered to the ground as she felt her tears beginning to break through. She didnt understand it, why was she so hurt by him? Harry, who scensed her tears, slowly took a step closer to her. He placed a finger under her chin, and raised her gaze to him. He was taken aback at the sight of her tears and felt his heart ache at her pain. She tried to turn away but Harry wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly, the look in his eyes changed, and Harry understoond now, the confusion he was suffering from was clearing away now. He steped in closer to Hermione, closing the small gap between their bodies. A strong hand wrapped around her waist as sensations that were still fresh in her mind returned to her. Without breaking eye contact, Harry lowered his head until his lips were mere inches form hers. He paused for a moment, as he tried to get his emotions in order. His mind was telling him to stop, but his body was moving on its own.

Why did her tears bother him so?

He felt Hermione's hands touch his abdomen, her touch awakening a million butterflies within his stomach. He continued to look down at Hermione, memories of a few weeks back flooding his memory. His breathing quickened and his head went fuzzy. Her scent was intoxicating, and the heat of her body was causing his blood to race. He looked into her eyes and felt butterflies again. Suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted to do, and slowly he allowed his body to take control as he tightened his grip around her waist. Sending her an adoring look, he smiled softly before closing his eyes and gently capturing her lips.

At first, the kiss was slow, chaste. He brushed his lips up against hers softly, shy and nervous. She still hadnt reacted, and Harry was starting to feel the lump of rejection forming in his gut, before suddenly, she began to kiss back. They stayed that way for a moment before Harry's courage boosted. He slowly ran his tongue against her bottom lip, earning a gasp from the Princess in his arms. He took that moment to slowly enter her. He explored her mouth lovingly as he pulled her closer. Her body was now flush against him, her hands plastered against his shoulders.

She was shy, Harry could tell. Harry smiled as he deepened the kiss, as Hermione moaned softly. She then decided to take action. She gently guided her hands up into Harry's hair as her fingers played with is soft strands. She pressed her chest against his as he held her close. Their mouths battled against each other as the passion grew and Hermione pulled herself as close as she could to the Prince.

She couldnt think; she didnt want to. She was afraid, afraid that if she allowed her mind to think her movements through, she may never feel the same sensations again. She clung tighter to him, surrendering to him, and all the while feeling fear that rejection stood near. But right now she surrendered... completely.

The kiss lasted a few extra moments before the two reluctantly seperated due to lack of air. As Harry pulled away, his breathing was rapid and his eyes glazed over slightly. Hermione, too, sported the same look. Harry took a moment to look at her. His heart swelled at the look upon her face. Her lips were swollen slightly, which only added to her charm, and her eyes were half-closed, as she savored his taste. Finally, Hermione looked up and emerald orbs met chocolate swirls. It only took Harry and Hermione a matter of seconds to regain their breaths, before they pulled the other back into a more intense kiss.

This time there was no holding back. Hermione's mouth was open and waiting as she kissed him hard. She pressed her whole body to him as she felt she couldnt get any closer.

Suddenly Hermione gasped as she was pushed against the wall behind her, the mistletoe barrier long forgotten. Harry kissed her hard as he found both of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. He pressed her hands against the wall above her head as he pressed his body into hers once more. Hermione let out a moan of pleasure as he did this, as she felt completely vulnerable to the man before her. She raised her legs so that they wrapped around Harry's waist, and Harry let go of her hands as he lowered one hand to hold caress her neck. She buried her hands into his hair once more as he deepened the kiss. She never wanted this moment to end. This was what she had been waiting for, although she didnt realize it until now. She had secretly ached for him, and finally that aching would stop.

Again, air became an issue, and both Royals were forced to seperate. Their lips parted, and Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's, eyes still closed in bliss. He had never felt like this before in his life. Never had he lost control of his body, it was strange. But then again, he had never felt such strong desires for a person before, either. Not even Cho had made him feel this way, and it confused him. Wasnt he supposed to have been in love with Cho?

It made him wonder... _'Where did these feelings for Hermione come from? Why?'_ his mind raced. '_What about Cho? I love her! I love Cho...right?'_

As the two continued to catch their breath, neither noticed the exact position they had formed. Hermione was pinned tightly against the wall and Harry, her skirt pushed up around her waist and thighs as her legs were wrapped around him. Her hands dug into his ebony mane as he had one palm pressed against the wall, the other placed on her shoulder. Their breathing was labored and their skin had a light layer of sweat upon it.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes as a deep blush coursed through him. Hermione, too, decided to open her eyes as she felt Harry move. She lowered her hands from his hair as she held his shoulders. Harry looked at her, unsure of what he was feeling again. He was so confused. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, but something didnt feel right...

Hermione could see the battle he was having behind his shadowed eyes. She understood, but it hurt again. '_Why is it everytime I am around him, I hurt?'_ she wondered sadly. He continued to look at her, and she herself refused to break the gaze.

Then, all of a sudden, the silence was broken as voices swam through the air... someone was coming! Quickly, Harry held Hermione's waist as she lowered her legs back to the ground, embarassment written all over her face. She swiftly smoothed her skirt as she stood back up to face Harry. The two of them looked over to where the voices traveled from and awaited the owners to reveil themselves.

The voices sounded urgent and filled with worry. Harry strained his ears to catch their conversation when they suddenly rounded the corner. King Richard.

Not only was it the King, but also Queen Charlotte, Queen Lily, Remus, Mr. Weasley and three other aurors. Harry quickly turned to his mother, who seemed in tears.

"Mother?" he asked, as the others looked between Harry and Hermione. Every expression was heavey, and the Queen herself was being comforted by Charlotte. Fear quickly began to build in the pit of his stomach as he looked to Hermione then back to the others. "What's happened?"

Queen Lily sniffed as King Richard placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He turned to Harry and sighed, his eyes pained.

"Harry, son," he started, his voice sorrowful but urgent. "I'm afraid I bring you bad news," he paused, "But Gryffindor has been attacked!"

**Oh no! What is gonna happen next? Again, sorry about the long wait! It wasnt intended.**

**Oo I'm curious, when i read this story, I cant help but find things that I wish I could change, and constantly I find myself disliking a turn or two that I took to get to where wanted to get to. So I wanna know, regardless of the AWESOME reviews I have recieved, WHICH HAVE BEEN THE SOLE MOTIVATION TO WRITING THIS STORY, I wanna know if this story seems ..._realistic? _ Does it? I appologize if it seems a bit rushed at times, but when I get writing, I tend to know exactly where I am going, but soon I find that I have totally taken a different route. Most of the times i dont mind the change, but others... well, I dont know, perhaps I am just criticizing my work too much... but i feel that at times it seems a little to rushed or cliche'...is it?**

**well, aside from that... I hope you liked this chappie! **

**Urs truely,**

**Silver-Magick131**


	14. Gryffindor's been attacked!

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Oh my gosh, Oh my goodness! The last chapter get 48 reviews! I AM SO EXCITED, CUZ MY HITS ALSO WENT UP TO 17087! I AM JUMPING FOR JOY! Thanx everyone! **

**To my fellow reviewers:**

**HHr fanfic lover:** OMIG! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! YOU HIT ALL THE MAJOR POINTS IN THIS PART OF MY STORY! what you felt is exactly what i had intended. Hermione was supposed to go against her logical mind and surrender to Harry, surrendering to passion and hope! hope that her love will be willingly returned! Oh your review made me happy! But, for Harry, it isnt just lust that he feels, he is confused - through passion and attraction, he doesnt understand what power his friendship and care has done to him. He doesnt understand how his rash lusty love to Cho can be over-powered by his slow growth of friendship and respect to his wife - leading to a passionate love niether will understand!

That is how i wanted this story to unfold as - like you said, the power of love at first sight vs. a gradual growth of love over time. Also, I dont think Cho is _bad_. She is a normal person like everyone, who just so happenes to get in the way of H/Hr. I tried to make her seem sweet and exciting, a believable character for one like Harry to pine over and rashly fall for! Also, another point you hit, concerning what is love? what is attraction/lust! Yes here i had Harry fall for Cho based completely on his attraction to what he thinks is the perfect person - a loyal, athletic, fun, intellegent, sweet and kind person. Cho is a "prefect" woman to Harry. but his attraction to her is superficial, b/c he only knew what she _appears _to be. He didint get to know her flaws, maybe her temper, perhaps her clingy side, whatever it may be, knowing someone for a day or a few days will never be enough. But with Hermione, his feelings for her start off as friendship, lead to annoyance, anger, appreciation, respect, like, and hopefully LOVE. that is the healthy growth of love. Not superficial, not misunderstood.

**Alayneni:** Goodness, you make me blush! Ur review was AWESOME! actually...BOTH REVIEWS WERE..hehe...sorry I didnt update two days ago... but life got in the way, and seriously, readin your review just made me want to update even faster! lol, and thanx for the suggestions! u keep my mind workin on seperate tracks... as they say TWO MINDS ARE BETTER THAN ONE! THANX!

**iamsupablonde :** Thanx...sorry about the cliffy...hehe...

**FlairVerona:** Thanx Flair. I was wondering about Luna tho... should I pair her up with Ron? Or my own character? Cuz I was thinking makin a character for him... what do you think? Are their any Ron/Luna fans?

**Rottenkittenstastelikebras: ** LMAO! OMIG ur review was hilarious! lol... now push harry's parents off of a cliff? kinda seems a lil harsh, dontcha thing, ;P? now, i dont know about them gettin it on in the _last chapter_ but... huhuhu... but my lips are sealed! and about hermione gettin jealous, yea i should have made her jealous more... but i wanted her to be the more reasonable one, and have harry be the jerk! although i like harry, i wanted that male possessiveness... btu you are right, you are like totally the greatest like reviewer like ever! omig! you so totally are! and you so totally rock! lol, ohh gosh... forget i did that, ok! well i hope this is long enough to satisfy your hunger! thanx for readin, now enjoy the story! (i hope)

**rockergurl13:** hehe, i love your reviews! yea about the whole possessive thing...word of advice to ALL men...never make the same mistake he did! thanx for the kissin scene boost! i kinda felt weird writin it...lol, thanx! hope you like this chap!

**PrincessLuckyCML****** Hope ya like this chapter...im so glad you like my story! Thanx a bunch!

**Anna:** hiya! yea when i wrote the dialogue between the royals, i started writing with a fancier, more formal type, but i got bored and annoyed. so im sticking with more now-a-day talk... just think of it as an anachronism. but the romance level...too high? i guess i got carried away...hehe...ill tone it down a notche...or 12! hehe, well thanx for the review!

**LMDGlUVR4EVA**: thank you so much! i would love to read your stories, but i cant gaurantee itll be right away, only because i am so gosh darned busy, i dont have time to proof read my own stories sometimes! ha! om my... btu i will try my hardest! thanx for readin!

**Ravenclaw's heir**: hehe, Im glad you enjoy my story so far! it is an honor! and bout teh kiss...too intense? ugh, i hope not, but i am glad you were able to get into it, cuz tha is what i wanted! well tanx for reviewing! hope yo ulike this one!

**chubo** : hehe...hey! are you being sarcastic! hehe, j/k! lol, about them attackin while Harry's away, yea that is funny!

**Haruko Higurashi **: wow, thanx, you make me blush! hehe... Higurashi? I LOVE INUYASHA! ... and THANX SO MUCH FOR SWEET REVIEW!

**The Female Nerd**: Wow, thanx! and hey dont worry about not reviewing to my other chaps, this review made up for it, and so did ur review to "Best Gift Ever"! Which by the way, I am seriously considering writing a sequel to it because of you and another reviewer! thanx! hope you like this chap!

**Claudia:** thanx! I admire your loyalty! ur the greatest! and thanx for the compliments! But about James... just read and see! I hope you like this chapter! happy reading!

**katie101:** Oh my gosh, thanx for your review, katie! im honored to hear my story means that much to you! now i feel all warm and tingly inside, lol. and yep, the war is startin up soon...after 14+ chapters! lol, geez, i add too much detail! thanx so much for the review!

**mione713:** thanx! yea harry needs to be jealous! the dolt! and about feeling lust for Cho... he only knew her for a few days, so lust has to be it, right! hehe, well lets just see...

**SpiritedAway123:** OMIG IM SO SORRY, I DIDNT HAVE A CHANCE TO READ YOUR STORY YET! but i have so manythings that i try to get done in a day... i never have time to read anymore! but since this chap is out, i pray ill have more time! and i am gonna try to get to your story right away, but again sorry! and thanx for the review!

**AsIfIreallyKnow:** OMIG! You were in teh middle of the Hurricane? Wilma? ooofff...is everything alright? wow, im glad my update made your day, and i hope you like this one! Wishin you the best!

**weirdsister23**: thanx a lot!

**Wytil**: umm...thanx? thanx for readin...

**zam: ** I know this chapter will answer a lot of what you were/werent hoping for... but i just wanted to say one thing, about Hermione, now yes i know she doesnt seem as hte smart know-it-all as i wanted to make her in the beginning, but she will honor her Ravenclaw heritage! I promise! she's gettin there! thanx for the review!

**EmmGellerGreenNY:** my goodness...now please dont throw your comp out of the window! Then you'll miss my next chapter ;p ! lol, oh my, now I wouldnt say I was better then JKR, but THANX! YOU ARE MAKIN ME BLUSH! OH WOW, WHAT A COMPLIMENT! I hope you like this one!

**Fuzzball2000**: Umm... when I said _realistic_ I meant ...are my characters _emotions_ and _attitiudes_ more realistic... I didtn mean was my setting or the fact that it is a story about magic realistic. I meant the characters. thans for reviewing though!

**Also to cherrysakura5**, **sugur-huny-bun**, **The Gryffindor Drummer**, **Sally**, **Nymoue**, **Rain-witch-85**, **sandrita**, **AJ the Ass Slayer**, **PurplePineapple133**, **maura, ****EmotionlessNightmare****Autum Wind****, ivy, ****Que Bonita**, **lili-potter8907****Roch86**, **Didi, all hallows eve,** **angelbaby10105**,**Crazy-Physco**, **SunSarah**, **KrazyJJ**, **Misha**, **and jackie**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron and Serenity are all 19, two years fresh out of Hogwarts. Li is 25.**

**Harry is older than Hermione by a month and a half July 31 and September 19, his birthday is now before hers. I know that in the books Hermione is older, but i'm changing it. Everyone else is the same age as they would normally be.**

**Harry and Hermione were married on September 28. **

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Fourteen : Gryffindor's been attacked!

XXX

The voices sounded urgent and filled with worry. Harry strained his ears to catch their conversation when they suddenly rounded the corner. King Richard.

Not only was it the King, but also Queen Charlotte, Queen Lily, Remus, Mr. Weasley and three other aurors. Harry quickly turned to his mother, who seemed in tears.

"Mother?" he asked, as the others looked between Harry and Hermione. Every expression was heavey, and the Queen herself was being comforted by Charlotte. Fear quickly began to build in the pit of his stomach as he looked to Hermione then back to the others. "What's happened?"

Queen Lily sniffed as King Richard placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He turned to Harry and sighed, his eyes pained.

"Harry, son," he started, his voice sorrowful but urgent. "I'm afraid I bring you bad news," he paused, "but Gryffindor has been attacked!"

Harry stood there, shocked. '_WHAT?'_ his mind yelled! His breathing stopped as his heart clenched. '_No! No way! This cant be right!'_

"What?" he finally exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Attacked?" whispered Hermione. "How? What part of Gryffindor?" At this, Queen Lily broke out in another round of tears, as she poured into her hankerchief. Harry wanted to run to his mother and comfort her, but felt his legs glued to the spot. He was still in shock... for he knew the answer.

"I'm afraid," started King Richard, "that the Palace itself was attacked." The color drained out of Harry's face as he pictured what his beloved home might look like now. '_No! There must be a mistake!'_ He looked from the King to his mother and back, as he began to feel out of breath. His breathing was labored as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He clenched his fists as his muscles tensed. Then he felt a soft hand touch his arm and he looked down to see Hermione's pained eyes. Her eyes were filled with shock and worry, worry for both his Kingdom, and himself.

Suddenly Harry turned his eyes back to his mother, before taking off at a run. He pushed past the group of aurors as he heard Hermione and Remus call his name.

"Listen, I have to get to Gryffindor!" he called as he headed for the Apparation Chamber. He didnt care now. All that was on his mind was reaching his home; reaching his father. His feet pounded the floors below, sending an echo throughout the hall. Another pair of feet joined his, followed by a few others.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione call. "Harry! Stop!" He couldnt stop. He had to get to his father. "Please." Upon hearing her last call, he slowed to a stopped. His eyes remained glued to the marble below his feet as he heard the others cathcing up to him. Slowly, the soft padding of slippered feet made its way to Harry's ears, as he knew Hermione had gotten there first. She stayed a step behind him as she reached for his hand. She clasped it gently between her own as she stepped closer to him. "Harry."

Harry's tense muscles relaxed as he spared her a glance. Her eyes were red and puffy as tears welled in her eyes. Harry could feel his emotions build in his chest as a knot formed in his throut. His breathing remained ragged as he looked down at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him, and her heart broke. She hated seeing him like this, and she couldnt imagine the pain he was suffering from... the fear he was battling. She looked at him, before throwing herself into the warmth of his chest. She held his waist tightly as she clung to him, her tears beginning fall.

Harry stood there, shocked, as he held the Princess in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her as he suddenly felt a sense of ease pass through him. The feeling wasnt enough to quell the fear within him, but it helped ease his heart. He held her, tight, as if holding for dear life as he lost his control. Tears poured from his emerald eyes as he quietly sobbed against her.

"Hermione, I have to go. I have to see if my father is ok." he whispered softly. Hermione took a breath to calm herself, before nodding against his chest. She pulled away as the others ran up to the couple. Hermone stepped back a bit, her eyes determined.

"Ok Harry, but I am coming with you." she told him. Immediately Harry began to protest.

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, Hermione! It's too dangerous. I dont want you getting hurt, and who knows what dangers may still be around!" Harry didnt want her anywhere near the Castle. He looked down at her with all seriousness. Hermione stared back, just as serious, and she didnt care.

"I dont care! Im not gonna let you go alone!" she countered. Harry froze for a moment. What could he do to keep her here?

"Hermione, please," he pleaded, " I need you to stay here, for me. I need to know you are safe... please." he said quietly. Hermione's eyes widened as he said this. Her heart flipped as well as her stomach as she heard his words. _'He wanted her to stay safe... for him.'_

"Harry," she started. "Please dont ask me to stay. Gryffindor is my home now, and I want to make sure she is ok!" Harry was shocked at her words. He allowed a soft smile to grace his features at her words. "And besides," she said with a blush. She took a step closer and embraced him again. "I will be safe, cuz ill be with you."

Harry stood there, frozen to his place. She had no idea what her words had done to him. _I will be safe, cuz ill be with you._ It sent warm protective feelings coursing through his body. He felt like he couldnt do anything if not protecting her first. He held her proctively again, and nodded against her hair. He wanted her there with him, for he knew her presense alone could ease his pain.

"Ok Hermione." was all he said. Remus then decided to step forward. He cleared his throat, and the two royals turned to him.

"Please Harry, if you are planning on apparating to Gryffindor, we best be going. There isnt much time. We must hurry." he said urgently. Harry nodded and seperated from his wife. She looked up at him comfortingly before turning to Remus. Harry smiled and turned to his uncle-like figure.

"Alright," he nodded. "Let's go."

xxx

When the group of royals and aurors reached hte Apparation Chamber, Harry quickly grabbed for his wand. He motioned for Hermione to do the same and turned to her parents. They looked nervous, and had tried to convince Hermione to stay, but she refused stubbornly. Harry sighed and placed a hand upon his father-in-law's shoulder.

"I swear, I'll protect her... with my life." he told them. "She _will_ be safe." The Ravenclaw's smiled and Hermione blushed. Remus called to Harry to hurry as he readied the others to apparate. Harry smiled to his in-laws once more.

"We know you'll take care of her," said the King. "But take care of yourselves, our prayers are with you... and with James." At this Queen Lily sniffled as a stony look covered Harry's features for a moment.

"Harry, we must go." Harry turned and nodded. He quickly ran next to his mother and wife as the others apparated one by one. Harry and Hermione were the last to leave. Harry grasped Hermione's hand before she tired to apparate and she stopped for a moment, and smiled. She squeezed her fingers around his reassuringly. Before they dissapeared, Harry pulled her close, to where her chest was pressed gently against his. She gasped and blushed when he wrapped his arm around her waist, and as Harry nodded, the two dissappeared together.

xxx

When they arrived at their destination, Hermione gasped at the state of the Apparation Chamber. Half of the chamber's walls were crumbled to the floor. The weak rays of moonlight filtered in, showing the amount of dust particles in the air. She grasped Harry's hand tighter as she looked around. Quickly, Harry ran over to the large window and froze as he peered outside. Half of the Castle's Eastern wing was reduced to rubble.

"Merlin, what _happened_?" he asked. Remus walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, come. We must find James." Harry nodded numbly and turned to Hermione and his mother. Lily looked in shock, but there was also a glint in her eye, a glint Harry couldnt quite understand, her right hand gripping her wand tightly.

"Mother," said Harry as he tried to comfort her. Suddenly, as he reached out to touch her, he recoiled, sensing an enormious burst of energy eminate from her. Her hair whipped gently in a low breeze as her eyes flashed.

"Come, we're leaving." was all she said as she turned and left. Harry looked shocked and bewildered. Remus looked to him, but followed Lily quickly. Harry followed his mother's lead, and grabbed Hermione's hand before following quickly.

They ran swiftly, as they turned down ruined corridors and ran down crumbled halls. Hermione was in total shock at the state of the Castle. '_What did they _do?' She could sence the fear in Harry as the pounded along. He pulled her close, and she knew she brought him a little comfort from his pain.

As they continued to run, Queen Lily suddenly stopped. She looked frantically to her right, as her breathe was labored and her cheeks raw from tears.

"This way." she said as she ran in the direction of the rubble. Harry ran after her, but was troubled.

"Mother! Mother, wait!" he called. She continued on, ignoring him. "Mother! He cant be there! No one could have survived in that." he called. Lily continued to ignore him as she ran on.

"Harry! He's here, I can sense him." she called back. "He's here." she added sofly to herself, her tears prickling the corner of her eyes again. '_Please be alright! Please James... dont leave me!'_

Hermione was shocked at the Queen's words. _'She could sense him.'_ That took a great deal of love and power to feel that. Hermione watched her mother-in -law as she ran on. She admired the woman greatly! She loved her husband so dearly, she could sense his presense. Hermione then looked down at her own hand, the one that was still clasped tight within her own husbands palm. She allowed her gaze to travel up to his fearful face. She wondered what kind of strengh her in-laws love had held, since they were able to sense each other; what kind of power their love could withstand.

They ran on through the rubble and debris. Finally, the group entered what had been the larger part of the library. Half of the hall was torn to the ground, with fallen columns, broken glass, and books littered everywhere. Hermione gasped as well as the others. Harry halted unexpectedly, surprising Hermione. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes wide.

"Mother, are you sure he's in here? He cant be in here... it is completely destroyed." Hermione knew what he meant. If the King had been in here, he would surely be ... dead. Hermione gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. Harry turned to her and squeezed her hand, half trying to calm himself as well as her.

"No, he's in here." said the Queen softly. "I can feel his aura. He's in here." Then the Queen ran straight ahead towards the spot a large stained glass window had been. She looked around frantically, searching for her husband. The group noticed a large fallen bookshelf that had hit the wall. The wall it had hit had fallen part way, and the stone from the Castle wall was everywhere. Lily called out her husband's name as she dropped to her knees and began pushing rocks away with her own strength. Remus quickly ran to her to help.

"Lily, be careful, we dont want you getting hurt too." he told her softly. Tears were running down her face as she ignored him. At the moment, all that mattered was James' safety. Lily cried out his name as she pushed more rocks away, cutting her soft hands at times due to the many small shards of glass that was littered everywhere. Harry began searching around the area his mother insisted his father had been, and Hermione too searched around.

Finally a weak groan was heard as Lily pushed a large rock away from the book case. Harry, Hermione, Remus and the aurors froze at this.

"James? James!" cried Lily as she began to work faster. Harry and the others ran over to Lily and began to help. Finally, the others could see James' pale face. He was pinned under the book case and a pile of small boulders. Lily only gasped and cried harder as she tired to get to her husband. Hermione, then stopped, and stood up, as she yelled at the others to get back. Harry looked at her, puzzled, as he watched her raise her wand to the bookshelf.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she called out. The bookshelf began to glow a soft yellow as it tilted away from the pinned King. Harry leapt up, at seeing the struggle his wife was facing, and aimed his wand at the shelf as well, aiding her in moving the shelf. The two had suceccfully gotten the shelf to tip in the other direction, and let it drop to the floor with a loud _bang_. Lily quickly ran to her husband as the others did as well. He was still heavily covered in boulders and debris. Lily and the others began removing the rubble off of the King.

"Lily," he croaked weakly. When the rocks were removed from his body, he struggled to push himself up into a sitting position. Lily aided him to lean against the wall, as she fought to keep her tears at bay. She didnt want James to see her this way, but she couldnt help it. She looked at him sadly, before loosing control of her emotions. She cried as she threw herself into his chest. King James smiled and reached a weak arm around her. "Im sorry Lily."

"For what?" she asked questionably. He sighed and winced. He held her tighter as he turned his attention to his dusty ripped robes.

"For frightening you." he said simply.

"Oh James!" she exclaimed as she collapesed into him. "I was so afraid! I thought I... I was so afraid I had lost you!" He winced but smiled as he held her close. Harry, who knelt beside him, looked up at Hermione as a wave of deja vu hit him. He and Hermione had gone through similar, and felt a strange connection to the three members of his family. He smiled as he was relieved to see his father breathing and alive, but he could see the pain he suffered from. His robes above his chest, much like Harry's before, were blood-soaked and torn. His father winced and hissed in pain as he tried to move.

"Father, you shouldnt move. Your wounds seem serious." Harry spoke. Indeed he was right. His face was pale, and he was sweating. His wound, though sheathed by his robes, looked bad. He had been almost crushed while under the bookshelf and rocks. His arms were purple and bloody, and the light in his eyes was dull.

"Ah, Harry. Dont you worry about me. I'll be fine." said the King as he reached for his son, trying to smile one of his charming smiles. But Harry as well as Hermione, Lily, and Remus could see right through his facade.

"James," started Remus. "What happened? Who did this to you, to Gryffindor?" James looked over to his friend and the little color left in his face drained. "It is near impossible to break through the protective sheilds around the Kingdom, only an insider could have let the intruders in!" James nodded, his face solemn. Harry then was shocked as a flash of anger shot through his father's hazel eyes.

"Yes, they were let in." said the King in a low and cold voice. His angered face was replaced by a look of pain as he arched his back, hissing in pain. He coughed hard and a dribble of blood trailed from his lis. Lily gasped and held her husband close. His breath was sharp, and his face paled. Remus and the others looked aghast. The went to aid the King, but James put his hands up. "No, you need to know this. You need to know who let _them _in." he struggled to say. Their faces asked who, and showed their shock.

xxx

Serenity ran through the crumbled halls, racing to where she sensed her extended family. Her father, Sirius, was but two feet behind her, and Li was right beside him. She burst through the ruined doors that hung on their hinges, and ran harder as she could see them before her. She could see King James laying against the wall, his family and aurors surrounding him. She heard her father's shocked gasp.

"Uncle James!" she called as she ran to them.

"Serenity! Sirius!" called Harry as he heard her. He quickly stood up and she ran to him. She ran and held his chest, as she tried to catch her breath. She gripped his tunic as she looked down at her father's best friend. Sirius ran to James and skidded to a stop. He knelt down at his side, his face worried.

"Hey Padfoot." croaked James, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Long time no see!" Sirius couldnt help chuckle as he heard his friend.

"Hi James. Whatcha been up to lately?" The two smiled, but Sirius's smile quickly faded as he saw the condition of his best mate! "Who _did _this to you?"

Everyone looked around at one another as Sirius and Serenity awaited the answer. Remus exchanged a look with James before sighing a heavy sigh. Serenity could feel her fear bubble up in her chest as she knew the news was going to hurt her father. She just _knew _it!

"Um... Padfoot," Remus started as he rubbed his neck. James hissed again, causing Serenity to drop to her knees beside her uncle-like figure. His eyes were beginning to get heavy and his head was swaying. The faces before him were getting blurry and blue spots were beginning to appear. He could hear the voices of the others calling out to him, but the felt so far away. So distant, so surreal. The pain in his chest was peaking and it wouldnt stop. It refused to stop. It seemed as if the pain was literally coursing through his vains as his body ached _everywhere_!

Lily began to panic as she watched her husband. His eyes were closing and he held his head low, as it wobbled from side to side. Serenity called his name as all attention was turned to the King.

"James! James! Talk to me!" cried Lily as James' eyes rolled into his head, before collapsing onto his shoulder. But before he blacked out, one word made it's way between his lips.

"Lily."

Lily cried as she shook James in panic. Harry's heart dropped into his stomach as tears streamed down Hermione's face. Sirius and Remus knelt up onto their knees; they didnt know what to do. They paniced and called his name, as she shook him. Serenity quickly looked at him in fear. She shot her gaze down to his broken chest and immediately ripped the bloody robes off of his chest. Lily gasped as she saw the torn muscle and blood-caked wound.

Hermione gasped as well and turned her face away as it reminded her too much of Harry's own wound. Harry noticed this and he knelt down to her and held her close. She clutched at his chest shakily as tears escaped her. It was too much. She knew what Queen Lily was going through, because she went through the same thing. Fear of his life, pain of possible loss, and disbelief at life's chosen road.

Serenity quickly assessed the wound as she removed her thin sweater that covered her bare shouders. She balled up the material and tossed it behind her. She shot her father a knowing look before urgently turning to Li, who stood beside her knealing father.

"Li, I need you to go to the hospital wing." she said in haste. Everyone looked to her curiously but she just ignored them as she looked to Li, who nodded. "I need you to bring me the leaves of autumn mint, asphorlas, and scarlet clover." she told him. Li nodded and quickly left the hall. Serenity then turned to the three aurors who were standing close by. "Hey, you. Could you please get a basin of cold water? And a washcloth?" The auror looked at her, then nodded eagerly, glad to be of use. He ran off, in search of anyone who could help him get what was asked of him.

Serenity then turned back to the King as she sighed. With the help of Remus and her father, she carefully lifted the Kings body, so that it hovered above the ground. A short bed was conjured beneath him, as the group was too afraid to move him to the hospital wing, his wounds being too serious. When he was gently placed down onto the bed, Serenity knelt before him. She closed her eyes and held her left hand about an inch and a half above the King's wounds, and starting from his collarbone, she slowly moved her hand over his chest - though not once touching him. When she reached his lower abdomen, she slowly opened her eyes.

Just then a light purple aura engulfed their bodies and a wave of energy coursed through the hall.

Harry was surprised to see the expression upon her face. She didnt look the same. Her eyes were dark and solemn, but they also held a spark of wisdom to them. A spark of power lit up her eyes, and her hair began to billow softly in the non-existant wind. Harry had never seen her like this before, but knew exactly what she was doing. An ancient magic she was taught since she was a child, by the High Elves in her court - the art of Healing.

He continued to watch her, half in fear and half in hope, knowing he could put his complete trust in the woman before him. He heard his mother sniffle beside him. She was feeling the same as he was, he knew it! He could see it in her eyes and in her body. Sirius knelt beside his daughter and watched her, a worried expression plastered upon his face. _Everyone_ had the same look upon their face - a look of astonishment and hope, but fear as well.

Serenity closed her eyes upon the King as she began to chant incoherant words. She placed both palms together as she knelt in a prayer-like stance, her elbows extended out. Her hair continued to billow around her, as her aura grew in strength. Both she and King James began to glow with a soft amethyst glow, as Serenity continued to chant.

Everybody watched in awe and wonder. _'What was she _doing thought Hermione. _'She's a _Healer' Hermione was completely impressed in her friend's skill. She could feel the spike in power as Serenity's aura began to intensify. Hermione watched the King's wound glowed as little sparkles hovered above the wound.

Suddenly, to everyone's amazement and horror, Serenity's eyes shot open as simultaneously glass shards that had been embedded in his wound rose. Queen Lily gasped and the others were shocked. They watched as the shards slowly moved to the side of the King and slowly dropped to the floor. Serenity's eyes then closed again as her chanting continued. They watched as the blood, that had begun to flow rapidly, slowed down.

Serenity then seperated her hands and held her palms above the King's wound again. Her slender hands began to glow softly with an inner light as the edges of the wound also began to glow. Just then, Li came rushing back into the library, followed closely by the auror with the wash basin and clothe. Li didnt say a word as he ran beside the Elven Princess. He reacted to Serenity as if nothing were out of the ordinary. He hardly regarded her as he did his own part in aiding her in healing. He knelt beside her and conjured a small bowl and mallet. He proceeded in crushing the leaves of the herbs he had brought in his palm, before adding them to the bowl. After adding a little bit of water, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small velvety pouch. He opened it quickly and took a pinch of the shimmery dust within it, and added it quickly to the bowl of herbs. He stuffed the pouch back into his cloak and proceeded to mash the ingredients together.

Hermione watched as the green mush formed a creamy paste. The shimmering dust had changed the color and consistency of the herbs, and it gave off a sweet aroma. When he was through, Li took the paste in his hands and gently began to place it atop the wound. King James let out a cry of pain as Li did this, and Lily begged for them to stop. Li remained quiet as he proceeded, not once looking to the crying Queen.

"Mother, it is ok. He's helping him!" Harry reassured her. She continued to cry as the auror brought the full basin up to the King.

"Put the clothe upon his head. It'll keep his fever down." said Li. Queen Lily looked to him for a second before nodding and reaching for the basin. She did as she was told, and wiped the sweat from his brow before plundging the clothe into the ice cold water.

James' rapid breathing began to slow down as Serenity kept with her incantation. Sweat began to bead upon her brow, but she continued regardless. She kept her eyes closed as she went on, but Harry could see the struggle she was facing. Her breathing was ragged, but her lips kept moving; regardless of how exhausting healing was, she wasnt going to stop; not when she was so close!

Sirius began to worry as he watched his daughter. '_If she doesnt stop... she might over work herself!'_ He didnt know what to do. It was forbidden to interupt a Healer while they were in this state. If one did, it could mean death to the Healer. But Serenity hadnt completed her Healing Training, and if she didnt stop, it _would_ mean death!

Suddenly, everybody gasped as a bright light began to glow from the King. The paste that Li had placed upon the wound had begun to glow and the onlookers stared wide-eyed as the wounded flesh began to close itself. Slowly the flesh mended itself as the bruises began to disappear. The color of his skin began to return, as pale turned to a creamy tan.

Harry could see his father's broken ribs repair themselves as well. Hermione gasped in wonder. _'How is that _possible?' she thought. His deadly wound was completely reversed!

Lily and the others watched as the soft purple aura began to fade from around the King and Princess's bodies. Serenity's hair slowly made its way back to rest upon her back, and the soft glow in her hands and upon King James' chest, too, began to fade. Finally, all glow had died within the room but from the many torches that hung upon the walls and the large candle chandelier that hung not too far away. Serenity slowly lowered her hands upon the bed beside the King, but her chanting continued.

Then, all of a sudden, a groan was heard, and all eyes were turned upon the King. His eyes slowly cracked open as he turned his head in Lily's direction. He groaned again.

"What... what happened?" he croaked out. Lily only smiled, her emotions overwhelming her as she desperately hugged her husbands shoulders. James smiled weakly as he turned to Serenity. Her chanting died down as she reached the end of her incantation, and slowly her eyes opened. "Serenity, I heard your voice... in the dark, you brought me back." She smiled weakly.

"Your ok." was all she said before her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed! Li caught her in his arms as she fell against him. Her own skin was now pale and her soaked bangs were filled with sweat. Her lips trembled as she breathed and her skin was cold.

"Serenity!" yelled Sirius and Harry. Li looked worried as he touched her cheek. He quickly stood up, carrying her with an arm around her back and under her knees, as the others ran to her. Sirius called her name, but received no response.

"I knew I shouldnt have let her do it! I knew she would do this to herself!" he accused himself. Li clutched her to his chest as he thought of what to do. "She hasnt completed her Healing Training yet! She wasnt ready, physically!"

"There was nothing you could have done!" said Li. Everybody looked at him as he stared into Serenity's face. His breathing was ragged with worry. It was his duty to protect her, and he failed. _'I should have stopped her! But no matter what I would have done... she wouldnt have listened.'_ He knew this, because he knew her. "She wouldnt have listened. No matter what you said, she would have healed him." he said. He held her close to him. If she didnt regain some energy soon, she could loose her own life!

Then suddenly, as if brought by a miracle, Lady Sapphire, mother to Serenity and wife to Sirius, entered the library. She was followed by Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Bill and Charlie. She gasped as she saw the King, but her heart stopped as she saw the body of her daughter.

"What.. what happened?" she asked in shock. Sirius told her of Serenity healing James and she gasped. "But, she could have been killed! She isnt ready to heal serious wounds like that yet!" She then turned, and quickly assessed her daughter, but sighed as she thanked God for sparing her daughter. "She'll be fine, but she needs an energy transfer."

"I'll do it." said Li in a determined voice. Lady Sapphire smiled warmly.

"We both will." Li nodded and held her to him tightly. Dumbledore went over to where the King was laying, and smiled upon him.

"It appears you were healed by an angel. This has to be the cleanest healing I've seen in a long time." James smiled as he winced. The pain, however, did not leave. "Come, Your Majesty. You need to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Your wounds may be healed, but you are still in bad shape." Dumbledore looked up to Lily and smiled as he made the small bed hover in the air. The headmaster guided the weakened King to the Hospital Wing, as the others followed.

Li, Sirius, and Lady Sapphire trailing close behind with Serenity.

xxx

Hermione stood from her seat beside the King's bed in the Hospital Wing. They were going to move him back into his room in a few minutes, to allow him to recover in comfort. She smiled and touched Harry's shoulder as he spoke to his father. His voice was low and kind, and he appologized to his father for his recent behavior towards him. Lily, who hadn't left his side since she had found him in the library, held her husbands hand in her own as she stroked his hair lovingly. Her tears had dried and the rock in her stomach had finally lifted. Her husband was safe and living. Thanks to Serenity.

Hermione turned and looked over to where Serenity was laying. Li and Lady Sapphire sat on either side of her bed as each transfered energy from their bodies into the young Princess's before them. Hermione slowly walked over to where Sirius stood near the end of the bed. She stopped beside him and watched the three before her.

"So, what exactly are they doing?" she asked. Sirius smiled down upon her.

"Well, they are transfering energy from themselves into Serenity." he told her. Hermione nodded but didnt quite understand. Sirius sensed this and elaborated. "You see, Elves are different from us Wizards and Witches. Their main life-force comes from their magic, similar to blood in our bodies. If a Wizard, Witch or Muggle were to loose a large amount of blood, that could be fatal. Similar to Elves, but instead of blood, it is magic." he told her. "Part of the healing process is using your magic to heal the physical wounds in another. James was wounded to near death, so Serenity was forced to push her body to save him. And in doing so, drained herself of all energy and magic. That is why she collapsed."

Hermione nodded and stared in awe as Lady Sapphire and Li chanted.

"But she will be ok, right?" she asked. Sirius smiled and turned to look at his best friend. He took another look at his daughter and nodded.

"Yes, she will be fine. Li and Sapphire are taking care of her. She'll be fine." he said with a softness in his voice. Hermione continued to watch as the auras around Li and Lady Sapphire died down. When they were finished, they both opened their eyes and looked to Serenity. It took a few minutes, but finally, her eyes fluttered open, and she gave a groan of exhaustion. She turned to look at the two beside her. Sirius walked up next to his wife and smiled down upon his daughter.

"Daddy." she said softly. Sirius smiled down at her and touched her hand.

"I'm very pround of you Serenity. You were amazing." Serenity smiled and squeezed his hand. Her mother bent down and hugged her daughter. Serenity smiled and sighed weakly. She then turned her head and she saw Li's solemn face. She couldnt help but smile as she reached her hand to touch his face.

"Why the long face? You arent getting soft on me, are ya?" she smiled as Li touched her hand. Then without warning, he bent down and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, as if she knew by the look in his eyes what he was about to do. She kissed him back softly, too drained of energy to kiss him properly.

Sirius stood there, shocked to say the least, but he smiled nonetheless. He touched his wife's shoulder and she smiled up at him, getting the hint. She stood and they turned to leave, allowing their daughter and her guardian their privacy. Hermione smiled and turned as well, wanting now to return to her husband. Serenity was well, and Harry would be pleased. But she had to remember to talk to Serenity later!

After King James was moved into his own private bed chambers, along with Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Lady Sapphire and Lily, who stayed behind to speak to James. Lily sent Harry, Hermione, and Ron up to stay with Serenity in her own chambers as she spoke to her husband.

Mr. Weasley had taken his sons to go and scout the Castle, assessing the damages and the extent of the attack to the cities. A band of aurors went with them at Remus's command. The servants and maids fo the Castle were instructed to stay within they're chambers as a seach was done of the Castle. Magical architects were called to rebuild the ruined half of the Castle, and they were currently evaluating the damages.

Harry stood beside Serenity's bed as she ate her dinner. She was still weak, but she would be fine after a good sleep and nourishment. Li sat beside her and held her close, his protective persona never wavering. He was so close to loosing her...

Hermione stood beside Harry, whose arm was wrapped gently around her waist. Ron noticed this, as well as Serenity, who smiled to herself as she sipped her tea.

"So," she started conversationally, "how have the two of you been? It really has been awhile, since Halloween I presume." Harry and Hermione blushed at this. Serenity smiled as she watched Harry's arm drop, and Hermione take one step to the side. She then laughed out loud as Harry began to stutter in response. Harry glared at her, as Hermione blushed a deep scarlet.

"Yea mate, that reminds me," Ron started with a smirk. "Where did ya disappear to earlier this evening?" Hermione almost 'eep'ed as she tried to hide her blush. Harry looked uncomfortable as he stuttered some more. Serenity fought the urge to laugh once more as she sipped at her tea again, as Li sat beside her, smirking as well.

xxx

"James, listen, we dont have that much time," spoke Remus as he sat at James large desk, a large map of the Kingdoms before him. Gadgets and trinkets filled the table and a small mountain of scrolls was piled into a pyramid upon the corner. "The attackers disappeared moments after the attack, which means they could be anywhere by now. Merlin knows the amount of information they received after the attack on us. We are vulnerable now... what are we going to do?" James jsut sat there, pressed into a bunch of pillows against his headboard, as he tried to devise a plan.

"It doesnt matter anyhow," he started. Lily and the others stared at him in disbelief. They were about to respond when Sirius' voice was heard first.

"Wait! What happened in the first place? How did they get through the barrier?" yelled Sirius. James looked to Remus, and then turned his gaze to Sirius once more. James' face was somber as he sighed heavily.

"Sirius, Gryffindor was betrayed." he started. "The attackers, Slytherin scum, entered by permission and were led secretly through one of the discreet passages from the edge of the Forest of Shadows. They entered the Castle on the East Wing, and were bent on havoc alone, almost as if the attack were a tease... a joke, to show their intelligence!" King James stopped and rested against the headboard as visions of the attack flooded his mind. His head began to throb and his chest began to burn.

"They were led through? But how? That's impossible! Nobody knows of that passage other than..." Sirius froze, his face white with shock and disbelief. James' expression hardened like stone, and Remus' eyes flashed with anger as they watched Sirius come to a conclusion. "That means...Peter Pettigrew!" he growled.

xxx

"So, Ron," Harry's voice finally called, as his embarrasment passed. His best mate turned to him from his plate of snacks as his name was called. "Where are the twins and Ginny?" Ron smirked as he recalled earlier events.

"Ahh, mum refused to let Ginny come with us, and the twins...hehe... lets just say, they were a little distracted to have noticed anything out of the ordinary tonight!" said Ron with a snicker. "That was, until mum found and beat them over the skull for snogging the brains out of two Ravenclaws in one of the halls. Fred even had his girl pressed so tightly to the wall that-" but Ron was interuppted by a choking sound and turned surprised to see Harry hitting the back of his neck as he tried to dislodge the damn thing from his throat. Hermione just stood beside him, blushing like a strawberry, as she stared into her cup of tea shyly.

Serenity smiled and nudged Li softly. Harry saw this and blushed. He turned to a nearby window and stared across the shaken city. Suddenly the conversation from earlier that night flooded his mind. '_So, it was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed Gryffindor? He betrayed my father!_' he thought in anger. '_Because of him I almost lost my father! I'll make him pay!'_ he swore!

Hermione chanced a glance at Harry and noticed his boxed shoulders and his piercing gaze. She had a pretty good idea what was going through his mind at the moment. She turned to Serenity, who also noticed Harry's body language, and motioned for Hermione to talk to him. At first, Hermione was shocked.

"Why me?" she whispered. "You know him better, and you are better at talking to him than I." Serenity smiled and shook her head.

"No Hermione, you have to. You are his wife, and you need to build that kind of relationship with him." retorted Serenity with a serious smile. "And besides, I think he enjoys it when you go to him." Hermione blushed, but knew she had lost the battle. She slowly walked up to Harry as Serenity started a conversation with Ron, trying to give Harry and Hermione the privacy they needed. "Oh, before I forget, I got you something Ron..."

"Harry." said Hermione in a soft voice. She placed a hand upon his shoulder and smiled as he raised a hand to hers. But when he turned his head, Hermione's heart flipped. He had tears welling up in his eyes, but with those tears was also a flash of anger and determination. Hermione didnt know what to say as she looked up at him. He only smiled and turned his attention back to the quiet night.

"I was so afraid." he started. Hermione was shocked but happy, and welcomed his open-ness. She wrapped an arm around him as she leaned her head against his chest. He rubbed her lower back as his eyes never left the night sky. "I was so afraid I had lost him." He paused for a long time after that and Hermione was content to just be with him, hoping that she was helping to comfort him. "We had a fight, and I had never quite forgiven him since... until now that is." Harry then looked down upon Hermione with a glint in his eyes that she didnt quite understand.

"Why did you fight?" she asked breathlessly. His gaze was piercing.

"Because I didnt want to get married." he said sadly. Hermione let out a small 'Oh' and Harry could feel her tense up. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He rubbed her back soothingly as he leaned his head upon hers. "But, like I said, I've forgiven him." he said as he looked down upon her. She looked up and blushed at the intese look that clouded his eyes... a look she didnt quite understand. '_Could it be... Love? ... No... Stop it Hermione! Stop! You are only making things worse when you think like this-'_

But her thoughts were interupted when a calloused thumb ran over the corner of her lips. She gasped. She looked up at him and her insides melted under his gaze. His eyes were warm and loving...but what she saw next both made her stomach flip, and her palms sweat...Lust.

She softly pushed away from him and smiled, despite her embarassment. She turned to Serenity, who was deep in conversation with Li, and Ron who was currently checking out the new marble Wizard Chess set Serenity had made especially for him by her Elven-Smiths. The pieces were actually of people they knew!

Hermione smiled at Ron's excitement, and turned to Serenity; ignoring Harry's bewildered look.

"Serenity, I hope you dont mind, but I think I am going to head to bed." she said softly. Serenity turned and smiled.

"Of course not, Hermione! Good night!" Hermione smiled as she headed for the door.

"I'm glad you are feeling better, see you tomorrow! Good Night!" she called. She was about to exit, when Harry called behind her to wait. He too said his goodbye's and exited the room with her. '_Great! Oh great.'_

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he reached her side. She smiled but said nothing. They continued to walk down the empty corridor in silence, when Hermione suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh, and Harry, just so you know, nothing ever happened under the mistletoe." Harry turned to her for a moment in shock. At first he thought she was talking about earlier that night when _they_ were under the mistletoe.

"Wh-what!" he stuttered, slightly hurt. She didnt feel anything? Impossible! She had to feel ... _something_!

"You asked me earlier if I had ever been caught under the mistletoe, and I told you 'yes', well," she started. Suddenly she felt embarassed as heat traveled to her face. She didnt notice the sigh fo relief that came from Harry as she said this. "I was caught under the mistletoe, but not with Terry, actually, it was with Victor Krum." Harry stopped walking as he looked at her in surprise.

"Viktor Krum? _The _Viktor Krum! The Seeker Viktor-"

"Yes Harry! _The _Viktor Krum." Hermione told him. She could see the flicker of jealousy and hurt in his eyes and her stomach flipped at the possibility that it was not her imagination. "We had been hosting them at our Palace one Christmas, and he and I had gotten caught under one of Maddie's blasted, nymph-infested, mistletoe bunches. I was stuck, and I wanted so dearly to escape, that I pleaded with the nearby Maddie to release me, before I hexed her to next Christmas. Unfortunately, Viktor had other plans as he tried to get me to give in to the spell. Well, thankfully, Maddie realized just _who_ it was that I was stuck with... her beloved crush, Viktor Krum... and she released me in seconds! Needless to say, I never traveled down that hall with a member of the opposite sex again."

"Until you married me!" came Harry's heavy voice. Hermione blushed as her stomach did flips again as she looked up at him. He had a look in his eyes that made her knees weak, as corny as it sounds. Her heart thumped in her chest as he took a few steps closer to her. They were but three steps from their bedroom doors when Harry stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "Dont look up, but I believe we are both standing directly beneath _another_ tuft of mistletoe." he said huskily.

Hermione shivered at the sound of his voice as she felt his hot breath upon her lips. Her mind was running a mile a minute as she recalled the last kiss beneath the mistletoe. She didnt know if she wanted it, but knew her body did. She was afraid, her heart would be wounded too horribly if her love wasnt requited. But she blushed at her body as it cried for him - cried for his touch, for his caresses.

"Hermione," came his voice, though it sounded strangled. She opened her eyes to see his eyes closed before her. Their bodies were pressed practically flush against eachother, as Harry's brow rested heavily upon her own. His eyes were closed and his breath came out in ragged puffs. His right hand caressed her neck while his thumb caressed her jaw. His other hand was intertwined with her own. "I think I might kiss you." he whispered almost in a dream-like state.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Her insides melted at his sweet confession. He seemed so innocent, and scared - almost. Then suddenly it hit her, she wanted him to, her mind yearned for him just as her body did. Like the kiss before, she yearned for him. The aching she felt during their first (or technically second) kiss fired up again. '_Could this mean... ?' _

She wanted to tell him 'it was ok', but her voice just wouldnt work. Her senses were on overdrive yet again, and she couldnt think. Finally, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and mumbled breathlessly,

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry didnt need telling twice. At that, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. This time, his lips were urgent, and Hermione's knees gave out at the intensity of his kiss. She was breathless, and dazzled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him. Their tongues battled eachother as they intertwined, exploring the other's mouth with a new found interest. His mouth was warm and his kisses were like fire. Hermione moaned against him as he delved into her, but cried in annoyance when he pulled away.

Even thought they had to, due to diminishing air suply, Hermione was still disappointed, that was until Harry's mouth found a new surface to lavish... her neck. He kissed under her jaw, below her ear and all the way down to the crook of her neck. The entire time he showered kisses upon her, he appologized for different behavior of his.

"Sorry I was such a jerk today." he whispered. He kissed her neck again as he continued. "And I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the beginning. I swear it will never... ever... happen again." He continued to do this as he wrapped both arms around her waist and, once again, pushed her back against the corridor wall. Hermione moaned softly as Harry found her pulse. Her heart went crazy at his attention and her stomach wouldnt cease in its countless flips. Hermione cracked an eye open as Harry ran his hands up her sides. He teased her as his fingertips just barely missed the underside of her breast.

Hermione gasped, and Harry smirked, happy at her reaction. Hermione then looked up, to where Harry had claimed to have seen mistletoe, and gasped at the empty cealing. She smirked, as Harry kissed his way back up her neck. He grazed her sides again, in attempts to tickle her slightly, it worked. She giggled as he began to nibble her earlobe.

"H-Harry," she spoke as she panted, "I...I thought... you... you said that there ..was mistletoe above us. I dont see it." Harry didnt seem to be in the least bit phased at this. He smirked against her skin as he continued to spoil her.

"Really," he said huskily. "Now I... I could have...sworn...I saw it there..." he said between kisses down her jaw. Hermione giggled as she pushed him back. He smirked at her as his hands rested along her waist. She but smiled sweetly before seizing his lips as her. She began to shuffle her way to the right as Harry tired to push her deeper into the wall. Finally Hermione reached the knob to their bedroom door and grasped it tightly. Harry hadnt noticed much as he continued to reign kisses upon her. It wasnt until Hermione pushed the door behind her open and dragged him in via his collar, though not once breaking the kiss, did he notice anything out of the ordinary.

When they were finally in the room, Hermione pushed Harry against the back of the second door, and slammed the opened door closed. She reached for his hand as she began too turn the tables on her dear husband. She began to torture him, as he did her, when her lips found his neck. He groaned in delight as she took hold of his hand. She guided it to her back, where she placed his palm against the straps that tied her dress up. Harry let out a gasp in surprise, but froze as she pressed herself against him, hard. He didnt know what had gotten into her, but didnt complain. He held her close as he found her lips again. His heart swelled as he kissed her and his stomach tickled and flipped. '_Why?'_

'Because you love her, you idiot!' said a voice in the back of his head.

'_I love her...I do. That is why I have been so happy around her. I love her.. but what about Cho-'_

"What about her?'

'Do you love Hermione or not? It really isnt that difficult to see.'

Harry was shocked for a moment as he realized the truth just before Hermione suddenly pulled away. He gasped for air, as is lungs ached from the lack of it. His eyes were glossy, and his skin burned, not to mention another rather difficult area to ignore...

He stared at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She had the same expression as he, but with a much sadder appearance. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but she stepped away.

"No, this is wrong." she muttered to herself. She then reached up and placed her fingers upon her swollen lips. "I shouldn't be doing this."

Harry stared at her in shock. Just moments ago, she asked him to proceed, but ... what was going on?

"Hermione..." he started. She looked up at him and his heart fell. Her eyes looked so sad.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I cant do this."

"What? Why not? Did I do something wrong?" Hermione giggled sadly at him and shook her head.

"No, but" she paused. It hurt to think, let alone say. She turned around so that Harry didnt see her face. "You are still in love with Cho, Harry. And as long as you love Cho..." she hiccuped as she felt tears well in her eyes. But what she didnt expect, was a pair of hands to wrap around her waist lovingly. She tensed in surprised, but quickly melted into him, regardless of her intuition.

"Now Hermione," he said huskily as he kissed her neck softly, "dont go assuming things right off of the bat!" Hermione shivered at his touch, but froze at his words. She spun in his arms and stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Hermione, I may have loved Cho once," he spoke, but the next part is what had even caught him off guard before she pushed him away, "but I love you now!" She gasped audibly and stepped back, her knees backing up against the bed.

"You...you dont really mean that." she said. But he did. It had hit him, like a sack of rocks...he loved Hermione. He loved every bit of her, from her slightly bushy hair, to her beautiful figure. He loved it all. He loved the way she bit the tip of her quill when deep in thought, and the way she would laugh when he cracked a funny joke. He loved her smart intuition, and the way her eyes would shine when she got worried; especially about him.

Then the memories began to flow back as she nursed him to health, and he thought of how she took absolute care of him. He watched her shed tears for his safety, he watched her sacrifice simple things she enjoyed to make sure he was happy and satisfied. He never felt a love like this before, where the warmth gahered in your chest and spread througout your entire body. He never felt drawn to a being before. Not even Cho had made him feel this way. He felt he could do anything, as long as Hermione was there to smile and cheer him on. He wanted to make her happy, and he wanted to be the man to do it. He wanted to hold her if she needed comfort or warmth, he wanted to just be by her side, so he could hear her voice, listen to her laugh, and smell her scent. And at the moment, couldnt get enough of her. He smiled and stepped closer to her. She leaned back, but couldnt move.

"How about you let me show you?" and with that, he kissed her, with all he had. Hermione swooned girlishly as Harry lavished her lips. Her heart stopped when Harry's hand made it's way up to her back, as he slowly lowered her to the bed behind her. He moaned into the kiss, and she giggled against him. He loved her...although it was quite sudden...he loved her!

He then stopped, causing Hermione to groan. She opened her eyes to see Harry above her. She suddenly got really shy as she noticed their positon.

"What... what is it, Harry?" she asked him.

"Hermione, are you sure? I mean, if you arent ready, if you need more time...then..." but Hermione stopped him. She placed her fingers upon his lips to quiet him as she smiled softly.

"Harry, shut up." Her statement caught him off guard, but he quickly smirked as he pulled her into him again. His hands roamed her body freely as hers found their way up his tunic. He continued to massage her body with his hands as he monopolized her mouth. After what seemed like forever, Harry broke apart from her. Hermione pouted, and he laughed. She asked him why he had stopped and he only smirked.

"What, you miss me already?" he played. She reddened as she arched her back, her chest against his chest, indicating that she wanted more. He smirked as he licked her lips. "As you wish." he whispered barely. She couldnt stop her blush, and she couldnt stop her body either. It worked on its own, though she wasnt objecting. Harry then touched her side and she whimpered when he kissed just above the spot where her pulse resided. "Hermione..." He waited for her reply, but all he received were soft pants. "Hermione..."

"Yes...?" she gasped. He smirked as he began to kiss his way down her chest, above the fabric of her dress. He lifted his head back to her ear and whispered,

"I love you."

With that said, he reached his hand behind her back, and pulled gently on the soft satin ribbon that strapped her dress. And he was now about to show her _exactly_ how much he loved her.

XXX

**Ok, ok. Get your minds out of the gutter! Lol, omig you have no clue how weird it was for me to write this, not only is it SUUPPPEEERRR long, but I felt it was kinda similar to the last chapter... but I needed to get them to this, b/c the war is gonna pick up soon! and I wanted their feelings out in the open when it did start.**

**Now I know Harry's feelings seemed a bit sudden, but keep in mind, he has been showing hints of liking her since Halloween, and now is when he actually _realizes_ them. Ok, and for Cho... well, now that he realizes his growing feelings for Hermione, he's gonna start feeling less drawn to Cho and realize that his attraction to her was jsut that... an attraction, not love! But dont think it is over - meaning the conflict concerning Hermione and Cho...there will be something in the future but that is all i am saying.  
**

**Anyhoozle, hope you liked it! It took me extra long to write this out, and this took me 5 hours today! OMIG! **

**urs truely**

**Silver-Magick131**


	15. What to do? Gryffindor takes action

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Sorry for hte long wait! I hope you all like this one!**

**To my fellow reviewers:**

**I am very sorry but I dont have the time to answer each review individually this time! You all know i read and appreciate each and every review! I dont want you guys to be offended or anything, but this time I dont have the time! But I thank you all for reviewing! Really thank you!**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron and Serenity are all 19, two years fresh out of Hogwarts. Li is 25.**

**Harry is older than Hermione by a month and a half (July 31 and September 19), his birthday is now before hers. I know that in the books Hermione is older, but i'm changing it. Everyone else is the same age as they would normally be.**

**Harry and Hermione were married on September 28. **

**  
Also, Hermione (in this story) is not a muggleborn witch. I know that is a big part of the Hermione we all know, but she had to be the Princess of Ravenclaw somehow, so she has become the daughter of a Pureblood and a Muggle; a Half-Blood.**

**Harry, though, is considered a Pureblood, because he is the son of a Pureblood and a Muggle born Witch. Since both his parents are actually magical, his mother's heritage is not considered.**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Fifteen : What to do? Gryffindor takes action.

XXX

"Hermione, are you sure? I mean, if you arent ready, if you need more time...then..." but Hermione stopped him. She placed her fingers upon his lips to quiet him as she smiled softly.

"Harry, shut up." Her statement caught him off guard, but he quickly smirked as he pulled her into him again. His hands roamed her body freely as hers found their way up his tunic. He continued to massage her body with his hands as he monopolized her mouth. After what seemed like forever, Harry broke apart from her. Hermione pouted, and he laughed. She asked him why he had stopped and he only smirked.

"What, you miss me already?" he played. She reddened as she arched her back, her chest against his chest, indicating that she wanted more. He smirked as he licked her lips. "As you wish." he whispered barely. She couldnt stop her blush, and she couldnt stop her body either. It worked on its own, though she wasnt objecting. Harry then touched her side and she whimpered when he kissed just above the spot where her pulse resided. "Hermione..." He waited for her reply, but all he received were soft pants. "Hermione..."

"Yes...?" she gasped. He smirked as he began to kiss his way down her chest, above the fabric of her dress. He lifted his head back to her ear and whispered,

"I love you."

With that said, he reached his hand behind her back, and pulled gently on the soft satin ribbon that strapped her dress. And he was now about to show her _exactly_ how much he loved her.

xxx

The sun's warm rays gently filtered through the Royal bed chamber of the Prince of Gryffindor and his wife. The scarlet-golden rays lit up the room, basking the room in a welcoming warmth.

The sound of the morning bell rang soundly as the Gryffindorian Prince roused from his peaceful sleep. His eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the light before he yawned contentedly. He shifted his weight softly under the silken sheets as he stretched out his legs and back. A smile never left his lips as he tightened his hold on the sleeping beauty in his arms. Her hair was sprawled softly behind her, and under him, as it tickled his chest softly when she moved. He groaned when he couldnt see her face as her back was pressed to his chest tightly. He was, however, content with the feel of her soft flesh against his. Her warmth sent tingles down his chest and lower abdomen, and butterflies danced freely within him.

Smiling, he snuggled in closer to her as he nuzzled her neck. Her skin was so soft, and he fought the urge to awaken her then and there, and take her as his once more.

At this, his smile grew, as he decided that _later_ would be a better time. Once more, he gripped her close. He couldnt seem to bring her close enough to him, and he constantly pulled her near. He, again, nuzzled her neck and inhaled the soft scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Her scent made his blood flood down to his lower half as he rubbed her stomach adoringly.

As he laid there, his head fuzzy with sleep once more, he thought back on all of the times she had brought smiles to his features. She was an amazing person, he was honored to confess. She had the softest heart, and the largest smile. Sure she would get in her know-it-all moods, but he found that more and more attractive the more he got to know her.

He didnt understand the feelings he would feel everytime he was around her. It used to confuse him, but he always felt so calmed when around her. He felt as if he had been beside her his entire life. She made him feel different than ever before. It wasnt something he could explain, it was just there, and his love for her sprung up on him suddenly, but the more he thought about it, the more he would realize that he always loved her. She had taken him from the start, and Harry began to find himself starting to forget of the dark beauty he once chased after. Hermione brought him ease, comfort, and laughter. He felt he could tell her anything, and that any secret or confession would be safe with her. He was in love with her, and it made his heart soar when he knew she wanted him too. He loved her.

Content with the thoughts in his head, Harry slowly closed his eyes as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He slowly began to drift back to sleep as he felt his wife shift gently against his body.

Hermione was the first to stir a few hours later as birds twittered happily outside their large windows. She softly moaned, in a tired voice, and opened her chocolate orbs to the room. For a moment, she just laid there, staring unfocusedly at the beautiful wash basin and cream pitcher that sat atop an antique end table upon the opposite wall. Her mind was still foggy from her latest dream, which was wonderful in her opionion, and her mind was heavy with sleep. She went to stretch her legs and chest when a sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen. She winced as suddenly her sleepy memory awoke with images of the night before. A large blush painted her cheeks as a smile made its way upon her lips. She couldnt help but smile at what her memory was replaying for her, as soft butterflies awoke within her abdomen.

She then slid her hands down beneath the soft silk sheet that covered her form and met a large, warm, arm blocking her path. Again she smiled, her face glowing, as she ran her hands up and down his muscular arm. The arm pulled her close to the body behind her, and memories of the first night they had spent together flooded her already working mind. She found his fingers plastered against her bare stomach, and she made to intertwine her fingers with his. She giggled softly as he sighed in his sleep, and she turned herself slightly at the waist so that she could reach his upperarm with her lips. She placed soft, feather-like kisses upon his strong arms as she gingerly began to turn her body to face him.

When she had finally gotten her heavily wrapped body to face her husband, she smiled as he pulled her closer yet again. Sighing happily, she snuggled into him, her arms around his waist, and a soft blush remained upon her cheeks as she felt his unclothed body press against hers. '_Oh, honestly Hermione, he is your _husband_, and you've crossed the line with him!'_ yelled a voice in her head. '_Why are you still shy arond him?'_ Hermione didnt know why she felt so shy before him now, but she did. She sighed and suppressed her childish feelings as her fingers softly traced themselves down his side, up his stomach, and to his healing chest.

The wound was healed from its cuts and gashes, but the bruises from broken ribs and damaged veins were just starting to fade, having turned a healthy greenish-yellow color. In the place of the bloody wound that looked so much like his father's, was a large reddish scar. It started from his breastbone and expanded out in a large circle of scar tissue. The club he had been hit with had done a great job at tearing right through his chest muscles.

Hermione traced her soft fingers down his chest, once more feeling the different textures of his soft unwounded flesh to his rubbery-soft flesh of his scar tissue. She felt his insides concave beneath her fingers as she came to the conclusion that she found a ticklish spot. She made a mental note to experiment with it later, but for now she was content in looking lovingly at the man before her, as she thought back to the first time she met him at their wedding.

As she sat there in thought, her fingers still gently caressing his chest, she shivered when she felt the soft nails of the hand that was sprawled across her back scratch against her back ticklilishly as it balled into a fist, only to open again, gently tickiling her. She smiled and looked up at the face of the Prince before her and saw green emeralds staring back at her.

"Morning," she said lightly. She watched him smile as his fingers gently massaged the small of her back. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. She opened them again to feel his forehead press itself softly against hers as his nose touched hers as well.

"Morning." was all he whispered as he captured her lips. She didnt protest as he softly pushed her shoulder back, turning her onto her back as he went to hover above her. Her hands quickly found his hair as his hands massaged her sides again, as he gently tickled her with his nails. She would giggle into the kiss as he deepened it expertly.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Harry's hands found a stow-away piece of clothing resting beneath his wife. He gently tugged at it, and Hermione responded by arching her back fluidly. She heard him groan as her chest made contact with his. At first she feared she may have hurt him, due to his still sore wound, but quickly blushed in her incorrect conclusion as she felt his arrousal press against her.

Harry quickly removed the article of clothing (his tunic) from beneath her and left it to lay upon the bed, forgotten. His hands found her hips and he gripped them tightly as she moaned.

Suddenly, as Harry prepared to love his wife, a blasted knock was heard at the door, followed closely by the soft voice of the servant calling his name. Harry groaned in annoyance as he broke away from the kiss he was so enjoying. Hermione giggled as he twisted his torso above her to look at the closed door. He softly dropped his hips to the mattress as he answered the servants call.

"Yes? What is it?" he yelled in aggravation. The servant began to open the door and Hermione 'eeped' and pulled the sheets abover her as Harry's eyes widened. "Dont come in here!" he yelled as he balled up the discarded tunic and threw it at the servant. The servant quickly retreated and closed the door before him, all the while blushing like crazy.

"So sorry, Your Highness! So sorry!" he appologized repeatedly. Harry glowered as Hermione couldnt suppress her giggles.

"Yea, yea! What is it?" Harry said, his annoyance only intensifying at the stuttering of the servant...he was interupted from Hermione ...for _this_!

"Oh, yes, sorry Your Highness." Harry just growled in his throat as Hermione touched his chest to calm him. "Yes, umm, the King wishes to speak to you in his bed chambers, and he asks that you prepare yourself quickly." screamed the servant through the door. Harry was confused at this, and furrowed his brow.

"Prepare myself? For what?" he called back.

"Prepare yourself for the meeting this morning. The delegates from the Four Kingdoms are scheduled to be here at noon." replied the servant. "I believe your father wishes you to take his place at the meeting this afternoon." Harry nodded and thanked the servant. He listened to the servant as his footsteps were heard retreating from his door. Harry then turned his attention back to his young wife as he leaned upon his arm. He smiled as he pressed a protective hand upon her stomach, and leaned his body slightly over hers as he stared into her eyes.

Hermione smiled at him, comforted by his closeness. She raised her hand up to trace his muscles with her finger as she refused to break eye contact with the Prince.

"So," she started, "You have to leave?" she asked him softly.

"Yep," he replied as he smiled. Then he bent down, as his hand snaked around her waist, and he seized her lips. He made to continue out the acts he was planning on, before he was so rudely interuppted, but Hermione giggled as she pushed him away. Harry pouted at her actions as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Harry!" she scolded playfully. Harry continued to pout.

"Whadya do that for?" he demanded, sounding like a spoiled kid. Hermione had to giggle at his adorable face as she pushed on his chest, knocking him back onto his hips and side.

"Because," she emphasized, "you have to go speak to your father before attending that meeting at noon." Harry just continued to frown as he made to kiss her again.

"Harry!" she giggled. "Stop! You havent got much time now, just look at the sun! Harry!" she said in what she hoped would sound like a stern voice. But unfortunately for her, the gling in her eyes gave her away. Harry's hand just traveled southward, and slightly grazed her inner thigh, and his nails grazed her flesh softly as his hand made its way back up to her stomach. Hermione shivered as she fought the urge to guide his hand else where. "Harry." she rasped.

He only smiled as he lowered his head to her. She was sure he was going to kiss her, before his lips turned toward her ear. He softly nibbled her earlobe before whispering softly in it.

"You like that, huh?" Hermione just panted softly as she tired to regain her composure. She didnt like loosing total control of her body, but at times, knowing Harry had the upperhand turned her on even more. And this was one of them. "Huh? Hermione, do you like that?" he asked her again as his hand went back to graze her inner thigh.

She gasped as her body stiffened. She could feel Harry smirk against her neck as he tortured her softy.

"Answer me, Mione." She tried to deny it, but her body wouldnt let her get away with it. Her small pants and her stiff body gave her away easily. "Hermione..."

"Yes." she confessed breathlessly. Harry's smirk widened as he gently tormented her. Finally, when Hermione was _sure _Harry was going to continue, he suddenly pulled his hand away, kissed her lips quickly, and stood from the bed. Hermione almost screamed in frustration as she sat up, watching him make his way to his wardrobe. A blush made its way across her nose as she was hit with a nice view of his backside. She placed her hand above her stomach as she tried to quell the rampant butterflies that tickled her endlessly. Her body ached for him, and she silently cursed him for leaving her like this. "Harry!"

Harry only smirked as he entered the bathroom. Ahh, he knew he was in for it later, but it would all work out in the end...

xxx

After a nice shower and a good meal, the two made their way toward the King's chambers. They were announced, much to Harry's annoyance, and allowed in to see the wounded King. Harry frowned at his father's appearence. His face was still pale, and his eyes drooped in exhaustion. At the moment he was pressed into his many pillows as he was the night before as he ate his breakfast to the company of his mother.

Hermione smiled at them as she held on tighter to Harry's arm. Harry couldnt suppress the smile that came to him from feeling her there. In return he laced his fingers through hers as he quickly kissed her temple before his parents would notice. He then pulled her into the bed chamber of the King.

"Good Morning Father, Mother." he said, as he leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek. Lily smiled and stood up from her seat beside her husband as Harry made to sit. The King and Prince began their discussion as Lily then made her way to were Hermione stood not too far behind. About a second later, Serenity entered the chambers as well with Li at her side and her father right behind.

"My, my, Hermione! Dont you look ravishing this morning!" complimented Serenity in a soft voice. Hermione blushed deeply, at the same moment noticing Serenity's lack of energy. Hermione mumled a small thanks as Serenity continued to smile widely, Queen Lily's smile not much smaller. "You're positively glowing!"

Hermione couldnt contain her blush. Her cheeks burned with a fire she thought would incinerate her body! Serenity smiled knowingly, and leaned into Li, tiredly, as she sent the Queen a wink.

Sirius made his way over to his best friend and Godson as Remus Lupin entered the chambers from a door that hid itself behind a large tapestry and a wall-like door. He carried scrolls, dials, and other mechanical devices in his arms and small pouch at his side as he, too, made his way to the King.

"James, we are ready, the delegates will be Apparating shortly." James nodded and turned back to his son.

"Ok, Harry. Are you sure you are ok with this? I put my complete faith in you, my son. I know you are now ready to take control of this Kingdom." Harry nodded, and couldnt put into words how he felt at that moment. The honor of his father placing his complete trust in him was more than he could comprehend.

Again Harry nodded, and after discussing a few more issues that needed to be addressed at the meeting, Harry stood up and bent over to place a kiss upon his father's forehead. He then turned to leave, Sirius and Remus by his side. He walked up to Hermione, who stood with his mother and Serenity, and smiled. He offered his arm to Hermione, who took it graciously, and he and the others made there way to the Conference Halls.

When they had arrived, every delegate had arrived also, and were waiting patiently for the Prince to present himself. Hermione could feel Harry's nervousness wash over him and she held him closer. She touched his chest and took his attention.

"You are going to do great in there! Remember, you are in charge, you are your father's heir, and you are the future King of Gryffindor. You are ready to do this, I know you are!" Hermione told him softly. Harry smiled and inhaled deeply, not once breaking eye contact with the Princess.

"Presenting, His Royal Highness, The Crowned Prince Harry, of Gryffindor," said the announcer at the double doors to the Conference Hall. He banged his large, heavy staff upon the marble floors as he announced their presence. At this Harry stepped forward with Hermione upon his arm. " and presenting Her Royal Highness, The Crowned Princess Hermione, of Gryffindor."

It felt awkward at first to be presented as a Princess of Gryffindor, but Hermione felt pleased at her title. She would become the Queen of Gryffindor-Ravenclaw beside Harry one day. Just thinking of her being beside Harry made her feel a certain warmth in the pit of her stomach. She listened as the others behind her were announced as Harry pulled her in to the Hall.

As Harry entered the Conference room, with Hermione upon his arm, he turned and ceremoniously greeted the top officials in the room. As he finished, he pulled Hermione's seat out for her to sit as Li did the same for Serenity, followed by Remus for the Queen. When the women were seated, the other men took there seats as they all prepared for a tedious and strenuous afternoon.

xxx

"Listen, Rorick! If we leave the western lands unprotected then-" yelled a portly manin his 50's to the delegate before him.

"We've heard all of this before, Hansburg!" retorted another man, seemingly in his mid 40's, as he made to quell the argument between the men named Hansburg and Rorick. "Right now, we need to focus on _who _is attacking us, before we venture into _where_! Am I right, Your Highness?" he asked as he turned to Harry. Harry, who had been watching the men's verbal battle with a working mind, turned to the man who had addressed him.

"Yes, Lancey. I agree." he said as he reworked the arguments in his head. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy tresses.

"But Your Highness, we know who the attackers are they-"

"Hansburg. Thank you, but at the moment, I dont wish to discuss defenses. Not until everybody here knows exactly who it is we are defending from." said Harry in a superior tone. Hermione looked over at him and smiled softly. Serenity, who was now standing not too far from the Prince's chair, closed her eyes for a moment and smiled in pride. Harry would make a fine King! "Now, what do we know of these attackers? What evidence has been left behind? I want to know their form of attacks, their dress, their choice of words... all of it. Tell me everything you know of these men."

The next few hours went on like this. A lot of valuable information was given within this time and everybody now felt they had a good amount of information concerning the assailants. Nobody doubted for a moment that these men, and perhaps women, were Death Eaters! Followers in the footsteps of Voldemort, the late King of Slytherin.

Now under the direction of their new King, Lucius Malfoy, they were wreaking havoc on the remaining three Kingdoms, destroying what ever they could, whoever they could. The were ruthless, powerful monsters, who shot Unforgivable Curses in every direction, aiming and killing any and all wizards that opposed their beliefs.

Harry now juggled this information as he contemplated what he should do. So far, they knew that these Death Eaters were genocidal, wanting to purify the wizarding race of all muggle-borns. He found it hypocrytical, though intriguing, that Half-breeds weren't included in this. He was glad though, for if they had, his wife would be subject to their torture. But what did worry him, was that his mother was a muggle-born!

They also knew that these Death Eaters were targeting the stronger cities first, attacking trading routes, merchant carriages, and market squares. They attacked areas that were heavily populated, and close to borders. Their attacks were almost as if they were all teasers. They didnt kill all, but would mortally wound many, and purposely leave them and torture the rest just for the fun of it. Torture was their game, and they loved it!

Never did they cringe when they called out a killing curse, on the contrary, they would laugh and applaude. They would pull their black hoods down further upon their heads then cackle insanely.

They dressed in all black cloaks, and wandered in the shadows. Never did they group into many, but somehow they always found each other when they were ready to strike and kill. This disgusted Harry to no end. These were disgusting monsters, and they deserved to pay, royally, for what they were doing to these people... to his father!

Harry sat back, a troubling dark look on his face, as he stared into the cracking fire across the long table at which he sat at the head. Hermione had just finished settling a heated dispute brought on again by Hansburg and Rorick, when she noticed Harry's mood. The hairs on the back of her neck almost stood on end at the intese look on his face, and she knew what he was thinking... revenge.

She reached out and took a gentle hold of his hand. He didnt look up from his intese gaze at the fire, but is fingers did wrap around hers lovingly, as if he was thanking her for being there beside him. She ran her thumb over the top of his hand, reassuringly. Serenity saw this and smiled. She then decided to bring up another subject so that it might bring Harry out of his thoughts.

"Gentlemen, now that all the info concerning the physicallity of these attackers is known, perhaps it would be good to to move on. I was looking over the different attack points, and I was shocked to discover-" she started, but was then cut off by the angry voice of Hansburg.

"With all do respect, Your _Highness_, but I dont really understand why it is that you attend these meetings! You are an Elven Princess, yet I dont see the assistance of said Elves at all. Please, Mi'lady, tell us why is it you see it is your duty to attend, when you clearly bring us no aid!" Serenity was quite taken aback at this comment, she felt a pang of hurt as she was deeply insulted. Be it so that she was, indeed, pained by his accusation, she decided not to show it. However, Sirius, Harry and Li thought otherwise.

Sirius immediately rose to his feet in blinded anger, and Remus hissed at him to keep his head. Meanwhile, Serenity was holding on to Li's arm, as he growled at the pudgy man before him, in obvious rage. Hansburg was obviously intimidated immediately by the threatening daggers that seemed to shoot his way from all three men. Harry's blood boiled as he thought back on how his best friend had saved his hide more than once, and had just now risked her very life to save his father's! _'How Dare he!'_

"What!" yelled Sirius. "Emil, how dare you say that to my daughter! I swear, I would rip your tongue straight from your mouth if-"

"Daddy!" yelled Serenity. Harry could see the hidden tears behind her eyes, and the pained expression made Harry secretly root Sirius on with his threat. But Serenity, on the other hand, seemed quite calm. She took a few deep breaths before she turned to look at the man who had accused her wrongly.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Sir Hansburg, but I have to tell you that you are quite mistaken!" Hansburg looked at with an eyebrow raised, and a funny expression on his face. Serenity's voice was calm and even, and it had a strange firmness, an edge, to it. Harry knew she wasnt going to let him get away with insulting her that easily. "Now, for starters, it would be best to not speak on matters you know not of! Your ignorance will only make you look like a fool. Also, concerning the Elves, I have no control over that issue. The Elves refuse on their own accord, though I am working quite hard to resolve that matter!" she told the man. Her eyes burned with a fire, and Harry admired her. Hermione, too, saw the fire burning in her eyes, and was amazed at how calm she could be, yet how moving at the same moment.

Hermione had to smile at Li, who's unyielding attention to his Princess never strayed. At the moment, his eyes were glued to her face, as a look of amazement flashed through his eyes. Unfortuantely, this look vanished quickly, but Hermione had seen it, and it made her feel at ease.

"Now normally, I do not allow comments such as yours to affect me, but when you accuse me of not bringing any aid to the Kingdom, which I have tried so hard to assist at any time, I cannot sit back and allow you to continue. Here is where your ignorance shows itself. You might not be aware that currently, I have many Elves waiting to arrive here at this very moment to help with the speedy reconstruction of the Castle, nor do you know of the assistance I provided in capturing the Death Eaters a few weeks back. So, if you would be so kind, Sir Hansburg, just keep your attention focused on fussing over your city's border problems, other than that, do now sit here and accuse me of not aiding my Kingdom. You do forget, I too am a witch, and I too consider myself a Gryffindorian."

Hermione couldnt help but smile at Serenity's little speech. It appeared that Sirius, Remus, Queen Lily and Li were also pleased at how Serenity chose to retaliate. Hermione smiled again when she noticed the smug smirk upon Li's face as Serenity leaned back into him for support. She had decided to stand, though Hermione knew not why, and Serenity was starting to look slightly weak. When Hermione turned to look at Harry, she noticed that he was the only one not smiling. He was furious.

"Hansburg, might I remind you," he started cooly, "that had it not been for Princess Serenity last night, my father, _your King, _would be dead. Keep that in mind, all of you, the next time you decide to criticize her." The room was quiet, and nobody moved as to not upset their Prince further, while Hansburg's face had gone a stark white. Serenity looked to Harry with a certain softness in her eyes, and a growing smile upon her lips. She then chose that moment to clear her throat.

"Well, now that that is over and done with, as I was saying earlier, after I had looked over the different attack points, I was quite shocked to discover that each and every attack point held a significance in Voldemort's reign 20 years ago. The first attack, which happened on the trade route where the three roads meet, was the very spot the first attack had started all those years ago. Now if you look at these points here, you'll remember the significance behind them as well." she said. She then walked over to the extremely large tapestry/map that hung behind Harry's chair at the head of the table. Everyone's heads turned as they followed Serenity. Harry, too, turned his chair slightly as he watched her pull her wand out from her dressfolds.

As she reached the tapestry, she waved her hand and suddenly dozens of red dots filled the map. "Each dot indicates an attack in the past few months." she started smoothly. She pointed at the map with her wand at one dot in particular. "Here is where the Head Auror MacAurthor and his wife were murdered along with half the Order. This is also a significant spot here, where the Dark Mark made its first appearence. And here..." Serenity went on to distingish each and ever attack point until her wand made its way to Gryffindor Castle. Harry's stomach gave a lurch as his scar began to sting.

This shocked Harry as his scar had never hurt in the past. He rubbed his scar in confusion and noticed Hermione place her fingers upon her temple. She rubbed her temples softly as she continued to watch Serenity with interest.

"And here, Gentlemen, is where Voldemort-" started Serenity while pointing to the Gryffindor Castle.

"...attacked Harry." finished Hermione. Serenity, as well as the others, looked to the Princess. Serenity smiled solemnly and nodded. Sirius and Remus looked over at Queen Lily, who had a somber expression seated upon her features. They knew what she was thinking, how she had almost her son Harry's life as well as her own and James. They knew she still felt the pain from the Cruciatus Curse, and still suffered from nightmares concerning that night. They watched as tears lined bottom of her emerald eyes, as her breathing began to quicken.

"Yes, precisely, that was the biggest blow the Light Side had dealt the Dark Side; the _Death_ of their great leader, Voldemort." A shudder went throughout the room, but Serenity shrugged it off in an annoyed sigh. "I believe their recent attack on the Castle itself was a way of saying that they were planning on hitting Gryffindor good. This means War to them, and it is not something to be taken lightly. So do not take these attacks lightly. I have a feeling that there is going to be a big battle coming soon."

"But, Your Highness," started Rorick, "The only _real_ threat to us, was not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's legion of mongrels, but was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself! Now that he is dead, this time the war should be simple to overcome!" he stated. Everyone was in agreement, and Serenity looked at them incredilously, along with Queen Lily, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Li.

"But you are wrong." came Serenity's reply. The other men looked at her. "He is not dead. Far from it, he is very much alive, and he is gaining his strength. That is why, we must hit him, and hit him hard!"

xxx

It was later on that night, and Harry had returned to his father's chambers to inform him of the day's many discussions while Hermione sat within their room, running the day's many conversations over in her head. '_Voldemort was still alive! I knew this, but... that means...Harry...'_ she thought sadly. She was worried about him. She knew the battle that he was inevitably going to be apart of. Voldemort wanted to exact his revenge, upon Gryffindor... but more so...upon the Potters!

Wringing her skirt, Hermione stared deep into the fire before her, as it cracked and popped with heat. She was scared. Very scared. She didnt want to loose her family; her husband. Tears welled in her eyes, and a constricting pain shot through her heart and stomach. A knot formed in her throat and she could _feel_ the blood coursing through her entire body. Her body throbbed and she felt sick. '_If I loos Harry... I dont now _what_ I'll do! If I loose him... _Suddenly she stood up, as she shook her head of these thoughts, tears now running freely down her cheeks as her throat ached. '_Come on Hermione! Dont think like this! Everything will be fine, Harry isnt going to go anywhere! The Light side will defeat this threat!'_ Hermione sighed as she turned to the balcony. She needed air.

As she gently walked through the soft white curtains, she sighed heavily. The chill wind felt cool upon her tear-stained face. The smell of the ocean filled her senses, even though it was some miles awa, she could still smell the crispness of the salty waters. It was a little after sunset, and the velvety purple sky blanketed the world. The stars, heaven's candles, flickered mischievously as they twinkled down upon the world below them. Hermione stared up into the sky as her tears subsided, and her breathing returned to normal.

She just stood there, for how long .. she didnt know, but she enjoyed the stillness of the night. It calmed her, and brought peace to her mind, if only for a moment. It made her nerves relax, and her mind calm it self. Staring at the stars, feeling the wind, and smelling the fresh air always calmed her. In Ravenclaw, she used to sit along the ocean's shore, and listen as the waves crashed upon the wet sand. She would even go and stand, and await the icy waters to glide atop her feet. It was what calmed her, quieted her.

She now had the stars to keep her company, as she allowed the last of her tears to fall, before stopping. She went over to lean against the cold stone of the balcony railing as she stared down upon the inner courtyard of the Castle From this angle, she could see the part of the destroyed Eastern Wing. Her thoughts then drifted back to what Serenity had said earlier, concerning the large number of Elves that were waiting to come to Gryffindor's aid in rebuilding the Castle. She smiled as Serenity was right. It was but two hours ago that the faction of Elves had arrived, ready and willing to aid in the reconstruction of their Princess's beloved uncle. Hermione was thrilled, and took pleasure in seeing the expression upon the delegates' faces as they watched the Elves arrive in a multitude. They had started almost immediatly, and the Wing was starting to look even more grand than it had ever looked before.

Hermione enjoyed these Elves. They were extremely courteous, and held a sort of old-world charm about them. They were humorous, and graceful, and their skill and swiftness in their work surprised everybody. They were beautiful creatures, with glowing skin and gem-like eyes, they seemed to have an inner light to them. Their smiles were genuine and warm and their demeanor was calm and mysterious. Very alluring these creatures were, with their charm and mystery, and Hermione enjoyed watching them.

As Hermione stood there, her thoughts bent upon the captivating race, the swish of steel slicing through air cought her attention. As she turned her attention to the roofless training hall, she was surprised to see a figure, shrouded in shadow and candlelight, battle an imaginary foe as it cut the air before them. It wasnt until Hermione saw the long trailing ponytail of hair did she recognize the figure to be Serenity. Hermione watched as the Elven Princess continued to slice the air before her in awe. Her movements were graceful and delicately poised as her hair danced behind her in it's low ribbon. She moved switly, as if the weight of the large sword in her hand were weightless. Her movements were fast as light, with fluid swishes of the metal weapon, and her feet barely touched the floor as she danced with her sword. Hermione's sight was slighly limited due to the height of the balcony and the ground-level training hall, but what Hermione could see of the Princess was nothing short of amazing. She especially liked what she could see of her dress. Her dress was what Hermione guessed to be Elven training attire, since she had never seen it before.

xxx

Serenity's attire was a dark sleeveless silk top with a low diamond cut neckline and intricate embroidered designs that hugged her body. At the waist, a deep burgundy sash repeatedly wrapped tightly around her, holding the top in. The top continued down as it split at the sides, and two large panels of fabric came down from under the burgundy sash, one covering the front of her legs, the other covering the back. It almost looked like a dress, with a sash around her waist, with her slits going all the way up to her waist. At the bottom of the panels the same embroidered pattern swirled at the corner. They were of burgundy cherry blossoms, the same pattern that designed the top. Beneath the panels of cloth, she wore a pair of dark baggy pants, with dark slippers.

She stood in the middle of the training hall, a thin layer of sweat glistening in the starlight as she continued to swipe her sword against her invisible foe. She twirled and jabbed, her reflexes amazing. Her hair trailed behind her as a thick trail of auburn. The sword caught the light of the moon hanging above, as an other-worldly glow was cast upon it. It was almost as if it was taking in the glow of hte moon, literally. Its glow was of a pure light, bright and warm, as it shone with brilliance.

Serenity continued her dance with her sword as she twirled gracefully. With each swipe of her deadly weapon, a melancholy song sang throughout the hall. It would travel through the night air, as its song filled the night sky. Serenity focused on her companion's song as she continued to whirl to its melody.

A shadowed figure watched her with pure amazement. He wathced as her eyes filled with determination as she trained herself, pushing her to be her best; her fastest, her strongest! Her eyes burned with a fire that enticed him. He longed for her as she danced, the flaps of fabric hanging from her twirling around her body, making her seem enchanting! Her slippers tapped softly against the wooden floors as she continued on.

He knew she couldnt sense him, because her sole attention was drawn into her sword. And he smiled. Good.

As Serenity spun to her right, she was shocked when the blade of her sword sang as it clanged against another blade. At first she was shocked, and she froze, her eyes wide as she stared into the cloaked figure before her. He stood tall before her, his right arm and sword extended high, as it blocked the oncoming attack of the Princess. She could sense him smirk and watched as he pulled his hood back with his left. Serenity smirked as she realized exactly who it was; Li.

In a swift, smooth, movement, Li was able to lower her extended arm that held the sword, asking her eyes a simple question. She smiled and laughed as she excepted his challenge. Within seconds, she retaliated causing him to step back, though not off guard. He had expected it.

The two continued to spar, gently showing the other the power of their attacks. Serenity was quite the swordswoman as she easily blocked and maneuvered around him. Their spar was more like a teasing game. Not really aiming to win, the two merely enjoyed this, and considered it a form of flirtation.

It was until suddenly, Li began to add a bit more force into his attacks, and Serenity began to strike back, with equal force. The entire time during their little spar, their eyes never left the other. Meaningful glances were shot at each other, and looks of longing, desire, adoration, and love were all mingled in with each glance.

Finally, with a single blow, Li knocked Serenity's sword out of her hand. She was shocked at first, but then smirked. Soft, loose tendrels framed her face as her eyes sparkled.

'_Merlin, she's beautiful.'_ he thought as he stared at her. She smiled softly as she made her way towards him. She swayed her hips, until she made to stand right befor him. Staring at him lovingly, she peered deeply into his amber eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion, that it made Li's blood race. He gently felt her hand touch his right hand, as she ran her nails against his knuckles. She then grabbed his hand, though not once breaking eye contact with the man before her. As she did this, she slowly leaned into him, her eyes searching his as she began to lean upward towards him.

It wasnt until a second after did he realize her true intentions. With in secods, Serenity had yanked Li's sword from his hand, and tossed it across the hall, then she suddenly dropped herself to the floor as she made to swipe his feet from under her. Li, however, reacted just in time to leap backwards in time to miss her sweeping leg. Serenity smirked as she leapt to her feet.

"You really are the strongest Guardian of our time!" she commented. It was Li's turn to smirk as he cocked his head to the side.

"Only to protect you, Your Highness." With that he lunged forward, arm extended, as Serenity leapt back. This began their next round of sparring, shorn of weapons, as their only means of attack were their arms, legs, and speed. As they fought, Serenity smirked, as she knew Li would never strike her. She knew he purposely missed her by mere inches as he threw punches and kicks at her. She, too, refused to hit him, thought she knew he would withstand it.

Finally Serenity decided to aim for her sword, as she was now tired playing. In one fluid movement, Serenity was able to leap towards her sword as she landed gracefully beside it. Li too aimed for his sword. Once in his hand, he ran to her and she ran to him. They both met in the middle of the hall, as the hall resonated with the clang of the two swords meeting. A few good blows were dealt, and suddenly, Serenity found herself for a second with her back to Li, and his back to hers. Instantly, the two both turned to their rights, and thier swords met once again in a loud melody of union. Once again, the sound of the metal reverberated along the walls, and left a soft echo lifting into the night.

The two sparring partners, both stood there, their swords still held together, their bodies in the same positon as they were when they stopped, each one breathing hard and raggedly. Serenity was the first to move as a trace of a very small smile began to spread across her lips, her eyes intense and locked directly onto Li's.

His eyes were mesmerizing, and he was mesmerized by hers as well. His eyes called to her, and she knew what he was yearning for. He stood there panting, as he watched her lips begin to spread with a smile, it was then that he lost his control. As quick as lighning, Li dropped his sword to the floor as Serenity did the same, before the two met in the middle, meeting with an intese kiss.

Li had cupped the back of her neck and wrapped his hands around her waist as he pulled her to him. He needed her, to hold her , to touch her. He had missed her so bad, and his lips yearned to touch hers. The kiss in the hospital wing was the first kiss he was able to give her since he didnt know when.

Serenity was in heaven as her lips met his. It had been so long since their last kiss before the one in the hospital wing, and since then, Serenity couldnt seem to get him out of her mind. Concentrating on anything other than him was proving to be difficult.

The two stood there, in an ancient old embrace as they expressed their love for each other. Serenity only wished her world could except their love, for she needed him beside her. He meant everything to her, and with him he gave her strength and a new found power she never knew she could tap. She needed him, it was that simple. She wasnt half the Elven witch she could be without him.

Li deepened the kiss as he pulled her flush against him. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her hands bury themselves in his hair. She felt like heaven in his arms. He wanted her so bad, to be his for ever. He knew then that he would die fighting for her. His heart would never, and could never, be given to anyone else, he would always belong to the Elven Princess, and he would fight for his right to love her, no matter what the consequences were. He had made his resolve a long time ago. He would die battling for her.

Finally, as a cool breeze swept between the embracing couple, the need for air panged their chests. Li reluctantly pulled away, but refused to let her go far, as he still held her flush agianst him, his head pressed against hers, his eyes burning with a passion that made her stomach flip. She loved that look in his eyes, and it always made her body react to him in the same way.

As he held her, both their minds refused to work, not wanting to break the soft and sensual aura that had wrapped around them. They both knew a moment like this, and a chance like this wouldnt arise again. With the Elves here, their embraces were limited, for they werent excepted by her people. Serenity looked up at Li, as tingles went down her spine, and she wanted to never break apart from him.

"I love you." she whispered softly. She didnt expect Li to respond, she just felt the need to express herself. She felt his grip on her tighten as he leaned into her more.

"And I love you." he whispered just as soft. Serenity's eyes widened as a large smile graced her lips. Her stomach did repeated flips, and her cheeks flushed. She then cupped the back of his neck, nad pulled him in to her once more. Li smiled and could only oblige. He didnt care at the moment at who could be watching, or who may catch them, he'd deal with that later, but for now... all he wanted was to be with Serenity.

xxx

Hermione watched from her high balcony, a smile upon her lips, as she cheered her friends on. She knew their dilema, and only hoped that it would soon be resolved, for both their sakes.

Hermione then pushed herself off of the balcony railing softly as she reverted her attention back to the night sky. It was then that Hermione heard the door to their room creak open, as the hinges moved. A loud click of the door closing was heard, followed by the heavy footsteps of a tired Prince. Hermione smiled, but remained upon the balcony. She knew he'd come for her.

Harry undid his heavy cloak from upon is shoulders, and let it drop to the floor with a loud _clank_! He then proceeded to remove some of his more formal robes, and he unbuttoned his sleeves and half of his shirt, the rest of his formal robes upon the ground in a heap of flashy medalions and such. He stood in his undershirt, half unbuttoned, and his pants - the rest of his attire long forgotten. He made his way to the fire and smiled. '_Where is Hermione?'_ Then he turned to the billowing white curtians of the balcony entrance. Another smile met him as he walked over to see his wife.

He was right, she was upon the balcony, staring up at the stars, and Harry couldnt remember ever seeing a more beautiful sight. Her skin shone with the light of the moon, as it accented her soft skin. Her hair shined with a glow that was purely Hermione, and her eyes sparkled. Harry then made to move behind her. He smiled again as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist as she immediately relaxed into him, giggling.

"You were waiting for me, I see." he said in a low, sultry, voice. This made Hermione tingle as she closed her eyes to Harry's breath upon her neck. He gave her a few soft kisses upon her neck as she leaned her back into him further. Harry then turned his attention down, and saw the embracing couple in the Training Hall. He smiled and turned his attention back to his young wife. "Miss me?"

Hermione giggled as she turned her head to look up at him. Harry immediately captured her lips with his as his hands fingered the soft fabric that encased the Princess before him. Hermione smiled and reached a hand up to touch his cheek. They remained that way for a while, before parting a while later for air. They continued to stand there, as they both stared at the night sky, lost in their own thoughts, before Harry tugged on Hermione, pulling her into the room once more. He led her to the sofa that before the fireplace, and pulled her into his lap as he sat down. She giggled, before starting to run her hand through his hair as he stared into the dancing embers before him.

Hermione watched him, and she knew, he was working through a few difficult issues over in his mind. He squeezed tightly upon her waist and leaned into her touch as he battled for a way to tell her what he was now expected to do. He didnt want to worry her, but this was war, and he had to protect her, and his Kingdom.

He sighed and pulled away from her as he looked up at her, his eyes serious. Hermione remained quiet, but questioned him with her own eyes.

"Hermione," he started as he touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'm afraid ... um..." he stopped. He didnt know how to tell her. Hermione just touched his cheek, and kissed his lips softly for reassurance.

"It's ok, Harry. What is it?" Harry sighed and nodded.

"After I reported the events of the day to father, we came to an equal decision that it would be best to release a band of Aurors out to seize one of the suspected hide-outs of the Death Eaters." he started. Hermione nodded, a questioning look still fogged her eyes as she watched his uneasyness.

"That is good, Harry. Why do you seem so nervous?" she asked.

"Because, you see," he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to stare into the fire. "I have been appointed as the Head of the band of Aurors." At this, Hermione gasped as a hand went to her mouth.

"No." she whispered. Harry quickly turned his attention from the fire before him to look into his wife's eyes. He could see the fear and worry that was building up inside of her, and it hurt him. He cupped her face and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione. I promise, everything is going to be fine." he tried to console her, but he could already see tears threaten to fall. She nodded softly as she searched his eyes. She didnt want him to go, but she knew he had to. Slowly, she lowered her head to rest upon his shoulder and she clung to him. He rubbed her back as he rocked her. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm sorry I have to leave you. I dont want you to worry." he told her. Hermione smiled and hugged him close.

"Dont be sorry. This is your duty as the Prince of Gryffindor! I couldnt be more proud of you!" she told him softly. He smiled and felt at ease at her comment. He hugged her close and kissed her head as he continued to rock her. "So, when are you to leave?"

"I'm not sure yet, we have some Auror training we need to do to prepare the men, and we still have to confirm the location of the hide-out. It may be a month or so, but we'll be really busy during that time. I'm afraid I wont be able to spend much time with you." he said sadly. Hermione smiled and rubbed his chest softly.

"That is ok... I'm sure we'll find time for eachother. But what of your wound? It still hurts you... are you gonna fight without fully healing?" she asked worriedly.

"I have no choice. If it refuses to heal quickly, I'll be forced to fight with it. But dont worry Hermione, I'll be alright." he told her. She nodded against him, praying for his safety. Then she decided she didnt want to think about it anymore. She smiled, and grabbed a fistful of his tunic as she leaned back, capturing his lips as she braught him down upon the sofa with her. Harry smiled as he allowed her to pull him down. Like she said, they would have to find time for each other...and now would be perfect!

**XXX**

**Ok, that is it for now...**

**Lol, it was funny... earlier when I was working on the first part of the chapter, my lil brother comes into my room and exclaims..."Oh my god, I know who Harry gets married to!" At first I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then he elaborates..."He gets married to Hermione!" I started to laugh, poor kid. I told him he was wrong and he refused to listen saying that he had seen it! He watched them kiss, followed by a gross look, lol. I laughed and asked him what it was he saw and he said that it was the trailer to GoF. lool. Then I proceeded to tell him that Harry was only kissed by Hermione, but falls in love with Ginny in the books. Rigth away he gave this lil scowl and made a gross face. "EWWW! Ginny? Yuck!" he exclaimed. "I like him better with Hermione!" I just laughed, and thought it was cute. ... I jsut thought I'd share that lil bit with you guys... :P!**

**Oh, and all the touching the stomach scenes... i just wanted to say, THEY DO NOW INDICATE SHE IS PREGNANT! Just so that nobody interprets that wrong. Sorry but she isnt pregnant... yet... (hehe whistles and walks away)**

**Well hope ya enjoyed! I will be pluckin the next one out soon! i hopw...**

**ur truely, **

**SM131**


	16. Lending Aid and Preperations

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Omig! I am simply mortified at the amount of mistakes I found in my last chapter! Oh wow, you see, I never have time to proof-read, and my Microsoft Word doesnt work, so I am forced to use Wordpad (which I despise) and it doesnt correct any unintentional mistakes that come up! I miss spell check! I dont have a problem with spelling, on the contrary, I just get a little sloppy at times when I write, mixing letters in words like the (hte), with (wtih), again (agian), and (nad .. adn), just (jsut) ... these are common mistakes I face! When I get tired, I start fumbling across the keyboard, and i HATE IT, but the only time I have to write is at night, when my night winds down, and my house sleeps. So, I get tired, and then... sloppy... then I get anxious to post or I wont be able to post for a while, so I do it as soon as I can, and... I never proof-read! Ugh, it is my fault! Sorry to those who are bothered by it! I am sorry, and I shall try my best to do a better job before I update. But just to let you know, the chapters may be a little farther apart... cuz I will be taking more time to re-check them.**

**Oh and also, Seamus is also born to a Wizard and a Witch. His mother being muggleborn.**

**To my fellow reviewers:**

**  
FlairVerona:** Omig! You dont know of the smile you brought to my face when I read ur review! Hehe, THANX! Im glad u like the part with Serenity and Li, i loved writin it! I really like those two! And the Romance scenes with H/Hr are good? Im glad you liked them, I was a lil worried about going to overboard with them...Hope you like this chapter!

**Nymoue:** Im glad you like it! Thanx for reviewing!

**Sugur-huny-bun:** I agree. Brothers; both a blessing and a curse! Hehe, but I love my lil one! But urs... what a CUTIE! Awww... poor thing is in love! Well, with Ron as competition in the books, your bro just might have a pretty good chance... ; P...! Hehe, thanx for reviewin!

**EmotionlessNightmare:** Omi gosh! My spelling... dont remind me! x looks mortified x ... and the thing is, I am a top speller! That was my main thing in school, Analyzing, Literature, Writing, and SPELLING! I never made the crappy mistakes I find myself making, and for that I am deeply sorry! Haha! About Harry knocking Hermione up... well with the way they are going now, you might be right, hehe... but nah, i dotn want her pregnant SO soon...but we'll see...

**Lils Sara Potter:** Omig! Thank you, you have no idea what an honor it is to know you think so fondly of my story! Hehe, thanx a billion! Ahh... about Hermione and her magic/swords... well u'll find out here!

**The Female Nerd:** Nah.. Hermione isnt pregnant! I believe she needs some time with Harry before she gets all moody and stuff. Pregnancy wouldnt be good timing now...Hehe, and thanx about my bro! Haha, no he didnt ever read the series, I just tell him everything that is going on for him... but he did read the 1st one in school! And i TOTALLY agree! Ginny in the books, well in bk 5 and 6 was adorable! At first before the 6th book came, I was so totally against H/G I could die! But after I read HBP, Ginny really grew on me. I am not so against them as much, but I am still a H/Hr shipper! I like Ginny better in the books, but Hermione better in fiction! Hermione started getting to me in HBP... I dont know, perhaps it was that she liked Ron that irked me so! Hehe.. but thanx for the review!

**Rain-Witch-85:** Mmmm... Pumpkin Pie, gotta go steal my last slice of Pumpkin Pie...BRB! Nah, jk! But hey, thanx for the review! Yea, my bro is funny... such a naive, innocent, lil 8 year old! Haha...

**Aj the Ass Slayer:** Thanx!

**Rottenkittenstastelikebras:** Haha... but c'mon, tell me u didnt enjoy readin those lil scenes, Rotten! Lol, jk! And yep, I taught my bro well! A true H/Hr fan there!

**kat6528:** I am glad to hear you like this story!

**IcBlue-Dmoness:** Yea, sorry 'bout that Dmoness! I hate when I find all my mistakes after I post! Haha, yea my bro is a cutie! He made me chuckle something awful when he said that! About JKR, I am almost 110 positive she is going to use the 'love' thing between Harry and Ginny to push him over the edge and defeat ol' Voldie! Ya know, the difference btwn Harry and Voldemort is that Harry has the ability to LOVE! Ginny, he loves Ginny! Yup, she is gonna pull that card on us... I am almost SURE of it! I have many theories as to what she is gonna do tho... but I PRAY that she doenst KILL Harry off! That would be an awful ending to such a good series! I will throw my books out my high window if she does! Hehe... well maybe not _throw them, _hehe, but, I will not be a pleased reader! Haha, well thanx for the long and adorable review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Wytil:** hehe...prophecies? We shall see!

**alayneni:** Love the emails girl! And about my lil bro.. it was the platform kiss that he saw...hehe! And I totally agree, JK was teasing all the H/Hr fans out there! Whats the point? Hermione is so similar to Lily, and Harry to James... so WHY? Lol, I know Ginny is a red-head... but Hermione is an opinionated know-it-all...like LILY! They are both muggle-born witches! Both have bushy hair! Both didnt get along with the Potters in the beginning! Ugh... what a tease! Lol, ok I am done now...hehe! But thanx! Lookin forward to your emails! And thanx for reading and waiting patiently!

**Yasmine Lupin:** Yasmine? Ya know that ur name means 'Jasmine', a type of flower and tree, in arabic! I love that name! It is becoming quite the popular name! It is my cuz's name! Ahh, well thanx a bundle for readin and likin my story! I am flattered immesely! And I will tell my lil bro you agree.. he'll be thrilled he isnt the only one!

**usagi-pao:** Sorry to have made you wait... I am glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this aswell! Thanx!

**iamsupablonde:** You wanted James to DiE! Whoa! o.O heheh, You are the only one that told me to kill off James! But dont worry, Harry will become King! When his time comes, he will take the throne!

**reina:** Thanx...lol, yea I agree... lol...WHY!

**teca jane potter:** Thank ya! Your just awesome!

**Goku-lover21:** Hehe, thanx Hera! Yea, my bro is a cutie, I love him! Hehe...well they do say he is my male-clone: P haha, j/k! Thanx for readin, ur the best!

**from very far away:** Yes I know what you mean by Hermione, and she will be like that, just I want to build on her character a little bit more! Thanx a bunch for ur sweet review!

**Blackfpheonix:** Thanx!

**babygirl36554:** Thank you as well!

**Princess of Imagination:** Lol, thanx Princess! Ill try not to...lol, jk!

**The Gryffindor Drummer:** HAHA! Yes I DO love to write! Haha, but I write over a span of days, so it doesnt seem as if I WRITE. ya know? haha, it took you an hour huh? lol, sorry! But thanx for ur kind words! Im glad to see ur reoccuring name! Thanx!

**Ravenclaw's Heir:** : D haha... Li? Die? I cant/wont say a word...I dont wanna spoil my future chaps! Hehe, but yea, poor H/Hr. Cho will make an appearence, tho not yet. Tho soon...and THANX FOR THE REVIEW!

**Sara:** Wow, u made me blush! Lol, Im flattered you liked it so! I hope you like this chapter! Thanx for your review!

**slytherin-princess685654:** Hey, thanx! Yea, truthfully, Im not one for AU's either, but this came to my head, and I felt compelled to write it! Actually, most of what I write isnt what I usualy read! Weird huh! haha, well thanx for ur review! And you want me to add Neville? Ok. But I am going to have to find a way to slip him in. lol...

**mione713: ** Haha! Yea! But I have to admit, the Book-Ginny , in book , is kinda cute. Reminds me of a female Fred or George. But I understand ya... haha... thanx for readin, glad you enjoyed!

**sally:** : D thanx a bundle!

**LMDGluVR4EVA:** Thank you!

**berninz:** Haha, all in one go huh? You do know that means you just read 73,930 words in one go then! Haha... yea...whoa, cant believe I wrote all of that! But the 2nd last chapter was 11,369 words! ahh... gotta stop! haha, glad u enjoyed! thanx!

**katie101:** Hehe, I love your reviews! Well, no I am not going to make Hermione sit around and wait for her "Prince Charming" or anything. I do want her to be a more active, and she will be, but she needs that whisp of independence... well just sit tight, we'll see soon!

**zam:** lol, yes well, Hermione will be takin more action soon, just read Katie101's reply. : D dont worry, Hermione isnt going to be a pushover or anything like that. dont ya worry! I am glad you enjoy the Li/Serenity scenes and the James/Lily ones too! Im trying not to make this all focused on one couple entirely... and i LOVE those two couples. hehe, well... thanx for reviewing! Loved it!

**Hotkat144:** Thanx a lot!

**radcliffewatson:** You're makin me blush! hehe, thanx so much!

**writrfreak15:** THANX!

**mimmi:** Wow! Thanx for ur AWESOME review! I wanted to email ya, but u never left an email! Haha... well, the storyline is of my own, BUT the summary line did come from hte movie The Wedding Planner. I was watching it one night in March for the billionth time, lol, and I love the italian papa... and when he said this line the idea just.. came! I dont knwo, i just thought of Harry and Hermione in an arranged marriage, and never meeting till their wedding day. Then i got on the comp, and it sort of wrote itself! Haha... yea so... I am soo glad you like it! Ur comments really made my day!

**dragoneyes5000: **Thanx!

**brIaN:** Thank you so much!

**rockergurl13:** ahaha... thanx rocker! yea my bro, he is somehting! heh. now, about the whole pregnant, not pregnant, thing - i almost died when i saw the typo but NO SHE ISNT. haha! well i have to go and fix that! hha, another thing to remember!

**Callista Miralni:** Thanx!

**jill2282:** Haha, oh no, I dont know what the books would be like if my bro wrote 'em! haha...thanx!

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron and Serenity are all 19, two years fresh out of Hogwarts. Li is 25.**

**Harry is older than Hermione by a month and a half (July 31 and September 19), his birthday is now before hers. I know that in the books Hermione is older, but i'm changing it. Everyone else is the same age as they would normally be.**

**Harry and Hermione were married on September 28. **

**  
Also, Hermione (in this story) is not a muggleborn witch. I know that is a big part of the Hermione we all know, but she had to be the Princess of Ravenclaw somehow, so she has become the daughter of a Pureblood and a Muggle; a Half-Blood.**

**Harry, though, is considered a Pureblood, because he is the son of a Pureblood and a Muggle born Witch. Since both his parents are actually magical, his mother's heritage is not considered.**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Sixteen : Lending Aid and Preperations.

XXX

"After I reported the events of the day to father, we came to an equal decision that it would be best to release a band of Aurors out to seize one of the suspected hide-outs of the Death Eaters." he started. Hermione nodded, a questioning look still fogged her eyes as she watched his uneasyness.

"That is good, Harry. Why do you seem so nervous?" she asked.

"Because, you see," he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to stare into the fire. "I have been appointed as the Head of the band of Aurors." At this, Hermione gasped as a hand went to her mouth.

"But what of your wound? It still hurts you... are you gonna fight without fully healing?" she asked worriedly.

"I have no choice. If it refuses to heal quickly, I'll be forced to fight with it. But dont worry Hermione, I'll be alright." he told her. She nodded against him, praying for his safety. Then she decided she didnt want to think about it anymore. She smiled, and grabbed a fistful of his tunic as she leaned back, capturing his lips as she braught him down upon the sofa with her. Harry smiled as he allowed her to pull him down. Like she said, they would have to find time for each other...and now would be perfect!

xxx

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" came the sing song voice the next morning. Harry groaned from his place upon his bed as he suddenly sat up, startled, as the voice boomed prettily throughout the room. Hermione, who had been sleeping against his chest, too was startled as she whined, before holding the sheets to her chest, and turning onto her stomach to resume her sleep. Harry on the other hand squinted through his dark room, in search of the voice. Finally, deciding he didnt care, he too turned onto his stomach, his chest and abdomen leaning atop Hermione's back as he drapped his arm around her.

Serenity giggled as she made her way over to the heavy closed draperies of the room. She gently grasped the long rope that hung beside the balcony doors, and when she had a good firm grip, she pulled down, spreading the heavy drapes, causing the sun's golden rays to pour into the room, flooding it with warm light. Harry groaned yet again in annoyance as his eyes burned with the brightness of the light. Li was then revealed, as he leaned against the door post, arms crossed, eyes cast down as a smirk spread acrossed his face.

"Come ON! Get out of bed, it is a beautiful day!" sang Serenity's voice. Harry let out another one of his groans.

"Serenity." he growled in a low voice. Serenity just smiled. Hermione's giggles could be heard ringing throughout the room as Harry continued to growl.

"Get up!" came Serenity's voice again, as she picked up Harry's discarded tunic off of the floor, and swiping it across his covered feet. Realizing it was his discarded tunic, her face broke out in a grin, before contorting into a grimace. "Ew... Harry! Get Up!" With that, she tossed the tunic atop Harry's head.

"Why you... Pesky Person!" he muttered into the crook of Hermione's neck. He grabbed the piece of clothing before tossing it across the bed, and falling back into his wife. This enticed a giggle to flow from the Princess as he groaned. Serenity raised an eyebrow as she heard his comment. She clasped her hands behind her back, and glided towards Harry's side of the bed. She leaned over Harry's form, as her lips hovered just above his ear.

"Im an elf." she said into his ear as he jerked his head up, startled once more. "Now, Get Up!"

She hit him over the top of the head with a pillow she conjured as he sat up abruptly, waving his hands wildly above his head.

"Ok, ok! I'm Up!" he called out in frustration. He shot Serenity a withering look, a look that only made Serenity's grin grow.

"Good, 'cause Hermione and I have a busy day ahead of us! As do you!" she said in a cheery tone. "Now, if only she'd wake up!"

Upon hearing this Hermione quickly giggled. Reaching over across the bed, she grabbed Harry's tossed tunic.

"No need... I'm up!" and with that, she slipped into Harry's tunic before sitting up in their bed. Serenity smiled at her as Hermione leaned into her now grumpy husband. "Now, what was this about having a busy day ahead of us? What do you mean?"

"Ahh, you'll see..." she answered as she turned with a smile.

"And what put you in such a good mood?" Harry spat at her back. Serenity just continued to smile as she made her way to the door, where Li stood; a smirk evident on his serious features. Serenity turned to her best friend and winked to his wife as she stopped at the door. Harry raised his eyebrows at his friend as he stared from Serenity to Li, and smiled. "Finally." he muttered under his breath, but unfortunately for him, it was heard!

Li shot his head up, and for the first time, properly gazed into the Prince's chambers as he was caught off guard at his comment. Serenity, understanding the implied message, widened her eyes in shock and embarrasement. Even Hermione looked at her husband.

"Harry James Potter!" cried Serenity as she raised her hands quickly. Before he knew it, Serenity had magically made two large, firm, pillows to float in the air, and with a smooth motion of her two hands as if she was 'high-fiving' her self, she forced the two pillows to whack Harry on the sides of his head; hard! Harry yelped as the pillows attacked. "How dare you accuse me of such... things! You should know me better than that, Potter!"

Harry winced at her choice of words! Never did she call him 'Potter'. Again and again she made the pillows attack him, before letting them drop to his sides. Hermione smirked and shook her head as Serenity sent her a quick wink, letting her know that she wasnt _really_ mad, though quite shocked Harry would suspect her of doing such things, before a proper marriage! With that, Serenity gave a small 'hmph' of indignation as she crossed her arms. Harry glared at her as he pulled a feather or two from his hair.

"Now, _Your Highness,_ it is high time you get up, before I hex your naked butt right off of the balcony!" Hermione giggled as Serenity turned and left, her hair trailing behind her. Li smirked again, before nodding his head to the stunned Prince. He pushed his back off of the door frame, and followed his guard, closing the door behind him magically.

Hermione then turned to Harry as he muttered a soft 'ow'.

"Well... you deserved it, Potter!"

"Not you too?" he asked incredilously. Hermione just stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head as she threw the covers off of her. When she made to swing her legs over the side of the bed to get out, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed. She groaned, but smiled, as she looked up at him. He went to slide his hand beneath his tunic upon her, but she suddenly stopped him. He stared at her in question, a small pout forming across his features. She sighed.

"No Harry."

"But why not? Is it because of what I said? Then I take it back!" he said childishly, hoping Hermione would buy it; no such luck.

"Haha, Harry, very funny." she said as she made to sit up. Harry wouldnt allow her, and he smirked as he bent in for a kiss. Then Hermione smirked as she pushed his shoulders, making him fall back onto his side. She then quickly grabbed the sheet that had covered them most of the night, and left the warm bed as she pulled the sheet with her, wrapped gently around her body. Harry gasped as he was suddenly exposed in all his glory to the cold room. Yelping, Harry quickly grabbed for one of the pillows to cover himself as he watched Hermione skuttle her way into the bathroom. Quickly he ran to the bathroom to open the door when he realized she had locked it behind her.

"Hermione! Open up! You are gonna get it!" he called through. He could hear her giggle as she turned the shower on, screaming out a loud 'No!'. "Fine, _Alohamora_!"

But to his surprise, it wouldnt open. He tried again and came out with the same results. Finally he gave up, deciding to get her later!

He turned to his wardrobe as he made to get dressed. What was Serenity talking about... oh yeah... he remembered!

xxx

Harry followed his wife as they made their way down for breakfast. Ron was sitting there, looking sour as he glared at Ginny from across the table. Ginny, on the other hand, looked quite calm, as she ate her breakfast, ignoring her brother's annoying habits.

"Hey mate." called Harry as he sat to the left of his father's usual seat at the head of the table. He frowned as he noticed neither of his parents' attendance at the table. Hermione touched his arm softly in reassurance.

"Hey." grumbled Ron as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. Harry stared at him funny, and suddenly it hit him, he missed his best friend. He really hadnt talked to him much since Halloween. At first he was wounded, then busy with the news of the attacks, then he and Hermione's relationship started, and not once had he really gotten to spend much time with Ron! He felt guilty, and now that he was going to be training those aurors, he was afraid he'd never get to spend time with him. '_I wonder... would he want to join in with the Aurors?'_

He continued to ponder on this as he ate his breakfast and conversed with his friend. He had been amused to hear the reasoning behind his best mate's rotten attitude. It appeared that Ginny had found a new man in her life... Seamus Finnigan... oh boy. What was worse, was that Seamus was a good friend to both Harry and Ron, and hung out regularly at the Castle. Though, unfortunately, lately he had been gone in a distant land, seeing to his mother's muggle family. Knowing Ron's over-protectiveness, Harry couldnt help but feel slightly sorry for his red-haired female friend.

As Harry neared the end of his breakfast, he watched Hermione and Ginny share an animated conversation. A small smile played on his lips as he admired the way Hermione's hair framed her face. He remembered, back at Hogwarts, how her hair used to be an untameable mane of frizzy brown. Although he didnt really pay any attention to the Ravenclaw Princess, he did have her in classes throughout the years, as well as share the same house as she, and at times he would notice her; by her intellect as well as her frank position on house-elf rights. He regretted now, more than ever, that he never did sit down and speak with her. Perhaps if he had, he wouldnt have fought so hard to not marry her. If he had... perhaps their marriage would have started out so rocky, as theirs did.

He continued to watch her, as he admired the subtle ways she had changed from the bushy-haired know-it-all to the confident woman that sat beside him. Her hair, Harry mused, had tamed quite noticably and now was more in the shape of ringlets. Although it was still bushy, in its own way, it wasnt untameable, but had more of a relaxed look to it. Its hue was that of a honey-brown, and it had a sheen to it that caught the sun's rays gracefully.

Harry's eyes then wandered over to one of his favorite features of hers. Her eyes. A soft and subtle brown, her eyes captivated him. Many people, he noticed, seemed to dismiss brown eyes as average, but not he, for in her eyes chocolate swirl met golden flecs. They lit up, as if a light shone behnd them, and the golden flecs sparkled in her excitement. He loved her eyes; their shape and color, and everything else about them. Harry loved everything about _her_. It surprised him when he realized his fascination of her, and how his heart had changed so much after just being around her. She truely was a gift, he realized.

Harry was then brought out of his thoughts as Hermione jerked her head behind her, as a servent went to address her. Harry, too, turned and watched as the servant boy bowed respectively before her.

"Your Highness, Lady Serenity wishes to see you and the Lady Ginny in her chambers immediately after your breakfast this morning." he told the Princess before him. Hermione smiled and nodded, and thanked the young boy as he bowed once more to leave. Harry turned to Hermione then, and watched as she and Ginny stood to leave.

"Where are you going? You're leaving now?" he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. She straightened and smoothed her skirts as she stood. "But..."

"Harry," she said with a small giggle. "It's ok, I'm not going to disappear on you." She then laughed as she bent down and kissed Harry on his forehead. "I'll be back soon, and besides, dont you have that Auror's meeting you need to attend?" Harry nodded as he stood, realizing that the meeting was beginning shortly. He reached down and grabbed for Hermione's hand as she turned to leave. She stopped and turned to him, smiling, as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Have fun then." he told her, smiling. She giggled and nodded, before kissing him quickly, and following Ginny out of the hall, and up to Serenity's chambers.

"I love you!" she called over her shoulders, sending him a wink just before she left. Harry couldnt explain how uplifting that little nine letter phrase could be! He just let out a smile.

Harry stood there for a moment, and watched her leave. He could hear Ron behind him, and turned to see his best friend looking as sour as ever.

"What is with you, mate?" he asked, an eyebrow quirked. Ron just made another face before standing up as well.

"You guys, you're pathetic." With that said, Ron began to walk away. Harry grabed his arm, and looked at him for a moment, before Ron looked up, a quirky smile playing across his lips. Harry just laughed as he slung his arm around his friend.

"Hey, Ron, I have been meaning to talk to you about something," he said as he and Ron made their way out of the dining hall, "about the dispatched band of Aurors..."

xxx

As Hermione and Ginny made their way up to Serenity's chambers, Hermione couldnt help but wonder what it was that Serenity wanted. Earlier this morning, she had awoken both herself and Harry up, saying that today was going to be a busy day. Whatever that meant.

She and Ginny continued along, as they discussed what Serenity wanted from them. She hadnt shown herself this morning at breakfast, nor did Li, and Hermione wondered what was going on.

As they continued down the sunlit corridor, Hermione turned her attention out the large windows beside her. She could see the East Wing clearly, and all of its destroyed walls and halls. She frowned and sighed, visions of King James and a weakened Serenity flooding her mind. After clearing her head from the visions, Hermione turned her eyes out towards the city beyond. Another frown appeared as she noticed the destruction beyond the Castle's grounds. The city, as she already knew, had been attacked and destroyed partially. '_Poor civilians.'_ she thought to herself.

Finally, Hermione felt Ginny's hand upon her arm, and Hermione realized that they had reached Serenity's sleeping quarters. Ginny knocked and the two could hear rustling beyond the large wooden doors.

"Come in." came the sweet voice of the elven Princess. Following orders, Ginny opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the Princess. Hermione, too, entered and stopped short as she ducked out of the way of a soaring pair of scissors. When she was certain that the coast was clear, she straigtened her stance and peered astonishingly around the room. What met her gaze was amusing.

Serenity stood before a manikin upon a pedestal in the center of her semi-circular room, as the sun swam through her large floor-to-ceiling, semi-circular, windows. Upon the manikin, a large piece of taupe-colored fabric wrapped itself around the slim-figured form. Hermione watched as different objects flew throughout the room; such as scissors, pin-cusions, measuring tape, other pieces of fabric, and much much more. The suspended objects danced in the air as they did what Serenity commanded of them; cutting, pinning, measuring, wrapping, etc.

Hermione laughed as Serenity stood before them, as if conducting an orchestra before her. Upon hearing this, Serenity turned and smiled as she made her way over to where the two women stood. With a flic of her hand, the door behind the girls closed itself, and she ushered the two into the room.

It was then that Hermione noticed Li standing there, in the far end of the room, beside a recessed window and a writing desk. He stood in the same position as he did this morning - with his back propped against the stone wall, his arms crossed and his eyes downcast. Again, a smirk played across his lips.

Then as if on cue, he pushed his back off of the wall and made his way over to Serenity. He walked up behind her and spoke in an even tone as Serenity turned slightly to peer at him over her shoulder. He didnt even turn his head in her direction as he spoke.

"Serenity, I am attending the Auror's meeting. I will be back soon, though." he said softly. Serenity nodded and smiled. She turned her body so that she was facing him as he began to leave.

She then grabbed a hold onto his upper arm to stop him. He did as she pulled herself close to him. Then she tipped herself up onto her tip-toes and quickly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Hermione smiled as she noticed him tense, as his eyes widened is mild shock, before his features relaxed. He then turned his head slightly to the now beaming Serenity, and a small smile formed.

"I'll see ya then, Li." Serenity said softly. He nodded warmly down to her. And after one last lingering look, he turned and exited the room. Serenity then turned to the two others standing in her room and blushed slightly as she smiled. "Well, let's not waste anytime! Come over here."

Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows in unison as the sent her a questioning look. Serenity just smiled as she turned back to her band of clothing materials.

"Waste time? What are you talking about, Sera?" Ginny asked, calling the elven Princess by her nickname. 'Sera' was Ginny's nickname given to Serenity when she was very young. When Ginny was a child, it seemed that Serenity's name was just a few syllables to long for the young lady to remember, so she created her own name for the daughter of Sirius. Sera it had become. Now it stuck. Ginny was the only one that called Serenity that, but it had been her new name all throughout her childhood, by all the children in the Castle. Serenity didnt mind it when Ginny called her that, as well as the rest of the Weasley's or Harry, but other than them, the name was off-limits.

Serenity then turned her head and motioned for them to step forward.

"It is ok, it is perfectly safe." she assured them, as she sensed Hermione's reluctancy. Finally the two stepped up and immediately a long, floating, piece of measuring tape danced its way up and around Hermione's waist. Before Hermione could push the tape away, it had already wrapped itself around her, before slipping off of her and dancing its way up to her bust.

Immediately, the waist of the manikin began to get smaller as the tape made its way up Hermione.

Hermione watched in awe as the manikin changed its form to adjust to Hermione's figure. Hermione finally turned to Serenity, who was directing the many strands of thread to enter the eyes of the needles.

"Serenity," came Hermione's voice as the tape wrapped its way around Hermione's throat. "What in Merlin's name is going on here? Why is this tape sizing me?"

Serenity only giggled as the tape finally made its way back to her. It gently laid itself around her neck as Serenity turned to the two beside her. She pointed a hand over to one of the wardrobes in her room. It's door magically opened and Hermione and Ginny both saw two simplle dresses hanging within. Magically, the two dresses danced out of the wardrobe and went to lay neatly upon Serenity's large bed.

"I am making you a custom dress." she told the Princess. She then walked up to the two dresses upon her bed, the other two in toe. Serenity bent down and gently picked up a simple blue gown. It was very simple, in fact, and it resembled the style of dress the general public of Gryffindor wore. It was, however, very nice in its simplicity.

Serenity admired the work of the blue dress in her hand before handing it over to Ginny.

"Here, this is yours, Gin." she said as she handed it over. Ginny took it and admired it. She looked up with a smile.

"Thanks, Sera." she said ernestly. "But, what is it for?" Serenity smiled as she took hold of the second dress, a burgundy gown.

"Today, we are going to go out into the city, and we are going to help rebuild and aid the citizens in any way we can. They, of coarse, dont know that we are going down, which is better." she said. Hermione stared for a second, before a smile spread itself across her lips. She was glad, for she had wanted to do something similar herself.

"So, we are going out... with who?" asked Ginny, a smile also upon her lips.

"I have formed a band of elves to come out with us, as well as Queen Lily, my mother, Li - if he can, and a few others. Oh, Fred and George have offered as well." said Serenity with a wink. "The damage isnt too bad, though help is needed. We believe it is best to go and aid the public, since they are in need of it."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Great! So... why the dresses though?" Again, Serenity smiled.

"Because, it will be easier to work in, as opposed to the gowns we are wearing now." she said. "And besides, dressing in similar fashion to the civilians is better. They wont feel inferior... do you understand?"

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"This one is mine. I made it last night, along with yours Ginny," she said as she pointed to the blue dress. "Since I knew your size already, having made you dresses in the past, I was able to make it fast. But Hermione, you gave me a little bit of trouble, and it seems I was slightly off on the measurments for you." Serenity said. "That one there is going to be yours. It should be done soon."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"No problem."

Twenty minutes had passed when finally Hermione's dress was complete. It still was the same taupe color, but Hermione didnt mind, it looked great. The fabric was soft and it looked comfortable. She looked up to Serenity and smiled in thanks as Serenity ushered her to try it on. Laughing, Hermione hurried off behind the changing screen in the corner and began to undress. When she emerged, she had nothing but good things to say.

She was right, the fabric was soft and felt great on! It hugged her form modestly, and she found she could move easily in it. It was comfortable and pretty.

"Thanx Serenity! I love it!" she exclaimed. Her smile was wide, opposite of those of Ginny and Serenity. "What? It is perfect! Really! I love it!"

"Yes, but I dont!" said Serenity bluntly. Hermione frowned as Serenity made her way up to the Princess. With the back of her fingers pressed softly against her lips, Serenity circled Hermione as she stood, inspecting the dress. Hermione blushed as she felt like she was being examined. Finally Serenity circled back to face Hermione and smiled.

"It seems to fit you perfectly, but it is the color that is totally wrong! Hmm..." she muttered as she stepped back. Then she raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Within an instant, the bottom hem of the dress began to glow, and as the glow began to rise, Hermione could tell that the taupe color was changing. Although she couldnt tell what the final color was, she watched as the golden ring around her continued on its way up her form.

Finally, the light reached her neck and shoulders and it dimmed before completely going out. Hermione watched as smiles played on Serenity's and Ginny's faces as they admired the new shade. Hermione glanced down and smiled. The color was perfect! A perfect shade of deep gold.

Serenity commented that it brought out the gold in her eyes, as well as catching the subtle flecs of gold highlights in her brown hair. It shimmered majestically, and right below her bust line, a small scarlet ribbon, trimmed in a darker gold wrapped around her. Serenity looked pleased!

She and Ginny were the next ones to change, and as Ginny went behind the changing curtain, Serenity merely took out her wand and pointed at her dress then at her body, and as she dragged her wand up her body, her current dress seemed to magically change into the dress that was upon her bed. Hermione smiled as the dress she had been wearing was now lying gently upon her bed.

Hermione liked the style of dress Serenity had chosen. It was a deep burgundy, and below her bust line, a criss-cross of golden string made its way down her flat stomach to where a simple golden clothed 'V' wrapped around her hips like a belt, as if it were the skirt top.

Ginny, too, looked stunning in her navy threads. Her dress seemed similar to Hermione's, but instead of a single ribbon, Ginny had a thin sliver of silver ribbon wrapped around her waist and under her bust, before a silver ribbon connected the two in the center, down her stomach.

Serenity was about to comment on Ginny's dress when a knock was heard.

"Serenity, are you ready?" came Li's voice through the door. "Sir Arthur is going to escort you and the men down into the city. He wishes to meet you in the Enterance Hall in five minutes."

"Ok Li, we'll be down there." called Serenity. Hermione could then hear the sound of footsteps going down the hall, and knew Li had left.

"He isnt coming with up?" she asked. She knew Li followed Serenity everywhere to protect her, and it shocked her that he wasnt going to go into the city with her this time. Serenity smiled.

"Li? Not come? Heh, no Hermione, he'll be there!" she said with a smile. She then turned and pulled out three winter winter cloaks lined with soft white fur, each matching the color of their dresses. (Just think of the cloak Belle wears in Beauty and the Beast... I LOVE THAT CLOAK! I want one! lol...)

xxx

By the time they had reached the city, Hermione was in shock. It had indeed been attacked, and the people were bustling around, in the midst of repairs. As they, Sir Arthur, Queen Lily, Lady Sapphire, Fred, George and the band of elves entered the city, the inhabitants seemed shocked. As pleased as they were, they were surprised to see aid coming in from the Castle, as they could _see_ that the Castle was in need of repair just as badly as the city was.

Hermione smiled as the Mayor, a small plump man came bumbling up to Sir Arthur.

"Arthor! What is this?" he asked happily, as he peered at the legion of elves behind the Auror. He then turned to Queen Lily and Hermione and bowed, as he removed his hat, reveiling his balding top. "Your Majesty, and Your Highness. What an honor it is to have you here." Queen Lily smiled as she nodded.

"Thank you, Alexander." said the Queen softly. "I am aware that the attack that has left my husband bed-ridden has also left our city in disrepair. I have come to aid you in your endeavors to repair this city." The man, by the name of Alexander, bowed and thanked the Queen repeatedly. Lily smiled and nodded once more. Then she turned to Arthor, nodded, and motioned with her hands to call the legion of elves up. After discussing the damages with Mayor Alexander Matthews, Queen Lily then turned to the elves and assigned them areas in which they were to help. They nodded in obedience and set off to aid the city of their King, Sirius, and thier Princess Serenity as best as they could.

xxx

It had been a few hours since the legion had first set out to help the city before the Castle of Gryffindor, and already the city was looking to be in great shape. The elves were very skilled in their work, as well as swift, and they worked with ardor, not once complaining about the cold.

Hermione, Serenity, and Ginny had found themselves nestled contentedly within the walls of an orphanage while Queen Lily and Lady Sapphire attended the hospital.

Hermione had been the one to suggest the orphanage, as she could only imagine the state in which they could be in. Frightened children, who lacked the parental support most children had, and it hurt her to think of them. She felt an immense desire to help them in any way she could, and immediately set off for them.

She was glad she had decided this, for she was having a great time with the children. There were children of all ages, and teens, that occupied the halls of Godric's Golden Orphanage in the center of the city. She was pleased to see that they were well taken care of, that the orphanage truly cared for the lives within it's walls. Hermione was currently seated within one of the common rooms as the children gathered around her near the fire as she told of stories and answered many of their inquisitive questions. Serenity was also in a similar position, as the children found the race of the Elves quite fascinating!

Serenity sat there, with Ginny beside her, demonstrating different forms of wandless magic, and attempted to teach a few of the children before her how to tie their shoes sans magic... as they used their hands. The children found it quite amazing that the elven Princess could _tie shoes without magic._ To the youngsters, it was magical and amazing, that she didnt need a wand. Serenity just smiled. She loved children, finding their innocence and genuine curiosity and simplicity refreshing and adoring.

Hermione smiled at the wave of hands that shot up immediately after she answered one question. She pondered on who to pick, and finally opted on pointing to a little girl, with blue eyes and her golden strands woven into a tight but messy braid.

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"Are you in love with Prince Harry?" she asked innocently. Hermione was taken aback by the blunt question as a bluch crept across her features. She could see Serenity smirking and Ginny laughed slightly as they heard the question. Hermione smiled, prepared to answer truthfully. She went to answer when another voice spoke out before her.

"I should hope so." came the voice from the doorway. Hermione turned her attention to her interupter and smiled. Harry. Immediately she stood up and went to him.

Harry had a lopsided grin on his face as his wife embraced him. The little girls in the room 'aww'ed and the boys rolled their eyes. Serenity shook her head as she continued with her lore of Elven legends.

Hermione smiled up at him.

"Yes, I am," she started, "at times." she replied teasingly. Harry gawked at her playfully as the kids laughed. He tightened his hold on her and winked at her as she giggled. "But, what are you doing here?"

Just then, Ron, the twins and Li appeared behind Harry as they entered the common room. The five men's sleeves were rolled up, and they seemed dressed to work as they entered with boxes in their arms. Serenity quirked an eyebrow as she stood to help them. Li only shook his head as he set the boxes down easily. Behind them, about 10 other elves walked in as well, hands full of boxes.

"We're here to help." said Harry. He motioned to the boxes and the elves opened them up revealing clothes, books, toys and other objects meant for the children of the orphanage. The kids all gasped and squealed as they gathered around the many boxes.

"Wow," replied Hermione, as she noticed the boxes seemed small enough, but when opened up, they were at least five times bigger than they seemed on the outside. Harry then leaned down and kissed her temple before pulling her near the horde of anxious children.

One by one the gifts and clothes were passed out and finally, after every box was found empty, Harry and the other men in the room stood up. He told the orphanage supervisor that they were going to see to other problems around the town. He then proceeded to tell them to write up a list of problems with the orphanage building or anything of the sort and to send it immediately to the Castle, and he would have people out to fix the problem as soon as possible.

Hermione couldnt help but stand in pride as she watched her husband speak to the supervisors, a dead seriousness and want to help floating throughout his" eyes. She smiled as she watched him pull the supervisor into another room to discuss other matters in private as well.

An hour or so later, after Harry and the others left to attend the City Hall, Hermione suggested that they and the children all go out and play in the snow before supper. The children didnt need telling twice as they hurriedly bundled up and headed for the snow-packed play area outside. Once again, Hermione pulled on her winter cloak along with Serenity and Ginny as they, too, headed for the playground.

"Serenity," started Hermione as she looked over the fenced playground to where Harry stood at City Hall's grand steps. He was in a deep discussion with the plump Mayor, his mother by his side, along with Sir Arthur, Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley Shacklebolt - Captian of the Auror Investigations Deptartment. Hermione guessed he was discussing security issues, and watched as Harry rubbed at his chest absent-mindedly as he continued on. Hermione felt a sickening thud resonate within her abdomen as she remebered that Harry was head of the dispatching band of Aurors.

She feared for him, and as she thought of his duties, she also thought of his wounds that werent completely healed. '_What if he re-opens the wound?_' she kept thinking. Serenity noticed her friend in deep thought, and deeply troubled, as she turned her attention from a pair of boys playing snowball fight with Ginny to her distressed friend.

"Yes? Hermione? What's wrong?" Hermione sighed audibly as she replaced her worried expression with a soft smile.

"I need to ask you of a favor, please." she told her elven companion. Serenity looked at her.

"Of course, anything Hermione." she told her earnestly. Hermione inhaled and stopped walking, turning to the curious Princess beside her.

"Could you teach me the Art of Healing?"

**XXX**

**Ok, finally... here it is! Fhew! Sorry about the long wait, but I have been so busy. Not to mention the new book I just got! To all you Harry Potter fans, you know what I mean when I say I was so enthralled in this new book, that I didnt do anything else for the last few days except for read! Haha... great book! It is called 'Angels & Demons' by Dan Brown! EXCELLENT BOOK! I highly recommend it! Brown is the same author of 'The Da Vinci Code', though I havent started that one yet, perhaps tonight I shall...**

**Well I do hope you like this chapter! The next chapter might take a lil while as well, since Thanksgiving is coming up, and this whole week is going to be a hectic one! But im going to try to get it out ASAP!**

**And no... Serenity didnt sleep with Li!**

**Thanx again all!**

**SM131**


	17. The Art of Healing?

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Omig! I am simply mortified at the amount of mistakes I found in my other chapters! Oh wow, you see, I never have time to proof-read, and my Microsoft Word doesnt work, so I am forced to use Wordpad (which I despise) and it doesnt correct any unintentional mistakes that come up! I miss spell check! I dont have a problem with spelling, on the contrary, I just get a little sloppy at times when I write, mixing letters in words like the (hte), with (wtih), again (agian), and (nad .. adn), just (jsut) ... these are common mistakes I face! When I get tired, I start fumbling across the keyboard, and i HATE IT, but the only time I have to write is at night, when my night winds down, and my house sleeps. So, I get tired, and then... sloppy... then I get anxious to post or I wont be able to post for a while, so I do it as soon as I can, and... I never proof-read! Ugh, it is my fault! Sorry to those who are bothered by it! I am sorry, and I shall try my best to do a better job before I update. But just to let you know, the chapters may be a little farther apart... cuz I will be taking more time to re-check them.**

**To reviewers - **

**I have started to _reply_ to my logged-in reviewers via the 'reply' button beside their review instead of writing out all of my comments in my chapters! The reasoning behind this is simply because it is much harder on me to sit here, after all of my reviews come in and to write them all. It isnt that I dont appreciate each and every one of my reviewers, because i DO, IMMENSLEY! It is b/c of my reviewers that keep me writing! It is harder adding it into each chapter! Also, when I reply to the review immediately, my responses are more indepth usually and it is easier to disclose more information if wanted, and I can be a little more personal and responsive. Usually when I am replying here, it is harder to respond to all that i wanted to respond to!**

**Again I hope you dont mind!**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron and Serenity are all 19, two years fresh out of Hogwarts. Li is 25.**

**Harry is older than Hermione by a month and a half (July 31 and September 19), his birthday is now before hers. I know that in the books Hermione is older, but i'm changing it. Everyone else is the same age as they would normally be.**

**Harry and Hermione were married on September 28. **

**  
Also, Hermione (in this story) is not a muggleborn witch. I know that is a big part of the Hermione we all know, but she had to be the Princess of Ravenclaw somehow, so she has become the daughter of a Pureblood and a Muggle; a Half-Blood.**

**Oh and also, Seamus is also born to a Wizard and a Witch. His mother being muggleborn.**

**Harry, though, is considered a Pureblood, because he is the son of a Pureblood and a Muggle born Witch. Since both his parents are actually magical, his mother's heritage is not considered.**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Seventeen : The Art of Healing?

XXX

"Serenity," started Hermione as she looked over the fenced playground to where Harry stood at City Hall's grand steps. He was in a deep discussion with the plump Mayor, his mother by his side, along with Sir Arthur, Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley Shacklebolt - Captian of the Auror Investigations Deptartment. Hermione guessed he was discussing security issues, and watched as Harry rubbed at his chest absent-mindedly as he continued on. Hermione felt a sickening thud resonate within her abdomen as she remebered that Harry was head of the dispatching band of Aurors.

She feared for him, and as she thought of his duties, she also thought of his wounds that werent completely healed. '_What if he re-opens the wound?_' she kept thinking. Serenity noticed her friend in deep thought, and deeply troubled, as she turned her attention from a pair of boys playing snowball fight with Ginny to her distressed friend.

"Yes? Hermione? What's wrong?" Hermione sighed audibly as she replaced her worried expression with a soft smile.

"I need to ask you of a favor, please." she told her elven companion. Serenity looked at her.

"Of course, anything Hermione." she told her earnestly. Hermione inhaled and stopped walking, turning to the curious Princess beside her.

"Could you teach me the Art of Healing?"

xxx

Serenity stood there, caught off guard by her friends request. '_Teach her the Art of Healing?'_ Serenity stood for a minute in silence. She didnt know what to say... sure she'd love to teach her Healing,but it was dangerous, even for the elves. If anything ever happened to Hermione, Harry would never forgive her.

Hermione stared at Serenity intently, and saw the conflict in the elf's eyes. She sighed and turned her attention away again.

"But I understand if you cant. Thanks anyways Serenity." she said sadly. She began to walk on through the playground when Serenity caught her arm.

"Hermione, wait." she said. "Hermione, it isnt that I _cant_ teach you, it is just that... the Art of Healing is quite dangerous. Elven magic isnt supposed to be performed by Wizards and Witches. If done wrong, it could be fatal." she told her friend. "It takes a lot of energy, concentration, and commitment. Healing isnt something that can be taught in a week or a month, it takes rigorous training... training of the mind and the spirit. You have to learn to control and contort you magical abilities, being able to form and mold your magic in order to complete the type of healing that is required." Hermione looked to Serenity, determination clouding her chocolate eyes. Serenity knew Hermione wouldnt back down from this, but she wanted to make sure Hermione knew what she was asking.

"That is ok, Serenity. I can do it, I know I can." Hermione told her. "If you teach me, I know I will be able to learn it."

"But Hermione," Serenity sighed; this was going to be tough. "Healing is dangerous! If anything happened to you, Harry would never forgive me. " Hermione then looked away, peering over at her negotiating husband. Again Serenity sighed. "I know you want to help, but this is Elven magic, and Elven magic is tempermental. Im afraid ... Im afraid you might not be able to harness your powers correctly."

"Look, If Neville can learn Healing, then so can I." she retorted.

"Neville doesnt preform this sort of Healing, Hermione. What he does is Remedial Healing." Serenity corrected. "He takes the study of Herbology and the practice of Medi-Magic and combines them. It is quite different. Healing is Elven magic... again, being as tempermental as it is.. it is quite dangerous."

Finally Serenity sighed, as she saw the look of dejection on the Ravenclaw Princess's face.

"Its ok Serenity, I understand." she said. "Thanks anyways."

xxx

Later on that night, after a dinner and a long, relaxing, shower, Hermione retired to Harry's common room, a thick book in her hands. As she entered the room, she summoned a blazing fire to the large stone hearth, and curled herself up within Harry's favorite plush armchair beside the fire. As she began to read her story, in hopes of relaxing her nerves, she thought back on Harry, and how he and his band of Aurors were soon going to be setting out in search of the Death Eater Hide-out. She'd been worrying about him all day, and her nerves just didnt seem to settle.

At the moment, Harry was out in the Training Hall she had seen Serenity and Li training in last night, as he was beginning training the Aurors.

She felt bad for him, as he had been on the move all day. At first he had a long and difficult meeting this morning, followed by helping out the city and discussing endless security situations with the Mayor, and now was down in the Training Hall training 60 Aurors. He didnt even have a chance to properly finish his dinner, as he was called up to see his father. Instead, he was forced to scarf down his cold food while on his way to the Hall after speaking to the King.

Hermione sighed and turned back to her book, as she realized that she had been staring off into the fire.

After a good twenty minutes of heavy reading, Hermione's quiet sanctuary was disturbed by a figure entering the chamber. Hermione couldnt tell who it was at first, but quickly realized it to be Serenity. She smiled up at Serenity as Serenity smiled back.

"Whatcha readin?" Serenity asked softly as she walked over to where Hermione sat. Hermione smiled and lifted the book up for the Princess to see. "Ahh... a storybook... _Beyond the Sacred Sea_. Hmm... never heard of it before."

"Well, it is an older book. My mother loved this book, but I never really took any interest in it until now." replied Hermione. Serenity nodded, and stood up to look out of the window. She walked over to the coved window and strained her eyes to peer over to her right. There she could see the glow of the torch-lit Training Hall. As she leaned forward she could see the many small figures standing along the sidelines, watching a demonstration by someone in the middle of the Hall. Serenity smiled as the Hall temporarily lit up with a deep purple light, followed shortly by a dozen other purple flashes as the training Aurors replicated the spell.

_'Looks like it is going well down there._' she thought. She then turned her attention inside to the Princess reading beside the fire. She chewed her bottom lip and turned back to the now starlit sky.

"So... where's Li?" came Hermione's voice. Serenity looked back to her and smiled.

"Oh, he is down helping with the Auror training." Serenity replied. "I guess he is aiding in the physical training, as well as some defense spells."

"Ahh, I see." said Hermione as she turned to look at Serenity, before turning her gaze to the fire. Serenity, again, bit her bottom lip.

"Umm..Hermione." she called out. Hermione turned her gaze to the Elven Princess and smiled. Serenity smiled back as she made her way to sit beside the fire, directly before Hermione. "Hermione, I was giving it some thought, and I've decided... if you are capable of dedicating the time and energy into the Art of Healing, then I would be happy to train you." she told her. "But you must remember, it is difficult, and requires a lot of time. I dont want anything happening to you, so you have to me certain that you are physically up to it. It will strain your body the first month or so, and you'll feel very drained. So, I just want you to know what it is you are going to face."

Hermione looked to Serenity and smiled. "Serenity, you dont have to train me, I underst-"

"Hermione. I am going to train you, and I _want_ to train you, I was just worried earlier." Serenity told her. "You caught me off guard with your request, and I wasnt sure if it was best for you. But I gave it some serious thought, and I believe, as well as Li, that you are capable of harboring this form of Healing. You are a very gifted Witch, Hermione, your aura radiates with your strength - I know you can do this."

Hermione smiled. She felt flattered by the compliment and felt relieved that Serenity would teach her Healing. "But, you said that I was to be up to it _physically_. What do you mean?"

At this Serenity smiled. "I meant that you need to be in perfect health. I wont begin teaching you if you are in the slightest big weaker than you should be. That includes any form of illness such as the flu, colds, even headaches. Stomachaches and even pregnancy apply. If you are expecting, the straining might damage the baby, and the decrease of energy from both the baby and the training could seriously hurt you, so... if you are serious about this, then we are going to go to a Medi-Witch immediately first thing tomorrow morning, ok?"

Hermione nodded, in mid-blush, as she was taking in all of the information.

"O..ok. Tomorrow morning then." she told Serenity, smiling. She then leapt up and hugged her friend. "Thank you Serenity!" Serenity could only smile.

"No problem."

xxx

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a still slightly dark room. The soft gray light of dawn was creeping its way up her bedroom walls. Hermione yawned and turned over to look at Harry's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, his ever messy hair tossled everywhere as he buried his face halfway into his pillow. Hermione smiled to herself as she sat up in her bed.

She stretched her arms above her head and heard the crack in her back as she inhaled the fresh scent of the morning air. The heavy curtains had been left back last night, allowing the sunrise's bright glow to fill the room and the soft morning breeze to waft in lazily. Hermione turned and touched a hand to Harry's cheek. She hated having to leave him in bed to wake up alone, but she needed to meet Serenity in the Dining Hall soon.

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed Harry's temple softly before swinging her legs softly over the edge of the bed, mindful of not making too much movement as to not wake him up.

When she had fully dressed herself, she left a little note atop the writing desk for Harry, letting him know that she would be spending the day with Serenity. With that done, she turned and left the room, closing the large doors shut quietly behind her.

She made it down to the Dining Hall rather quickly, as she was excited to begin her day. Serenity sat quietly at the long Dining table as she held Li's hand in her own. She seemed to be examining his arm, and didnt look too pleased with what she saw. She shook her head as she looked back up to Li.

"Li, what the heck did you _do_?" she asked as she looked to him. He snuffed as he looked rather uninterested as Serenity poured over his arm. Serenity, on the other hand, didnt look so calm as she reached up and forced Li to look at her as she took his chin in her fingers and turned his face back to her. "Li, I asked you a question."

Again, he snuffed and shrugged. "It isnt a big deal Serenity." he told her. "A few minor scrapes and scratches from training the Aurors last night, and from helping out in the City."

Serenity didnt look amused as she lowered her amythest eyes back down to his wounded arm.

"A few minor scrapes and scratches? You call _this_ a minor scrape and scratch?" she asked, indicating to a long gash upon his inner arm, just above his wrist. Li looked down, but didnt reply. His face was once again unreadable. Hermione watched all this from afar as Serenity looked concerned. "Li, what is going on? This isnt the first time I have seen you with these wounds. Please, tell me."

Li only remained silent as Serenity pleaded with her eyes. Li then closed his fingers around her arm as she held his arm in her hands. Serenity sighed and shook her head.

"Li..." she muttered softly as she closed her eyes and held her other hand inches above his wounded arm. Within seconds a soft glow of light began to form just below her palm as she allowed her hand to hover above his wounds. She opened her eyes and ran her hand down the length of his arm, and within seconds the wounds disappeared, almost as if she had erased them away. Li looked on, still an apathetic look upon his features. Serenity looked up at him and sighed. "Listen Li, whatever it is you are doing, I need you to tell me. You're starting to scare me...please."

Li looked to her now pleading face, and it hurt him to see her like this.

"Serenity..." then he paused, looking over to his right. "Hermione." Serenity also turned and smiled at the Princess standing a few yards away.

"Morning Hermione." she said, her cheerfulness back in her voice, though Hermione could tell it was laced with supressed worry. Hermione smiled to the two.

"Morning. I hope I wasnt interuppting anything." she appoligized. Serenity looked up to Li, who only shook his head. He then stood up, as Serenity stood up with him, and reached his arm to touch her cheek for an instant.

"Serenity, I am going to be returning to Sapphiron tomorrow morning with some of the other elves. I believe it is time I return, I have a lot of unfinished training I must see to." he told her. Serenity seemed like she wanted to argue his decision, but he quickly stopped her. "No. Serenity, you will be safe here. I will inform the Prime Minister of your lengthened stay here, and soon I will send for you, alright? A faction of Guardian elves will be arriving in tomorrow evening, along with your mother, and they will protect you."

"But, why are you leaving? I dont need protection, Li! What I do need is you here! Why do you wish to leave?" she asked, confused and slightly hurt. '_Why was he doing this?'_

"Serenity, please, I cannot explain right now, but all will be reveiled in due time, trust in me." and with that, Li took her hand and kissed the back of it, before turning and exiting the Hall. Hermione walked up beside Serenity and touched the Princess's shoulder,

"Serenity," she said softly. Serenity shook her head, and turned to Hermione.

"Dont worry about me Hermione." she said in a soft voice. She smiled a weak smile before pushing Hermione into her usual seat. "Now, hurry and eat. Then we can get started on your training!"

Hermione didnt need telling twice. She quickly finished with her food and left with Serenity, now excited once more, and slightly fearful, at the prospect of being able to actually learn the Art of Healing.

xxx

It had been hours since Hermione's visit with the Medi-Witch, and Hermione and Serenity were please to hear that Hermione had been in a perfectly healthy condition.

Hermione was now sitting in the middle of a darkening clearing, seeing as it was nearing dusk, as she sat cross-legged in a patch of soft grass. Serenity sat before her, coaching her on and aiding her in chanelling her energy. She had been trying, for the last several hours, to train Hermione in learning how to focus her magic properly and to chanel it to a single spot - a pinpoint area of her body where she could hold it and grasp on to it.

The one thing about the Wizarding world that Serenity didnt seem to understand, was it's lack of concern for the control of magic. Children at young ages, who were never taught to control their powers, often found themselves bursting vases in anger, unconsciously floating cookies and other desirable objects to themselves, and draining themselves of energy due to lack of control. Serenity had been taught at a young age that it was essential for a powerful entity to know how to control their magic before releasing it. Uncontrolled magic could be deadly.

Serenity now found it quite difficult to teach one to learn how to control their energy, as it came as second nature to herself. She found Hermione's magic patters to be scattered and loose. Although Hermione was quite powerful herself, and had a good sense of control on herself, she didnt seem to contain her magic as well as she should in order to learn Healing correctly.

"Ok, good Hermione. Breath in deep and steadily. Good." Serenity coached. Hermione was doing as she was told as she tried to focus her in a certain point - between her palms. Hermione now sat, relaxed loose, with her palms held facing the other before her stomach. Her fingers almost touched as she struggled to gain control of her powers. "Good Hermione. Now, focus. Focus hard on where you want your collected energy to flow." Serenity repeated for the hundreth time.

Hermione took in a deep breath as she did as she was told. She could feel her energy coursing through her every vein as she tried to focus her energy on a single point. By what she was feeling, Hermione judged that her energy was gathering, but still hadnt reached its final destination.

Hermione struggled as she squinted her eyes tight. Small beads of sweat began to form all along her brow as she strained all her muscles.

Serenity watched her, impressed that she had progressed this far. It was truely a feat to be proud of. Most Wizards would have passed out a long time ago had they tried to harness all their power in one day. Serenity continued to gaze on, careful not to allow Hermione to push too hard, or she _will_ pass out. Finally, Hermione was starting to show strain, and her face was flush of any color. Serenity knew it was time to call it quits for tonight.

"Ok, good Hermione, but I think it would be best if we stopped for the night. You are doing great but-" Serenity stopped as she noticed Hermione wasnt listening. She kept pushing herself; she knew she could do this.

'_Come on! Just a little more! I know I can do this!'_ Hermione told herself. She continued to push herself as she heard Serenity's muffled voice call to her. She seemed to be telling her to stop, but Hermione knew she couldnt stop now, not when she was so close.

"Hermione, that's enough. You'll hurt yourself if you continue like this! Hermione!" Serenity called out. Serenity tried to get Hermione to stop, but it didnt seem to work. She knew if she were to disturb Hermione physically, it could cause serious shock to Hermione, and that was dangerous. Serenity was going to have to try to convince Hermione to stop or...but suddenly, as Serenity had expected, Hermione collapsed.

Serenity leapt up and ran to her friend lying in the grass.

"Hermione, Hermione! Are you ok?" she called out. Hermione groaned as she raised a hand to her head. Serenity laughed as she helped her friend up off of the grass and into a sitting position. "Hermione, I told you! It isnt good to push yourself so far! You'll only hurt yourself!" Hermione laughed as well as she held her palm to her now throbbing forehead. "Come on, let's get you home."

Hermione stood up and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the circles in her head to cease.

"Sorry Serenity, I guess I just got a little carried away!" she said sheepishly. "I mean, I was _so_ close!" she said. Serenity smiled.

"Yes I know! But Hermione, you cant get carried away like that!" said the Elven Princess. "Hermione, you have progressed more than any Wizard or Witch in this day and age could ever dream of progressing! You should be proud! But next time, when I say it is time to stop.. you STOP!" The two girls laughed and made their way back up to the Castle, both in need of a long rest.

**XXX**

**Ok, sorry guys. I know I am dragging the plot along right now, but there is stuff that I am trying to incorporate that takes time to describe and stuff! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Oh, and I made the title of the book Hermione was readin up. So there really isnt a book called BEYOND THE SACRED SEA. Lol, I didnt want to give her a real book title, cuz the world she is living in isnt real.. haha, make sense? Lol... ahh well.**

**Thanx again all!**

**SM131**


	18. Is War Approaching?

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello readers!**

**Sorry about the delayed update! I am sorry it took so long, but life decided to rear its ugly head once more! Work, the holidays, traveling friends, family organizations... and to top it off shopping and college applications were all pilling up over top of my frantic brain! I am really sorry, and I hope this chapter makes up for it! Really... I had every intention of updating it 5 days after my last update... but fate had planned a different course:P **

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**Lala**: Im sorry... I had a feeling you and many others would be mad, but there was nothing I could do! This story, and the happiness of my reviewers, are high up on my list of Priorities, BUT it isnt at the top! I have a lot of other things going on that are quite important and I just never had the chance to update! This wasnt intentional... and I sent you a few emails... actually 5 to be exact... and none of them would send to you! I dunno if there is something wrong with ur address or what, but every email I tried to send you (or reply to) retured to me as a failure! Sorry 'bout the wait... but there are times where I cannot update ever few days!

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron and Serenity are all 19, two years fresh out of Hogwarts. Li is 25.**

**Harry is older than Hermione by a month and a half (July 31 and September 19), his birthday is now before hers. I know that in the books Hermione is older, but i'm changing it. Everyone else is the same age as they would normally be.**

**Harry and Hermione were married on September 28. **

**  
Also, Hermione (in this story) is not a muggleborn witch. I know that is a big part of the Hermione we all know, but she had to be the Princess of Ravenclaw somehow, so she has become the daughter of a Pureblood and a Muggle; a Half-Blood.**

**Oh and also, Seamus is also born to a Wizard and a Witch. His mother being muggleborn.**

**Harry, though, is considered a Pureblood, because he is the son of a Pureblood and a Muggle born Witch. Since both his parents are actually magical, his mother's heritage is not considered.**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Eighteen : Is War Approaching?

XXX

"Hermione, Hermione! Are you ok?" she called out. Hermione groaned as she raised a hand to her head. Serenity laughed as she helped her friend up off of the grass and into a sitting position. "Hermione, I told you! It isnt good to push yourself so far! You'll only hurt yourself!" Hermione laughed as well as she held her palm to her now throbbing forehead. "Come on, let's get you home."

Hermione stood up and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the circles in her head to cease.

"Sorry Serenity, I guess I just got a little carried away!" she said sheepishly. "I mean, I was _so_ close!" she said. Serenity smiled.

"Yes I know! But Hermione, you cant get carried away like that!" said the Elven Princess. "Hermione, you have progressed more than any Wizard or Witch in this day and age could ever dream of progressing! You should be proud! But next time, when I say it is time to stop.. you STOP!" The two girls laughed and made their way back up to the Castle, both in need of a long rest.

xxx

The next morning, Hermione awoke to an empty bed. She frowned, wondering if Harry was getting back at her for leaving him early in the morning.

She sighed, as she realized that she hadn't seen Harry at all yesterday, except for the brief minutes before they both fell asleep. She missed him yesterday, and after she and Serenity had retired inside after her training, Hermione had been looking forward to seeing Harry at dinner. Unfortunately, he didnt make it to dinner, and hadnt returned from the Training Hall until well after midnight.

Hermione had stayed up, reading her book, as she waited his return. When he did finally return, he had been so sore and tired, he barely had energy to speak. Hermione felt bad for him, and tried her best to aid him in any way she could, which she knew Harry appreciated greatly.

She didnt tell Harry of her training, as Serenity instructed her not to. Serenity, as well as Hermione, decided that it would only add more worry atop of his already stressed out mind. Hermione didnt want him to continuously worry for her safety; he had enough to worry about!

Hermione sighed as she stood up and walked over to the open balcony. It was Christmas Eve today; four days after the attack on Gryffindor. It was still early morning, an hour or two after dawn, and the air was chilly as it nipped at her bare neck. A soft blanket of crisp snow now covered the lands, having just fallen two nights prior. She sighed as she winced at the dull pain that swam across her chest and arms. She really had tired herself out yesterday! What was she thinking?

As she turned from the balcony, she went to take a quick shower before meeting Serenity downstairs.

xxx

Harry sat within the Dining Hall, his breakfast before him, as he discussed more politics with lesser Lords before him. By now he was getting quite aggrivated as he was denied a single moment of peace. Sighing, he turned his head up to look at one of the men addressing him.

"Lord Oric, I am in no mood to speak on this matter any longer." he said smoothly. Ron looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow as he watched Harry raise his hand, indicating that this conversation was over and it was thier cue to leave. The Lords, who had been in the middle of property gain discussions, stood shocked as their Prince ordered their leave. Finally, a guard came from beside the door, and escorted the few men out of the Dining Hall.

"Wow, Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "You just totally dismissed half-" but he was interupted by Harry as he suddenly stood up, pushing his chair back as he did so loudly.

Lily, who had decided to eat breakfast in the Hall this morning while her husband slept, looked up at her son with concern. He looked tired. He had been up training with the Aurors until well past midnight, and the strains of worry and pressure pulled at his youthful face. Lily hated seeing her son like this, and it hurt her to know of the burden that was laid upon him

Harry sighed as he bowed slightly in respect to his mother, before silently turning to leave. As he walked toward the entrance doors, he saw as Serenity entered, Li closely in tow. Li bowed respecively to the royals, as well as Serenity, and Harry could see the sadness that occupied her face. She was worried, and hurt to be kept in the dark of Li's secret. Harry didnt blame her, as he too felt the same way!

"Good Morning, Harry." she said softly. Harry stopped and smiled.

"Morning Serenity. Li." he said as he addressed the two. Li nodded. "When exactly are you leaving, Li?"

"In about a quarter of an hour, Your Highness." Harry nodded. He was hoping Li would stay and help finish the Aurors training, as he was skilled in that field, but unfortunately he couldnt.

"Well then, safe journey my friend!" he said, and the two shook hands. Harry felt a warmth emit from the palm of the elf, and suddenly felt a new surge of determination flow through him. Harry smiled once more. "I will be at the Entrance Court to bid you farewell!"

With that, Harry turned once again to the doors of the Hall. As he was about to exit, a brunette figure decided to round the corner and crash into him unknowingly.

"Ooff!"

"Im sorry, excuse me Miss-" then Harry paused and smiled warmly. "Hermione." he said softly. Hermione smiled and looked up at her husband.

"Harry. Good morning, love." she said sweetly. His smile never left his face as he wrapped his arm around her, ensuring she didnt leave him.

"Watch where you're going next time, will ya?" he chidded playfully. Hermione giggled as she shoved at his chest. He chuckled and then froze as she tipped up, seizing his lips with hers. Harry smiled into her as he leaned down further to deepen the kiss, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as her one hand ventured into his messy locks. She held him to her as he kissed her passionately, expressing his love for her, and appologizing for not being with her last night.

Ron stood from his seat and chuckled at his best mate. He knew Harry had been edgy all day yesterday, after he awoke to find the bed empty, and his mood didnt improve any as he struggled to train the Aurors later that afternoon. Remus and Sirius were to be aiding in training this morning, which Ron was grateful for. He knew it eased his friend's mind slightly to recieve aid from the higher Aurors, and heck, Ron was pleased as well... seeing as he was struggling in the training too. But he knew, with Hermione here, Harry's day was starting off in the right foot, and for that he was extra grateful.

Everyone in the room seemed to watch the couple for a moment, at their first _public_ display of affection, before turning thier attentions back to their previous tasks as to give the couple their privacy. The staff of the Castle already knew of the budding relationship between the two royals, seeing as news spread rather quickly. The culprit - the young, blushing servant boy who had accidentally walked in on the Prince and his Princess three days back.

Nobody really seemed shocked at the display of emotion from the two royals; well that is nobody with the exception of one. Queen Lily.

Of course, she did know of the blossoming relationship between the two, but she hadnt ever actually _seen_ them express themselves before! Heck, she didnt really even know if they _were_ physically intimate with each other. She had to admit, she hadnt been this happy in a long time, as she watched her son and his wonderful wife express their affections for each other.

Harry smiled as he lavished Hermione in his kiss. He gave her his all as he kissed her. He missed her, and after spending just a day away from her killed him. He had felt incomplete for some reason. He only wished he knew what she had been doing to leave so early in the morning.

Finally, as his lungs begged him for air, he broke from the brunette in his arms, and moved to kiss her cheeks and forehead instead. She giggled at his playfulness, and nuzzled under his jaw as she hugged him.

"I missed you." she stated simply. He smiled, hugging her close. "I wish you didnt have to train the Aurors today." Harry sighed. He wished he didnt have to too!

"Im sorry Hermione! But this is my duty... I have to protect you, and protect this Kingdom, as well as your own." she sighed as he told her this. She knew it was for the best.

"Well, since it _is_ Christmas Eve, do you think you could finish training early?" she asked, as she batted her eyelashes playfully. He laughed and sighed.

"I'll try Mione." he chuckled. Hermione raised her eyebrow at the name, but shrugged it off as he pulled her into the Dining Hall. He walked her over to the table where the Queen, Serenity, and Li were seated. Ron remained standing beside his chair as he twirled his wand in his hands. Harry pulled Hermione's chair out for her as she sat down, and Harry then turned to his own, now cold, plate. Immediately, a servant from the kitchens came and replaced his plate, and he smiled as his mother turned to them, amused.

"So," she started as she didnt know what to say exactly. She smiled widely as she examined her son and daughter-in-law. She watched as Harry dipped his left hand under the table, a smile on his face, and shook her head as Hermione quickly dropped her fork, gasping for a second then coughing lightly. She shot Harry a menacing look, one which he ignored as he continued to eat his breakfast. Lily smiled at the two, before a mischievios glint swam across her emerald eyes, one that was totally credited to the infamous Mauraders! She turned to the two as she continued eating and casually asked, "So, when can I tell your father to expect his grandchildren?"

Immediately, Harry began choking on his food for the second time in a week since his first (technically second) kiss to Hermione four days ago in Ravenclaw. Hermione blushed as red as a tomato as she patted her husbands back, trying to ease his coughing fits. Finally, as Harry's coughing subsided, he turned to his red mother, red himself, as he stuttered.

"Wh..What?" he choked out. Lily only gave him an innocent look as she looked to her son sweetly. Harry quickly glanced up at Ron, who was smiling before he began wiggling his eyebrows. This only served to deepen the color on the Prince's red cheeks. He glanced over at his wife, who sported a similar blush, and threw her a silent question. She shook her head softly, as if indicating 'no', before turning to look down at her plate permanently.

"Oh, didnt you hear me, dear? I asked when I could tell your father to-"

"I heard what you said, mother!" he interupted. He turned to Hermione, who was still staring down at her plate. To say a blush was upon her face was an understatement, as she turned redder than Harry had ever seen one turn. She refused to look up at him, as well as the rest of the Hall, as they all were engulfed in a long silence. For the Hall, it was an amused silence, but for the couple, every second seemed to drag like hours until finally...

"Your Majesties, sorry to interupt, but we have readied the horse for the departure of Sir Li." came the voice of the Entrance Guard. Everyone turned to look at the tall man standing in the Hall's doorway. Queen Lily smiled and nodded, thanking the Guard before turning to Li and Serenity.

"I am afraid the time has come to say our Goodbyes." she said. Serenity nodded sadly as she and Li stood up from their seats at the Dining table. Harry and Hermione also stood up, though refused to look at the others until they reached the Entrance Hall.

Once the group had reached the Castle's large main doors, they saw Li off before a large, burly guard came to announce that the assembled Aurors were ready to begin their day's training. Harry sighed and nodded, before placing a soft kiss upon Hermione's cheek, saying his goodbyes, and yanking Ron out after him. Serenity then turned to Hermione.

"Well, shall we be off then?" she asked. Hermione turned to her friend beside her and smiled. "You ready?"

"Yep."

xxx

Hermione found herself back in the small clearing of the bordering forest. It was chilly as Serenity and Hermione put up a warming barrier to keep the chill out. The sunlight flooded the small patch of cleared land as the Castle loomed behind the trees. It truly was a calm and peaceful area, the only other sounds being the twittering of the birds and the rustle of the leaves.

As they reached the center of the clearing, Serenity motioned for Hermione to stand before her. Obeying, Hermione stood regaly before the Elf. Serenity smiled and motioned for Hermione to take a deep breath, and then to sit. Again, Hermione obeyed.

"Now Hermione, remember, relax your body." Serenity started. Hermione did so as she inhaled long slow breaths through her nose, and exhaled slowly through her mouth. "Good. Clear your mind and focus solely on the point in which you wish your power to gather to." Hermione nodded once more, but frowned as this was the most difficult part of the training.

Closing her eyes, Hermione brought her palms up before her and began to chanel her magical energy to form between her two palms. She could feel her energy surge through her, an exhilirating feeling that made her skin tingle, as she relaxed her body and mind. No thought entered her mind as she willed her magic to collect. It wasnt until five minutes later that she sighed loudly before dropping her palms and opening her exhausted eyes. Serenity looked at her with half amusement and half question.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because! My energy wont collect!" replied Hermione, frustrated with her inability to perform. Serenity smiled softly as her friend continued. "I mean, what am I doing wrong? I am following your exact instructions - I am relaxing, breathing slowly, clearing my thoughts, and yet STILL no progress!"

"Hermione," came Serenity's voice, amusement laced delicately between her comforting words. "You are doing absolutely nothing wrong, but chaneling your magic takes a lot of discipline! I will not happen in just a few hours of practicing!" she said with a smile. She sat there for a second in thought before looking back up to her friend. "Here, stand up."

Hermione raised her eyebrow before doing as she was told. Serenity stood from her spot and moved to stand directly before Hermione, only three feet seperating the toes of their slippered feet from the other. Serenity exhaled softly before raising her palms up before her. With her fingers parallel to her chest and navel, she formed her palms to look as if she held a circular object between them, with one palm holding the top while the other supported the bottom. She closed her eyes, and once more, began to chant incoherently.

Instantly, the green woodlands before Hermione began to melt away as a darkness began to fall. A darkness it was, as if the two were encased in a black void. The only light around them was the light that shown from beneath Serenity and herself. Hermione gasped softly as Serenity's form slowly ascended a foot into the air as the shroud of black fully engulfed them.

Serenity's toes pointed below her, and Hermione gasped as she noticed how the elf's toes touched the tip of crystaline water below. The water began to ripple, and Hermione looked up to see Serenity's dress and hair begin to catch in the wind. Hermione too felt the cool air whip around her form as she stood on to watch.

Suddenly Serenity stopped chanting as the light breeze continued to whip around her. She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to Hermione.

"Now, I am going to show you how I call my energy to me. Perhaps this will aid you in your training." and with that, Serenity closed her eyes once more. Hermione stood there as nothing happened, until suddenly small golden lights began to shine all around them. Like little bulbs of light or small glowing fireflies, the light grew softly before one by one began to get slowly closer. Hermione was surprised as she could actually _feel_ exactly what it was Serenity was doing to call the lights to her. Hermione felt a certain pull, and watched as the lights slowly began to shoot toward the center of space between Serenity's palms.

Slowly the small ball of magic between the elf's palms began to grow, and Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of the mass of energy, as well as the intensity of it. It was truly amazing. She understood now.

Finally the bright light ceased in its growth as Serenity chaneled the last of her energy. She opened her eyes again and smiled at Hermione, who smiled back.

"So, do you think you are ready to try again?" Hermione nodded. Serenity chuckeld softly and then the glow of light grew once more, engulfing the two women in a soft warmth. Hermione then opened her eyes to find herself back in the sunny patch of the forest clearing. Serenity was before her, smiling before dropping herself softly back to the ground before lookin up at the Princess. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and sat back down. She took a few deep breaths as she listened to Serenity coach her.

"Now dont push yourself!" she was saying. "You arent expected to get this right away, training to control your magic can take a lifetime to learn, and an eternity to master... right now all we want is for you to be able to successfully concentrate your energy into one pinpoint!" Hermione nodded.

Sighing, she did as she was told, and began to concentrate her powers to one specific pinpoint - between her two facing palms. As she did this, she began doing what it was that she felt Serenity do to call her energy to her. Almost immediately Hermione began to feel her power surging through her veins. Coursing through her, she could, once again, feel her skin tingling and her blood moving. She concentrated harder, willing it to travel toward her palms, and soon enough she began to feel a small warmth form between her two palms, and it slowly began to grow.

Serenity watched in amazement as she could feel Hermione grasp her energy. She could feel Hermione's will pushing her magic to the one place she was concentrating it on, and was progressing beautifully. In all truth, Serenity was surprised, and hightly please as she watched as Hermione's energy began to form between her facing hands. '_She might be ready to learn Healing soon! She is progressing quite quickly, after achieving this just two days into the training! Perhaps it wont be as dangerous!_' Serenity thought to herself.

Hermione continued to push her energy to her, internally exhilarated at the feel of control over her magic, but wouldnt show it for fear of loosing the hold she had. She centered her entire being around manipulating and forming her magic to do as she willed it to, and so far it was beginning to work.

It wasnt until Hermione had gathered almost all of her coursing energy, did she feel a straining pull on her body. She knew Serenity told her not to push herself, but she was so close! She could feel the sweat forming upon her brow, and her muscles in her arms were beginning to tremble.

"Ok Hermione, I think that is enough! Remember, dont push yourself!" danced Serenity's pleased voice! Hermione could hear the astonishement and excitement in the woman's voice, and that sent another course of determination and pride throughout her being. She knew that if she pushed herself, she might wear her body out for further training, so she decided that enough was enough.

Slowly, in a way that seemed almost instinctive, she felt herself magically grasping onto the small ball of energy between her palms as she ceased her mental push of energy. Once she was certain that her hold on her energy was firm, she slowly began to open her chocolate eyes, a large smile spreading its way across her fine features. Serenity was smiling as well, and nodded in an approved manner as Hermione glanced down at the ball of energy that floated between her hands; suspended by her mental hold of magic, and hovering almost weightlessly for her. She could feel the heat and strength in the magic just as she felt Serenity's. It was an amazing feeling of pride that swelled within her, and her stomach did soft flips at her excitement, but along with the excitement came exhaustion! Suddenly now, that her body was fully relaxed, did she feel the strain her body had been put under. Her eyes felt heavy and her upper arms felt like jelly.

Slowly Hermione relinquished her mental hold on the energy, and slowly she allowed her body to call back what was once apart of it. The ball of energy gradually began emitting the energy it was made of, and began its course back through the Princess's veins. Hermione loved the feel of how the magic was filling her again. It coursed through her entire being, and gave her an extra burst of energy as she allowed it to engulf her body in warmth.

Finally, when the last bit of energy had found its way back into her, Hermione released a breath she didnt know she was holding as she allowed her hands to fall into her lap. Her shoulders sagged as she smiled a tired, yet exhilirated, smile. She looked to Serenity, who sported a similar smile sans the tirednesss, and excitement coursed through her.

"I did it!" she whispered softly. Serenity giggled and nodded happily.

"You did! Wow... that was amazing Hermione!" came the elf's reply. She smile at her friend, before turning her attention to a small velvety pouch that hung at her side. She extracted a polygon-shaped box from the pouch and tossed it to Hermione. Hermione caught it and smiled.

"A Chocolate Frog?" she asked in amusement. Serenity nodded and motioned her to eat the sweet.

"Yep! Remus used to alway keep a bag of them with him as he would train us as kids. Harry and I never understood why Remus always had such a unyeilding belief that Chocolate Frogs, and any other sort of chocolate, was such an energy booster but we never complained. Ron used to over-work himself on purpose just as an excuse to get his treat!" Serenity stopped and laughed at the memories before continuing. "Well that was until Fred and George switched the bag of Frogs with some new concoction they had just made ... cant remember the exact name... but Ron had retired to the lavatory the rest of the day and well into the night!" Serenity giggled once more, and Hermione joined in with her. "Poor Ron, never trusted Remus's bag of Frogs again!"

"He does seem to be the butt of all of the twins' pranks. Poor guy!" replied Hermione as she finished up her chocolate. Serenity giggled, though it never reached her eyes. Hermione could tell that her eyes were still clouded with concern for her beloved. Serenity had been puttin on a mask all morning, as she had done yesterday, feigning that the wounds upon Li's arms werent constantly occupying her mind, but Hermione saw right through it. She knew, for she was suffering the same plague of worries...

Thoughts of a wounded Harry never left her mind, and no matter how much she tried to convince herself that Harry would be alright, that nagging gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach never seemed to cease its torture upon her.

"Well Hermione," swam Serenity's voice, interupting Hermione of her thoughts, "You ready to begin your training?"

"Begin?" asked Hermione. Serenity smiled and nodded, a glint in her eye that made Hermione swell with excitement and a little bit of... apprehension?

"Yep... ready to begin Healing?"

xxx

The weeks flew by, and Serenity was thoroughly shocked at the progress Hermione had been making.

They had just entered the second week of January and by now, Hermione had improved so well that she was finally practicing simple acts of Healing. Not as advanced as healing an actual being, Serenity had Hermione training on simpler organisms, just as the training elves were subjected to - Plants.

Serenity would take Hermione out into the snow-covered forest, and would find blades of grass, baby shrubs, even damaged tree trunks, and would then instruct Hermione on how to concentrate her magic to repair the severed, torn, or damaged cells. Hermione doubted herself at first, but that quickly melted away when she had first performed an act of healing, by healing a crushed branch of a sapling.

Healing, Serenity found, came easy to Hermione. Though Hermione was oblivious to this herself, Serenity watched with wonder and amazement as Hermione could easily wield her power. She truly was a gifted witch.

But unfortunately, Harry was beginning to become suspicious. Always departing to train, Harry wondered constantly where it was that Hermione was heading to, and _why_ she was returning tired and exhausted. He didnt like it, and Hermione and Serenity were beginning to notice his constant questioning.

"Serenity, what do I tell him?" Hermione asked as she and Serenity walked throughout the Caslte gardens. She and Serenity had not ventured out into the forest in the last week, for Harry's constant suspicion and the growing power of the Dark Arts were enough to keep them within the walls. That didnt bother the two women any, seeing as the Castle gardens worked just as well.

"It's ok Hermione. Dont worry, we'll take care of this." she told her. "Perhaps it would be best to hold out on training for a while, you have already improved beyond my expectations immensely! We'll take the week off, and you spend the week with Harry. That'll calm him down, and surpress his suspicions."

Hermione nodded and sighed. She didnt like keeping the training from him, but knew it wasnt the right time to tell him yet, he'd get too worried for her.

The two continued their walk throughout the snow-covered gardens as they discussed the probability of an approaching war and of their worries for the Kingdoms - both Elven and Wizarding.

Serenity was extremely concerned now. After Li's return to the Elven Lands, his promise came true and her Mother, along with a faction of Guardian Elves arrived later that evening. Letters and differnt forms of discrete messaging was being sent between the two, but Li refused to indulge her with any information concerning himself or why he hurried to return without her. Her mother was also curious as to what his intentions were, and wondered why it was prefered that she depart from her Kindgom.

Sirius had stayed back with Serenity, and was glad to have his wife back with him, but he too seemed to be retaining information. Serenity and her mother were getting restless, and Hermione could see it in her friends eyes - all of the stress, worry, and fear was beginning to build, and she feared her friend might not be able to supress it any longer.

But Hermione found that she couldnt concentrate on her friend's worries for too long, for she herself was being weighed down by her own worry and fear. For Harry.

Harry had been working dilagently on training his band of Aurors, and constantly returned to their chambers in the wee hours of the morning, tired and in pain. If he wasnt out in the Training Hall, he was locked behind the doors of the Conference Hall, with delegates and other Royals, straining to prepare logical attack routes and preparing ways in which to keep the Kingdoms safe.

King James was still quite wounded, but now found the energy to attend the meetings and aid his son. Hermione knew that this also added to the worry atop her husband's head. His father's strength was diminishing, and his attendance to meetings and trainings were short. She feared that perhaps King James' legacy as The Great King of Gryffindor was slowly coming to an end, and she knew Harry suffered from these thoughts as well. It pained her to see Harry so depleated of energy and confidence, for she saw it, even if he hid it so well from the others - she saw it, and it physically pained her.

It was then she decided that she was going to do what ever she could to relieve him of his worries. It was her duty as a wife and lover, and she would adhear to it! She felt guilty that her training had pulled her away from him in his time of need, and she was going to do all she could to help!

xxx

Later on that night, Hermione and Serenity had retired to the warmth of the Castle for some tea and hot cocoa beside the fire, while awaiting the for the meeting in which Harry was in to end. Hermione sat there, curled into her plush armchair beside the fire, thumbing her mug of steaming chocolate, her eyes unfocused as she stared into the fire, lost in thought. She wanted to relieve Harry of all his stress, but didnt know exactly how. She was also worried, for the meeting that he was in right now, was called in emergency; Sir Lancey declaring that new valuable information about the whereabouts of the Death Eater's location being revealed.

Hermione had wanted to attend,but Harry advised against it. Why? She had no idea... but respected her husband's decision, and now found herself staring into the dancing ember flames, as worry clouded her thoughts.

Serenity noticed this, but kept to herself. She knew the Princess had a lot on her mind, and decided that it was best to leave her to her own thoughts for a while. She held her cup of Jasmine tea in her delicate hands as she struggled to find a way in which her Elven people could and would aid the Wizarding kind. She so desperately wanted to help her father's race, but she knew of her people's thoughts on the Wizarding kind. She didnt understand them very well, but knew they were against the mingling of races.

As both Princesses stewed in their own thoughts, a loud burst through the door snapped them out of their stupors immediately - Ginny.

"Argh! That... why that... Argh! I hate MEN!" shouted the red head. Hermione and Serenity stared at her for a moment in shock, before replacing their looks of surprise for looks of amusement. Serenity smiled and quirked an eyebrow up at the flaming redhead as Hermione braved to ask her who and what she was talkin about.

"Ginny... what happened?" she asked, though she failed miserably at masking the amusement in her voice. Ginny seemed to ignore her as she fumed to herself. She stomped up into the cozy Common room and threw herself onto the couch. She grabbed a cup of tea and tossed a few cubes of sugar into it before crossing her legs, her foot shakin up and down in irritation. Hermione and Serenity threw each other looks of interest as they both watched the girl.

Ginny's cheeks were beat red... adding to her look of fury, and she squinted her eyes with lips pursed. She truly looked like a younger Mrs.Weasley, Hermione mused.

"Ginny.." came Serenity's cautious voice. Ginny threw the two girls a look before sighing angrily.

"Please guys, I dont wanna talk about it." came her curt reply. "Just know that Seamus Finnigan is a real prat!" she said before slamming down her full cup of tea. "I need some air."

And with that, the fuming girl stood and exited the Common room, leaving behind two bewildered, yet amused, young ladies.

As Ginny stomped her way out of the Common room, she pushed past Harry, who greeted her in the nicest matter. Her huff of annoyance and flustered cheeks sent his eyebrow on a skyward mission, a small smirk upon his lips. He watched as she stomped her way down the corridor before turning to the two women within the room. His silent question and amused manner earned him a couple of shrugs. That was until Serenity decided to break the silence.

"Seamus Finnigan." was all she said. Harry looked to her and smiled.

"Ahh... I see..." he said before chuckling softly. Hermione felt her heart soar at the lighthearted look on his face for a moment, and secretly thanked both Ginny and Seamus for the change in atmosphere. She then watched as Harry turned his attention onto her and sigh. Immediately, Hermione felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. "Hermione, care to take a walk with me?"

Hermione nodded, not showing her concern for a moment as she stood from her spot before the fire. Serenity shot her a look of concern for Harry, and Hermione sighed. She made her way over to Harry, and giggled as he wrapped his arm protectively around her, as she leaned against him, and escorting her out of the room and down the corridor, heading for the gardens.

Harry seemed lost in thought as they walked down the many corridors, but Hermione found that she didnt quite mind. She was simply enjoying being next to him as she wrapped her arm around his lower back, her other resting upon his chest.

As the two reached the gardens, Hermione prepared to take a left as she always did, but this time Harry pulled her right. Her look of surprise brought a smile to the Prince's face as he lead her on through the unfamiliar gardenside.

Through twists and turns through snow-covered hedges, under wooden beams ladden in hibernating rose-vines, and past a large rounded fountain, Hermione reveled in the view this unfamiliar half of the gardens had to offer. Regardless of the lack of life and luster, due to winter's chill, Hermione still found it to be quite beautiful. The ground in which she stepped on was made of mosaic flagstone designs and roman colomns and tall Cypres trees gave the gardens a more romantic feel.

Finally Harry stopped, pulling Hermione beside him before turning to his right and extending his hand. Hermione looked over to see the back of the tower in which their sleeping chambers were. She quiked an eyebrow as she wondered what Harry was about to do.

"_Accio_ Firebolt!" he called, and Hermione's eyes widened as his Firebold came whizzing of of their balcony and finally into Harry's outstretched hand. He then smiled down at her before placing the softest of kisses upon her brow. "Come with me." he whispered. Hermione felt him tug at her hand and pull her up a small flight of stone stairs that led onto a platform another circular fountain placed gracefully within the center of the stone platform.

Hermione watched as Harry mounted his broom. '_I sure do hope he doesnt expect me to get _on_ that thing!_' her mind screamed. Obviously, Harry didnt hear her mental words as he turned to her expectantly, extending his hand to her.

"Come with me, Hermione." he said softly. Hermione hesitated as she stared at the slender wood that she was expected to sit upon. Harry noticed her apprehention and chuckeld softly. He unmounted his broom as he gently laid it upon the ground. He then made his way over to his wife, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It is ok, Hermione. I would never do anything that would put you in harms way." he said softly. Hermione believed him, but still felt weary about mounting that broom. Harry then pressed his forehead to hers before continuing. "Come on, I swear it'll be worth it."

Finally Hermione gave in to her husband and allowed him to guide her over to the Firebolt, and listened as he coached her on how to sit properly. Hermione had no idea how complicated sitting atop a broom could be!

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he positioned himself before her. He smiled at her nervous form, and found it adorable how she would blush profusely, from both anxiety and embarassment. Then he gently squeazed her hand upon his stomach before counting aloud, letting her prepare for their lift-off.

No matter what Harry did, nothing would have prepared her for what came next.

A whoosh of cool air.  
A pressure from above.  
Then... weightlessness.

Hermione's 'eep' echoed throughout the chilly night air as Harry rose, and her arms instictively squeazed at her husbands wiast as she buried her head into his back. She refused to open her eyes as she felt the night's air whip past her as Harry ascended to the heavens.

Up. Up. Up they went, and the higher they went, the lighter she began to feel. Harry softly chuckled at his wife as she held on for dear life. He wanted her to relax, for the view was amazing and he didnt want her to miss this. Slowly Harry allowed the broom to slow, and he began to gently rub the back of Hermione's clentched palm. He chuckled once more as she whimpered. Grabbing her hand, he gently untangled her fingers from his tunic, before pressing it to his lips.

"It's ok Hermione." he whispered softly. "Its ok, open your eyes, love. Trust me, you want to see this." Harry smiled as he slowly felt her grip loosen, though not entirely. He felt as she slowly pulled her face from his back, pressing her chest against his back. Harry smile widened as he turned to look at her from over his shoulder as her eyes fluttered open. Suddenly a gasp filled the night air as Hermione found herself staring up at the full orange moon and twinkling stars. It was simply breath-taking. "You like it?"

Hermione had lost her voice for a moment. "It... it's beautiful!" she whispered. Harry smiled and rubbed the back of her palms once more as he tilted his head back to lean it against hers. Hermione was shocked for a moment, before smiling and leaning further into him. After a few moments Harry pulled forward a little and smiled back at her.

"Hold on tight now." he told her before he tilted the broom forward, zipping lower to the ground. Hermione screamed as she once again buried her face into his back.

Minutes past and Hermione was beginning to wonder just where it was they were going. Obviously they werent landing, much to Hermione's disappointment, but were moving forward. It wasnt for another few moments did she feel the change in directions. Immediately she felt her stomach plummet into her gut as Harry took a southward dip. Hermione didnt know whether to scream or what as they descended. Finally, she felt the firm solid ground beneath her feet as Harry chuckled.

She slowly opened her eyes and sighed as she saw the ground beneath her. She quickly hopped off of the broom, followed by Harry after untangling her hands from his waist. Hermione then immediately slapped Harry's back.

"Harry James Potter! You do that again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" he interupted. Hermione stopped, staring at Harry with shock as he moved to stand directly before her. Hermione felt her stomach flip with anticipation as she took in his form before her.

"I... I'll-" but she didnt get a chance to finish for Harry swallowed her words in a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned as he pressed his body to hers, and Harry in turn moaned as he felt her press her chest against his.

Harry pulled her close to him, as close as he possibly could as he poured his feelings into the woman he adored. He didnt know any other way of expressing his love for her, and felt that no other way but physical display could communicate just how much she meant to him.

Hermione sighed as she fisted a handful of Harry's ebony hair and cupped the back of his neck, pressing him firmly against herself. She loved the feel of his lips as he worked them against her own, and reveled in the emotion he was conveying to her. She truly knew of no other way she would want to spend her time with him... well, their was pretty much no other way!

But unfortunately for the couple, air was a necessity, and their lungs screamed for it. Harry sighed as he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against her won as he ran his thumbs against her sides.

"I love you." he whispered. Hermione smiled and pressed closer to him as she ran her fingers down his chest. He smiled back, content to just be with her.

"And I love you." she whispered just as softly. He smiled before leaning forward to kiss her lips softly in an innocent kiss. When he broke from the brief kiss, he took her hands in his and pulled her forward. Hermione quirked an eyebrow before gasping as Harry spun her and pressed her back against his chest. Before her was the open sea, the moon floating gracefully above it as a soft moonlit path was splayed against the water, lapping against the shore beneath them.

Hermione found that they were standing at the tip of a precipice, the trees of the forest looming behind them protectively as they enjoyed night. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her form as he rested his chin atop her shoulder.

"Hermione," he called softly. Hermione smiled and tilted her head against his before replying.

"Hmmm?" Harry hesitated for a moment, which caught Hermione's curious attention as she turned sligthly to get a better look at him. "Harry?"

He sighed once more before standing up fully, as he stared across the ocean before him.

"Hermione, as you have probably guessed, new information has surfaced, concerning the whereabouts of the Death Eaters." he started. Hermione listened intently. "Along with this information comes distubing news as well. It appears that the Death Eaters have devised a way to fully regenerate Voldemort's former body, and if this happens, there is no telling what might happen." he said solemnly. Hermione couldnt she was prepared to hear that tonight, for that would be a lie, but for some reason it didnt bother her as much as she figured it would have.

"But, how can that be?" she found herself saying. Harry sighed, wishing he knew the answeres himself, but unfortunately, that information was not provided.

"I dont know Hermione." Hermione stared at him for a moment, studying his face, his eyes. She knew there was more, she could see it in his eyes.

"That isnt all that you wanted to tell me, is it Harry." she asked. Harry looked down at her, a mixed look of amusement and sadness clouding his eyes.

"No that isnt all that I wanted to tell you, Hermione." he told her, "I just dont know how to word the rest of it."

"Just say it Harry. Tell me." Harry sighed audibly, clearly stressed at what he was about to say next.

"Well, you see, if Voldemort is able to regain even a fraction of his former power, the existance of the Four Kingdoms will be over!" he started. "We must prevent this from happening at all cost! "

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?"

"By departing tomorrow to destroy the Death Eaters!" At this Hermione gasped!

"What?" she cried. Harry had expected this, and was fully prepared for any shrill screaming, but the one thing he didnt prepare himself for, was the look in which would occupy her eyes. Total and utter sadness and worry. "But... but .. you cant! You arent ready! If you go now, it could mean-"

"It could mean that we could destroy Voldemort's strongest asset." he interjected. Hermione stared at him, and suddenly, as much as she wanted to argue this out, she suddenly found herself tired. She no longer had the energy to argue. No matter, Harry'll hear it all later, but perhaps now it was best that she just stayed with him, for he obviously was struggling internally with this.

She then remembered her resolution to help ease the worry from her husband, no matter how short-lived it may be, and she decided now was better time than any to start. With that, Hermione turned in his arms and slid her arms arond his neck. Harry raised his eyebrows at his wife before she tilted forward, pressing agaisnt him as she took his lips with hers. She bit and suckled his lower lip as she ran her hand down his chest once more. Harry groaned as she slid her warm hand beneath his tunic, grazing his taut muscles with her fingernails.

Finally she pulled away, but only to begin a trail of kisses along his jaw, to his ear, down his neck, and finally across collarbone, all the while muttering sweet words of support for her husband.

Harry could find no words to express what he felt at that moment. His senses were so ladden with emotion, that he barely was able to pay attention to his wife's words of support and love. She truly was an angel! A blessing to him from Heaven to ease his soul and to guide his strength. He loved her, and he needed her, more than anything.

With that final thougth, Harry bent forward and recaptured Hermione's mouth with his. He removed his cloak from his shoulders, not once breaking the kiss from his wife, and successfully managed to lay it across the soft grass behind them. Harry then pulled Hermione to him before slowly beginning to lower her onto his cloak behind. Hermione giggled into the kiss as Harry lavished and loved her.

It was going to be a nigth to remember, they both thought as they wrapped themselves up with the other.

**XXX**

**Ok, I am once again SORRY for the late update! But unfortunately, the next chapter might be a little late as well... due to the holidays, so remember ... YOU HAVE BEEN PRE-WARNED! I MAY NOT BE UPDATING FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS... SO I WANT NO EMAILS OR REVIEWS FLAMIN ME FOR LATE UPDATES IF THIS DOES HAPPEN... Thank you!**

**Sorry if i seem a little snarky, but Life's crap does get in the way, and as much as I regret having to post this late, I did not appreciate feeling rushed to get this out! I am quite loaded with crap at the moment, and I have just spent my entire night and morning finishing this chapter up! It is currently 4:19 a.m. - that is how late I have stayed up to complete this! So please, I understand waiting for an update may be frustrating, but please, cut me some slack here! I am doing my best to get this out as fast as possible! Thank you again.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Thanx again all!**

**SM131**


	19. Departure

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello readers...**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron and Serenity are all 19, two years fresh out of Hogwarts. Li is 25.**

**Harry is older than Hermione by a month and a half (July 31 and September 19), his birthday is now before hers. I know that in the books Hermione is older, but I'm changing it. Everyone else is the same age as they would normally be.**

**Harry and Hermione were married on September 28. **

**  
Also, Hermione (in this story) is not a muggleborn witch. I know that is a big part of the Hermione we all know, but she had to be the Princess of Ravenclaw somehow, so she has become the daughter of a Pureblood and a Muggle; a Half-Blood.**

**Oh and also, Seamus is also born to a Wizard and a Witch. His mother being muggleborn.**

**Harry, though, is considered a Pureblood, because he is the son of a Pureblood and a Muggle born Witch. Since both his parents are actually magical, his mother's heritage is not considered.**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Nineteen : Departure

XXX

"Well, you see, if Voldemort is able to regain even a fraction of his former power, the existence of the Four Kingdoms will be over!" he started. "We must prevent this from happening at all cost! "

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?"

"By departing tomorrow to destroy the Death Eaters!" At this Hermione gasped!

"What?" she cried. Harry had expected this, and was fully prepared for any shrill screaming, but the one thing he didn't prepare himself for, was the look in which would occupy her eyes. Total and utter sadness and worry. "But... but .. you cant! You aren't ready! If you go now, it could mean-"

"It could mean that we could destroy Voldemort's strongest asset." he interjected. Hermione stared at him, and suddenly, as much as she wanted to argue this out, she suddenly found herself tired. She no longer had the energy to argue. No matter, Harry'll hear it all later, but perhaps now it was best that she just stayed with him, for he obviously was struggling internally with this.

She then remembered her resolution to help ease the worry from her husband, no matter how short-lived it may be, and she decided now was better time than any to start. With that, Hermione turned in his arms and slid her arms around his neck. Harry raised his eyebrows at his wife before she tilted forward, pressing against him as she took his lips with hers. She bit and suckled his lower lip as she ran her hand down his chest once more. Harry groaned as she slid her warm hand beneath his tunic, grazing his taut muscles with her fingernails.

Finally she pulled away, but only to begin a trail of kisses along his jaw, to his ear, down his neck, and finally across collarbone, all the while muttering sweet words of support for her husband.

Harry could find no words to express what he felt at that moment. His senses were so laden with emotion, that he barely was able to pay attention to his wife's words of support and love. She truly was an angel! A blessing to him from Heaven to ease his soul and to guide his strength. He loved her, and he needed her, more than anything.

With that final thought, Harry bent forward and recaptured Hermione's mouth with his. He removed his cloak from his shoulders, not once breaking the kiss from his wife, and successfully managed to lay it across the soft grass behind them. Harry then pulled Hermione to him before slowly beginning to lower her onto his cloak behind. Hermione giggled into the kiss as Harry lavished and loved her.

It was going to be a night to remember, they both thought as they wrapped themselves up with the other.

xxx

It was a dull, gray morning, and the lingering fog was thick and wet. Quite a nasty day it was, in Hermione's opinion, as she stared with weary eyes to the morning before her. It was cold, and the thin cloak around her shoulders refused to help protect her from Winter's chill.

As she pulled the soft velvety material tighter around her shoulders, she sighed raggedly as she refused to tear her eyes away from the lands below. Upon the balcony of her bedroom, she could see a great deal of Gryffindor's vast expansion. Beyond that to the right, was the ocean, far ahead of where she stood right now.

Hermione frowned as she thought back on what had left her so despondent. The departure of her husband. Yes, this morning she would see her husband, and his band of trained Aurors, off. The mere thought of it sent cold tremors down her spine, and a sinking feeling in her stomach. She felt sick every time she looked upon her husband's suit of battle that hung upon a manikin beside the window.

'_Why am I even _allowing_ him to go?'_ she thought to herself as she struggled with her feelings. Then she laughed sullenly as another thought formed in her head. '_How can I _not _allow him? No matter what I tell him, it wont keep him here. And besides, wasn't it _I_ who accused him of not caring for Gryffindor?'_ Hermione cringed at the memory.

:Flashback:

"What do you mean? You don't know why I am so upset? Harry, this is your Kingdom! You have a duty to it and you must be there when meetings like these are called!" she retorted. "You seem to have no care for Gryffindor at all! You put things before your Kingdom that are in no way above Gryffindor! How do you expect to be a great ruler if you know nothing of how it is run or-"

:Flashback:

Yes, that was a horrible memory. Hermione sighed once more. '_No, I cannot ask him to stay, nor will I. This is his duty, as is it his place. He needs to be there for Gryffindor...' _ she thought sadly. '_I only wish it wasn't so hard...'_

Hermione could feel tears welling up on her eyes, as the salty tears pricked her. Her stomach was flipping and her head ached. She was so worried for Harry, yet there was nothing she could do. Nothing she could do to protect him; nothing she could do to save him.

It was then she heard the rustling of sheets behind her. After blinking a few times, willing the tears away, she turned her head around to peer into her bedroom. She smiled as she saw Harry, fast asleep upon their bed. No matter what war was raging within her, Harry always seemed to make her smile.

He looked so peaceful asleep, and Hermione felt her heart swell at the sight of him. It only killed her that once he would awake, that look of peace would soon wash away, only to be replaced with worry and determination. She hated seeing him like that, and hated the small worry wrinkles of stress that had started to form along his brow.

Hermione shook her head as she turned her attention back onto the scenery before her. Gray clouds swirled above her, setting a feel of gloom upon the lands. Hermione had a sinking feeling that the clouds were only setting the mood for what thunderous storm was up ahead.

Suddenly, Hermione 'eep'ed in surprise as two strong arms pulled her waist firmly up against a firm chest, before wrapping around her waist protectively and adoringly. Hermione immediately smiled as her husband's chin came to rest upon her shoulder. She closed her eyes and tilted her head so that it rested against his.

"Morning, love." came his husky voice. Hermione leaned back into him as she relaxed her body. She rested her palms atop his as she pressed herself into him. It was then that she realized he wasn't dressed in anything but his pajama bottoms, and she spun around.

"Harry! You're gonna get sick dressed like that-" but she was suddenly cut off by Harry as his lips silenced her.

"'Mione," he whined as he pulled away. "Could you not pester me for a moment?" he chided playfully. "After all, I am leaving soon." At this, Hermione's light-hearted smile suddenly fell. Harry noticed this and smiled sadly. "Hey, hey don't worry, Hermione." he said as he cupped her cheeks. "Everything is going to be alright, I promi-"

"Don't!" she cut him off. "Don't make a promise to me you are not sure you can keep!" she told him. "Please..."

Harry looked at her, as her eyes pleaded with him to stop. His heart cracked slowly as he saw the pain well up. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her brow.

"Im sorry." he said simply. Hermione touched his cheek and kissed him softly.

"Please, don't be sorry. You are going to be an amazing King someday." she smiled. Harry smiled back, pulling her back into another kiss.

'_Thank you.'_ he thought.

xxx

Mid-morning had arrived earlier than the couple had planned, and Hermione quickly pulled her robe back on as a guard rapped upon their door a little too energetically. Harry scrambled from the bed as he cursed the guard.

"Yes! Tell my father that I shall be down in a moment!" he yelled through the door. The guard answered quickly, apologized and hurried down the hall to report. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he turned his eyes back onto his wife.

Hermione giggle sweetly as she took in the sight of her husband, clutching the silken sheets to his lower torso. She then knelt up on her knees and reached for him, the shoulder of her robe slipping down her arm, revealing her creamy skin.

Harry grinned sheepishly and gulped at the sight of his wife. He stepped closer and met Hermione in one last kiss before pulling her out of the bed, and leading her over to where their bathroom was.

Once the two had both showered and dressed; Hermione in a suitable gown, Harry in his battle-gear tunic and pants, Hermione began undressing the manikin in her room, and proceeded to slowly dress Harry up in his gear. It was tradition, for the wife to aid her husband in the clothing of war, and Hermione was enjoying, and dreading, every moment that went by. Every finished layer meant a closer departure, and that scared Hermione beyond thoughts. She battled with herself to say focused, that all would be fine, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Harry was suffering similar thoughts and pains. He relished in the feel of Hermione every passing moment, and it made his heart swell as he watched her help him dress. She was worried, and scared, but that didn't stop her from aiding in every way she could.

It wasn't until she tightened the leather vest across his chest did she worry of his wound too much. It was then that he winced visibly, though trying his best to conceal it, and Hermione saw. Immediately, her worried face grew deeper, and Harry did his best to comfort her, but to no avail.

Her worries didn't not go away as the two left their room. Harry was laden with his protective gear, and his heavy boots echoed throughout the halls as he and Hermione descended the Castle. His deep scarlet cloak flew behind him, and his Scarlet and Gold clothing gave off an aura of strength and honor.

He wore not metal armor, for their fabric, made of Gryffin hide, was as tough as any metal armor, and beneath he wore dragon-scaled hauberk. It was heavy, but he felt protected.

As he and Hermione reached the Training Hall and were announced, and Harry prepared the men for their leave. Hermione stood back, remaining beside Queen Lily, Queen Sapphire and Serenity. King James stood near-by, beside him were Sirius and Remus.

Hermione looked around, and smiled as she found Mrs. Weasley. She was standing over by the wall of the hall, bawling into her son, Ron's, chest. Ginny was beside her, aiding Ron in trying to pry their mother off of him, but to no avail. Fred and George stood behind him, snickering at their mother's behavior as Mr. Weasley tried to calm her.

"Oh... my boys! All of my boys! They are all... so brave! OH!"she sobbed into Ron's chest. Ron sweatdropped as he threw Harry a pleading look. Harry smirked but turned his attention back to the other men as the Weasley's tired to calm the hysterical woman.

Hermione watched in awe and pride as Harry took over the pack of men. As he prepped the men for what was to come, he encouraged them, and boosted their confidence, and Hermione could see the newly lit fire in their eyes.

When he was finally all done, the men prepared for departure. Harry led them out to the Entrance Court, before the Castle. There their horses awaited them, each with a broom strapped to the saddle.

Hermione knew that they never flew in conditions such as this weather. Foggy, cloudy days were dangerous, for no one knew what lurked within the clouds. No, they would travel by land.

As the men readied themselves, Harry turned to his family.

Sirius, he could see was already saying his goodbyes, and Ron, who had finally managed to free himself from his mother's grasp, was now amused in watching as his twin brothers battled the female Weasley.

Harry smiled and then turned to his mother. Lily had tears silently streaming down her face, as she hugged her son. She whispered encouraging words, as well as helpful hints, and anything else that she thought might help. Harry smiled and kissed his mother's cheek, agreeing with her every word.

He then turned to Serenity and Lady Sapphire. They too said similar things as his mother did, and Serenity wished him the best of luck. She only wished Li or a band of Elves could have joined Harry's faction of Aurors.

Harry then turned to the Weasley's (Mr. Weasley was head of another band of Aurors, and would be teaming with Kingsley Shacklebolt in investigations.), Remus, and finally his Father.

They all said similar words of precaution, giving out any helpful hints they could to the young Prince. Harry finally embraced his father in goodbye and turned to leave. It was then it hit him... Hermione!

He spun around and scanned the group of family members and staff that had gathered around the Castle entrance, but Hermione was no where to be seen. He took a step backwards down the stairs as he continued to scan the crowd. Nothing.

"Harry. We must be going. We don't want to be traveling at night, and we must cover as much land as we possibly can." called Sirius. Harry nodded but looked on for his wife.

'_I _ Can't_ leave without saying good-bye to Hermione. I cant!'_ he thought. But she simply wasn't there. Lily saw his face and it pained her to see him so torn.

"Harry dear, I will tell her that you say good-bye." she said. Harry just shook his head.

"No mother, I cannot leave without saying good-bye to her."

"Harry! We must go!" called Sirius in urgency.

"Yes Harry. You must leave now, before it gets too late." replied Remus. Harry looked over to him and sighed. '_Hermione, where are you?_'

Finally, against his wishes, Harry turned and descended the stairs. He made his way down the path to where his horse stood, and grabbed the reigns of his horse and prepared to hoist himself upon its back. He looked up over the back of the large warhorse to Ron, who threw him a sympathetic look. Harry ignored it and shoved his foot in the foot-harness.

"Harry! Wait!" called a voice from behind. Immediately, Harry spun around and exhaled as he watched his wife cut through the crowd. Hermione. "Harry."

He smiled and began making his way over to her, as she flew down the stairs. The closer Harry got to her, the faster his pace became, until he was running towards her. Hermione ran to him as her slippered feet pounding the graveled ground. All that was on either Royal's mind was to get to the other.

When the two met in the middle, Harry stopped, his arms wide open as Hermione barreled into him. His arms immediately circled around her waist as he spun her around once. When he placed her back onto her feet, he didn't give her a chance to speak as he claimed her mouth with his. In a deep, passionate kiss, Harry conveyed everything he wished to say to her in words but couldn't. Pressing her close to him, he tried to comfort her, promising her of his return, and promising his love to her.

It was the most heated kiss the two had ever shared. Never had they been so emotional in a kiss before, and never had they been so... desperate.

Hermione felt as if this were the last kiss she would ever get from Harry again, and she mentally chided herself for thinking such things. In return, she poured her soul into the kiss, hoping that Harry would truly know how much she did feel for him.

Harry didn't want the moment to end. He didn't care that the entire band of Aurors was right behind him, nor did he care that their display of affection was before the entire Castle, for all he cared was that Hermione not leave. Unfortunately, life has other plans, and the two were forced apart due to time and air.

As soon as they parted, Hermione flung her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly as her tears were finally free to fall. Harry held her, praying her soft sobs would subside, for he hated it when she cried. A few moments later, Hermione pulled away, leaning her back back so that she could see Harry's face.

"Im sorry I was late." she said. Harry smiled.

"Where were you?"

"I went to get you this." she said as she raised her fist. She held something tight, and Harry was curious to know what it was. He watched as she opened her fist to show a long silver chain. "It was my Great Grandfather's. He wore this while he fought Voldemort 20 years ago."

Hanging from the silver chain was a rounded medallion, with ornate designs and ancient runes. Harry looked at it and smiled as Hermione went to put it around his neck.

"He claimed that it protected him against Voldemort many times, warding off many spells and shielding him from harm. I only pray it does the same for you!" She smiled sadly as she tucked it into his robe. Harry smiled and kissed her fingers before leaning forward to recapture her lips.

"Thank you Hermione. I love you." he whispered ever so softly. She smiled and Harry kissed her.

By now, Sirius was caught between amusement and annoyance. He wasn't sure. But one thing he was sure about, was the danger that lays ahead if their departure was delayed.

"Hey, Romeo! Let's get moving!" he called out. Immediately Harry broke apart from his wife, smiling apologetically. Hermione frowned at first, but smiled sadly as Harry took a step back.

"I will come back to you." he told her as he grabbed the reigns once more. "I _do_ promise you. Ill come back." And with that, he hoisted himself up his stead, rearing it before looking down at Hermione. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she replied. He smiled and stared at her as he heard Sirius order the Aurors out. Two by two, the Aurors began making their way down the long road that lead to the Castle Gates. Harry's horse took steps back and forth, as it didn't know whether to follow in the direction of the horses or to stay put. Harry and Hermione didn't break eye contact once as the Aurors left.

Sirius then rode up next to Harry.

"Let's go, son. It's time." Harry nodded, thought softly as he took one last look at his wife, and his family, before pulling the reigns of his horse, guiding it alongside the departing Aurors. He threw glances back at his wife and family as often as he could, before he was finally, out of sight.

Hermione stood there, quiet and breaking. She feared for his safety so much that it physically pained her. Tears broke the surface and now truly fell, now that the reality of him leaving to war was starting to settle in. He was gone.

Thunder clashed ahead, indicating that the rain was soon to fall. Hermione stood there, staring sullenly at the spot where Harry once stood, before he left. Then, it started to rain.

It was then that Hermione realized that she was tired. With all of the training, worry, and pain, her body suddenly felt drained and tired. Silent sobs wracked her body and all of a sudden, her knees gave out, dropping her to the now wet grave below her. She could vaguely hear the Queens, Serenity, Ginny and Mrs, Weasley call out to her as they saw her fall, but was glad when they decided to let her be.

Then, she cried. She brought her palms to her face, as she released all the stress that had built up within her. Strong, violent tremors shook her body as she prayed for her husband's safety through her tears.

'_Please, Merlin, bring him back to me.'_

**XXX**

**Ok, truthfully, I am not that happy with the way the ending turned out. What do you think? Is it good? Its sad, but I have a feeling that I didn't get the sense of sadness to show as much as I wanted it to. Please let me know if u liked this chapter, although the ending wasn't my favorite chapter ending for me. lol...**

**P.S. Hauberk is the chainmail that is worn under armor.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Thanx again all!**

**SM131**


	20. A War Begins

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello readers... Sorry this is out so late, but a four day holiday is started a few days ago and I have been preparing for it so.. I apologize. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**Also, I have to give a huge thanks to Alayneni for helping me get over my HUGE writer's block! **

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron and Serenity are all 19, two years fresh out of Hogwarts. Li is 25.**

**Harry is older than Hermione by a month and a half (July 31 and September 19), his birthday is now before hers. I know that in the books Hermione is older, but I'm changing it. Everyone else is the same age as they would normally be.**

**Harry and Hermione were married on September 28. **

**  
Also, Hermione (in this story) is not a muggleborn witch. I know that is a big part of the Hermione we all know, but she had to be the Princess of Ravenclaw somehow, so she has become the daughter of a Pureblood and a Muggle; a Half-Blood.**

**Oh and also, Seamus is also born to a Wizard and a Witch. His mother being muggleborn.**

**Harry, though, is considered a Pureblood, because he is the son of a Pureblood and a Muggle born Witch. Since both his parents are actually magical, his mother's heritage is not considered.**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twenty : A War Begins...

XXX

"Let's go, son. It's time." Harry nodded, thought softly as he took one last look at his wife, and his family, before pulling the reigns of his horse, guiding it alongside the departing Aurors. He threw glances back at his wife and family as often as he could, before he was finally, out of sight.

Hermione stood there, quiet and breaking. She feared for his safety so much that it physically pained her. Tears broke the surface and now truly fell, now that the reality of him leaving to war was starting to settle in. He was gone.

Thunder clashed ahead, indicating that the rain was soon to fall. Hermione stood there, staring sullenly at the spot where Harry once stood, before he left. Then, it started to rain.

It was then that Hermione realized that she was tired. With all of the training, worry, and pain, her body suddenly felt drained and tired. Silent sobs wracked her body and all of a sudden, her knees gave out, dropping her to the now wet grave below her. She could vaguely hear the Queens, Serenity, Ginny and Mrs, Weasley call out to her as they saw her fall, but was glad when they decided to let her be.

Then, she cried. She brought her palms to her face, as she released all the stress that had built up within her. Strong, violent tremors shook her body as she prayed for her husband's safety through her tears.

'_Please, Merlin, bring him back to me.'_

XXX

Rain pounded the graveled path below as Hermione sobbed. Her shoulders shook violently as she poured her heart into her hands. She couldn't contain herself as she willed herself to, but it appeared her heart was fighting to release all the stress it had been gradually filling with since she first learned of her husbands duty.

Her thick hair hung heavily around her face as it filled with their drink, and her elaborate robes pulled her body down against the gravel. The raindrops fell thick from their clouds and pelted the ground below. The rain mimicked her tears that fell from her eyes, falling with a fury and speed, crashing bitterly against the grounds below.

After a few painful minutes, Queen Lily felt that Hermione had suffered her body enough. After summoning a thick cloak to her, she quickly braved the harsh weather as she made her way over to her daughter-in-law. At first, Lily expected to feel the cold, heavy drops of rain descend upon her, but was quickly surprised to find that she was still as dry as she had been inside. Turning, she smiled as she saw Serenity standing at the doors of the Castle, her arm outstretched as she cast a protective field atop the Queen. Lily then turned her attention to the crying princess.

"Hermione," she said softly, as she knelt, draping the dry cloak around the sobbing Princess's shoulders. Hermione sniffled as she raised her gaze to her mother-in-law. Queen Lily gasped. "Oh, Hermione."

Hermione choked back a sob as she hastily wiped away at the burning tears.

"I-I'm ok." she replied, her voice watery and hoarse. She sniffled and hiccuped repeatedly as Lily hugged her soaking shoulders, helping the girl to stand.

"Come, dear. Let us get you inside and dry." Hermione nodded despondently as she allowed the Queen to lead her back into the Castle.

Serenity still remained at the threshold of the Castle, with Ginny leaning sadly against her shoulder, as Lily brought Hermione into the Castle.

"Serenity," came the Queen's soft voice. Serenity looked up at the Queen in question. "Could you please see to it that a pot of hot tea is brought up to the Princess Hermione's chambers? That would be greatly appreciated." Serenity nodded quickly as she smiled sadly.

"Of course, Aunt Lily. I shall bring it up personally." Lily smiled softly as she pulled Hermione up the grand staircase to her chambers.

xxx

It had been a few hours since the departure of the Aurors and Harry, and the dark evening sky was thick with storm clouds still as the night progressed.

Hermione remained within her room, with Serenity and Ginny as her company, as she clutched Harry's pillow to her aching breast. She hadn't left her bed since she first sat upon it after changing her clothes earlier that afternoon. Laying upon Harry's side of the bed, Hermione refused to leave, as the others understood her reasoning.

She clutched his pillow tightly as she stared at her tea cup, now cold from its hours of still standing. Thoughts of Harry ran through her mind as she remembered their first meeting, on their wedding day. '_Oh how things have changed since that day.' _she thought as a small smile tugged unconsciously at her lips. She remembered how angered she had been after Harry had kissed her, and then turned to Cho. She also remembered how great a dancer he was, before he professed his love for Cho once more to her.

She then laughed out loud as the memory of their first morning swam through her mind. Serenity and Ginny looked up in surprise at hearing the Princess laugh. Serenity raised an eyebrow as Ginny smiled softly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. Hermione jumped slightly, as if she had forgotten there were others in the room. She looked up and smiled softly at Ginny.

"Oh, it... it's nothing." she said softly, a small trace of a smile still upon her lips.

"Come on Hermione." whined Ginny playfully, as she enjoyed the lighter feel of the mood that now filled the room. Serenity was also smiling as she felt more at ease at Hermione's change in mood. "What is it?"

Hermione turned her attention back to the porcelain dish before her, as her eyes casted a far away look upon the cup. Her small smile never left her as she let out a small sigh.

"I was just remembering." she said softly. Ginny raised her eyebrows in question as Serenity stood from her seat and made her way to the bed. She sat upon Hermione's side of the bed as Hermione pressed the pillow tighter against her chest. "Remembering about the first morning Harry and I shared together."

Serenity and Ginny smiled as they watched their friend before them. After a few moments of silence, Hermione went on to explain just what had happened that morning. Ginny laughed prettily as Hermione finished, and Serenity had an adorable smirk on her face, laughing softly.

Hermione smiled at them, silently thanking them for helping her through her pain. Their presence really did help calm her, and having her friends close to talk to helped make the situation a bit easier to accept. She wasn't the only one who watched a loved one ride off this morning, she kept reminding herself.

xxx

When Hermione awoke the next morning, a new sense of sadness filled her as she saw Harry's side of the bed unoccupied.

She had dreamt that he had returned to her, and was lying next to her now, holding her. But alas, it was but a dream she was witnessing. The cruel sense of reality slapped her in the face as she reached a hand out to run it down the length of sheets that was Harry's. Her hand lingered there for a while, before she pulled herself across the bed to lay her body there.

Immediately, tears welled in her eyes as she could smell the soft traces of her husband upon the pillow and sheets. His masculine scent of musk and other smells filled her red nose as she dug said nose deep into his pillow, silently praying that it would muffle her soft sobs from her own ears.

After several minutes of lying there, Hermione decided that it was foolish to wallow in her despair, as there were more important things that she should be devoting her time to.

With that decided, Hermione pulled her body slowly out of her warm bed and proceeded to ready herself for the day. It was going to be a long and hard day, she predicted, and she was not looking forward to it at all!

xxx

The Dining Hall that morning had an air of depression and loneliness to it. The tapestry-covered stone walls looked bleak and cold, and the large windows offered nothing but a grey cloud-filled sky as view. It seemed the whole Kingdom of Gryffindor was suffering in the departure of their Prince.

As Hermione entered, she was pleased to see King James seated at the head of the table once more. Like Harry, his wound was taking a while to heal properly, but for the King, age was another factor that flew against him. Unlike his young son of 19 years, King James was now reaching into his mid-forties. At 44, his body was showing signs of slower recovery and quicker fatigue. But after a good three weeks of healing, Hermione was pleased to see her father-in-law in such good conditions.

"Good Morning, Hermione." came his kind voice. Hermione smiled at him, noting the loss of his usual uplifting optimism as she reached the long table. Queen Lily, she noticed, was eyeing her carefully as the Princess lowered herself into her chair. Hermione knew they were all very worried for her, and it made her feel slightly uplifted, but then again, it can get quite irritating at the same time.

As the family of Potters ate their food in silence, Hermione was secretly thankful when a loud, peeved, Serenity entered the Hall a while later, her current Guardian following _closely_ behind her.

"I understand that it is your duty to protect and watch over me, but that doesn't mean you have to do it mere inches behind me!" rang her irritated voice as she directed her anger to the man behind her. She continued her way into the Hall as her slippered feet pounded the marble flooring slightly harder than normal, indicating her annoyance further.

"I understand that also Your Highness, but in times like these I do not wish to take any chances in allowing any harm to come to you." he told her. Serenity huffed as she rounded the long table, making her way up to her usual seat. "I am simply following my ord-"

"Your orders... yes I know." she interjected. The guardian nodded as she sighed. "Yes, well... just for today I am releasing you of your duties." she told him. He looked to her, confused, as he tried to understand her summoning.

"Your Highness, Im afraid I do not understa-"

"That means that you are not to be following me around today." she interrupted once more. "I am ordering you to find something else to occupy your time with, for I have some unfinished business to attend to... privately." Her pointed glare stopped any forming objections in her Guardian's mind as he decided that the only thing he could do was obey his Princess. Though thoroughly annoyed, the Guardian nodded and bowed before exiting the Hall shortly after.

Serenity sighed and shook her head. '_Li I need you back here...'_ she thought as she took her seat up in the Hall, ignoring the pointed stares she was currently receiving from the other occupants of the room.

Later on, after everyone had eaten and was content, Serenity stood from her seat, asking Hermione for a word in private. Hermione quickly agreed and exited the Hall immediately behind Serenity.

"Yes? Serenity? What is it?" asked Hermione, slightly worried. Serenity smiled. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Serenity chuckled softly. "I was just wondering... if you were up to continuing your Healing Training today?" She said. "I think it will help take your mind off of Harry's departure, and it will be good to keep practicing."

Hermione smiled, nodding her head in yes.

"Yes! That would be great, Serenity. Thank you."

xxx

As the weeks passed, little words of comfort came back to the Castle of Gryffindor concerning the progress of the Aurors. Hermione was beginning to seriously worry about Harry, but knew that it was impossible for him to keep in regular touch. It appeared the war was farther advanced than she had anticipated.

From what news was sent back from either Harry or Sirius, the Potters and the families of the Castle had a pretty good idea of the intensity of this war.

But to all of their confusion, Slytherin had not since attacked a single point since the attack on Gryffindor that December.

But it wasn't until a dreary night in mid March did they hear of attacks. But the target of the attack was the most shocking of all...Hogwarts.

xxx

"Sirius! Where's Sirius?"Harry called out as he ran the length of the Auror camp, weaving in and out of housing tents and training targets. The training Aurors shrugged and shook their heads, none of them having seen the Auror Leader. Harry sighed in annoyance as he continued to search out his Godfather.

When he finally reached his large tent, he pushed through with heavy force, and a grunt of frustration, startling the unsuspecting Ron.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" called Ron as he fastened the last of the leather straps of his protective arm gear for training. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he dropped himself onto the small cot-like bet. Ron leaned up against Harry's writing desk as he studied the look upon Harry's face. "What is bothering you, mate? What happened?"

Harry sighed and turned his attention to Ron. He stood up, and pulled the flap of the tent back, so that he could get a good look at the Auror camp.

"Have you seen Sirius?" he asked his best friend. Ron shook his head.

"No. Last time I saw him was earlier this morning, after he received that letter. Why?" Harry shook his head. _'Where are you?'_

"I've just learned some disturbing news." he told Ron as he turned to face him. Ron's face changed from a look of curiosity to fearful.

"What do you mean, _disturbing_ news?" Harry took a breath to steady himself as he prepared to tell his friend of what he had just learned, when suddenly a cloaked figure came bursting into the tent. Harry whirled around and Ron froze as they heard the figure come in. Immediately the tall man before the two pulled his cloak off of his hooded body in haste. Harry let out a breath of relief as he recognized him to be the very man he was looking for.

"Sirius!" he said. "Where have you been? We need to talk now!" he told him as Sirius rushed over to the writing desk, spreading the tightly wrapped scroll he held in his hand atop the desk. "It appears that-"

"Not now Harry." Sirius interrupted him. Harry looked to him in shock. '_What do you mean 'Not Now'? This is urgent!'_ Sirius didn't give Harry a second glance as he pulled a small, thin golden case from his robes. "I am afraid we have a much serious problem on our hands."

Harry's face contorted in confusion.

"What?" he asked. He took a few steps forward and grasped his Godfather's shoulders, jerking him slightly so that he turned his attention to him. "What are you talking about? You don't even know what it was I was about to tell you."

"Harry, Hogwarts has been ambushed!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry froze.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. "How? That's .. impossible, isn't it? Ambushed?" Sirius sighed as he turned now to Harry.

"No Harry, it isn't impossible." he said. "Do you remember when Slytherin attacked Hogwarts a few months back?" Harry nodded. "Well, that was done to obtain information so that they could have access into the Castle at another time of their choice." Harry looked confused, and Ron looked slightly green.

"But... " he paused. He was speechless.

"Now it seems that Hogwarts has just been under serious attack! "

"Was anybody hurt?" At this, Sirius turned his attention back onto the desk before him. He grasped the ledge of the desk, leaning his weight upon his hands. He hung his head low as he sighed a ragged breath. Then, solemnly, he nodded.

"Yes... I am afraid their have been some serious injuries as well." Harry stood stock still. Of course he knew the answer, but actually hearing it voiced affected him.

"Sirius, who was hurt?" Sirius gripped the ledge tighter then, his knuckles turning a deathly white.

"Many. They aren't sure if their were any deaths, but many students and teachers alike have been badly injured... "

Harry nodded slowly, still taking in the information, but he could sense that their was something Sirius wasn't telling him. He knew it must be bad, for Sirius to make a face as he was, and he immediately feared the worst... _Hermione!_

"Sirius, who else was hurt? Was it Hermione? Serenity?" he asked in panic. '_But it cant have been Hermione or Serenity! They are both back at Gryffindor's Castle!'_ he thought. Then Sirius caught his attention. He shook his head as he let out another ragged sigh.

"No, they have not been hurt."

"Then who?"

"Bill."

xxx

Back at Gryffindor's Castle, mayhem ensued.

Aurors dashed the halls, as they struggled to keep everything under order and safety. The entire house of Gryffindor had been portkeyed over to Gryffindor Castle, while Hufflepuffs were sent to Hufflepuff, and the Ravenclaw House sent to Ravenclaw Palace. There the children were well watched over as Aurors and Mediwitches tended to them.

The Gryffindors of Hogwarts were now finally settled as Queen Lily and Lady Sapphire helped to calm them. Fear was written clearly across each and every one of their faces, as many of their class and house mates were currently being tended to by Mediwitches up in the Hospital Wing.

King James entered his Study Chambers in haste as he made the doors swing angrily upon their hinges. His face was contorted in worry and anxiety. Dumbledore entered beside him, as Remus and Tonks entered behind him.

"And where are the Slytherin students?" asked King James, concern and worry swimming through his words. Dumbledore strode in next to him, his face solemn and strained. His pale skin was almost ghostly and the wrinkles in his face seemed to deepen in his worry.

"They have been split between the two kingdoms of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They are currently being heavily guarded and watched by Aurors as we speak. But Slytherin house has been quite empty for the past three months. All students worth suspecting have not shown up at Hogwarts since the Christmas break." said Dumbledore.

"And ... the death toll?" James asked. Dumbledore stopped for a moment, his gaze downcast as he willed himself to answer.

"A total... of 34 students." he said quietly. James could see the silver tears lining the man's wise blue eyes. _'Thirty-four students...'_ he thought. '_Thirty-four innocent children...'_. King James nodded sullenly and let out a sigh as he stood behind his writing desk.

"How could this have happened, Albus?" he asked, exhaustion spelled across his face. Dumbledore looked solemnly to the King before him and shook his head sadly.

"How is Bill Weasley doing?" Again James sighed. He looked up at the Headmaster as he tucked a small golden case into his robes. Once that was done, he reached his arm out and began guiding the Headmaster, Remus, and Tonks out of the study.

"Come, let us see how he is." And with that, they exited the room.

As they reached the Hospital Wing, James could hear the deep sobbing of a very dear friend. Molly Weasley. He inhaled deeply as he prepared himself for what was about to come.

He felt horrible, for he knew of the pain the Weasley's were suffering, for he suffered quite a similar pain 18 years ago...

James noticed Remus lagging behind slightly, and his heart went out to his best friend. He understood his weariness quite well as well.

But no matter how prepared James tried to make himself, he could never have expected to see what he saw as he entered. Deep gashes, slashes and bite marks marred his body. His cream skin was now a sickly purple in the areas he was lucky weren't attacked. The Mediwitches were bandaging his arms and legs at the moment in white cloth, as another dabbed at the scars that ran across his torn facial muscles.

James felt his emotions bubble within him, for the Weasley's were family to him, and their kids like sons. He had watched all seven of them grow from birth to adulthood. Seeing Bill in such conditions was no different than seeing his own son, Harry, like this.

Molly continued to sob as she grasped her son's swollen hand tightly. She whispered soft words into his ears as she cried on, Ginny sitting worriedly beside her. Molly rocked back and forth in her chair as Arthur squeezed her shoulders. For once, he was not trying to stop her tears, she had every right to them... as he did.

Coursing tears silently ran down the Auror's slim face as he prayed over his son's battered body. '_We are lucky',_ he kept telling himself, '_Bill is still alive, with wounds that can be healed. We are lucky.'_

An hour had passed, and Bill's bodily wounds had all been tended too, but his face was till exposed, as a Mediwitch tended to his slashed face. James and Dumbledore had left to check up on the Hogwarts students and the other two Kingdoms.

Hogwarts was now deserted at the moment, after being evacuated in haste, due to the ongoing attacks. Owls upon owls were flying in, carrying letters from worried parents demanding their children be sent home immediately. Dumbledore left to handle the raging parents, suggesting that it be safer to leave the students in the Castle for the time being.

Meanwhile, back in the Hospital Wing, Bill was beginning to come to. His groggy groans echoed off of the hight arched ceilings of the Hospital Wing as he tried to avoid the potent, stinging ointment that the witch was currently applying all over his face. The woman 'tsked tsked' him as she battled to clean the rest of his wounds.

Then, suddenly, the doors of the Wing flung open as a glowing white figure strode hastily into the hospital. It wasn't until she had reached the third bed from Bill did Ginny recognize the female through her tears as none other than the Ravenclaw Courtier, Fleur Delacour.

Her blonde hair glistened in the candlelight as it flew behind her, and her silvery-blue gown swished and swayed around her slender form as she hurried her way up to her fiance.

"Oh Billy!" she cried as she reached his bedside. Immediately she froze, as her breath caught at the sight of his mangled appearance. Ginny watched her closely, eyeing her through her slightly slanted eyes. To her great surprise, Fleur immediately flung herself atop the wounded Auror, as murmured soft words of endearment.

"Fleur," croaked Billy softly as he managed to raise his arm around her back. Fleur sniffed against his chest as she lifted her head to at him. Her fingers gingerly touching his cheek.

"Who...Who did zis?" she demanded softly at first. Then she rose to her full height as her anger flared. "Who did zis to Billy?"

"His name is Fenrir Greyback." came a voice from the doors of the Wing. Fleur's gaze shot in the direction of the voice, her eyes welling with tears as she focused on the figure beside the doors. King James.

"Grey...Greyback?" she asked, shocked. "No! It cant be!" she said as she turned her gaze back upon the man she loved. "But zat would mean..." her sentence ended with a gasp as her hands flew to her mouth. She shook her head softly as she mumbled words of disbelief behind her palms. She then, once again, flung her arms around his neck, mindful of his wounds, as she cried into him. Billy sighed and held her as close as he could with his wounds, as he tried to comfort her.

James stood there, as he watched the family. His heart tore at the sight of them, and he prayed inwardly that Harry was safe.

Then, as Fleur had just done, moments before, another pair of slippered feet echoed through the Wing, as the sound of pounding feet reached their ears. Suddenly, a wave of honey brown curved around the corner and barreled into James with an amazing force.

James looked down and raised his eyebrows at his daughter-in-law within his arms. He knew why she was here, and he knew that her tears of fear would soon turn to tears of worry as soon as she learned of the details.

"Please," she sobbed softly into his chest. "Please, tell me Harry's safe!" she begged. James couldn't help but smile sadly at her tearing emotions. He wrapped his arms gently around her form, with a hand resting upon her back, and upon the back of her head.

"Shh," he murmured. "Yes, my dear. Harry's safe." He could feel Hermione's tensed back muscles relax a bit as she gave in to her tears. Tears of relief.

She didn't know why, but she just had a really bad feeling that Harry's life was in serious danger at the moment, and she needed reassurance that all this was false!

James smiled at her as he pulled her to him, in a fatherly embrace. He looked up to see Serenity before them smiling, before she turned her attention to the wounded Auror and his fiancee'. James watched as her expression slowly changed from relief to melancholy despair. He only wished there was a way to help her...

Serenity continued to watch the two as she felt something pull at her heart. Seeing Fleur spill over her fiance, as she addressed his wounds reminded her so much of herself and Li. Oh how she yearned for him now. She really did need him, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take with him away...

James watched Serenity with concern as he coaxed Hermione to relax. But that was soon going to end as Dumbledore and Remus came bursting into the Wing once more.

"James!" panted Remus as he reached his best friend.

"What? What is it Moony?" Remus gave him another look, and James could feel his body tensing again...'_What now?'_

"Its Hufflepuff...it seems there has been a kidnap!"

xxx

Sirius sat at the writing desk within Harry's sleeping tent as he went over different maps and scrolls. He had a bad feeling now, but he wasn't sure how to address it. What was he to do? What were _they_ going to do? Everything seemed so foggy and surreal at the moment.

Ron and Harry stood behind Sirius, as Ron prepared himself for leave. Harry had released him to return to the Castle to be with his brother, for it was only right.

Ron greatly appreciated it, and hastily stuffed the small leather pouch with few essential. As he stuffed his cloak into the pouch, Harry decided to go over a few last minute reminders...

"Now Ron, remember to tell my father about the-" but his sentence was suddenly interrupted as a shot of orange came zooming through the tent flaps "Watch OUT!"

Harry lunged forward as Ron whipped his wand out, reflexively, as Harry barreled into him, knocking him over the cot and onto the fur-covered floorings. Sirius immediately shot up from his seat, wand in hand, ready to go.

"Harry!" he called out. "Ron!"

"We're ok," came Ron's voice. The two men got up as Sirius ran to the tent flaps, pulling them back roughly as he took a look at the Auror camp. What met his eyes then... he couldn't believe.

Their camp was under attack!

"Harry! Ron! Get up!" he yelled as he pulled on his leather vest quickly. The two didn't need to be told twice, as they scrambled to their feet quickly, readying their wands and preparing to fight.

Harry quickly bolted out of the tent as Sirius followed him, but Ron stayed put for a moment...his face contorting into a look of queasy fear. Pausing for a moment, he gulped audibly before nodding, as he mustered up all his remaining Gryffindor courage, and bolting out of the tent after Harry and Sirius.

Death Eaters swarmed the campsite as Aurors fought back. The strength of the Aurors secretly surprised the Death Eaters, as they bent their will on one thing alone.. to kill everyone!

Harry dodged blows as he rolled his body against the cool earth. The Death Eaters were everywhere, as he shot attacks at the cloaked monsters. Harry locked onto the mongrels of Voldemort, his attention never straying, that is until a certain voice called out his name.

"Harry!"

Immediately, Harry turned his gaze to where the voice was coming from. It seemed to have been coming from the woods, to the north-east. Without a second thought, Harry rounded his path and took off for the forest.

The deeper he got, the closer the screams of the woman seemed to get.

"Harry! Please, help!" it cried. "Let _go_ of me!" Just then a 'swoosh' was heard, as if magic being casted, before a loud _SMACK_ echoed throughout the trees.

The soft grunting of a hit woman filled the forest and Harry immediately took off in hopes of reaching her in time...

As he reached the small patch of moss the girl was now laying face down upon, Harry quickly ran over, grasping hold of her shoulders as he turned her body around. Then he immediately froze. _'Is it ... really?'_ he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by another worried voice from behind.

"Cho!"

**XXX**

**Ok, here it is...**

**Oh ho ho ho, what does this crazy author have in store NOW? Hmm... hehe... lets just wait and see.. shall we?**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Thanx again all!**

**SM131**


	21. Evil Stirs…

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello readers... I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, I have to give a HUGE THANKS to Alayneni for helping me get over my HUGE writer's block! **

Lala: Thank you for your review, but I am sorry I couldn't get this out faster! I tried … and I hope this chapter is to your liking!

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Oh and I also wanted to add, that I am going to use some references from the Books in this fic as well. **

**Just FYI, like I used Bill and the attack of Greyback, and the Troll on Halloween. But I am also twisting them as well, but I thought it would be nice to use some of the original fiction added into the AU fanfiction. I hope you like what I have in store!**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twenty-One : Evil Stirs…

XXX

Harry dodged blows as he rolled his body against the cool earth. The Death Eaters were everywhere, as he shot attacks at the cloaked monsters. Harry locked onto the mongrels of Voldemort, his attention never straying, that was until a certain voice called out his name.

"Harry!"

Immediately, Harry turned his gaze to where the voice was coming from. It seemed to have been coming from the woods, to the north-east. Without a second thought, Harry rounded his path and took off for the forest.

The deeper he got, the closer the screams of the woman seemed to get.

"Harry! Please, help!" it cried. "Let _go_ of me!" Just then a 'swoosh' was heard, as if magic being casted, before a loud _SMACK_ echoed throughout the trees.

The soft grunting of a hit woman filled the forest and Harry immediately took off in hopes of reaching her in time...

As he reached the small patch of moss the girl was now laying face down upon, Harry quickly ran over, grasping hold of her shoulders as he turned her body around. Then he immediately froze. _'Is it ... really?'_ he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by another worried voice from behind.

"Cho!"

xxx

A cold chill swept its way across the large stony hall as a tall figure knelt gracefully within the center of a large elaborate circular design upon the floor. His black cloak flared out gracefully behind as he bowed his head in submission to his Lord before him.

The Hall was cast in an eerie darkness, as torches dimly lit the stone walls. Cloaked figures filled the large hall as far as the eye could see, as they watched in interest what was about to happen. They circled around the decorative design upon the floor, gazing intently at the kneeling figure before them.

"You have brought on a great deal of disappointment, young Prince." sneered a cold, squeaky voice. Before the kneeling body, a large elaborate throne was set in darkness. A pair of blood-red eyes gazed back; slits of red engulfed in black.

The young prince in whom the voice was addressing flinched, as he knelt, with one fist pressed into the stony floor. How humiliating...

He could hear soft snickers floating throughout the crowd as he was reprimanded. This was entirely humiliating.

"You have disappointed your Lord." the voice sneered once more. "This is unacceptable. I send you out to fulfill a simple task, and yet you return to me empty-handed and a failure." the voice went on. "You have greatly disappointed me, Draco."

The young Prince, Draco Malfoy, knelt before his Lord, bloody and tired. His task had not gone well, and he was now subject to punishment...

"Forgive me my Lord, but the Castle was heavily guarded by a large band of Aur-"

"Silence!" the voice spat. Draco immediately hushed, bowing his head lower in submission. He gripped his fist so tight in fear and humiliation that he could feel his shorter fingernails dig into his calloused palms, but the pain did not register. His fear for his life was heightened, and the pain in his body from the ambush had left him weakened. "I asked of you a simple task. A task I believed you could take on. It appears my expectations of you have been faulty."

The voice paused, and Draco knew the worst was yet to come.

"Now," the voice sneered, "Lucius."

Draco raised his eyes from the stone below him as he heard his Lord call his father.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked in duty. He sounded as cold and as indifferent as ever, but to Draco, there was also a sense of apprehension. Draco kept his head bent, and his eyes to the stone, but his sharp ears caught everything.

"Step forward." the voice commanded. His father stood tall in the darkness, his black cloak blending him into his surroundings, but as he stepped forward in to the eerie light, he pulled down the hood of his black cloak, showing his platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"What is it you wish of me, my Lord?" he asked as he knelt beside his son on the stone floor in obedience. The narrow blood-red eyes squinted evilly as he regarded the care-taker of his Kingdom.

"Where is the Prophecy, Lucius?" Draco could sense the hesitation in his father as he knelt in the cold, unwelcoming hall beside him. His father's back tensed as and his breathing seemed to hitch for a second.

"The Prophecy, my Lord, has been destroyed," he hesitantly answered. Draco winced.

"It What?" called out the voice. A murmur swept the hall as the other Death Eaters gossiped on about the so-called King. Their Lord's voice grew with disgust, yet it remained eerily calm. Draco knew, this was Not Good. "Lucius, like your son, I am quite disappointed. I was wrong to think you worthy of this task. When here I thought I had placed my confidence in my best Death Eater to retrieve the very important, very _crucial _prophecy and to bring it back here, but alas, you tell me _this_?"

"Forgive me my Lord! But is was those Aurors from Gryffin-"

"_Silence!_" boomed the outraged Lord. "I will deal with you two later. Leave from my sight."

Lucius could hear the cynical murmurs of the other Death Eaters, as they verbally bashed both he and his son. They had both failed, miserably, and it was shameful and humiliating. How was he to gain the respect of his court after this?

As the two stood up, Lucius's head still held high, in spite of his humiliation, whilst his son held his head low, unwilling to look into those red eyes once more. They both turned, and the former King swiftly made his way to the large iron doors, anger and irritation flowing from his every step.

xxx

"Cho!"

Harry knelt in the moss-covered ground of the forest, clutching the unconscious Cho Chang in his arms as he spun his head around to the voice from behind.

…. Cedric?

Immediately Cedric Diggory, Prince of Hufflepuff, ran up to the fallen Ravenclaw as he skidded to his knees, rounding around Harry.

"Cho! Cho…is she alright?" he panted as he ran his worried eyes up and down her form. Harry examined the terrified look upon the Prince's face, and knew the worry for which he felt…

"I… I think she's alright," he said breathlessly as he clutched her to his chest. Cedric reached out to grab her hand as he knelt over her.

"Cho…" he said softly, pulling a few stray strands of hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear. Harry watched all of this closely, but didn't dwell on it as there were more important matters at hand.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked suddenly, urgency laced heavily in his voice. Cedric didn't once take his eyes off of the woman before him as he checked her for injuries. "How did Cho get here? How did she get hurt?"

Cedric threw his gaze up at Harry as he said that. Harry's eyes burned with fear and question as he regarded the Prince before him.

"Well?" he asked him once more. Cedric sighed as he turned his gaze back onto the Ravenclaw.

"She was kidnapped."

"What? By whom?" he asked in rage. "I thought you were supposed to be _protecting _her, Cedric!" Harry couldn't understand it, but seeing Cho again stirred new emotions within him, but to his surprise, they were nothing as to what he thought they would be.

Had this been a few months back, Harry would have found himself utterly, and hopelessly enamored by the woman in his arms, but now…. He felt relatively _nothing _romantic towards the woman. This was weird… he felt ….nothing….nothing but sheer care for a dear friend, as he would Serenity or Ginny.

Cedric suddenly shot a heated glance at Harry for a moment before lowering his gaze in shame.

"You are right, I was supposed to be protecting her…" he murmured to himself. "This is my entire fault. If I had only been more protective of her… if I would have just-"

"Stop it! It doesn't matter, now. What matters is that she is returned safely back to Hufflepuff!"  
said Harry urgently. "This is no place for her to be!"

Cedric nodded hastily as he reached to scoop the girl into his arms. "Ill take her back… she will be safe." Harry hesitantly handed her over as gently as he could, but before he completely handed her over, a shiny golden locket caught his eye. '_What... is that?'_

Reaching his arm out, he gently bent over Cho as he made to grab the locket. It seemed that Cedric had seen it also, for he too reached to grab it. Immediately, as both Princes touched their fingers to the golden charm, Harry immediately felt a hook behind his navel, as he was jerked forward, lifted off of his feet, propelling through whirls of wind and colors.

He could feel Cedric beside him, his shoulders pressed against his own, and his fingers glued tightly to the golden locket before them. Cho, Harry could feel was still cradled within the crook of Cedric's arm as she two had been whisked into this whirl.

Then, as soon as he had been lifted, Harry felt his feet slam into hard stone, and he stumbled forward, landing harshly on one knee. Cedric had landed beside him, Cho still cradled gently against him as he too landed on his knees.

Harry felt the locket he had been attached to leave his finger as a soft _clink_ resonated off of the high stone ceilings as it fell. Harry took that moment to survey his surroundings. Tall ceilings with no windows, this hall was cold and stony. Decorated in naught but silver and green, Harry noticed the large circular design upon the ground in which he was kneeling upon. It was of a snake, large and green, as it circled around an image of the four kingdoms. Harry knew immediately then just _exactly_ where he and Cedric had been taken. Slytherin.

Harry quickly grasped his wand tight, as he looked up again, taking in the large darkened iron throne before him, and the empty hall. He immediately glanced around to see Cedric and Cho, but before he was able to turn his head, a cold voice filled the room.

"Get rid of the others."

Harry's eyes widened as he shot a quick look over to Cedric, only to see a flash of green light shoot Cedric's chest dead on. Harry watched in horror as the Prince's body arched gracefully across the hall, Cho still clutched against him, as he slammed into the stone wall behind. Cedric's head lolled over to the side, as a dribble of blood escaped his lips. Cho, on the other hand, had been cushioned against Cedric, and was safe from any harm.

Harry immediately made to move in Cedric's direction when a small, chubby hand clasped down upon his shoulder violently. Harry felt his body being jerked forward by the cloaked figure, and then rammed roughly against a stone …. _Tombstone?_

Harry did a double-take as he realized he had been thrown against a tombstone-like surface that protruded from the middle of the elaborate snake design on the floor. Instantaneously, large green leather-like binds wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's wrists and abdomen, as Harry struggled desperately to break them. The binds, however, refused to give, as they got tighter with every movement he made. What was he going to do?

Harry then looked up at the man who had bound him with disgust and hatred as he continued to struggle.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on?" he yelled. The cloaked man ignored his yells as he fumbled over the binds, making sure each and every bind held the Prince, and they did. Harry couldn't move an inch, as he was tied to the stone.

The man before him then stood, and in doing so, his black hood fell off, revealing his face. Harry immediately froze.

"You!" he cried. It was none other than Peter Pettigrew… Wormtail. Wormtail ignored his exclamation as he turned to the iron throne.

Harry continued to struggle as he tried in vain to release his wrist from the binds. But then, Harry froze, as a cold and sinister laugh echoed throughout the hall. Harry's head shot in the direction of the laugh, only to feel his scar burst with a wave of intense pain.

Harry choked down a howl of pain as he squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was unbearable as it pierced his skull it seemed. The laugh grew louder, and Harry forced an eye open as suddenly a large cauldron appeared before him. Wormtail knelt beneath the cauldron, as he stoked the growing flames.

Harry watched in agony and fear as the cauldron began to bubble, and Wormtail stood up. He reached over for the throne, and Harry was surprised to see him carrying a bundle of wrapped cloth. At first, Harry thought it to have been that of a baby, but was immediately proven wrong as Wormtail began to speak.

"It… it is re-ready, M-my Lord!" he stuttered and squeaked. Harry rolled his eyes at the pathetic behavior of his father's former friend. Disgust and loathing coursed through his veins as he looked onto his father's traitorous friend.

A cold laugh once again filled the hall, and another fresh course of pain shot through Harry.

"Finally…" rang the evil voice. "It is time."

xxx

Within a large, stony, room of the Slytherin Castle, a young Prince stood before a roaring fire with in a stony hearth. He peered deeply within the scarlet-golden ambers as they licked at the stone.

He was going to be receiving his punishment for his failure any moment now. He was sure of it.

Barely seconds after his mind had formed the thoughts, did a figure charge through the doors of his chambers. The Prince turned from the flames to gaze into the face of the intruder. The King.

"Father," he said curtly. Lucius Malfoy sneered angrily at the man before him as if he were a disease. Fortunately so, this didn't seem to bother the young Draco, for he was far used to his father's treatment and temper.

"You have greatly humiliated me tonight, Draco," he said as he charged in. "Dishonored me before my court subjects! You have brought me great shame!" he boomed. Draco regarded him coolly as he turned his attention to his father, as he shoulders boxed and his gaze pointed.

"You bring the shame upon your own self, Father." Draco retorted. His father looked irate as he took in the comment of his own son. "Do not blame me for your mistakes."

"My only mistake here was fathering a worthless son!" he shot back. Draco turned his attention back onto the fire, as a burning fire inflamed his insides as well. "Look at me when I am addressing you, boy!"

But Draco refused to comply.

"I said look at me! I am your King!" At this Draco sneered.

"King? Ha!" he spat. "You can hardly call yourself a King! And after our Lord is through, you are going to be stripped of all that you hold, for payment of your mistakes!" came Draco's cold reply. "You are no more a King than I am a Gryffindor!"

Lucius Malfoy's livid eyes burned with intense danger as he pulled his hand back, striking his son hard across the face. Draco's eyes widened as his cheek burned with heat from the slap. He slowly turned his head onto his father as he stared into the coldest blue he'd ever seen.

"Your orders are to join the battle of the Aurors in the North." Lucius told him coldly. "You are to see to it that each and every one of those Aurors are dead. Is that clear?"

Draco glared at his father, before nodding the slightest nod. Lucius, seemingly satisfied, though still fuming, spun on his heals as his cloak trailed behind him, as he made to leave the chambers.

"And if you attempt to fail," he added, "don't bother to return." And with that, he disappeared.

xxx

Back at Gryffindor Castle, Hermione and Serenity sped through the halls as they attempted to aid in calming the children of Hogwarts.

As the two women rounded a corridor, Hermione suddenly collapsed to her knees, her palms pressed tightly against her forehead as she let out a painful cry. Serenity quickly ran to her, kneeling at her side.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Hermione nodded weakly as her eyes squinted tightly in pain. Serenity watched her, worried.

"Ye-yes. I'm alright, it's just-"

"Just what?" Serenity pressed on.

"It's just that my forehead is really burning me. I don't know why." Hermione told her. "It's never hurt like this before," she said before whimpering in pain once more. Serenity pulled Hermione's hands off of her forehead as she replaced them with her own.

Closing her eyes, Serenity tried to heal the pain, but after a few moments, she opened her eyes again revealing confusion clouds swimming within her orbs.

"That's… weird." Serenity said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. What? "There seems to be nothing wrong with you at all."

Hermione was taken aback, but didn't have time to ponder on this, as another wave of pain coursed through her. She ducked her head low as Serenity tired to aid her the best she could.

Then suddenly, a spark went off in Hermione's head, as she suddenly _knew_ what was wrong. She quickly shot to her feet, pressing her palm to the wall to steady her swaying body.

"Hermione!"

"I know what it is…" she said softly. "It's Harry… he's in trouble!"

**XXX**

**Ok, here it is...**

**First off, I would like to apologize for yet _another _cliffy! Yes I know, they are cruel tricks of writing that we authors are intent on using, but I truly feel that the points in which I stop is the better part to stop…. Had I stopped anywhere _else_, the story wouldn't seem as effective. **

**Again, sorry… but I hope you enjoyed!**

**I am also sorry that the last chapter held no _elaborated_ fight scenes, but I only did that because those scenes weren't as important to my plot. I had no intention of elaborating on them, but I will elaborate on the future, more important, scenes!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Thanks again all!**

**SM131**


	22. The Dark Lord Has Risen!

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello readers... I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**TO : Sorry this is out so late, but wouldnt allow me to update for the last week and a half! Im serious, I could not get into my STATS or STORIES archives! Also, as a side note, I will be leaving updated messages in my Profile from now on, so that if a chapter will be late you will be notified in my profile. Thank you!**

**I am very sorry for the late update…. But I have just found out some horrifying news…. **

**It appears that a close friend/mentor/teacher of mine is suffering from a bad case of cancer. I guess she has kept this information on the down low… so I just recently found out, and that has prevented this chapter from coming out earlier! **

'**Tis been a tough year for me, well a tough 12 months… with a loss of an uncle and now a dear mentor… but I am going to try and not allow this to delay my chapters, but if they are delayed.. I cannot prevent that… sorry. (January 22)**

**Yes, well I have also just attended the funeral for said mentor! So the next chapter may be a lil over a week... but PLEASE it will be out... i am not going to abandon this fic! Thank you all readers!**

**Now I understand that some of my readers thought that I was beginning to base my story too much on Harry Potter! That isn't the case, but I wanted to connect to each of the books at least once. So far I have touched books one, four, five only via mention, and six. **

**Though I have made some direct references to GoF… I am only using a major turning point of the series as a similar turning point in this…. **

**For those who do not like this… I am sorry for that, but this is my chosen route, and it gets better…. **

**Please, do not worry, I don't plan on taking away from the originality of this story, for I don't want to go in the same course as the books, nor do I want to BASE the next chapters on the books… I am merely just touching, bringing a little bit of the books into the fanfiction. **

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**NOTE : THIS STORY WAS NOT BASED OFF OF THE CHALLENGE ON PORTKEY! I just wanted to clear that up that this story was written far before that challenge was written, back in March of 2005. I don't know about the similarities or the coincidences, but this story was not based off of the challenge. :P I just wanted to clear that up….**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twenty-Two : The Dark Lord has Risen!

XXX

"That's… weird." Serenity said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. What? "There seems to be nothing wrong with you at all."

Hermione was taken aback, but didn't have time to ponder on this, as another wave of pain coursed through her. She ducked her head low as Serenity tired to aid her the best she could.

Then suddenly, a spark went off in Hermione's head, as she suddenly _knew_ what was wrong. She quickly shot to her feet, pressing her palm to the wall to steady her swaying body.

"Hermione!"

"I know what it is…" she said softly. "It's Harry… he's in trouble!"

xxx

Harry's back pressed into the cold stone behind him as he stared at the talking bundle of blankets in the traitor's arms. It wriggled as Wormtail carried it frighteningly up to the conjured cauldron as it bubbled and hissed. It was a sickening yellow color and Harry watched in fear and uncertainty as he watched his father's traitorous former friend hold the bundle of blankets high over the cauldron's rim.

His scar still burned unnaturally, as it thrummed painfully against his skull. He could feel his blood pulsing within him, as his head caused a high-pitched sound to go off in his ears. He had never before felt a pain like this… well, never before but once…

Harry tried to turn his head around, trying to take his mind off of the pain, and trying to steal a glance at the other two he had portkeyed over with, but the binds proved too strong, as they held his face forward, restricting his every move. _'I hope they are alright.'_

He watched in horror as Wormtail then dropped the bundle into the bubbling cauldron. It continued to hiss, the sound getting louder as Harry could hear the bundle drop to the bottom. Instantly after, the concoction began to change, as it began to bubble excessively, a new swirl of color mixing into it, as the potion changed from a sickly yellow to a dull rust color.

Harry noticed as Wormtail now began to tremble. He looked around for a second as if not sure of what to do next, before he pulled a small dagger from the sleeve of his cloak. Harry's eyes widened as he the traitor began to advance, holding out the slim dagger in his maimed hand. Harry began to struggle, as he watched Wormtail drop to his knee before the prince. Harry began throwing curses to the rat-like man before him as best he could, but without his wand in his hand, it was useless. Where was his wand anyway?

"Oh, just hush up," came Wormtail's squeaky voice. Harry made to retort, but Wormtail hushed him, back-handing him hard, before grabbing Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes widened as Wormtail grabbed the fabric of his sleeve, tearing it. He then pressed the tip if the dagger into his flesh, earning a blossoming drop of blood to pearl at the wound before trailing freely down his arm. Wormtail pressed a vial to the wound as he collected a few drops of Harry's blood.

Harry continued to struggle as Wormtail corked the vial and stood, a dull pain aching his shoulder.

"You traitorous _slime_!" Harry yelled. Wormtail didn't seem to care as he turned, unfazed, returning to the bubbling black cauldron. Harry watched, as he prayed for the creature to have died, drowned.

'_Please Merlin, let it have drowned!'_

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe." Wormtail said.

He watched as Wormtail tipped the vial into the cauldron, and Harry was shocked to see the liquid change from a rust to a now blood red.

What happened next, Harry could not bear to witness, as he watched Wormtail bring the trembling dagger to his wrist.

Harry immediately turned his face as best he could, squeezing his eyes shut tight as her heard Wormtail emit a shrill scream of pain. Following the pain, came his shaky voice.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given. You will revive your master."

Harry still refused to watch as he heard a loud _thunk_, followed by a loud billowing sound of steam. Harry's insides were churning; as he could feel what ever it was he had eaten earlier threaten to rise. His body ached from the binds that held him to the stone, cutting into his skin. The cold stone flooring of the hall helped to pain his back as he was uncomfortable pressed against the stone.

He once again tried to turn his head, hoping that this time he could get a good glance at the two behind him. Once again, the binds held him tight. He sighed as he chanced a glance at the writhing figure upon the stony surface. A pool of blood had collected below the traitor as he stumbled to get his wand with his other hand. Trembling horribly, he pointed the wand to the now stump of his arm, muttering a curse to help stop the blood flow. His cries still reverberated off of the stony walls as Harry watched the bubbling, steaming, potion before him with apprehension and fear.

Meanwhile, pressed into a small alcove in the back of the large cold hall, Cho awoke with a start. Her eyes fluttered open as an aching pain traveled throughout her small body. She could feel her body pressed against something soft as she moved. Raising her head slightly, she saw the familiar straight nose and mahogany hair of Hufflepuff's Prince; Cedric Diggory.

Immediately, she scrambled to her knees as she called out his name is a hoarse whisper. She grabbed his shoulders softly as she began to shake him, tears welling in her eyes as she continued, but he still didn't wake.

She then noticed the small dribble of blood that fell from his lips, and the tears fell as she touched his pale face. She pressed her palm to his chest, and then immediately gasped. He was breathing!

Not knowing what to do, she cupped his cheeks in her hands as she pulled his face up slightly, calling out his name some more. Then, a low groan was heard from the prince.

Tears continued to spill as she combed his hair from his face.

"Oh, thank Merlin you are all right," she muttered softly. He managed to smile softly before he tossed his head back softly, pressing it against the cold stone, moaning as a strong wave of pain coursed through him. He could see the growing concern in Cho's eyes as he put a hand to her slender shoulder.

"How… how did..?" started Cho, but she was immediately cut off by a cry of pain, and a loud hiss. Both Cho and Cedric then shot their heads in the direction of the scream and they both froze.

Quite a distance away, a short figure stood crouching before a steaming cauldron. He was clutching his arm in one hand as the area surrounding the steaming cauldron fogged up.

There was also a protruding stone, which stuck up from the stone floor, and it had thick green vines wrapped tightly around it.

Cho squinted her eyes, as she tried her best to make out what it was tied to it, and her eyes widened in shock. From either side, a hand protruded, and she recognized the gold ring of the Royal family of Gryffindor almost immediately.

Clasping her hands above her mouth, she knew exactly who it was tied to the stone before the steaming cauldron. _Harry!_

Cedric had been too fixated to have noticed her distress, and was startled as she began to frantically check her cloak and her dress for something. He immediately grabbed her shoulders, wincing almost immediately as a fresh wave of pain swept his body.

"Cho!" he whispered in haste. "Be quiet… don't draw attention to yourself! You don't know what they might do!" Cho looked to him quickly and shrugged his hands off quickly as she continued to search.

"Cedric! You don't understand!" she whispered, "I had something… something I need to give to Harry!"

Upon hearing her say Harry's name, a short-lived wave of jealousy coursed through him as he remembered her love for the Prince. Almost as fast as he had felt it, it washed away, as he knew she wouldn't take that course again… she was his now, and that filled his heart with warmth. He then nodded, as he looked about the foreign hall.

"We must be in Slytherin Castle," he muttered as he took in the grotesque snake-like gargoyles that wrapped around the many columns and balconies that overlooked the hall from above. He shuddered as he shot another uneasy look over to where the steam was still billowing from the cauldron.

'_How long was that going to take?' _he wondered. '_A while, I hope.'_

"Where is it?" hissed the girl beside him. He turned as she finally looked up.

"What is it you are look-"

"Aha!" she whispered as she leapt forward on her knees, seizing the small golden locket that had fallen from Harry's hand once he had portkeyed over. Mindful not to touch the actual locket, Cho gently grasped the golden chain, before plunging it into a velvety blue pouch on her waist.

"Cho, won't you transport back if you touch it?" Cedric asked. Cho shook her head.

"I have bewitched the pouch to block the spell." Cho explained. "As long as it is in this pouch, we won't transport until we take it out." Cedric nodded quickly before turning back to the horrific scene a few ways before them.

They could make out the small figure cowering on the floor, nursing a bloody stump, as he sat within a pool of blood. How he got that way, the two didn't know, and neither wanted to find out as they both wished they could be once again unconscious.

They both knew… this was only the calm before the storm, and if this was calm, they both feared what was coming next!

xxx

Hermione stumbled painfully into her father-in-law's study, Serenity just behind her. He was currently surrounded by a hoard of Aurors as they all discussed military tactics.

It seemed King James was now discussing with Rufus Scrimgeor and the head of Hufflepuff's Unit of Aurors, Jacob Connolly, about sending reinforcements into Slytherin to aid the Aurors.

James still didn't know of the attack but he feared, after the kidnap of Cho Chang, that his Aurors may need backup.

As he discussed this with the two men, Hermione burst into the Office Chambers. James immediately sensed that she was in pain and he quickly made his way over to her.

"Hermione... what in bloody hell-" the King started.

"Harry's in trouble!" she panted. Her eyes were still squinted in pain, and she had fresh tears running down her cheeks. Her wand was grasped tightly in her one hand as she stumbled into him.

King James did his best to keep her standing as she babbled worriedly about Harry.

"Whoa, wait! Hermione, what are you talking about? What do you mean Harry's in trouble?" he asked, half confused and half suspicious. How would she know?

But before she had a chance, almost on queue, a sound was heard coming from James' robe pocket. The entire chamber turned their attention to the voice that was coming from their King.

James looked shocked for a moment before thrusting his hand into his robes.

"Prongs? Prongs! We need back-up! Send back-up immediately!"

The entire chamber recognized the voice immediately, and Serenity's face paled as she heard the voice of her father booming from the small golden case in his hands. She quickly made her way over to Hermione's side as she stared frighteningly at the case.

James opened the case to reveal a small mirror within it. Upon it was the face of his best friend, Sirius.

"Padfoot?" he asked in confusion. He could faintly hear the commotion in the background as screams and curses flew. James' heart sped up quickly as Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Padfoot, what on earth is going _on_?"

"We are under attack! James, you must send back-up, our men are being slaughtered out here!"

James paled as he turned to look straight at Sir Jacob. No words were exchanged, as the head of Hufflepuff's Unit of Aurors nodded his head in understanding. He quickly bowed slightly in respect to James.

"We will dispatch right away!" he told the King. James nodded appreciatively.

"Oh, and please, send word to the Longbottom's. Tell Frank and Alice that I am sending them to aid as well. They are some of my best Aurors, have them depart with Hufflepuff."

"Yes Sire." Sir Jacob said, before turning and leaving with a swish of his cloak. Rufus Scrimgeor, too, bowed slightly as he turned to the King.

"And I shall see to it that a legion of my best Aurors is dispatched as soon as possible, Sire." James nodded his appreciation before turning back to the small mirror in his hands.

"Sirius," he called, his voice urgent and forceful, as Remus quickly ran up behind him, peering over his shoulder. "Sirius, where's Harry?

Hermione could feel her heart rate increase to new heights as she awaited the man's answer. The long pause that met their ears was painstakingly torturous, each fearing the worst, but trying their best to pray that they were wrong.

The pain in Hermione's forehead began to intensify as she could barely contain her rapid breathing. James looked to her, worry etched across his tired features, as he silently begged Sirius to answer with good news.

"Harry… Prongs, I don't-"

"Sirius," James cut him off. "Where is Harry? Where is my _son_?"

xxx

Harry continued to struggle against his bonds as he watched in horror the scene before him. This steam continued to billow upward, and an eerie glow lit the cold hall with a deadly glare.

Turning his head the extent allowed, Harry quickly noticed his discarded wand lying not 10 feet from where he now was bound. '_If only I could get it before anyone sees me…' _he thought as he spread his fingers out, preparing to us a summoning spell to get his wand.

But fate wasn't as kind to the Prince as a menacing laugh reverberated off of the stone walls, snapping the Prince's attention back to the bubbling cauldron. Harry squinted through the steam as he tried to locate the body behind the laugh.

Then, Harry's eyes immediately widened in shock and fear as a figure began to stand from within the cauldron. Tall and thin, the misted body shook with evil.

"Robe me."

Immediately, Wormtail scrambled to his feet, as he disappeared into the foggy mist. Harry could make out the faint outline of the two, as the body was dressed.

Then to Harry's utmost surprise, the figure stepped forward, stepping out of the cauldron and in plain sight before Harry.

Harry instantly gasped, as he took in the sight of ghostly pale skin, skeletal body and scarlet slits that shone as his eyes. Harry's scar immediately began to sear as he took in the sight before him. He was now staring into the face of the Wizarding World's most feared enemy ever; Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort then laughed; an evil hollow laugh that chilled Harry to the bone. Harry wanted nothing more than to turn his face from the grotesque figure before him, but found it impossible, no matter how hard he tired.

"Hello Harry," came the cold voice of the man before him. Harry didn't know what to do as he stood stock still against the stone.

Immediately, a bolt of excruciating pain filled his forehead as he strained to keep his eyes open, not wanting to give this monster the advantage of getting to him. Unfortunately, the pain was far too strong for him to ignore, as he let out a low groan.

The figured Lord before him chuckled as he regarded his prisoner. His cold red eyes examined him maliciously as he glared with a look of evil… his aura filling with an unearthly evil.

There was no denying who this monster was as he stood before the Prince. In long dark robes, his tall, thin, snake-like body slithered as it made its way over to the bounded prince. His sneer was icy, and the glint in his eye only meant torture was brewing within his twisted mind. Revenge.

As he got closer, Harry boxed his shoulders, trying to stand his ground, that he wasn't afraid of this monster. This earned an evil chuckle from the figure before him as it advanced.

"Are you afraid of me, Harry?" he asked, his evil slits for eyes glistening blood red. Harry, unsure of how to answer, scoffed.

"Afraid of you? Ha!" he answered. He could hear Wormtail in the background as he gasped, while Voldemort before him looked amused. "I killed you once, I can do it again." Harry sneered.

This earned the Prince another amused expression from the one before him, as he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"Killed me, did you?" he asked. Harry didn't flinch as he stared the creature down. He only narrowed his eyes more, as if confirming the question. "I will admit it, I did miscalculate my attack upon you, but do not think you destroyed me. No," he muttered as he drew closer to Harry. "You may have killed my former body, but my soul did remain, and that is what you should be fearing above all."

His whisper was low and sinister. It sent pain shooting down his spine from his scar as he did this, drawing ever closer to the Prince.

"But I will not give you the chance to do the same, oh no. I am going to make you suffer as you have never suffered before." he sneered. Tracing a cold spindly finger down Harry's cheek. "There is no mother here to protect you this time."

His words inflamed an anger so deep within Harry, he was sure the very bonds keeping him restrained were going to burn. Fire flickered within the Prince's eyes, a deep scarlet and gold that burned with a strength and determination that both amused and annoyed the Dark Lord.

"I am going to destroy you, Voldemort, just you wa-" but before he could finish, Voldemort pointed his fingers to Harry's chest, muttering in a low, amused voice.

"_Crucio._"

Harry's body immediately began go convulse as tremendous waves of pain coursed throughout his body. The ear-splitting shriek that resonated within his ears only gave reason for his scar to burn more furiously as pain attacked his entire body.

He did everything within his power not to cry out as he battled with the curse. After what seemed like hours to Harry passed, did the pain subside, leaving aches and shoots of pain to remain. Harry panted, as he tried to regain his breath, before shooting a menacing look to the Dark Lord. This only made Voldemort smile as he regarded the Prince.

"Had enough? Don't worry, I am not anywhere _near_ done with you, m'boy." Voldemort spoke softly. His voice held an amused tone to it, as he waited almost two decades to do this. "Before I am through with you, I doubt even your precious _wife_ will even be able to recognize you."

Hearing this, a pained spark shot through Harry's heart as his eyes widened in shock and fear. _'Hermione!'_

Harry then threw his gaze over to Wormtail, as a wave of pure and unbridled hatred coursed through him. Of course there were other sources that could have fed Voldemort information concerning his flowering relationship with Hermione, but at the moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to rip into Wormtail, blaming him for all of this!

Harry's eyes narrowed, his head hung low from the earlier _Crucio_ attack, but his eyes burned through his bangs as he looked up at the creature before him once more.

"I _will_ destroy you, Voldemort. Make no doubt about that," he let out in a low, menacing whisper. Voldemort only quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked, his head cocked to the side. Harry's burning gaze pierced through him, hatred and disgust swimming through his Gryffindorian veins. "Wormtail, untie him, and give him his wand."

The short, chunky man that once befriended, and annoyed, the Royal family of Gryffindor, scrambled to his feet as he made haste to follow his new master's orders. As he was told, he pointed his short wand at Harry's chest, muttering a low spell that immediately released the bonds.

Harry could feel the bonds slacken as his slumping body dropped to the floor, making him land on one knee, and Harry was sure he fractured his knee cap on the hard stone. Gasping softly at the feel of free movement, he winced as he arms ached, not only from the curse, but also from the strain he was forced to put on his upper body. His entire body was in excruciating pain.

As he made to get up, he felt something hard hit him in the arm, and he turned his head to see his wand now lying mere inches from his splayed fingers. He looked up at Wormtail, and slightly delighted in the way the traitor squirmed under his intense gaze. He sighed, liking the feel of fear as he grasped his wand harshly.

He pushed himself off of the stone floor as he stood before the snake-like villain before him. Voldemort regarded him with a sour smile, one that held naught but pure desire to torture. This surprisingly didn't bother Harry as he boxed his shoulders once more, standing his ground proudly. He stuck out his chest, proudly thrusting the emblem of Gryffindor out as he gripped his wand.

He wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen as he stared Voldemort in the eye. Voldemort, it seemed, was enjoying this quiet silence, and Harry was sure a flicker of death shot through his blood red eyes.

Voldemort then began to take a few steps to the right, as he began to walk in a circular fashion. Harry began to mimic his actions, as the two rounded the other like a pair of wolves preparing to jump the other when the right time presented itself.

Harry kept a watchful eye upon his enemy as he took in all of his movements. Remus had been sure to teach Harry to recognize different signs of movement, so that he could try and predict the next move. It was a good technique, since Harry wasn't Gryffindor's best occlumens, he would have to make due with what he could.

As Voldemort took another step to the right, Harry noticed his long white fingers flinch as he gripped his wand with a little more strength. Harry immediately acted on reflex as he tightened his own grip on his wand, watching the robed figure as a hawk would watch its prey.

Voldemort then stopped, back in the same spot as he had been when Harry was released form the stone. He sneered, and Harry immediately caught on as Voldemort thrusted his wand into the air, calling out torture curse as Harry retaliated.

Harry immediately leapt to the right as the curse blasted the stone block that was once behind him. Landing on his shoulder to the side, Harry pointed his wand up at Voldemort, screaming out another curse as Voldemort sent a green blaze skimming past his left ear. Thus beginning their duel.

"_Corpus Mortificus!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Both dodged the attacks, as Harry scrambled to his feet. He noticed Wormtail had scrambled to the corner, hiding beside the large iron throne as he wept and mumbled about his maimed arm. Wallowing in self-pity, Harry wanted nothing more than to shoot a curse in the traitor's direction, but he kept his sole attention upon the monster before him

Colorful curses went whizzing in every direction as the two battled on, as each continued to call out curses. Neither had landed a single curse, and Harry was beginning to feel tight strains in his arms and legs, as his muscles shook and trembled with his every movement.

Voldemort moved languidly as he avoided the Prince's curses. It was almost as if he were toying with the Prince. Harry's anger bubbled at the thought as he threw himself upon the floor, rolling over to the right once more, as he quickly called out a curse. But to his great surprise, Voldemort was no longer standing where Harry had last seen him. He looked about for a second before a loud _pop_ was heard behind him. Suddenly Harry felt the tip of a wand press into his back, as a low cynical voice whispered out its curse.

"_Prorupta audacia_."

Harry's eyes widened as he felt the white hot curse burn his back as it exploded behind him, blasting him twenty feet across the stony Hall. Harry allowed a small cry to escape him as he slid stomach down against the stone. His back burned as he could feel his back blistering from the heated curse.

Shaking, Harry struggled to stand, despite the searing pain that spread hotly behind him. Harry picked himself up and stood, his shoulders slumping and his upper torso leaning forward. His breathing was ragged and his scar continued to burn intensively.

Voldemort only smirked in content as he watched the Prince struggle. He truly found no other enjoyment than to see his enemy torture, but this enemy? Nothing could, nor would, ever top what it was he felt at seeing the blood trickle from his torn lip, or the smell of burned flesh upon his back. This truly was all that he was waiting for since Harry deflected that killing curse so many years ago.

He was glad he didn't kill him earlier, for this was far more enjoyable than sudden death. No, this was _much_ better.

He watched as Harry brought the back of his hand up to his lip, wiping away the leaking blood as he didn't once break eye contact with his foe. He noticed the smile upon his features and sneered.

"Enjoying yourself, Riddle?" he asked, referring to the monster's muggle name. Immediately, he received the effect he had wanted, as the smug smile of Lord Voldemort's quickly fell, to be replaced by one of the wickedest sneers Harry had yet to see.

"You'd be wise to watch your words, young Prince. You stand on thin ice as it is." Voldemort retorted. His eyes were as cold as said ice, his thin lips pursed in anger.

Harry suddenly felt a wave of fear and panic spread throughout his body. He didn't understand this as it left as quickly as it had come. '_What? Why did I just-'_ but whatever it was he was thinking, was suddenly cut off as another curse flew his way.

Cho and Cedric watched in horror as they witnessed the battle unfold before them. Cedric was thankful that he had flown into the alcove that the two were currently lying in, for it was out of the sight of the feuding pair. Right before their line of sight was a massive marble column that obscured them. Cedric could feel as Cho's nails dug into his arm, worry etched all over her delicate face.

Cedric hated that they both were caught in a serious dilemma. Torn between wanting to help and wanting to stay safe, yet both knew that it was not their battle to fight in.

Cho sat in worry and in fear as she watched Harry dodge the attacks, as his burned back pained him. She could tell, for his movements were tentative, as he tried his best to restrict as much of his movements as he could. She wanted to help, and it physically hurt her to sit and watch, unable to help in any way. The only comfort she had at the moment, was to keep the locket safe, and as far away as possible!

She was thoroughly surprised when she found it on the stone floor, forgotten as Wormtail concluded his concoction of revival. If only she could safely … _'Wait….'_

"Cedric," she said hastily as she turned to him. He gave her a look that said to keep her voice down before quirking an eyebrow the best he could to answer her.

"What?" he muttered in a low, almost inaudible voice. She turned to him, her eyes serious and determined for a moment, before she began to fiddle around her, gathering up her skirts and standing up slightly. Immediately he went to pull her back down, but she just pulled him up with her, pressing him against the wall of the alcove as she leaned into him.

"Do you remember how Voldemort got to Harry so quickly?" Cedric nodded, though confused as to why she was asking such an odd question.

"Yes, he apparated it seemed." Cho nodded.

"Exactly." Cedric still gave her a quizzical look before realization dawned. "That means,"

"That there aren't any disapparation charms cast," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Time to go."

And with that, Cho closed her eyes as a soft pop was heard. They were gone.

Almost immediately, Voldemort shot his crimson eyes in the direction of the sound, and Harry's heart almost dropped to his knees as he, too, turned to look upon his two friends. Then to his surprise, he noticed the alcove in which they were once in to be empty, and Harry knew then that they had apparated out.

Smiling, he turned to Voldemort who now narrowed his blood red eyes upon Wormtail.

"Wormtail! The locket? Did you secure it?" Voldemort yelled.

Harry noticed Wormtail begin to shake heavily in fear as he scrambled to his feet, stuttering nonsense. Voldemort's cold eyes narrowed further, and looked as if death were swimming throughout them.

Seeing an opportunity, Harry quickly aimed his wand at the Dark Lord.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he cried as Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. His eyes widened as Harry was before him in seconds, and he watched in horrified surprise as Harry drew back his fist, before thrusting it forward, as it made contact with the cold snakelike skin of his enemy's cheek.

The pain Harry felt from the impact didn't register, as he watched Voldemort stumble. He then went to do it again, but as his fist got closer, a cold hand grabbed it, mere inches from his face. Voldemort had caught his fist.

"Enough games. You shall die. Now!" and with that he began to squeeze Harry's enclosed fist tighter than Harry would have ever expected. He could almost feel his very bones cracking under pressure as Voldemort continued to squeeze with unnatural force.

Harry refused to drop to his knees, as the pain filled his hand. He didn't know what to do, as pain began to fog his thoughts. All he wanted to do was make it stop, but he refused to surrender. No. He would not surrender to this monster.

As the pain grew, and he could feel his bones giving into the pressure as they began to crack. Suddenly, out of where he knew not, an amazing amount of strength seemed to pass through him as he suddenly ripped his fist from the villain's grasp, leaping back a few feet. Harry stumbled to his feet for a moment, then tested his hand as he tried to open his fist.

Instantly, pain shot through him, and Harry knew his fingers were partially broken. Luckily it had been his left fist, for his wand hand was still workable. He could hear Voldemort's voice in the back ground.

"_Accio_ wand." Harry heard him summon as his wand flew back into his hand. "Now, Harry Potter, you shall die, once and for all."

And with that, his quickly aimed his wand at Harry's chest. Harry's eyes widened.

"_Avada Kedevra!_" he yelled.

Harry's immediately reacted, as he pointed his wand back to the Dark Lord before him, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The two spells shot from both wands at amazing speeds as a jet of green blasted from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Blue shot forth from Harry's as the two jets met in mid cast.

Harry's wand shook violently as it heated up exceptionally fast. Harry stood there, shocked and confused, as he realized just what had happened. The two spells and joined in the center, creating a golden stream of light that connected the two wands.

Harry's wand continued to shake as he noticed Voldemort's shock. '_How could this have happened?_' he thought as he regarded the connecting light. But suddenly, it began to glow stronger, as the shaking of Harry's wand became almost incontrollable, and he felt that he would burn his hand lest he drop his wand.

But something told Harry at that moment, _not_ to break the connection. This connection may be the only thing that could save him from death.

Bearing through the burning heat, Harry grasped the wand as tight as he could, putting forth all of his strength to keep the golden thread whole. But…

'_Now what?_'

xxx

Meanwhile, havoc was breaking loose at the Aurors camp out. Death Eaters swarmed the area as they battled on with the Aurors of Gryffindor.

Sirius had come bursting out of the tent that belonged to Harry just moments ago, after contacting with James, asking for more help. But another thing was now weighing on his mind…

'_Where is Harry?_'

He continued to run throughout the, now battleground, as he searched for his godson. Dodging curses and retaliating a few times, he continued out his search, until he was face-to-face with a smaller cloaked figure.

Stopping, he stood before the figure with an air of arrogance about him. The figure laughed.

"Looking for someone, are we Sirius?" the voice asked. Sirius didn't give the figure the satisfaction of seeing his surprise, but internally, he was shocked.

But instead, he smiled an arrogant smile, as he recognized the voice of his opponent.

"Why, hello Trixy! Fancy meeting you here. How's the family?" he asked. His grin of confidence only angering the figure even more. Then a small white hand extended from the sleeves of the figure's black robes as it made to pull down its hood.

Sirius smiled as he looked into the face of the one before him. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I've told you before, _cousin_, never to call me that," she spat, though her evil smile never fading from her features. Sirius only raised an eyebrow.

"And since when did I ever take orders from _you_?" This made her face contort into a look of fury, before she controlled herself, and smirked once more.

"I'd watch my cockiness, Sirius, if I were you. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to disrespect." Bellatrix spat once more. Sirius regarded her; a now bored expression fell upon his features. Then, as if an afterthought, she added, "What a shame to the name of Black have you become. I would advise to you, _dear_ cousin that you lie before our Dark Lord, and beg his forgiveness whilst you still can. Perhaps our Black name wouldn't be so shameful anymore."

Sirius sneered now, as he quirked an eyebrow. He would see her fury building within her eyes as she spoke, true heartfelt words. Sirius didn't care, she was delusional and a fool.

"The only time I will _ever_ lie before your _Lord_, is as a corpse!" he retorted. Bellatrix's eyes squinted in anger, before a smirk pulled at her lips.

"So be it then."

And with that, she shot a blazing curse his way. Sirius dodged it easily before shooting back his own curse.

Sirius could vaguely make out the rest of the camp/battle site as he battled his father's niece. Oh how he despised his family.

Spells shot here and there, but everything was moving too quickly for one to truly follow the attacks.

After a good 20 minutes into the duel, Bellatrix managed to trip Sirius, causing him to stumble backwards. Laughing, she quickly held her wand out before her.

"_Avada Ked-" _she began. Sirius fell, and watched in fear as he heard her choice of curse. But before the words could have left her mouth, and amazing beam of light rammed into her chest, flinging her a good 20 feet behind her. She skidded onto her back as she groaned, unable to move due to the impact of the attack.

Sirius immediately turned to the one who aided him and instantly smiled in shock and relief. Li.

"Li! What are you doing here?" he asked as the elven guardian held a hand out, aiding his King to his feet. Sirius gladly took, but not before noticing the wounds he sported. "Merlin, what is _happening _to you?"

Li pulled Sirius to his feet and was pleased to notice that his King was in healthy condition before guiding him back into the heavily battling site. Sirius stopped, stopping Li as well.

"Li." Sirius said firmly. Li turned to Sirius.

"Sire, we do not have the time. I have brought aid." Sirius then turned and noticed the deep emerald and golden uniforms of his wife's people's army. He watched for a second as they effectively maneuvered and attacked; their forms of attack quite different from those of the Aurors. "But, please Your Majesty, we must hurry."

And with that, Li grabbed his upper arm as he led Sirius throughout the different tents and campfires, as they avoided dueling Aurors and Death Eaters.

As they reached the edge of the campsite, beside the looming forest, Li then stopped Sirius.

"Li, what is going on?" Sirius asked in an annoyed, confused manner. Li quickly turned to the man beside him, before checking around to make sure they were temporarily safe and alone.

"Sire, I do not believe you heard of the Hufflepuff kidnapping, correct?" at this Sirius's eyes widened.

"No. What happened? Who was kidnapped? When did this hap-" but Sirius's chain of questions was stopped as Li held up a quick hand.

"Please, we do not have much time. All will be answered in due time, but you must know," started Li, "It had been the courtier, Cho Chang, that had been kidnapped." Sirius once again looked shocked at the news.

"Cho Chang?" he repeated. Li nodded.

"Yes, but that is not all. She carried a powerful object within her possession as well."

"A powerful object? What do you mean?"

"I believe she had with her one of the last two rumored Horcruxes left to be destroyed." Li told him. Sirius's widened even more as he took in this information.

"So where is she? How did she get the Horcrux?" Li then shook his head.

"I do not know, but-"

Then as if on queue, a soft _pop_ was heard not too far away from where they were standing. It seemed to have come from within the forest.

Sirius immediately drew his wand as Li prepared himself to battle, but they both quickly stopped, as two figures stumbled out of the forest's edge.

Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory.

Sirius then ran up to the two, as Cho was supporting a limping Cedric against her.

"Oh, thank Merlin," the two heard her mutter as Sirius reached her side.

"Cho? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes we are alright, but I believe Cedric here is in horrible pain." Cho said urgently as she looked up at Sirius. Li had quickly made it to Cedric's side and she smiled gratefully as he began to ease her load of the Prince.

"Cho, where is the Horcrux? Do you still have it?" Sirius asked her. Cho nodded quickly, as she pulled the small velvet pouch from her side.

"Yes, thank Merlin that rodent of a man didn't take it," she muttered partially to herself. She didn't notice Sirius's stony expression though.

She watched for a second as Li led Cedric over to a nearby stone to set him upon before moving to heal his seemingly fractured leg. Then she quickly turned to Sirius.

"Sir, quickly, you must send your band of Aurors into the Castle!" Sirius looked at her, and eyebrow rose in both question and worry. But before he had a chance to question her, she continued. "Hurry, Harry's life is in danger!"

Immediately Sirius grabbed her and pulled her to the left, his expression now contorted in deep worry.

"Harry? Where is he?" Cho pointed to the distant Castle and watched as Sirius's face drained of all color.

"He is with Voldemort."

xxx

James raced down the hall, as he swerved the corner leading to the Apparation Chamber. All thought was bent on getting to his son.

Dumbledore and Remus were right beside the King as they too sped along the Gryffindorian Royal corridors. Lily, who had just recently learned off all that was going on, was also speeding behind her husband, worry etched clearly across her delicate features. Hermione and Serenity made up the back of the group, as their elegant skirts swirled and swished around their legs.

Silent tears were painting Hermione's soft cheeks as she was determined to get to her husband. She could feel him, feel his pain, and it scared her. '_How is this possible?_' she thought to herself as she continued to run. '_Is this what Queen Lily was talking about when she claimed to have _sensed_ King James?_'

Hermione continued to battle with her thoughts as she prayed for Harry's safety, but something dark, something painful told her that Harry was in major trouble. He would have never left the campgrounds without telling Sirius. Never! Something was definitely wrong.

'_And about the Hufflepuff kidnapping? How odd is that?_'

"So you are _positive_ Hufflepuff has sent out its Aurors?" came Lily's urgent and bothered voice. Hermione heard her father-in-law sigh.

"_Yes_! Lily, I'm positive!" he told her.

"And what of Ravenclaw? Have you spoken to Richard?" At hearing her father's name, Hermione's head quickly picked up, as she listened closely to the King's answer.

"Yes, Richard has already summoned his armies of Aurors to his palace. Please Lily, trust me, I am doing all that I can." At his answer, Lily's frown deepened.

"I… I do trust you, James." Lily said with a hint of hurt. James sighed as he slowed for a moment, pausing to turn to his wife.

"I'm sorry, Lily." James told her as he pulled her to him. Lily seemed to want to pull back for a second, before giving in to him, as she released a wave of tears as she clutched at his back. Hermione watched the two, and couldn't help but feel a deep pain from watching their exchange.

Suddenly then, a searing shot of pain coursed through her, and she immediately cried out in surprise. Clutching her left hand, she winced as if she had crushed it against something.

"Hermione?" James voice was heard as he watched his daughter-in-law. Hermione looked up at him.

"I… I am alright." Hermione muttered softy. She gripped her hand before releasing her fingers, testing it out. No pain issued anymore, and it confused her. "I am fine, but Sire, we must hurry… I think Harry is in serious trouble."

James nodded and the group was making their way back to the Apparation Chamber. Finally, after what seemed like years to James, they had arrived.

As they rushed in, they were surprised to notice a flurry of red zoom in as well.

"Ginny?" James asked. Ginny looked up at the King. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Majesty, I want to come with you," she said sternly. Immediately James shook his head.

"No."

"But please, Uncle James, I want to help."

"Then help out around the Castle, Merlin knows your brother would love to have you helping out in the hospital wing. Stay here Ginny, you needn't go, it isn't a pleasant sight." James told her, but Ginny was stubborn.

"Sire, with all due respect, regardless of what you say, I will apparate there, be it now or in a few minutes after you, so please… just allow me to come , as it will make it easier on the both of us." At this, Ginny has received grins from both Dumbledore and Serenity.

"Just let her come James, we can use the extra help." Lily added, eager to get to looking for her son. James then sighed.

"Very well," he replied. Ginny smiled as she made to stand before him. Then slowly, one by one, a _pop_ was heard as they each apparated out of sight.

xxx

Draco watched through the hood of his cloak as his men battled on. Everything had been going well, before a surprisingly strong band of fighters arrived. '_Who are they?_' he wondered as he crept in the shadows. He watched his men fight, but suddenly, things weren't going as well, now that these new fighters were strong and powerful mentally as well as physically with their magic. They interested him, but he didn't have time to be a spectator as his life was currently on the line.

'_If I do not return with a victory, I will surely be killed_.' Draco thought in slight panic. Why was he chosen as the head of Voldemort's second battalion of Death Eaters? Secretly, he was scared – scared at the fact that one screw up, no matter how insignificant, could mean his life. There was no room for mercy within the Halls of his Lord, and the Lord himself seemed colder and crueler than he had ever imagined.

Then there was his father. His father who so blatantly accused him of dishonor and embarrassment. He now couldn't help but feel resentment towards the man who had fathered him.

He would allow his son to take on a suicide mission, and not think to blink against it. Did Draco's life mean anything to the man? And if he were to fail tonight, would he truly banish him from the only home he knew of?

As he continued to creep within the shadows, he watched as sweat beaded along his brow, for his men were falling faster than he could believe. Aurors were filling in by the minute, as legions from Ravenclaw and factions from Hufflepuff entered the site.

What was he to do now? Surely, his men wouldn't be able to hold out against the Three Kingdom's best Aurors!

And then, he suddenly heard a series of _popping_ noises coming from within the large scarlet tent mere feet before him. His eyes widened as he watched the King of Gryffindor emerge followed by Dumbledore, Queen Lily, and Remus. Hermione, Serenity, and the youngest Weasley named Ginny quickly hurried out of the tent as well as they followed the King soundly.

Draco knew, if he could get to King James or to Dumbledore even, then his home in Slytherin will remain secure, and his life safe.

But before he had a chance to take any sort of action, the ground beneath his feet began to shudder. The air then filled with a heavy, dense feeling of power, as every magical being in the area could sense the growing amount of power within the air.

This seemed to gather a lot of attention, and almost as if instinctual, everyone's heads turned to the direction of Slytherin's Castle as they somehow _knew_ that that was the origin of the power increase.

'_What in bloody hell….What is going _on?_'_

**XXX**

**Ok, here it is...**

**I am very sorry for the delay for this chapter… but seems to be having some major technical difficulties, and it is preventing me from posting. So I am sorry, but as soon as FFnet opens, Portkey shall be the only update!**

**Again, sorry… but I hope you enjoyed!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Thanks again all!**

**SM131**


	23. The Battles Continue

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello readers... I really want to apologize for the extremely late chapter, but I had another severe case of writers block. I wasn't so much blocked from where I wanted to go, but rather how I wanted to write it. This is my second attempt at this chapter… and I must say, I like this MUCH better.**

**Again, sorry for the wait… thank you for still reading!**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**NOTE : THIS STORY WAS NOT BASED OFF OF THE CHALLENGE ON PORTKEY! I just wanted to clear that up that this story was written far before that challenge was written, back in March of 2005. I don't know about the similarities or the coincidences, but this story was not based off of the challenge. :P I just wanted to clear that up….**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twenty-Three : The Battles Continue…

XXX

As he continued to creep within the shadows, he watched as sweat beaded along his brow, for his men were falling faster than he could believe. Aurors were filling in by the minute, as legions from Ravenclaw and factions from Hufflepuff entered the site.

What was he to do now? Surely, his men wouldn't be able to hold out against the Three Kingdom's best Aurors!

And then, he suddenly heard a series of _popping_ noises coming from within the large scarlet tent mere feet before him. His eyes widened as he watched the King of Gryffindor emerge followed by Dumbledore, Queen Lily, and Remus. Hermione, Serenity, and the youngest Weasley named Ginny quickly hurried out of the tent as well as they followed the King soundly.

Draco knew, if he could get to King James or to Dumbledore even, then his home in Slytherin will remain secure, and his life safe.

But before he had a chance to take any sort of action, the ground beneath his feet began to shudder. The air then filled with a heavy, dense feeling of power, as every magical being in the area could sense the growing amount of power within the air.

This seemed to gather a lot of attention, and almost as if instinctual, everyone's heads turned to the direction of Slytherin's Castle as they somehow _knew_ that that was the origin of the power increase.

'_What in bloody hell….What is going _on?_'_

XXX

The walls of the stone hall shook with violence and the stones began to crack under pressure. It confused Harry as he began to feel the growing thickness that now became the air. The air had grown so dense; Harry could literally _feel_ the power that radiated off of Voldemort's re-created body, as well as his own. Like an aura, he could feel the strength and power radiate off of their flesh, coming from within and filling the room, drawing from the earth itself.

The golden thread that connected Voldemort to himself was still glowing, thrumming steadily as it strung the two wands together. Harry watched in amazement as the point in which the two curses flew, a small golden ball had begun to form.

Harry watched as it swirled and twirled, whizzing softly as the golden thread glowed magically.

Then, as Harry gripped his wand tighter, ignoring the violent shakes beneath his fingers, he began to notice as Voldemort began to coax the golden ball over towards Harry. Immediately, Harry stood his ground, putting forth all of the energy he could to counter the balls movements. He could feel his aura picking up as Voldemort's did, as it swirled around his body furiously. His hair picked up slightly in the movement of his body's energy, and his robes flailed as well, wrapping around his body and catching the nonexistent wind.

He had to keep that golden ball away from his wand! No matter what, that ball must _not_ reach him!

xxx

A low _pop_ echoed within the trees of the Forest of Shadows as a shaky cloaked man pulled his dark shroud around his shoulders. He scuttled quickly across the dense forest floor as he looked frantically to his sides, in search of someone. The sweat was beading along his brow, and his breath was coming out in short, frantic pants.

He continued to check behind his back, paranoid, as he made his way towards the small well known cliff hidden deep within the forest. The dark, misty woodlands helped to veil him well against its canvas of black and green, as the low-lying mist swirled around his ankles.

The dense forest floor crunched and cracked beneath him as he pushed his way through the many weeping vines and branches, determined to reach them. He could see the where the trees were becoming slightly less thick, and he knew he was almost there.

Sighing in relief, he continued to dash through the forest. He had to get to them. He had to correct this! This was his entire fault, and he was surely going to pay the ultimate price if he doesn't succeed in rectifying his mistake! But his only problem, he needed help.

As he finally reached his destination, he stepped out of the tree-filled forest, stepping up to the group of his fellow Death Eaters. They all stood there, overlooking the campsite below. From this altitude, mot much could be seen, except for the blasts of color lighting up the trees from behind. The campsite lay behind a thick group of trees, and the sounds of the men echoed off of the rocky and mountainous woodland area.

The man pushed his way up through the group, ignoring the looks of disgust and snide remarks, as he made his way to the Captain of the group. The Captain stood there, cloak pulled low over his face, as he watched the attack below. He seemed to be in search of something, or someone, as his icy blue eyes darted every which direction.

"Ca-Captain?" he stuttered. He received no answer, nor any indication that the man had even heard him. "Captain? There is s-something very … important I must speak … to... to you about-"

"Get on with it, Wormtail," the man spat. "You are wasting my time." Wormtail cringed as his shoulders sagged. Using his one hand to pull his cloak around him once more, Wormtail bowed his head before whispering to the Captain.

"So s-sorry, Captain, but this matter concerns the lo-locket, Sir. It has been taken!" Immediately, the Captain's head jerked to his right, as his ice-blue eyes bore into the cowering man before him. For a moment, Wormtail feared he might strike at him, but then suddenly, the Captain gripped his shoulder tightly and pulled him over to the tree-line once more.

"What?" he hissed quietly, before turning to look at his men, ready to catch anyone who may dare to eavesdrop. Wormtail looked up and beads of sweat began to roll down from his temples.

"The-the locket, Sir…it-"

"I heard you!" he snapped. "When did this happen?" As Wormtail continued to explain al that was happening back at the Castle, he could see the face of the Captain burning with fury. "How could you have let this happen? You were supposed to have taken it! You fool! I knew better than to trust you..."

"Sir,"

"Silence! You have done enough. Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord is going to-" then he paused. A plan was beginning to form deep within his mind, and he knew just what to do to redeem himself. An evil, crooked smile then graced his face as he turned his back upon the short, pathetic man. "Gentlemen, prepare yourselves. It is time to show Gryffindor our true power!"

The men nodded, their smirks dripping with evil as they prepared to depart. The Captain then turned to Wormtail.

"You are coming with me." Wormtail whimpered as he followed the Captain, suspicious and afraid.

It seemed, Lucius Malfoy knew exactly what to do to redeem himself before his Lord.

xxx

Smoke and mist mingled thickly across the lands of the campsite that held the Gryffindors. Shouts and incantations could be heard from every direction as Aurors battled against the Death Eaters. The mixture of gold, sapphire-blue and scarlet robes indicated that all three Kingdoms were now heavily involved as they tried to dispel of the evil in the North East.

The smell of sulfur and blood hit Hermione's nose as she and her extended family followed the small talking mirror that her father-in-law held carefully in his hand. She was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded as the magical pull pulled at her energy. Hermione shot Serenity a look, and was pleased to notice that she looked unaffected by the pull, but the look on her face proved to her that she was definitely perturbed as to what this was.

Amongst the screaming and cursing, Hermione could hear the familiar voice of a friend call out as they made their way across the site. Hermione looked up, curious and relieved as she watched the familiar red of Ron Weasley bound up toward them.

"Your Highness!" he called. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he ran up. He quickly looked to his sides, checking for any lurking enemies. Then he froze. "Ginny? What in bloody hell are you doing _here_?"

Hermione watched as Ginny visibly paled at her brother's look of outrage and worry. Ginny quickly recovered and stood her ground, ready to fight back, before King James put a hand on Ron's shoulder, urging his attention.

"Ron, it is ok. Ginny will be perfectly safe, but we have more important problems here. I have to see Sirius, where is he?" said the King. Ron looked to him and sighed, nodding reluctantly, before turning and leading them in the direction of their head Auror.

"Sire, just for safety's sake, have your wands at the ready. Things are crazy around here." As if on queue, a curse went whizzing past Ron's ear, but Dumbledore produced a quick protective shield before it was able to hurt anyone. Ron's face, which had turned a pale white, sported a look of uneasiness and fear as he regained his composure.

As they reached the edge of the forest, the vision of Sirius came into view. Racing in their direction, Sirius bounded up to them with jostled robes and a worried expression.

"James!"

Immediately, James and the group ran up to the man as fast as they could.

"Sirius, what is happening? Have you found Harry yet?" The look upon Sirius's face clearly told the group that he had not, but his grave expression did nothing but awaken a deeper fear within them. "What Sirius? What is going _on_?"

Sirius sighed and pulled them behind a nearby tent.

"James, I-" he started, but paused as he ran a hand through his hair, lost for words to explain the situation.

"What Sirius?"

"We've found it, one of the last Horcruxes, its here." Everyone gasped as they heard this, as James took a step forward. He grasped the shoulder of his best friend as he did so.

"Are you sure? How? Who had it?" the King asked.

"It was found with Chang, of Ravenclaw."

"What? How did she-"

"Please James; it isn't the time for that! We must hurry, the Horcrux must be destroyed and-" said Sirius as he began to lead them away, towards the edge of the forest.

"But what about Harry? Have you found him?" asked a distraught Lily. Sirius stopped and turned to the group. Hermione paled as the rest stared Sirius down, awaiting his answer. Sirius sighed.

"I am doing my best to try and get him back. I promise you, he will be alright."

"What do you mean, _back_?" countered Hermione. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she feared the worst. "Where is he?"

James and Lily were also just as adamant as Hermione, as they all awaited the answer.

"Harry is…" he paused. "He is there, in Slytherin Castle." Sirius said as he pointed to the Castle, similar to what Cho had done earlier. As expected, fear and worry spilled out of their eyes as Lily began to cry, while a brazen expression swept over that of Hermione. "But James, Dumbledore, we must first get this locket to a secure location. If we can destroy it, than we help Harry immensely. Please, I understand what you must be going through, James, and you know I want to go after Harry just as badly as you do, but we cannot just barge in there… and you know this, James."

James lowered his head, his bangs covering his face as his breathing remained rapid and ragged.

"Yes, Sirius. Take us to the Horcrux." James said in a hollow voice. Sirius nodded solemnly as he turned, leading them back to where the locket now lay in safety.

xxx

"Where is she?" came a cold voice from the shadows as it spoke to a cloaked figure beside him.

"I do not know, but I can find her," replied the second voice as pain clearly laced the voice.

"Yes, Bella, find her. You know what to do then." Bella nodded as she bowed her head slightly, as she ignored the searing pain that shot from her upper abdomen. Sirius and his friend were going to pay for this, but first there was a task to be taken care of.

"Yes, of course. Consider it done, Sir." And with that, the cloaked figure disappeared as Bellatrix Lestrange turned, heading for her destination amongst the tents.

xxx

As Hermione and Serenity followed closely behind the King and the others, Serenity suddenly stopped; her eyes wide as she stared to her right.

"What is it, Serenity?" asked Hermione as she turned to look at what it was that had caught Serenity's attention. "What is wrong?"

Serenity pointed before her, apparently at a group of emerald suited men.

"Those men, they… they are of the Elven defense forces. What are they doing here?" Hermione stopped and took in the sight of the dueling parties. The men she was referring to were tall, with long hair, either blonde or chestnut brown, and lean muscular bodies. None really modeled the built body of Li, but their presence gave off an aura of power and confidence.

She watched for a moment as the newcomers fought diligently against the cloaked evil. It astounded Hermione at how good they were, and their wandless magic was amazing as they sent blasts and other forms of attacks their way.

Hermione then turned to where the King and the others had run off to and then turned back to Serenity. She tugged on her sleeve as she tried to get her attention.

"Serenity, we have to go," she said hastily. "King James and the others have already gone." Serenity nodded and turned, apologizing softly as she and Hermione began to make their may back to where they had seen the others run of to.

Suddenly, as the two ran past one of the armory tents, a scream was heard as a jet of sparkling red shot before Hermione. Hermione's scream echoed softly amongst the tents and the nearby forest as she backed up into Serenity, stunned at the sudden attack.

Both she and Serenity turned to the now cackling figure before them, and Hermione gained her standing as she and Serenity quickly pulled out their wands. The hooded figure stood there, shorter than most, and slimmer. The sound of the cackle made both believe that it was a woman beneath the cloak.

She had her wand pointed straight at Hermione's chest as she reached up with another hand to pull her hood back a bit, revealing a shadowed face. Serenity immediately scowled as she stepped forward, shielding Hermione.

"Lestrange," she hissed. The woman's cackle grew louder as she turned her shining black eyes upon the Elven Princess.

"Serenity," she said in a similar hiss. Serenity only sneered at her as she gripped her wand. She was now extremely thankful for her wandless abilities, but for now she would use her wand… just for now.

"What is it you want, Lestrange?" Bellatrix Lestrange peered down at her from within the shadow of her hood. Her eyes shined malevolently as her eyes flicked from Serenity to Hermione and then back to Serenity once more.

"Step aside Elf. I have come for the Princess." Serenity's eyes widened, as well as Hermione's as they stared at the woman before them.

"What?" asked Hermione, more to herself than to anyone else. Bellatrix turned her eyes back onto the Princess as he nodded.

"That is right, Princess, so step aside Elf. This does not concern you." Bellatrix replied.

"Doesn't concern me?" questioned Serenity. "This most certainly _does_ concern me, and I'm not letting you near Hermione!"

"Suit yourself, Halfbreed." And with that, Bellatrix shot a curse Serenity's way. Immediately, Serenity countered it, by forming an invisible shield around herself. She countered with a spell of her own as she dodged another attack from Lestrange.

Turning to Hermione quickly, she pulled her by her sleeve, yanking her towards the pathway the others had taken.

"Hermione, you have to get out of here!"

"No! I can fight!" she countered. Another attack went whizzing past them as Hermione blocked it, sending it flying towards one of the tents. Serenity then decided to ditch wand magic, as she dug it back into her dress folds hastily.

"Hermione, you have to get out of here. If you are what she wants, you must get yourself away!" Hermione didn't have a chance to answer as Serenity pushed her to the side, creating another shield of protection.

Serenity and Hermione continued to battle the female Death Eater as Serenity continued to reason with the stubborn Princess, but Hermione wouldn't give in.

"No! I'm staying here to help."

As the two continued their fight against Bellatrix, they didn't notice as they began to weave in and out of different tents, dodging blows and avoiding the large fire pits.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hermione watched as Bella aimed her wand at the ground before their feet. Before Hermione had time to react, Bellatrix sent her attack straight for their toes, blasting the ground from beneath them, causing both Princesses to fly backwards. Both landed on their backs as they skidded, Hermione scraped her arm and back up quite a bit while Serenity half turned, and landing on her left side. Hermione watched as Serenity winced, her shoulder clearly injured, but most likely not broken.

"Serenity? Serenity, are you ok?" she asked as she crawled over to her elven friend. Serenity winced and nodded as she used her right hand to push herself up. Serenity's face was contorted in pain as she moved her body gingerly, trying her best to minimize any movements.

"I'm alright," was her soft reply. Hermione made to help, when suddenly a dozen or so dark shadows fell upon them. Hermione looked up and gasped as she looked up into the hooded faces of a dozen Death Eaters. They had surrounded them, leaving no gaps or any means of an escape open to them. Each had their wands held out, all aiming at either herself or Serenity.

"Don't move." Bellatrix demanded, as she aimed her wand at Hermione. "Drop your wand, now!"

Hermione did as she was told as she noticed the 12 Death Eaters point their wands to Serenity. Serenity sneered as she held her shoulder tightly against her body. Her eyes were alight with hatred and disgust as she watched Bella slowly make her way towards the two.

Bellatrix scowl as she continued to point her wand at Hermione.

"Filthy Half-Blood," was all she said before gripping her wand tighter, as an evil smile spread across her face. "_Crucio_!"

Serenity's eyes widened as Hermione's screams filled the damp night air. Heart-wrenching were her screams, as her body writhed against the floor. Serenity tried to reach for her wand, due to her damaged arm, but the Death Eaters immediately growled.

"Don't even try it!" one sneered. "Or else we'll kill you both." Serenity scowled at them as she was forced to endure her friend's screams.

Finally, Bellatrix relinquished her attack upon the poor Princess as she dropped her wand slightly, allowing Hermione to finally catch a breath as waves of pain coursed through her body still.

Serenity crawled over to her and gingerly touched Hermione's arm as she made to turn her over. Hermione immediately cried out as her body felt bruised and pained all over. Serenity threw a deadly look back up to Bellatrix as her hatred for the woman before her engulfed her.

"I swear, Bellatrix, I am going to-" but before she could finish what she meant to say, Bella sent spell her way, smacking her upon the cheek and knocking her onto her side once again. Serenity bit her tongue to muffle a cry as she landed upon her already wounded shoulder.

Aiming her wand directly at Hermione's forehead, Bellatrix bent down and grabbed her upper arm tightly as she hoisted the Princess to her feet, ignoring the pained whimpers that Hermione was trying so badly to suppress. Spinning her around, Bella jabbed the tip of her wand into the crook of her neck.

"If you dare to move, Serenity, I won't hesitate to kill her, right here." Bella told the fallen Princess. "So don't try anything foolish."

Serenity didn't say anything as she glared at the hooded monster before her. Her heart was tearing at seeing the look upon Hermione's face.

As Bellatrix backed away from the Elven Princess upon the ground before her, whilst half pulling the weakened Hermione along, she jerked her head to the others and then to Serenity as she prepared to Apparate out.

"Kill her."

And with that, a low_ crack_ was heard, and both, Bella and Hermione, were gone.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Serenity cried.

The others smiled to each other as they prepared to torture her thoroughly before ending her life there. Serenity watched, with suppressed fear as she saw the raw pleasure upon their faces. Disgust and fear mingled together within her eyes as she tried to think quickly. '_What do I do now?_'

Then, as if to answer her silent question, a blast was heard to her left, as a few Death Eaters flew to the ground. Turning to her left, Serenity's face brightened as a figure came running towards her. The features couldn't be made out, as the dust from the blast scattered through the air, but the silhouette was undeniable.

"Li!" she cried as she watched him bound up through the dust, his features finally noticeable. Seconds later, jets of blue, green, and every other color began to shoot in his direction as the remaining Death Eaters retaliated. Li immediately ran towards Serenity as he conjured a shield around the two temporarily. As he held his shield up, he turned to Serenity quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly as he knelt before her. They didn't have much time, and by the way the Death Eaters were attacking, the shield wouldn't last another five minutes.

"Yes… yea I am fine," winced Serenity. "It is just a scrape." Li quickly looked to her, before turning back to the attackers before him. He stood up, and expelled the shield, seconds before he sent out a blast, knocking three of them backwards. More continued to attack as Li battled them.

Turning to Serenity, he quickly conjured another protective shield, protecting her from attacks as he continued to fight.

Serenity watched from behind her shield as Li fought on. Her frustration was building as she hated having to stay behind protection while others fought her battles. She had enough of this back in her Kingdom, and she hated it. But what was worse, was that Li was out-numbered. No matter how well he fought, 9-to-one was ridiculous!

Serenity the stood up, as she held her left arm to her side, she ignored the pain as she clenched her right fist. As she gathered the energy from her body, she focused it all into her right hand and soon a small golden ball began to form within her palm. She smiled as she felt its power radiating as it grew slowly.

She knew that this was going to be painful upon her body, as any movement was excruciating, due to the impact of her fall, but Li needed her help.

As she stood firmly, she reached her arm out and sent the ball blasting towards the many Death Eaters attacking Li. Their screams echoed slightly as they flew backwards like the others had done before them. Li turned to look at her, and Serenity saw small traces of a grateful smile before he turned once more to continue his battle.

Now, the previously fallen Death Eaters were beginning to get up, as they headed to their newest target; Serenity. Sensing this, Serenity turned to the large fire pit beside her, and began to levitate the many large rocks placed around the pit. One by one, Serenity began pelting them towards oncoming attackers, as they advanced.

This went on for a while until finally only two out of the twelve Death Eaters were left standing. Li and Serenity stood there, panting and slightly bloody and bruised as they faced off the monsters before them. As one of them proceeded to raise his wand, he sneered as he muttered a curse towards the Princess. Serenity acted quickly as she shot an attack towards him, causing him to spiral backwards, and hitting one of the tents, knocking it downward. But before he had been hit, his curse left his wand and hit Serenity square on the chest. She too fell to the ground, and a loud cry was heard as she clutched at her stomach, as she lay on the ground. Li instantly knelt at her side, as he went to check on her when a shadow obscured his vision. Looking up, he noticed that the second Death Eater was now pointing his wand directly at Li.

"That is enough! You have caused us enough trouble. It is time rid us of you both, now," he boomed. "_Avada Kedevra!_"

Just as the curse left the attackers wand, Li quickly extracted his sword, and held it up horizontally before his face. Pressing one palm against the flat blade, he quickly began to recite incantations mere seconds before the curse hit.

It all happened so fast, and tears had already formed within Serenity's eyes as she watched, as if in slow motion, as the jet of green light came in contact with the shining slivery-white blade of Li's elven sword. In a bright blaze, the killing curse surprisingly was deflected as it soared in an odd direction, hitting a tree in the distance. Li's incantation could still be heard as it left his lips in a soft whisper, his body still in the rigid stance as he held his sword up before him.

The sword had deflected the attack!

Serenity was stunned as she turned to the attacking Death Eater. Due to the intensity of the attack, he had been hurled back, knocking into an iron rod and other metal objects behind him. He was out cold.

Li then turned to Serenity. His face was slightly pale and his breathing ragged as he knelt directly before her. Without a word exchanged, the two met in a silent, but emotional embrace; Serenity lunging forward as she buried herself within his chest. Li clutched at her with an intensity as he feared she might disappear lest he hold on. Silent tears began to then fall from the Princesses eyes as she held onto him tighter.

After a few intense minutes, Li finally pulled her away, as he made to inspect her wounds. Touching her shoulder, he watched as she winced as he griped it slightly.

"You've knocked it out of socket." Li told her. Serenity knew what he was going to do next, and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the pain. Li then tightened his hold on her shoulder, and in one smooth motion, snapped it back into place. Serenity made a noise of pain as she dropped her head against Li's chest. Li rubbed her back for a few moments as she adjusted to the pain subsiding. Then he added as an after thought, "Just a scrape, huh?"

Serenity lifted her head and glared. She grabbed his wrist as she leaned back.

"Oh, and you are one to talk." She then took hold of his torn tunic sleeve, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder, and ripped it off of his arm revealing many cuts that had been there for a long while. "What are these, Li?"

Li sighed. He touched her cheek tenderly as he brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"That is a totally different situation, Serenity."

"Then explain it to me!" she demanded. Li shook his head again and sighed as he stood up. Leaning down, he took hold of Serenity's right hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist as he helped her up. She graciously accepted, and then leaned into his chest as he held her to him. "Why won't you just tell me, Li?"

Li pressed his cheek against her hair as he held her. How was he going to tell her?

"Come, I'll explain it all in due time, but right now we must get back to the King." Li told her. Serenity then gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Hermione!" she cried. "Oh my God, they took Hermione!" she exclaimed as she turned to where Bellatrix had stood before apparating with the wounded Hermione.

"Yes, that is why we have to go to the King. Now, hurry!"

xxx

James poured over the object known as the Horcrux when Serenity and Li came sprinting towards them. Lily seemed startled and James worried as he took in Serenity and Li's wounded appearances.

"What _happened_?" he asked as he passed the locket over to Dumbledore. James then went over to Serenity as Sirius did, worried and perplexed. "And where is Hermione?"

Serenity panted as she still clutched her wounded shoulder to her.

"Uncle… Uncle James, they… they took her! Bellatrix Lestrange took Hermione!" she said urgently through her pants. "Please, we have to hurry! She is in grave danger!"

"What? They _took_ Hermione? What do you mean they _took _Hermione? Where did they take her?" Serenity shook her head as she realized she didn't know where they had gone; neither had she left behind any inclination as to where she was taking Hermione. "Ok, Serenity, I want you to tell me _exactly_ what happened!"

Serenity nodded and she and Li proceeded to tell the King exactly what had happened. When they were done, they watched as King James prepared himself.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, though he had a very good guess as to where that was.

"To get my daughter-in-law back, and to find my son." James said, with a hint of frustration in his voice, combined with worry and determination. "Serenity; Li, prepare yourselves, you are to leave with me."

"Yes, Sire." Serenity said as she nodded. Li too nodded and turned to Serenity, as she began to try and heal the wounds she could.

"Albus, the Horcrux…" James started.

"I'm shall take care of it, James. You just go and aid your family." James smiled and nodded thanks before turning in a swish of his cloak.

xxx

A silver ring began to form from the tip of Voldemort's tip, as it crept slowly down the length of the golden beam, coating the beam in silver light. As Harry began to push his strength forward, a silver ring began to form from his tip as well. It traveled down the beam as Voldemort's did, the more the two traveled the more the wands shook and heated.

The pushing of power between the two finally reached a peak, and the two auras clashed violently as they banged together, swirling and repelling. At this, a gust of wind formed against the stone floor, spinning as it picked up the dust off of the floor, kicking it into the air as it fought against the clashing auras.

Harry could feel his muscles straining, tensing as they exerted their energy. His whole body ached, but he never relinquished his hold on his wand.

_Don't break the connection,_ a voice told him.

As the two silver rings inched closer to the golden ball, Harry could sense the curiosity as well as fear coming off of Voldemort via his aura. A part of this humored Harry, but his own curiosity and fear overcame that, and he glued his eyes to the traveling silver rings.

The closer they got, the tighter the knot in his stomach became. He had no idea what was going to happen, and had no clue whether this would or wouldn't hurt him.

Then.. It happened.

Slowly, the two rings touched the whizzing golden ball in the center. For a fraction of a second, nothing happened. Total silence fell in that moment, as the wind and the aura's froze. Stillness.

And then, the golden ball began to shrink, as the silver rings made to touch one another. Then, just as the two rings touched, a golden sphere shot from the center, expanding in seconds, as it engulfed the two enemies in a golden sphere.

The intensity of the golden sphere caused the hall to quiver from its force. The power in which the golden sphere was extraordinary, and Harry could feel it pressing into his back and sides as he faced his enemy off still. The now silver string continued to connect the two, and Harry barely noticed as the stone snakes and other gargoyles began to crack and crumble under the intense pressure. Debris rained upon the two, but the golden sphere acted as a shield as it repelled the falling stone.

The hall continued to tremble, as Harry and Voldemort continued to push their magic into the beam, aiming for the other. The more they did this, the more the hall trembled. Harry and Voldemort's auras continued to clash, crashing against the other, twirling wildly, each trying to claim dominance.

Harry could feel his power welling within him, charging him and urging him to over power the evil that had resurrected this night.

He had refused to believe it earlier, not wanting to believe Serenity's claims as to Voldemort _actually_ rising once more. He, of course, believed her, but denial also fought within him. And now, here was the truth, the real, Voldemort had risen. With the use of his blood, and the bond that had once protected him, Voldemort rose to his former strength. But Harry wouldn't allow this monster to regain all that he had once gained when his power was at its peak. He wouldn't allow him to destroy all that he had destroyed before.

Then immediately, an image of Hermione passed through him, and a cold sickly feeling of dread washed over him, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

He wouldn't allow Voldemort to get to her, to Hermione!

Just then, a low sinister chuckle echoed throughout the small sphere that encased him and his enemy. Harry narrowed his eyes at the snake-like man before him and sneered.

"Planning on protecting that beloved wife of yours, are you Harry?" he derided. For an instant, Harry didn't hide his shock as his eyes widened with surprise. Immediately after, Harry replaced his stunned look with his previous sneer.

"You will not touch her, Riddle." Harry said in a low, dangerous tone. His eyes were narrowed and burned with an intensity that made Voldemort raise an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan on stopping me? With your simple magic tricks?" Voldemort went on. "Ha! Harry, have you learned nothing of my power over the last two decades? You cannot stop me."

Just then, a horrible image of a beaten, bruised, Hermione passed through Harry's mind as he stood there. Raw fear and pain washed over the Prince's face as he pictured his wife, bloody and hurt, as Death Eaters continued to wound her. Chained to the wall, her head hung low, and her dress torn at the arms and midriff, showing off her cuts from attacks.

Harry had expected tears to form in his eyes as her saw this, but instead, pure fury and hatred swept his being as clutched at his wand with gaining strength. His heart thudded in his chest with pain and hatred, and his blood boiled as it coursed throughout his body. He would kill Voldemort now!

But before he had a chance to retaliate, a loud _crack_ was heard, followed by a muffled cry. Harry turned to his right, and froze. He could feel his blood turning cold as he witnessed the sight before him.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione stood there, bloody and beaten as Bellatrix held her roughly by her upper arm. Harry watched in horror as Bella tossed her onto the ground, before conjuring a stone similar to that in which Harry himself was bounded to. The only difference with this protruding stone was that chained shackles hung loosely from it, as opposed to the tight binds of the ropelike vines Harry was forced to endure.

The pain in which Harry felt at that moment was enormous as he watched, helplessly, as Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm once more, and tossed her against the stone slab. Then she magically made the shackles wrap around Hermione, binding her to the stone, forcing her to endure any torture in which Harry might endure, and vise versa.

"Don't like what you see, Potter?" came the mocking voice of the snake before him. Harry wished, if only looks could kill, then Voldemort would be dead in an instant. "You see, this is what happens when you oppose the Dark Lord. Nothing but pain and suffering will come of it."

A surge of angry power shot through Harry as the determination to destroy this evil shot through him. He would do it, he would kill him. Tonight.

Then, as Harry swore to himself through his hatred that he would kill this monster, another emotion passed through him. Love.

This shocked and stunned the Prince. In a moment where he thought he would only feel hatred, the feelings for which he felt for his wife coursed through him stronger than he could have ever imagined. And this new feeling washed over his entire being, filling his every vein with a newfound strength that he couldn't believe possible to muster! This feeling was the most familiar feeling in the world to him; it was simply … Hermione.

With this, the feeling of Hermione within him, he suddenly felt an amazing boost of power within him, and instantly felt his aura swell with strength as well. Shooting a look to Hermione once more, he caught her eyes and sent her a silent message before turning to his enemy once more.

This was it; Harry would destroy this evil, tonight.

**XXX**

**Ok, here it is...**

**I am very sorry for the delay for this chapter… but again, writers block really had me… but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, also I was wondering, if perhaps someone would like to draw up some fanart for this chapter? I would post my own work, but other than not having the time to draw any, I also don't have a scanner… bummer! So I was just wondering if anyone would like to.**

**If so, then you can email me at and I will happily provide extra information needed….thanks.**

**Until next time…**

**SM131**


	24. The Dark Side retaliates

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello readers………**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twenty-Four : The Dark Side retaliates

XXX

A surge of angry power shot through Harry as the determination to destroy this evil shot through him. He would do it, he would kill him. Tonight.

Then, as Harry swore to himself through his hatred that he would kill this monster, another emotion past through him. Love.

This shocked and stunned the Prince. In a moment where he thought he would only feel hatred, the feelings for which he felt for his wife coursed through him stronger than he could have ever imagined. And this new feeling washed over his entire being, filling his every vein with a newfound strength that he couldn't believe possible to muster! This feeling was the most familiar feeling in the world to him; it was simply … Hermione.

With this, the feeling of Hermione within him, he suddenly felt an amazing boost of power within him, and instantly felt his aura swell with strength as well. Shooting a look to Hermione once more, he caught her eyes and sent her a silent message before turning to his enemy once more.

This was it; Harry would destroy this evil, tonight.

xxx

A swirl of purple velvet filled the space between the trees as Dumbledore made his way to the hiding spot of the Lady Cho and Hufflepuff's Prince, Cedric.

He secured the golden locket within the very pouch Cho had done earlier as he tied it tightly to the waist of his robes. Placing difficult charms as to not allow it to fall, he ran at a fairly decent speed for a man of his age. Quick and swift he finally made his way past the emerald leaves, and slowed to a swift walk as he heard the sound of rushing water.

Finally nearing his destination, he cut into the small glen where a beautiful skinny waterfall fell into a crystalline pool. He recited a few incantations to allow him to enter the safety shield he had set up for protection. The soft, and almost inaudible, hum of the shield momentarily stopped as he took a step forward. The hum commenced immediately after, indicating that the shield had gone up once more.

Taking a few steps forward, the sound of crunching leaves filled the air as Cho and Cedric emerged from beside a tree along the bank of the pool.

"Professor? Is everything alright?" Cho asked concerned. Dumbledore smiled sadly as he peered at her through his half-moon spectacles.

"I am afraid I will not be able to supply the desired answer in which you seek, Lady Cho, but rest assured, everyone is doing their very best. Now please, we have some very import-"

"But what of Harry?" Cho interrupted. "Have they gotten him out of there yet?" Her shoulders were tense and her eyes piercing as she stared at her former Headmaster. Cedric slowly came up behind her, resting a kind hand upon her shoulders. She visibly relaxed at his touch and sighed, her nerves nearly shot.

"Please, Milady, relax. King James is taking care of that situation, but that isn't why I am here." Dumbledore told her. "I have a task I am in need of your help with, so let us hurry…. I'm afraid we haven't much time. Cedric, I will need you to accompany me as well."

Cedric nodded and Cho's look of puzzlement was pure as she tilted her head at the Professor before her. To aid her in her confusion, Dumbledore motioned to the pouch that hung from his waist. Cho's eyes widened as she understood, then nodded to the man before her.

"Oh yes, I understand." Cho said softly. Dumbledore smiled as he reached for her arm, guiding her forward so that they could leave the protected area. "But Professor, where are we going?"

Dumbledore didn't turn to her as he led her towards the humming shield. Cedric was relieved as he was finally able to leave this protective bubble, since Sirius had instructed him to stay within the confines of the shield until he was sent for. A dead Prince of Hufflepuff was not what they needed right now, and regardless of the Prince's abilities, Sirius _knew_ King Amos would not appreciate his only son to participate in such a war.

"This forest is filled with great evil. We cannot possibly attempt to destroy such an object whilst in here, that is why we must leave its vicinity." Cho nodded as they reached the shield. Dumbledore once again recited the incantation and the shield went down. The two left, and Cho turned and gave Cedric a look of foreboding as they swiftly followed the Headmaster through the dense, dark, forest.

Ginny watched in horror as she witnessed a few more of their men fall, wounded and tired, as the battles carried on. She hated feeling helpless and … useless… and couldn't stand hiding behind the protection of others when she was perfectly able to fight back. But unfortunately, neither her brother nor Sirius felt it was safe for Ginny. When were they going to learn that she was no longer a child! She could defend her self just as well as any of them.

Fuming, Ginny was forced to sit back and watch, like a spectator, as the Light faced off against the Dark. She wasn't allowed to leave the protected space in which Sirius had secured, and was using as his command point. He was already bloody and scarred from previous attacks, and he looked as if he had lost much color in his face already. Ginny only hoped he was alright.

Then, as she stood there, on the border of the protective area, a flash of silver and navy caught her attention as she turned to her right quickly. They emerged from the outskirts of the forest swiftly, and Ginny focused upon them as she tired to make their features out. She squinted, as the darkness of the night obscured her vision, and froze as she noticed just exactly _who_ it was she saw. Quickly, Ginny moved along the area of the shield she was encased in as she followed the trail of the figures.

'_What is going on?'_ she thought as she watched them disappear behind the panels of the many tents. She continued to watch the spot in which they disappeared from, before turning her attention over to the tree-line of the forest, and retracing their steps. She replayed the sight over in her head for a moment, before quickly turning in a flurry of skirts as she made her way to where the Aurors were entering the shield.

Standing beside the shield, she waited for a few of the Aurors to enter, watching them and watching their line of sight as they billowed past her, either injured, shaken, or energetic. She threw Sirius a quick look, and smiled slightly as she noticed his whole attention was bent upon the Aurors. When one more Auror uttered the password to enter she readied herself as he past her.

Swiftly, she gathered her cloak and skirts in her fists, as she edged her way out of the shield, taking a quick step to her right, and turning. She released her breath as she rapidly took a few steps to the side and up, hiding herself in the shadows of a looming tent as she turned once more to Sirius and his men. A part of her felt extremely guilty for leaving the safety of the shield, for all Sirius and Ron were doing was protecting her, but something told her she had to do this. She had to know what was going on, and if she could, she had to help!

Inhaling one quick breath, she pulled her wand out of her cloak, and quickly began making her way towards the tents she had seen the figures disappear behind.

xxx

Dumbledore stopped, as Cho and Cedric halted behind him, at the mouth of a jagged and ominous cave. At the foot of a tall menacing mountain, this cave scared Cho immensely. She allowed her eyes to travel northward, to the sky, and shivered unconsciously in the shadow of the death-exuding mountain. '_What are we doing _here'

Dumbledore then turned to Cedric.

"M'boy, this is where we must part," he told him. Cedric made to argue, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Listen, remember the path back here…know this location, for if help is needed, you can lead them, but hear this, do not linger here. You were summoned by Lord Sirius, and he needs your aid, and your people need your presence. Now go," Dumbledore continued, "and good luck."

Cedric sent one last look to Cho before nodding.

"Yes, sir," he said. Dumbledore smiled, and placed a quick hand upon his shoulder. Cedric smiled briefly before turning in a swish of his cloak. Cho watched as he retreated, and she prayed for his safety as she watched him disappear within the many tents once more. She allowed a stray tear to fall, before turning to the man beside her. Dumbledore smiled solemnly and turned to the cave behind them, inhaling a deep breath.

xxx

Ginny quickly threw herself against one of the large, scarlet and gold tents as a figure swept past her. She quirked an eyebrow as she turned once more to take in his retreating form.

'_What is going _on_? Why is Cedric going _back?' she thought as she watched him disappear. She quirked an eyebrow and dismissed it as she stealthily made her way through the shadows once more.

As she began to reach the outskirts of the campsite, she found herself staring into the ugly side of a monstrous mountain. Its jagged cliffs jutted out dangerously, and a dark shadow fell almost unnaturally upon it. It was an eerie sight, but what had caught the redhead's attention was not the mountain, but who were standing at the base of it, Dumbledore and Cho.

'_Ok, what is going _on_? Why are they _here_?' _she thought to herself as she hid herself behind a tree against the forest line beside the campsite. She watched as Dumbledore grasped Cho's shoulder for a moment, and muttered soft words into her ear before guiding her into the mouth of the cave.

Ginny stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. She just left the confines of protection to follow her former Headmaster; there was no way she could turn back now, not with unanswered questions! With that, Ginny pulled the dark hood of her cloak up over her head as she crept along the tree-line quietly. She reached the mouth of the cave and took a few quick looks about her, making sure she was alone and unwatched, before darting quickly into the dark and damp cave.

A shadowed figure allowed a small smile to pull at his lips as he watched the young maiden sneak after her Headmaster.

'_This will be good.'_

xxx

Sweat was beading down Harry's temple as he continued to maintain a hold upon the pulsating connection that bound him to Voldemort. By the second, the power and strength of this connection grew, draining and pressuring Harry's body. He had no idea how he was standing there, but he was, and as horrible as it may sound – the sight of Hermione there before him, wounded and drained seemed to boost his energy. He was ready, ready for whatever may come.

He threw Voldemort a menacing glare as he sneered, which only made the man chuckle loudly.

"What Harry? What is it? Do you think you can kill me? Is that it?" he mocked. "This petty game of 'Connect the Wands' is doing nothing more than prolonging the inevitable. Sooner or later, I _will_ kill you. And believe me; you will be begging me to end your life as so many have done before you."

Harry's sneer grew, and the angry monster in the pit of his stomach roared and clawed at him as his temper flared beyond its handle-point. He could feel his face filling with heat and blood, and he could feel his every vein, as his heart pumped blood into his limbs and his adrenaline peaked. He shot a quick glance at his wife, who knelt to Voldemort's left, in perfect view of the Prince. Her hair fell wildly about her, and her dress was ripped and tattered. No sign of blood seemed to fill her face, except for the cuts in which it oozed from, as she was as white as a ghost. Her eyes were dim and pained, and her body fell slightly limp against her shackles and binds. Harry's insides were ripping and his blood racing as she glanced at her. She watched him intently, silently urging him to be strong, not to listen to Voldemort, and Harry drank in her look. She needed him, and believed in him, and that was all he needed to know.

He quickly glanced back at Voldemort, his hand shaking violently due to the force of the power within the connection, and suddenly, he felt as if he had been doused by a bucket of ice-water. The sneer, so evil, sent chills down Harry's spine, and he truly dreaded what the Dark Lord had plotting.

Harry watched as Voldemort's eyes slid toward the direction of his wife, and watched his sneer evolve into a sick, sadistic grin.

"Quite beautiful, isn't she?" he said to himself. "Not bad for a Half-breed." Harry's look of disgust for the man grew.

"Do not be too quick to forget, Riddle, that you _too_ are a said _Half-breed_." Harry spat. Voldemort's eyes riveted back unto Harry, and his look of hatred was one Harry was quite used to seeing.

"Dare to push me, do you Prince? So be it," he countered, "Bella." Bellatrix smiled a wicked smile as she turned her attention back onto the Princess before her. Harry's eyes widened in horror as she raised her wand at Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"_Crucio!"_

Hermione's screams filled the room briefly before she bit her tongue, to stop her screams, and immediately Harry's heart tore at the sound. The look of her being tortured before his very eyes destroyed him, and it was all his fault!

Again her whimper caught his ear, as well as Voldemort's snicker of enjoyment, and instantly Harry's aura swelled with anger and power. Harry's robes flapped around him violently and suddenly, a blast of power shot from the tip of his wand, expanding the now silver thread of connection, as a large power-filled attack shot down the connection, straight at Voldemort.

The sudden impact of the burst of Harry's aura against his own, and the blasted attack from Harry's wand, Voldemort found himself hurling back at incredible speed as he slammed into the wall behind. The wall immediately crumbled, and Voldemort fell through as the stone wall fell atop him. Harry, too, was thrown back, and he cried out as his still-fresh, blistering, wound made hard contact with the cold stone wall. Pain shot through his body as he slid slightly, slumping against the wall.

His sight was weak, and his head foggy from all the pain as well as the drainage of power. He felt sick to his stomach, and his heart literally ached.

"My Lord!" cried a familiar voice as Harry tried to focus his eyes across the room. His breathing was rapid as he was able to make out a shadow of black race across his line of sight.

Finally his sight improved and he watched as Bellatrix knelt beside a fallen Voldemort. Harry quickly turned his attention to Bella's former attentions. Instantly, his heart tore once more as he took in the sight of the tortured and weak vision of Hermione. Her head hung dangerously low, her hair falling past her shoulders and touching the ground beneath her. Her arms were chained high upon the protruding stone, and it was the only thing keeping her body up from falling horribly against the cold floor.

Then, slowly, Hermione lifted her head, and her Chocolate eyes caught sight of her husband. Harry gasped as he moved to make his way over to her. He watched as Hermione smiled softly, trying to send him her support and belief before allowing her eyelids to gently slide close and her head dropped once more, hanging low as she fell against the stone behind her.

'_Hermione!_' screamed Harry silently as his eyes widened. He quickly gripped his wand as he struggled to clamber to his feet. He pressed his palm against the wall behind him as he fought to stand straight. His head was thoroughly fogged up with pain and fear of his wife that he could barely think straight. It was the Survival Instinct, and all that mattered was to get to where Hermione was.

He staggered forward, ignoring the searing pain shooting from his arms, back, forehead etc. He had made it no further than 4 steps forward before a loud burst was heard, and a wave of angered power smacked Harry directly in the face. Debris and stone flew in every which direction as a green light filled the room for a moment. Shocked, Harry snapped his head up and his eyes widened in horror once more as he watched as a livid Voldemort hovered mere inches above the floor. The green light of his aura sucked back toward him as he gently touched his toes back to the stone.

"Enough of this, I am ending this… NOW!" he screamed. In seconds, Harry felt the cold spindly fingers of Voldemort constrict around his neck as Harry was flung once more against the hard surface that was the wall. Swallowing his cry of pain, Harry cracked open a livid eye as he stared into the dark, blood-red eyes of a monster.

He shot his gaze quickly in the direction of his wife, to the left of Voldemort's left shoulder.

'_Please be ok! Please…'_

xxx

James crept quietly down the large and elaborate halls of Slytherin Castle, gripping his wand tightly in his right hand as he carefully made his way through. Serenity and Li were close behind him, on his heels, as they all were in search of the large hall in which Harry was in mid-battle.

Li kept Serenity close as they stealthily continued. He would occasionally grip at her wrist, almost to ensure that she was safely beside him, before releasing and continuing through the Castle.

A strong rumble was felt beneath them as the Castle shook under an intense wave of power. The dense power that hung in the air was just as thick as it was down on the Auror camp fields, if not more. There was a low hum of surging power and Serenity could feel as an aura of evil and an aura of good collided.

"This way!" called James as he turned down a long elaborate stone-carved corridor. He led them away from the grand hallways of the Slytherin Castle, and down the large corridor as his cloak swirled wildly behind him. His face was set in determination, and he looked ready to kill to protect his son.

The large corridor dead-ended at a pair of massive stone-carved doors that loomed eerily over the hall. The closer the trio neared the heavy doors, the stronger the tug of power became over Serenity's magic. She could feel her magic as it was being beckoned, pulled, as they neared the doors. As suspicious as she was, she was _certain_ that Harry was behind those doors! Harry's aura was unmistakable, and the swirl of energy was undeniably Harry.

Although, the closer they approached, the harder it was for Serenity to keep hold of her magic. She was not used to such a strong force pulling at her, and regardless of the hours she had trained to prevent this, it still wasn't enough. The two battling powers were far too intense for Serenity to handle. Then suddenly, moments before they were at the doors, Serenity stopped, pressing against the wall of the corridor for support as she tried to steady her dizzying head and her lack of breath. Li immediately ran to her side, worry etched beautifully within his fine features.

"Serenity, are you alright?" he asked softly as he stood beside her. He placed a gently hand against her cheek as he lifted her face to meet his gaze. Immediately he knew, and Serenity could see the look of worry disappear, as a look of ponderous thought washed over him. Serenity smiled.

"Li, it's alright, I'm ok." Serenity said softly. King James had stopped after realizing that the other two had as well, and was making his way up to them quickly as he quietly checked for any other forms of life within the Castle. "Please Li," she said softly.

"You're not used to the energy pull." Serenity nodded, as she turned her eyes away. She didn't see Li softly smile at first, but knew it was there. He gently reached out for her hand, and Serenity's eyes widened as she suddenly felt the familiar passage of energy coursing through her via her hand. She looked up at Li and caught his smile as she knew what he was doing. He was transferring energy.

Moments later, Serenity felt up to her full self once more as she pushed her back off of the wall. Leaning up, she quickly placed a soft kiss upon Li's cheek.

"Thank you, that really helped," she said softly. Li did nothing but smile back as he stepped back.

"No problem." Serenity smiled and turned to King James who was waiting beside them a few steps away. He looked alert, and Serenity felt slightly ashamed at her sudden weakness; she mustn't slow the group down anymore.

"Come on," she started softly. "They are close, I can feel them." With that, she slipped softly passed Li and up to the King. James smiled and nodded as he turned back to make his way down the corridor.

xxx

It was cold and damp within the small mouth of the cave that Ginny had just entered. Light barely traveled in from the torched camp outside, and what light did enter, went on to cast eerily long shadows along the ragged walls. She could hear footsteps ahead of her, although they sounded distant. She had no idea what she was doing here, or why she was possessed with the notion that she had to know what was going on, but here she was. She prayed that Sirius wouldn't notice her absence, as well as Ron, as she tip-toed after the two who had entered before her.

It was a lengthy walk, but finally Ginny found herself approaching a small room within the rocks. A hollow pocket within the mountain, Ginny watched as she carefully stepped, mindful not to allow her feet to splash too loudly as she walked by. The heavy smell of setting water and minerals attacked her nose as she squinted, trying to adjust her eyes to the unusual darkness.

Finally, as she reached the threshold of the hollow room-like cave within the mountain. A green light shown dimly in the distance and she could barely make out the outline of the two she had followed. She watched as Dumbledore extracted a long golden chain, followed by a golden charm, from the pouch at his side. She had no idea what was going to happen or what she was doing here really, but she knew she had to stay. Something was happening and she had to find out what.

xxx

A dark figure crept quietly behind the red-headed Gryffindor as she entered the dark cave. Her curiosity and bold actions were intriguing, but they were going to cost her. She should have stayed back in the protection of the shield and other Aurors if her life held any kind of value to her.

Sneering, the figure followed her deeper into the cave.

xxx

"Sir Sirius, Sir Sirius!" panted a young Auror bearing the symbol of Ravenclaw. At the sound of his name, Sirius quickly turned around and watched as the disheveled Auror barreled through the protective shield's entrance. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at the air of urgency in his attendance, and watched as he approached, breathless and shiny-eyed.

"Yes? What is the matter?" he asked the Auror. The Auror allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath, before turning his excitement up to the Head Auror.

"Sir, the Death Eaters… they've been defeated!" he declared. "The Light side has defeated the Dark… the Death Eaters have fled!" Sirius could barely take in the information. It was impossible… the Death Eaters have been defeated…that quickly?

The look of astonishment, and slight disbelief, didn't seem to affect the Ravenclaw Auror as he stood straight before his Head.

"Sir, you are wanted out on the field. The Light side is victorious!" Sirius took a moment to digest the information, before allowing himself to release a sigh of relief. A small smile made itself known upon the Head Auror's features before turning to the others behind him. The area within the shield had gone quiet… and he was sure that the truth of the matter was just sinking into the others as well.

Sirius turned and looked into the faces of all the injured Aurors that lay before him. He then turned to the awaiting Aurors who were readying themselves for battle, and finally turned to Remus and Ron. The two of them had done so much in these last few hours, and Sirius knew he couldn't have accomplished _half_ of what was accomplished had it not been for the two of them.

Finally allowing a complete smile to be shown, Sirius turned to the Ravenclaw Auror and placed a kind hand upon his shoulder.

"Thank you, son, for this good news. Thank you very much." The young Auror smiled brightly, apparently pleased with himself for a job well done. He then watched as Sirius gathered up his cloak and turned to exit the shield in excitement, and suddenly the entire population within the shield emptied itself as they all excitedly followed Sirius out onto the battle field.

As Sirius finally entered the main field in which the majority of the battle had taken place, the enormous weight of pressure finally lifted off his shoulders as he looked into the eyes of the other commanders. King Amos stood triumphantly before him, his shiny golden armor gleaming in the light of the dying fires and the twinkling stars. Beside him was his son, Cedric, with dirty tattered robes and an aura of pride about him. They had done well.

Beside the two Royals of Hufflepuff, stood many of the commanders sent in by Ravenclaw, as well as the other Aurors of Gryffindor. They all smiled and called over to Sirius and the others as they poured into the large field. Many of the injured, and dead, had already been taken into the infirmary created within the shield, but there were still a handful of Aurors aiding wounded battle-mates.

"Sirius, my good fellow, what astounding tactics!" came the boisterous voice of King Amos. "Simply amazing!" Sirius smiled, still stunned at the turn of events.

"Is it true? Have they been defeated?" he asked. King Amos smiled and placed a heavy hand atop Sirius's shoulder. His smile was pathetic, large and overly confident.

"Of course it is! They went running off with their tails between their legs!" he boomed. "Those cowards…" he trailed off.

By the looks of it, Sirius was having a hard time believing that hey just _fled_; never in all his years as an Auror did he know the Dark side to flee. It simply wasn't how they did things. Fighting to swallow the feeling of disbelief, Sirius allowed himself and his men to revel in victory. He'd question it later…

"Those cowards… the whole lot of them." King Amos declared as he conjured up a glass of brandy. He took a swig before patting his son heavily upon the back. "All cowards I say!"

"Cowards, are we Amos?" came a voice from behind.

King Amos almost choked down his brandy as he swirled around at the voice. Sirius jerked his head up, as well as the others, and everyone gasped as they took in who it was that had voiced their question. Sirius sneered.

"Lucius." Lucius smiled and nodded at Sirius.

"Sirius." Lucius replied back. He then turned to Amos once more. "You'd be wise to watch what you say, Amos, you never know what your enemies might be listening in on." Amos visibly paled as he looked up on Lucius.

"What are you doing here, Lucius? Shouldn't you be saving your little magic tricks for your master?" sneered Sirius. Lucius allowed his cold icy eyes to settle maliciously upon Sirius as the coldest sneer washed over his face.

"I believe the question that needs to be asked, is what are _you_ doing here? No matter… that is what I'm here to take care of." He said. "Men, Assemble!"

Suddenly, an exceptionally large legion of men marched up behind the former king of Slytherin.

Sirius paled at the amount of reinforcements the Dark side had hidden. They didn't have _half_ of the men that Lucius now summoned.

'_What are we to do now?'_

**XXX**

**Ok, here it is...I am sorry it is so short… but I felt that any update was better than none. I am sitting here in my University Library typing this up before my next class…lol….**

**I am sorry it is so late… I really didn't mean for this, and I feel horrible, but mid-terms, work and life is getting in the way of writing right now… but I am trying not to go over a 2 week period. I should post within a two week time span… hopefully!**

**Well I really hope all of you enjoyed yourselves…. Sadly to say, this is close to the end. Five more chapters perhaps and the story with be ending… its sad for me…lol, I enjoy this story, and I'm flattered so many others do as well, so thank you all for reading!**

**Until next time…**

**SM131**


	25. Is the End Near?

**DISCLAIMER :** **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello readers………well here is chapter 25. I wanted to thank all of those who had wished me good luck on my mid-terms and such! I did great, thank God! Ahh, but the stress that built up was murder. I felt horrible! So that is part reason to why this is late. Also, we had a tornado warning and such a few days ago, and since then my Internet has been acting weird, so I wasn't able to get on the Net. So that is another reason. But im on now, fixed the Net, and finally finished this chapter. I really do hope you like this chapter… I enjoyed writing it!**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK_** **_YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenty-Five : Is the End Near?

XXX

"What are you doing here, Lucius? Shouldn't you be saving your little magic tricks for your master?" sneered Sirius. Lucius allowed his cold icy eyes to settle maliciously upon Sirius as the coldest sneer washed over his face.

"I believe the question that needs to be asked, is what are _you_ doing here? No matter… that is what I'm here to take care of." He said. "Men, Assemble!"

Suddenly, an exceptionally large legion of men marched up behind the former king of Slytherin.

Sirius paled at the amount of reinforcements the Dark side had hidden. They didn't have _half_ of the men that Lucius now summoned.

'_What are we to do now?'_

xxx

The Castle was dark, and the pulsating energy that filled its halls grew as the small trio drew closer to the large Stone-carved doors ahead. Serenity could feel as the mingling of auras seeped through the thick doors, and she could feel the heavy clashing between them. Good vs. Evil.

James stood a few steps forward and to her right, as he cautiously made his way through the deserted Castle. Li stood beside Serenity, ready to defend against any enemy from behind.

"Strange," James whispered to himself, yet loud enough for the other two to hear. "Why would they leave the Castle unprotected or unguarded? What is going on?"

Li nodded, having pondered that himself.

"Yes, but there were men here moments ago, I sensed them." Li said. James turned his head for a moment to look at Li, before turning back to inspect. "They have suddenly left the Castle though; there is nobody here. I cannot sense a single being outside of the Hall."

James ran this through his head. Yes, it as odd and very _unlike_ Voldemort to keep himself unguarded. All James could conclude was that, whatever is going on is going on without the Dark Lord's knowing.

"Serenity!" James heard Li hiss. James snapped back into reality as he watched Serenity pass him quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I sense them," she whispered back. "They are in there," she said as she pointed to the large doors before them. She continued to run down the long corridor as the other two men called her back. Li and James just sighed as they followed after her.

xxx

"So, Headmaster, what exactly are we _doing_ here?" Cho asked as she stood before Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled down upon her.

"You and I, my dear, are going to attempt to destroy this locket here," he said as he removed the velvet pouch from his waistband. Cho watched him as he gently removed the golden chain from within, dropping it down onto the newly conjured pedestal between them. Cho stared at the locket as it glinted in the small light of the fire Dumbledore had conjured while Dumbledore busied himself with reaching for his wand once more.

Cho sighed. '_What a long day it has been!_' she thought with weariness as she went over the events of the last few week. '_If only I wasn't so as foolish to have listened to a liar such as Marietta!'_

Dumbledore smiled as he called Cho's name, reeling her back from her memories she was currently consumed in. Cho smiled, apologized, and readied herself to begin.

"So, Professor," she started. "_How_ are we going to destroy this thing again?" Her voice held a sense of dread and uncertainty as she looked up at the Headmaster with wary eyes. Dumbledore smile grew softer, more solemn, as he looked at her in all seriousness.

"I shall reveal that to you in due time, but first we must prepare." Dumbledore told her. She nodded. "But first I must warn you, what we are about to perform is old, dangerous magic. It will be difficult and energy consuming. Pain may ensue and I truly must tell you, I do not know what the outcome of this will be, but this is our responsibility. Harry is depending on us to."

Cho froze for a moment. Harry. Swallowing back the knot that had formed within her throat, she nodded to Dumbledore and pulled out her wand, ready and willing to do whatever she could.

Dumbledore sighed, nodding to her before beginning to start.

"Forgive me for this, Milady," he said as he raised his wand in the air. Without muttering a single word, Dumbledore swiftly dropped his arm, pointing the tip of his wand mere millimeters from the locket.

xxx

Immediately, a bright light engulfed the two figures, and Ginny had to slam her palms against her ear as an earsplitting shriek was heard coming from the locket upon the pedestal before her former Headmaster. Pressing the right side of her body against the jagged wall of the cave, she cringed as she slumped against it.

'_What the bloody _Hell _is _that?' she thought as she tried opening her eyes. The sound was so loud and so full of pain that she felt a cold jolt deep within her soul, as if something horribly evil were tearing at her very self. Her body felt immobile as she tried her best to force out the horrible images that were forming within her head. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she continued to press her palms against her ears while her eyes remained tightly clenched.

She allowed her back to slump against the wall of the cave, but hissed as a rough point cut her lower back. Dropping to one knee, Ginny finally exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding as the tearing screech finally subsided. Almost as suddenly as it had begun, the shriek stopped, as if it had been sucked back into the locket. Sighing, Ginny reached a hand to press her fingers against the wound upon her lower back as she rose to her feet. She winced at the jolt of pain that shot through her at the slightest touch of her wound. She immediately pulled her fingers back, and gasped softly at the vision of blood upon her fingers.

Deciding that wasn't the most important item to dedicate her attentions to, she turned back to peer at Dumbledore and Cho from the shadows. She watched as Cho also rose to her feet, her hands still clamped against her ears. Dumbledore apologized as she rose, her eyes red and her body shaky.

"What happened?" Ginny heard her ask. "What was that horrid sound? And those images? What sort of monster commits such crimes?"

"A monster such as Lord Voldemort, my dear Lady Cho." Dumbledore said in a grave voice. "What you heard was just a taste of the evil and torturous crimes in which he has committed over the years of his reign."

Ginny had expected Cho to have reacted differently, although she wasn't sure how she had expected the Ravenclaw to have reacted, she certainly didn't expect for her to be so … pulled together. Ginny had always seen the Lady to have been more of the crying prissy girly types, the type Ginny has always steered away from. But now, Ginny was shocked as she watched Cho straighten her robes, dry her delicate face, and box her shoulders, ready to complete her task.

At that moment, Ginny felt a small bud of respect form within her for the Ravenclaw courtier. Cho was shining in a totally different light now, in Ginny's perspective, and continued to watch with interest, as the two readied to carry on with whatever it was they were up to. Ginny was sure it wasn't time to show herself yet, but decided to watch for a bit longer.

'_I just pray there aren't any more wails anytime soon._'

xxx

Sweat beaded along Sirius's brow as he watched the army of Death Eaters assemble behind Lucius Malfoy. Never had he seen such a horde of Death Eaters, and he had been an Auror quite a long time, since he was 15 years of age, having to have trained to be an Auror early due to the extremity of the war. Now he stood, with no more than a couple hundred men, while he stood against the enemy of a couple _thousand_ men. '_What are we going to do?_'

He listened as Amos argued with his son, Cedric, persuading him to turn back and leave the field.

"You mean run away?" Cedric said in an incredulous tone. "Run from battle, is that what you are asking me? Absolutely not father! That's cowardice!" Amos sighed exasperatedly.

"Ced, please, this is no place for the future King of Hufflepuff! You may be _killed_ out here! Please, go back … stay safe for me, son." Cedric still eyed his father with unbelieving eyes.

"If this is no place for a future King of Hufflepuff then what is father?" Cedric wasn't really waiting for an answer, but paused slightly anyhow for effect. "Why did you bring me out here in the first place then?"

"Because the battle wasn't as heavy! But the odds are completely against our favor now! You must go back, Cedric. Go!" Cedric did nothing but shake his head in defiance.

"I am sorry father, but I cannot just run from battle. We need all the men we have out here, and I won't abandon them!" Sirius was almost positive all of the color drained out of the Hufflepuff King's face as his son told him this, but before he could respond, Sirius broke up the argument.

"Enough!" he said as he arranged the incoming men into position. Amos and Cedric turned to him and he went up to stand between. "This isn't the time to quarrel; there is plenty of that awaiting us in battle." Sirius told them. Amos made to argue but Sirius stopped it. "Listen Amos, Cedric is right, we need all the men we can manage. Cedric is a talented wizard, with amazing aim and precision, I'm sure he can take care of himself, but I cannot go between your decision for him, so please, make your choice now; we don't have any time."

Amos nodded solemnly and turned to Cedric. He eyed him up and down, and looked regretful as he placed a fatherly hand upon his shoulder.

"Alright son, I cannot stop you. You belong out here just as we all do," he said. Cedric smiled and nodded.

"I will not let you down father," he replied. Amos smiled warmly.

"I know you won't." he told his son. "Make me proud."

Cedric turned to ready himself for battle alongside his father while Sirius belted out commands and arranged them for attack.

The odds were against them; their only hope now was to keep the Death Eaters at bay. James and Harry were still within the Castle, perhaps if Sirius could keep the Death Eaters occupied, he could help to buy them some more time.

With that, and a lengthy prep speech from Sirius, the battle began. Definitely tilted to favor the Dark side, the scales were uneven. Only a few hundred defended the Light side as thousands of black cloaks littered the hilly field before the string of mountains. Sirius only hoped that fate wouldn't turn out to be as cruel as the odds had presented.

xxx

A cloaked figure watched with interest as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood chanting and such before a pedestal with the Ravenclaw courtier.

His ears were still ringing from that unearthly sound moments ago, and his eye sight blotchy as he readjusted to the gloom of the cave. The previous blinding light had left him almost sightless for a few moments, but now as his sight was slightly improving, his eyes burned with an intensity that was painful.

He could barely make out the muffled chanting and watched with curiosity as Dumbledore continued on with his spells.

The spells and incantations had been strange and peculiar, and it seemed that Dumbledore was loosing strength fast. '_Perfect._'

He could hear the ruckus outside, and knew he didn't have much time. The field battle between the Light and Dark had begun again just as they had said. There wasn't time to waist.

The shadowed figure crouched as he made his way deeper within the cave…

xxx

As the battle between the Light and Dark began, it had escalated to something Sirius had never imagined. Aggression levels were high, and the extremities of the attacks were extraordinary.

But the one thing that caught Sirius's attention right away was the disappearance Lucius and a few of his right-hand men. Sirius continued to fight, while still keeping an eye out for Lucius, yet never found him.

Finally, after about a half an hour, Ron came running up to Sirius, his face bloody and his robes torn.

"Sirius!" he called. Sirius turned around as Ron came bounding up out of breath and pale.

"Yes? Heavens, what is it?" Ron took a moment to catch his breath, before ducking an attack sent from an opponent, and then finally standing before him once more, as he helped battle at the same time.

"Sirius, have you see Ginny?" Ron asked. By the look of Sirius's puzzlement, Ron sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Why? Ron what is going on? Where is Ginny?"

Ron stood there in a state of shock for a moment. He totally ignored the whizzing silver jet of light that flashed past his ear.

"I was hoping you could tell _me_ that!" he said in worry. Sirius shook his head, shock and disbelief written all over his face. '_That child, never listens!_'

Immediately after that, Ron snapped back and suddenly spun around, ready to find Ginny. Sirius sighed, caught between wanting to help, and needing to remain with the men. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave, for if he did, the men would not be as encouraged to continue fighting. Instead he summoned Remus to follow Ron, and to make sure all was alright. Remus immediately agreed and took off in Ron's direction.

xxx

"Professor!" Cho cried as she made to steady the Headmaster. She caught him around the middle before he had a chance to hit the rocky ground beneath them. She had no idea how much energy and magic was required to destroy such an object., but finally.. he'd done it.

In addition, he had burned his entire left arm up to his elbow, and the smell of burnt flesh wafted lazily within the cave. Dumbledore nearly passed out as he fell, and suddenly a figure came bolting around the corner. The flaming red hair was unmistakable and Cho watched as she knelt beside Dumbledore as Cho made to set him upon the floor softly.

Dumbledore turned and smiled kindly, yet exhaustedly, at the red-head.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, eh Lady Ginny?" Ginny seemed taken a back for a moment. '_He knew all along?_' "Yes Ginny. I knew you were there the entire time."

Ginny's look of shock elicited a weak chuckle from her former Headmaster, before he winced, his body aching from all of the energy exuded. Ginny bent forward to help lift him when suddenly a noise was heard from behind. Ginny quickly spun, still crouching, on her heels as she and Cho looked up, startled. Ginny immediately gasped and reached for her wand, before the figure pointed his wand directly at her chest, ordering her not to move a muscle.

Before them stood a black cloaked figure, whose hood was pulled low over his forehead. His wand pointed steadily at the trio as he ordered them to drop their wands. He was tall and lean, but Ginny would have never guessed as to who it was until he reached up to pull the hood of his cloak down.

"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed. Draco only smirked as he continued to point his wand down at them. Dumbledore made to move, but his body was far too weak, and he eventually stopped at the request of Cho and Ginny.

"Do you truly plan on destroying me, Draco?" Dumbledore asked calmly as his body leaned against the grimy wall of the cave. Draco scowled as he inched closer, his icy blue eyes boring into the three before him.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have done it already," he said maliciously. Dumbledore nodded as Draco turned to the two girls beside him. "You two, pull out your wands, and toss them to the side. Now!"

Ginny and Cho replied, having no other choice. They both tossed their wands to the sides of them as Draco requested. He immediately summoned the three wands, including Dumbledore's, to him and gripped them tightly in his other hand.

"You two," he said to Ginny and Cho. "Move aside."

At first, Ginny refused as well as Cho, as they moved their bodies to protect Dumbledore more. He told them again to move, and again Ginny refused.

Draco stared Ginny down for a while, and she stared back just as defiantly as ever, allowing her stubborn side to show itself. Her eyes were alight with determination and anger, as well as fear. Draco smirked.

"This one's a willful one," he commented. Ginny sneered. "Move."

"No."

Draco now dropped his smirk as he pointed his wand directly at Ginny. Ginny would have stuck with her stubborn streak had it not been for Dumbledore at that moment.

"Ginny, step aside." Ginny turned to him, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"But Professor," she made to argue. Dumbledore only gave her a strict look.

"Do as you are told, Ginny. No arguing." Ginny nodded reluctantly and moved her body to the side, as well as Cho. Draco sneered as his wand pointed itself back to Dumbledore.

"Foolish old man, you have no idea what awaits you," he said coldly. Dumbledore said nothing as he smiled weakly up at his captor.

"You don't really want to do this, Draco. Why are you doing this?" he asked. This question seemed to irritate Draco, for he moved his face to form a look of hatred and disgust.

"You have no idea what I want." Draco replied. "You are the one who has been getting in the way of the Dark Lord's plans and wishes. I want nothing more than to see you suffer at his hands."

"Oh but you really don't mean that," he said softly. "I know you, you are not a killer."

"You have no idea what I am capable of!" he spat as his anger rose.

"Oh but I do." Dumbledore said softly, his body pale and weak as ever. "Let us talk about this, Draco, you deserve better than this. You are not a murderer."

Ginny watched as something in Draco's face changed. Pure hatred and anger no longer resided upon his fine features, but it seemed instead like he was suffering from a battle, an emotional battle, deep within himself. His face contorted from anger to confusion, hatred to fear. His eyes still pointed in Dumbledore's direction, but Ginny could tell he was no longer seeing the Professor before him. His eyes were far away, and his hand began to tremble ever so slightly.

Then he spoke.

"I… I have to do this," he said in a whisper, more to himself than to anyone else. "I have to do this, or… or he'll kill me!" His voice trembled softly and Dumbledore nodded.

"I can help you there, my dear boy," he said just as softly. "I can protect you, hide you if need be. You will be safe if you only choose the path towards the light. No happy future can be secure in darkness, trust me Draco. I know your heart is not truly in this."

Draco's eyes suddenly flashed, and refocused upon Dumbledore as he stood there, silent. He stared down at Dumbledore for a long time, his wand trembling slightly, as he took in deep ragged breaths. Ginny was almost sure Draco was going to take Dumbledore's offer when suddenly loud booming voices sounded just outside the cave.

xxx

Ron ran as fast as he could, as his cloak behind him billowed dramatically. Remus was just beside him, as they continued through the now deserted camp. Moans and groans were heard from the many Death Eaters lying injured upon the ground that had been left. Ron and Remus ignored them for the time being as they ran in search of Ginny.

Ron could feel as sweat beaded along his hairline. It was bad enough that he and his twin brothers were caught smack in the middle of this bloody mess, and his brother Bill was back in Gryffindor, torn and almost near death, but now Ginny had to run off as well. Ron's anger was so intense; he could literally feel his blood coursing through his veins.

This would _kill_ his mother had she found out!

Remus sensed his anger and decided that it was best to calm him down.

"Ron," he started as they ran through the camp, searching for Ginny.

"What?" he asked, annoyed and angry. Remus sighed

"Ron you must calm down." Remus said. "Going off and blowing up on Ginny isn't going to be a very effective way to get to her." Ron knew he was right, but couldn't help feel angry at the foolishness his sister was exuding.

"You have no idea the damage this will do to my family is she is in any way hurt, Remus!" he said. "Sirius and I specifically told her to say within the safety of the shield!"

"Yes, yes I know that," came Remus's reply.

Ron and Remus continued to check the camp, when suddenly something caught Ron's attention. He turned to his left, and squinted as three cloaked figures stood outside of a darkened mouth of a cave imbedded within the side of a jagged mountain. Ron couldn't make out their faces, but suddenly felt a dark sense of foreboding wash over him as he watched them enter the cave.

"Remus!" he called. Remus turned around and froze. The sight of one of them had caused Remus to stop in his tracks. "What do you suppose they are doing?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that its important." Ron agreed and suddenly took off, running towards the mouth of the cave. Remus ran up behind him, gripping his wand tightly within his palm.

xxx

Draco's slacken hand suddenly tensed, as he pointed his wand directly at the Professor once more. Dumbledore sighed, and leaned back against the wall of the cave, as one might in a comfy chair, content at the arrival of a long awaited guest. Draco's moment of vulnerability seemed to wash away as his face hardened once more, although Ginny could tell he was just as nervous and frightened of these newcomers as she herself was. Sweat formed along his forehead as he stood with his back to the entrance of the cavern.

Finally the voices seemed mere feet away, and suddenly three cloaked figures shown in the entrance, the light of the conjured fire flicking devilish shadows upon them.

"Draco?" came the deep voice of one of the cloaked Death Eaters. "I'm impressed. You seemed to manage to have Dumbledore cornered _and_ defenseless? Bravo," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Draco's body tensed more than possible now, and anger and hatred once again filled his icy blue eyes, yet this time they were not directed towards Dumbledore.

"Lucius?" came Dumbledore's soft voice. No surprise laced his voice, nor did disgust. The man he had addressed then pulled his hood down, revealing the same icy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair as Draco. Lucius sneered.

"Pleased to see me, are you Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am." Lucius chuckled evilly as he took a step forward. As he did this, so did the one beside him. The third stayed a step behind, but advanced as well. He was a large man, quite tall and his robes seemed slightly smaller than he could fit.

Dumbledore only smiled as they approached. They stood a bit to the right of Draco and watched him with amusement as he stood there, his arm outstretched, and his wand pointing towards Dumbledore.

"Go ahead, Draco, finish him." Lucius told him. Draco paused for a moment, and Ginny could see the difficulty in his decision. Lucius also saw this hesitancy and scoffed. "Go _on_ Draco. I said, _finish_ him!"

Draco still paused. The other two Death Eaters beside Lucius looked between the two, wondering what was going to happen. Ginny looked over at Cho who was hidden slightly from her view, behind the pedestal, and could plainly see the fear and worry etched onto her delicate features.

Ginny couldn't say that she too wasn't frightened and worried. She had now gotten herself into deep trouble, and wasn't exactly sure as to how to get herself out of it. The worst part was that Dumbledore was left so weak, and she had _never_ seen him so vulnerable.

She watched as Draco gripped his wand tightly within his hands as he pointed its tip directly at the Professor's chest. She truly felt as if her heart had stalled, waiting to beat, until the outcome.

Then Lucius sneered in disgust.

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it," he said coldly. "You're too weak. A failure. The Dark Lord should have rid us of your incompetence while he had the chance."

Ginny was shocked. She'd never heard a man speak such way towards his son. Draco, she could tell, was truly hurt by this, as his hand trembled.

"Pathetic." Lucius said. "Do it, or I'll do it myself…. Do it!"

Suddenly, the next events all happened so fast. Draco made to curse Dumbledore as he drew a breath to speak. Lucius had a smug smirk painted across his lips as he observed h is son's actions. Then, in an instant, as Draco was about to direct the attack towards the Headmaster, Draco spun on his heels, shooting a blue curse directly towards his father.

The look upon Lucius's face was of total surprise as he flew back at the intensity of the attack. As he flew back, he barreled into the two behind him. It seemed, what ever curse he sent towards the Head Death Eater was quite the stunning charm as it knocked the man out.

Draco then quickly turned to Ginny.

"Quickly, get him and get out of here, both of you!" Ginny froze. '_What? He's letting… us _go?' She didn't have a chance to ponder on this longer as a curse suddenly went whizzing past Draco's left elbow. He then turned to them. "This isn't your battle, you shouldn't be here. Now, Leave!"

Immediately, Ginny ran over to Dumbledore, after catching the three wands that Draco tossed to her. She and Cho helped Dumbledore to his feet as best they could when suddenly a miniature battle went off between the two other Death Eater's and Draco. The three of them attacked and dodged the different curses as Ginny, Dumbledore and Cho crouched against the cavern wall.

Just then the tall, tight robed man turned his attention to Ginny and the other two and sneered horribly. He raised his wand as Ginny raised her eyebrows.

Suddenly, Ginny saw nothing but orange light shoot towards her and feared the end. Suddenly, as she expected to be hit square in the chest, she instead felt… nothing. Opening her eyes, she gasped as suddenly she was staring directly into the scarlet robes of Gryffindor. Bright red hair topped the head of her defender, and Ginny immediately exhaled a grateful sigh. Ron.

Ron stood before her; a shield of protection conjured to redirect the curse that was sent her way. She moved to say her thank you's when he sent her an angry look over his shoulder. Suddenly she backed down, a feeling of guilt filling her gut as she realized just how reckless she had behaved.

Remus, too, was now within the cavern as he battled the very Death Eater that had sent the attack towards them. Ron began to usher the three out of the cavern, aiding Dumbledore in standing up as he made for the exit. They were lucky as made their way out, yet Remus was still inside. Ron wanted to re-enter, but Ginny held him back.

"No!" she cried. "It is too dangerous!" Ron only sent her a cold look.

"He went in there for you, Ginny, the least I can do is return the favor!" and with that he went back in.

Sounds were heard, including screams, whizzing curses, and the banging of bodies against the walls. Ginny was worrying more than ever now, as she tended to Dumbledore, but finally after about ten minutes Ron came limping out with a staggering Remus behind him. Remus seemed injured, yet nothing too serious, much to Ginny's relief, yet Ron himself was quite banged up.

Ron limped, and his arm was bleeding freely as he and Remus ran out of the cavern. Ron dropped to his knee as he struggled to catch his breath just as they exited, and Ginny ran up to him.

"Ron! You're hurt!" she cried. Ron tired to act as if it were nothing, yet the pain within him evident upon his features. His face was drained and pale, and the bleeding arm was serious, not to mention the other wounds he sported. Ginny immediately ripped the sleeve of his robe off as she inspected the wound. Immediately she gasped at the sheer size of the gash, yet also at the depth of it as well. Ron cringed at the sudden harsh movements as she pulled the sleeve off of him. Ripping a long strip of material from her skirt, she tightly wrapped it around his wound to help ease the bleeding.

She looked pleadingly into his eyes as she silently apologized. Ron stared a long time at her in silence, his face unmoving and emotionless. Finally he smiled softly, nodding in acceptance. Ginny smiled, tears forming in her eyes for one reason or another, and embraced him tightly. Finally, she released him as Remus called out to them.

Remus was now supporting a weak Dumbledore against him with the aid of Cho as they began to set off in the opposite direction. Ginny helped Ron up and the two followed.

As they retreated, Ginny stole a quick glance behind her and could still see as multi-colored lights shone from within the cave. She wondered just how exactly the young former Prince of Slytherin was doing.

xxx

Harry struggled against Voldemort's grip as his spindly fingers contracted around his neck. It was getting hard to breath now, but Harry was positive this was not the way Voldemort was planning on ridding himself of the Gryffindorian Prince.

Voldemort's ways were much more … colorful. His primary method was to torture the enemy until the very last ounce of life is wrenched painfully from the body. Lucky ones were hit by the _Avada Kedevra_ curse. Those who found themselves face to face with a playful Voldemort, or perhaps with an exceptionally angry Voldemort, suffered the most inhumane and most disgusting forms of torture known to wizard and man.

Truthfully, Harry didn't want to have to face any of that, but what was really bothering him, was not _his_ predicament, but rather his _wife's_. He knew it would kill Hermione to have to witness such a thing. He couldn't allow her to witness such a horrid thing, nor would he allow Voldemort to torture her in such a way either.

It was then Harry realized one thing… his wand. Averting his eyes, Harry watched as it lay motionless upon the emerald colored stone in the center of the hall. Voldemort was now speaking to him in low snake-like whispers, but Harry failed to hear them, for the lack of air to his brain and the coursing pain in his bones and muscles were fogging up his thoughts. The only things Harry truly saw was the dark smooth wood of his wand, and the painful vision of his wife, tortured and bloody.

He continued to eye his wand as he felt his body being pressed harder against the wall. Voldemort was almost growling at this point, and pain suddenly wracked his body as Voldemort muttered a curse under his breath.

"_Crucio!_"

Oh how Harry hated that curse! He clenched his teeth tightly together to keep him from crying out and squeezed his eyes tight. His head banged into the stone behind him, increasing the pain. His head was splitting in pain, and his body felt as if every bone he owned had been broken repeatedly. He gasped and bared his teeth, and shot his eyes towards Voldemort's. Shining green bet blazing red as they both stared the other down.

Voldemort certainly didn't appreciate this, yet smirked evilly at his boldness. Harry on the other hand, may have kept his eyes glued to those of his enemy's, yet not once did he _see_ what he was _looking_ at. Instead, his whole mind was bent upon one object; his wand.

That was the key to getting out of this predicament. He needed his wand. Harry made sure he kept his mind focused solely upon the slender wood as made to bid it over to him. Both his hands clutched at the wrist of Voldemort as he continued to squeeze, but then Harry dropped a hand to his side, outstretching his fingers slightly as he willed his wand to come to him.

The harder he focused, the louder a familiar voice began to play within the depths of his mind. Serenity's voice.

"Now concentrate," the voice seemed to say. "Clear your head, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes in attempts clear all thoughts from his mind, and when he opened them, his eyes widened as he suddenly found himself no longer within the large stony hall of Slytherin Castle, but within an elaborate training hall.

This training hall was no ordinary hall, for it was completely without walls. Large, intricately carved, pearly-white stone columns surrounded a large rectangled marble flooring. Above, the same pearly-white stone formed a vine-like dome. Vines of deep blood red and burgundy roses wrapped themselves up the columns and weaved in and out of the dome up above. Roses hung down from the dome to create a whimsical atmosphere, as the fragrance of the flowers filled the warm air.

To add to the scenery, the outdoor training hall sat upon a daring precipice in the side of a magnificent mountain. Stone steps carved into the mountain side lead both northward as well as southward, no doubt leading to the city or some sort of civilization belonging to the hall.

A cascading waterfall fell adjacent to the cliff in which the hall was set upon, dropping gracefully down into a crystalline pool below. The air was crisp and cool, and the sun shown down upon them lazily. Harry found himself standing within feet of the center of the hall; his wand lying mere feet from him upon the center. A centered emblem was carved into the marble beneath his feat, and seemed vaguely familiar to him.

As he stood there before his wand, he suddenly heard a voice speak to him. Raising his eyes, his gaze then fell upon an elegant figure before him. Serenity.

Serenity stood in a flowing royal purple robe hugging her curves; her hair was pulled into a half-ponytail, intricately weaved and curled to form a mimicking style of vine-like work of the dome above. The rest of her hair fell down her back in gentle, wavy ringlets. She had light make-up on, and her amethyst eyes shone in the sunlight.

"Concentrate only on the task at hand, Harry," she said in her soft voice. She was smiling softly as she stared at Harry, her eyes gently locking with his. Harry nodded and inhaled deeply.

As he dropped his gaze down to the wooden wand before him, and cleared all thought from his head, as he tired to concentrate his power into on e center point. At first the result was nothing. The wand refused to move an inch.

"Relax, that is the key, you now this." Serenity said. "Now concentrate on the wand. Focus all thought on trying to will the wand to you. Like the spell '_Accio_', you want to take control of your magic to summon an object to your palm."

Once again, Harry did as he was told, and tried to grasp his magic as best he could, yet still nothing. Five more attempts and still, the wand lay motionless upon the floor. Harry turned puzzled to Serenity.

"I did as you asked. I concentrated, I relaxed," he said. "What more must I do? What am I doing wrong? I cleared my thoughts!"

"But you didn't," came her reply. "Not completely." Harry's puzzlement reflected upon his face, and Serenity softened her gaze. "There is a blocking. Your magic is being restrained, Harry. You must let go."

Harry sighed. Restrained? Let go? What was Serenity talking about? Then Serenity's voice filled his ears once more.

"Close your eyes Harry." Harry did as he was told, and exhaled a breath of frustration as he tried to calm himself. "Don't think. Just let your thoughts take control." Serenity said. Harry obeyed and relaxed his body as he allowed his mind to take over. "Now, what do you see?"

"I see," he started. "I see stone. A stone snake, and red eyes." He could sense Serenity nodding and took that as a sign to continue. "Also, I see … pain. No I _feel_ pain. Fear. Uncertainty. I see a figure. Tattered dress skirts." Harry went on like this, continuing to describe all that his mind was doing.

"Ok, now use those emotions and images. What do you think your mind is saying? What is it telling you?" Harry remained quiet for a moment. He didn't quite understand what she was asking.

"It tells me," he paused. "I need to help. I need to help her," he said. Serenity smiled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she questioned. "You are caught, backed to the wall. How can you help?"

"With the use of my wand," he replied. Serenity quirked an amused eyebrow at this.

"And how are you to do that? It is far out of your reach." Serenity said.

"By summoning it," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing. She let out a ribbon of gently giggles.

"You can hardly make it quiver! How are you going to _summon_ it?"

Harry didn't say anything at that moment. He just squeezed his eyes shut tighter, spreading his legs apart a bit to strengthen his stance as he flexed his fingers. Reaching out once more, he attempted to summon the wand to him.

At first, it didn't budge. Serenity watched with eyes alight as he did this. Again he tired, as he focused his magic to gather at the palm of his hand.

"Concentrate Harry." Serenity said softly. "Remember your goal. You need to help. _She _needs your help." Serenity's voice was soft and almost as a whisper. It seemed to flow and pass through him, and he could feel a difference within himself. His magic seemed to feel more… flexible, more abstract.

"Remember, form your magic to extend out to the wand. Then pull it back," continued Serenity. "Keep your goal in mind. You need to help her. You need to save her."

Harry did as he was told, and after a few moments, he could _feel_ as his power swirled about himself, and he focused hard to gather it and form it into what he knew was needed to summon the wand. A few more tries, and he began to feel as his magic would extend out, moving according to his will, and suddenly Harry understood. It all clicked, and he knew exactly what it was he was to do to summon his wand.

Continuing to chant the images and emotions he saw and felt within his head, he moved his magic to carry out what he willed it to do.

'_Pain, Fear, Uncertainty, A figure, Tattered dress skirts. Pain, Fear, Uncertainty, A figure, Tattered dress skirt. Pain, Fear, A figure, Pain, Tattered skirts, Pain, Fear, A figure, Tattered skirts.' _

This went on as he took control, until finally his chanting began to speed itself up, and within the depths of his mind, the chanting was reaching a deafening crescendo. He could feel as his magic circled around the base of his wand, and he could sense as it was lifted off of the marble flooring. Suddenly flashes of chocolate eyes and golden hair flashed through his mind. Creamy skin and rosy cheeks, books and the smell of ink and the ocean.

'_Pain, Fear, A figure, Tattered skirts…..HERMIONE!'_

Suddenly his eyes flew open as the sleek handle of his wand made contact with his palm. Before he was even aware of his actions, Harry felt as he pressed the tip of his wand into a figure's side. No words left his lips as raw emotions coursed through his veins, and a sudden blast emitted from the tip of his wand.

It wasn't until then that Harry had truly taken notice to the change in surroundings. No longer was he in the fragrant haven of Serenity's training hall, but was in truth back within the gray stone hall of Slytherin Castle. For a moment he could make out Hermione's stunned face, before the hall filled with a blinding white light once again. The last image he remembered before the blast was a pair of wide blood-red eyes as his attack exploded from the tip of his wand.

A blinding light filled the hall. The walls shook under the intense amount of energy and power that radiated off of the attack, and suddenly….

BANG!

A large explosion destroyed the stone hall in which had been the Prince's battlefield as the white light spread itself over the vast expanse of the Castle Grounds. Like Voldemort's aura, as the white light expanded, it reached its limit before hurling back towards the tip of Harry's wand.

Hermione quickly averted her eyes just as the light expanded, and everything at that moment went black until she found herself thrown back at enormous speed. The walls of the hall were destroyed completely, and Hermione felt as her body made a sickening connection with the edge of the stone floor and a small portion of a column that remained partially protruding out of the stone base.

Her back smacked into the base painfully, but her memory wouldn't recall this detail, nor the pain later on, as at that moment and a few minutes after were totally obscure to the princess. At that moment, all she would remember was that all went black.

**XXX**

**Hey there! Ya know, I noticed a few chapters back, that I hadn't had a part for Snape in this at all! I may have mentioned him, earlier on, as a Professor, but honestly totally forgot about him. Heh, I guess my favorite bad guys were the Malfoys and Voldemort. Well, I apologize to those who were expecting to see him with a more substantial role.**

**Until next time…**

**SM131**


	26. The Final Ordeal!

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello everybody!**

**Now the first thing I would like to tell you is to… READ THE WHOLE THING THROUGH! Trust me… I won't say why, but … don't stop reading in the middle. Just trust me.**

**Secondly, hope you enjoy!**

**Fhew, ok**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twenty-Six : The Final Ordeal!

XXX

A blinding light filled the hall. The walls shook under the intense amount of energy and power that radiated off of the attack, and suddenly….

BANG!

A large explosion destroyed the stone hall in which had been the Prince's battlefield as the white light spread itself over the vast expanse of the Castle Grounds. Like Voldemort's aura, as the white light expanded, it reached its limit before hurling back towards the tip of Harry's wand.

Hermione quickly averted her eyes just as the light expanded, and everything at that moment went black until she found herself thrown back at enormous speed. The walls of the hall were destroyed completely, and Hermione felt as her body made a sickening connection with the edge of the stone floor and a small portion of a column that remained partially protruding out of the stone base.

Her back smacked into the base painfully, but her memory wouldn't recall this detail, nor the pain later on, as at that moment and a few minutes after were totally obscure to the princess. At that moment, all she would remember was that all went black.

xxx

James felt himself hurling backwards as an attack so powerful destroyed the large stone doors they had just arrived at.

Li immediately threw himself before Serenity, hugging her to him as they both suffered the attack as well. They both arched perfectly in the air as stone flew, and somehow or another Li managed to land tilted on his back, so that Serenity wouldn't be harmed by the solid stone beneath. He then immediately flipped her gently beneath him, so that anything that fell wouldn't injury her.

Rubble fell everywhere and James summoned a protective charm over the three of them as debris fell liberally.

The amount of energy and the sheer magnitude of power within the attack were so immense that moving a single muscle seemed almost impossible for a moment. The force hung so densely within the air that breathing as well seemed difficult for a few moments.

James and the other two lay there for a moment, stunned and slightly injured until finally they felt able to move. James gingerly peeled himself off of the floor as he placed a shaky hand upon his forehead. He took in a few deep breaths and took a moment to look at his surroundings. Nothing but rubble met his eyes as the entire Hall and Eastern Wing he had just been in was reduced to nothing but ruins. Dust hung heavily in the air and stone scattered all about him.

James quickly turned to his side then, and found the other two who had been accompanying him. Li laid there, supporting his weight upon his elbows and forearms above Serenity, before flipping himself onto his back flat against the floor, with Serenity beside him. His face was contorted in pain, though he did his best to cover it. Serenity, thought, wasn't one to be fooled and immediately saw through his façade.

"Li, you're hurt!" she said immediately as she sat up, turning to Li. Li tried to sit up, saying that he was fine, but Serenity felt certain he was more severely injured that he let on. Finally, Li managed to sit himself up as Serenity fussed over his wounds. She suddenly gasped as she noticed the amount of blood that was seeping through his torn dark robes. She gripped the material gently and tore it off of his arm, taking in the severity of his wounds.

His entire arm was red with blood, and large scrapes and cuts littered his flesh. Serenity held back a gasp as she touched the wounds, her fingertips glowing a soft golden. The wounds healed significantly, and the dirt and dust, along with glass and other things, were expelled as Serenity tried her best to heal up what she could. Li, of course, wouldn't allow her to heal him completely, and told her that the rest would heal eventually, but there were more important things to do.

James watched as Serenity did all this with a look of fascination. He greatly appreciated all Serenity had done for him, and to watch her as she did the very thing that saved his life was, in its own way, amazing.

Serenity then turned to him and smiled softly before allowing her eyes to take in their surroundings for the first time. Her face dropped, and a look of surprise filled her features as she saw just what damage was done via the attack. Her eyes flicked around the now destroyed Eastern Wing, just as James had, and she squinted at the grey hue that was cast upon the lands; Dawn was approaching.

The horizon beyond the forest was glowing a dull grey, as the velvety black night was transforming itself into the scarlet golden hue of morning. The dust still hung heavily within the air, and by the rising grey light of pre-dawn, made the illusion of smoke screens.

Turning back to Li, Serenity stopped all thoughts that were passing through her mind as suddenly a cold stone of dread dropped into her stomach. Li's face was slightly ashen, and a look of shock pulled at his features. His eyes pointed directly past Serenity's left shoulder at something high within the air. Serenity noticed that James, too, was also riveted by the sight behind her. Turning now to see what it was that had taken over them; she gently turned her torso so that she was facing the same direction.

Immediately she froze as well for there, suspended within mid air was a body encased in an orb of golden glow. Serenity instantly felt the immense aura spilling out of the golden orb and figure above.

Serenity didn't need a moment longer to know who it was suspended in mid air. His scarlet cloak swirled around his body as he hung there, with his jet black hair in its usual mess atop his head. No, Serenity didn't need another moment whatsoever; she would know this man anywhere. Harry.

xxx

Sirius froze as he felt an enormous energy cloak his body, before suddenly a large BANG resonated throughout the field. Immediately, everyone upon the field turned to the source of the energy, Death Eaters and Aurors alike, and halted all attacks as they stood in shock at the sight before them.

The sight that was once the grand stone Castle of Slytherin was encased in an intense white light. Moments later the bang shuddered the grounds beneath their feet, and at that moment, the white light subsided to reveal a partly destroyed Castle shrouded in a thick cloud of dust and debris.

The Death Eaters immediately froze, stunned and in disbelief at the sight before them. Sirius was positive he saw flickers of fear and dread pass through the eyes of his opponents. He took that moment to look at his surroundings. He felt sick at the amount of his men lying upon the ground and the amount of those wounded yet still fighting. His number of a couple hundred able bodied men had dwindled down to perhaps a hundred, maybe less, while a good amount of Death Eaters still stood.

Eerie silence then filled the air, and all was still; the calm before the storm, perhaps?

Suddenly he began to hear the faint hum of whispers spreading throughout the field. The first signs of daybreak were presenting themselves, and Sirius now could begin to clearly see the traces of panic upon their faces.

'_What was going on? Could this be it… had fate favored the Light?_'

Sirius could only pray, and in the meantime, defend the Light with all it was he had.

xxx

Serenity watched as Harry hovered high above. His back was to her, yet she could tell that he was focusing intently upon a single object or thing. Serenity sat there, frozen and unable to move, for whatever reason she didn't know, when suddenly something to her far right caught her eye. She averted her gaze momentarily, and then suddenly gasped.

"Hermione!"

xxx

Hermione allowed her eyes flutter open as she drifted back into consciousness. Her body ached and she groaned as she picked herself up off of the stone flooring, gasping and cringing at the pain she was suffering. She was sore from her landing, and her back throbbed. As she tried her best to sit up, she took a look around her and gasped.

'_What _happened?' she thought as she looked about. The Castle had been completely demolished, and she was now staring out into what was left of the surrounding courtyard littered in debris. A good chunk of the Castle beyond the large doors was also gone, and it appeared that nearly everything within a 100 yard radius of the Hall had been completely destroyed.

Hermione's head throbbed along with her back, and everything seemed fuzzy to her. She struggled to remember what it was that lead her to this state, when suddenly images began to flood back. Images of Harry, images of Voldemort, blinding light, and then… black. Past that point, she couldn't remember a single thing.

Pressing her hand to her forehead, she groaned. The grey light of morning was gently covering the stone before her, and she followed its trail until finally her eyes met a suspended golden orb in the air.

Her first immediate reaction was to gasp. The sight completely stunned her and she felt herself glued to the sight before her. It took no time for her to figure out just who it was hovering high above and the thought of it stunned her further. Harry.

He hovered high above the stone flooring encased in the golden orb. His robes swirled about him as if there was a wind current caught within the orb as well, tousling his hair this way and that, as it always is.

Hermione had a good view of his right side, and could slightly see his face from below. His face was taut, and his expression stern and focused, while his eyes pointed out before him in a cold expression. Hermione had never before seen him this way, nor had she ever seen his face so determined and … confident. It almost seemed as if it weren't really Harry standing there, but instead a shell of the man she knew, with a totally different being within. His expression and his stance were so… un-Harry… it almost frightened her.

He gripped his wand so tight within his right hand that Hermione could see his white knuckles. His eyes were focused upon a single point before him and Hermione followed his gaze to the stone floor of the demolished Hall. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her, and she wouldn't have believed it had she not seen it with her very eyes. It was … impossible! For there lying amongst the rubble of the hall was none other than the very body of the Wizarding World's most feared enemy, Lord Voldemort.

"Impossible," Hermione muttered softly to herself. "Defeated? Can it be?"

She continued to watch his form, lifeless and pale; much paler than normal he was. His body had been cast upon a large heap of stone that had fallen from the ceiling, and it almost formed a sort of stony throne for him, for the way he lay upon it, it looked just like a throne.

Finally, Hermione turned her gaze back up to her husband, but was shocked to notice that his eyes weren't truly focused upon the strewn body of his enemy at all, but on a single glowing object that hovered a little more than arms length from him.

This object was far too small for Hermione to make out, yet she did notice that it too was encased in a glowing orb, but this orb was not of a golden hue, but rather black. Its encasing orb was growing slightly, and the blackness of it was growing darker. Hermione allowed her back to lean up against the remains of the stone column behind her as exhaustion and surprise took over her. It was then she realized something more… not only was the object before Harry glowing, but now so was the body of Voldemort.

'_What is happening?_' she asked herself.

Suddenly, as if to answer her question, Harry above began to raise his arm, his wand clutched tightly within his palm. Hermione watched in wonder as he pointed his wand directly at the glowing object before him. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but fear began to blossom within her, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than for Harry descend and leave the object all together, but unfortunately this did not happen, and Hermione watched in fear as he stared down the object.

Harry's face contorted in anger mixed with determination, and suddenly the sphere surrounding him began to pulsate. Hermione then caught a faint humming, and knew immediately that Harry was chanting some sort of spell. She could see his lips slightly moving, and his eyes stayed focused upon the now shuddering object.

As Harry's chanting grew louder, so did the pulsing energy around him, and Hermione could feel the amount of power that was gathering towards Harry. Suddenly, just as Harry's chanting was reaching its deafening crescendo, a swirl of movement in the corner of her eye drew Hermione's attention away.

Just then, Serenity, Li and King James ran towards her. Right as they landed beside her, Li casted up a dome of protection, like a shield, that would protect them if anything were to happen. Then King James turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked urgently.

"King James? What are you doing here?"

"Are you ok, Hermione?" he asked with a bit more force. Hermione nodded just as the shield Li erected began to shudder. Hermione, as well as the others, all turned to Harry, and Hermione gasped as the sphere began to swirl and tumble around his body. Harry still hovered there, with his wand held forward, and the four of them could see as a golden orb began to form at the tip of his wand.

By now, the sheer magnitude of the energy that was pulsating had reached an incredible high. The force once again pushed down upon them, as it had done after Harry's last attack. Hermione continued to watch Harry, her eyes widened in shock, and her body sick to her stomach at the thought of what might happen.

Then unexpectedly, all went quiet, and the golden sphere around his body stopped its rotations, and suddenly the small golden orb at the tip of Harry's wand expanded a bit. The object before him was glowing a menacing shade of evil and the four onlookers could feel its intensity even from where they were down beneath.

What happened next almost stopped the heart of Hermione as she watched, for immediately after the orb had expanded a little, a golden jet of intense magic shot violently out of tip of Harry's wand. It zoomed towards the object, and when it finally made contact with the item it was sent to destroy, a loud ear-splitting screech rang through out the vast emptiness that was once the Hall of Slytherin Court.

Hermione and the others immediately shielded their ears as the sound tore at their souls. The pain and the sheer evil that emitted were almost unbearable, as horrible images filled their minds. Nothing could have caused as much pain as this, for the very images that were portrayed throughout their thoughts at that moment, were the very fears they had all spent their lives praying would never happen. Deaths, tortures, destructions… they saw them all.

Hermione tired her best to open her eyes, for she wanted to see Harry. She needed to see he was still there, still safe. It was difficult, but finally, as she managed to pry her eyes open, she looked up. To her disappointment and unrest, Harry was not insight, for he and the object were shrouded in a golden light, but as she turned her gaze, painfully, down the floor, and froze. Her gaze fell upon the corpse of Voldemort. It seemed that, although his body was untouched, it was suffering the exact pain in which the scream emitted, along with the same destruction that the object before Harry was suffering.

Hermione wasn't sure she was sickened by this or relieved, for all her mind was bent on was whether Harry was still alive.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the scream met an amazing high, before dieing off as suddenly as it had started. Voldemort's body then fell once more against the stone beneath him, limp and lifeless.

Again, they were all met with an eerie silence, before suddenly another _Bang_ was heard and Hermione watched in horror as Harry's body was flown backwards by the impact. He landed about twenty feet from where she knelt, his back skidding along the stone flooring, before coming to a stop. Hermione's heart thundered within her and her breathing stopped.

Immediately she leapt up from her spot on the floor, racing towards her husband as fast as she could.

"Hermione!" Serenity called after her. Hermione didn't pay any attention as she ran, stumbling and tripping along the way.

She called out Harry's name as she ran, tears coursing down her face as a waterfall might. Her eyesight was blurry, and she could feel the blood within her face and body as it coursed through her. Her heart was beating with a pained thumping, and she felt sick to her stomach once more.

Finally she reached his tossed body, and slid to her knees as she poured herself over him. She took in his face and his body as she knelt there to his left. His face was a pale, chalky white and he had cuts and gashes all along his cheeks and forehead. His robes were torn beyond belief, and blood soaked through in many areas.

"Harry! Harry!" she cried as she shook him softly, her fists clutching at his robes atop his chest. Her tears were unstoppable and uncontrollable as she tried her best to get him to wake. "Wake up, Harry, please! Open your eyes!"

By this time, Serenity had caught up to her as was now kneeling beside Hermione, as King James skidded to a stop across the two. Hermione dared not look up at James, for she knew the pain expressed upon his features. She wasn't sure she could handle his look, and the same went for Serenity.

Hermione continued to call to him, begging him and pleading him to respond, but he did nothing. She was too distraught to think of anything to do, and she dropped her head to his chest as she sobbed.

xxx

Across the room, Li had followed King James as they ran towards Harry, when something suddenly caught his attention.

_CLINK!_

It was the sound of an object falling against the stone. Li turned and saw a black item upon the floor, directly below the area in which the item attacked had been.

Walking up to it, Li bent down and examined the item. His eyes widened at it immediately.

A black ring. No, not a _black_ ring, but a _charred_ ring.

Li stared at it, and could tell that it used to once be a beautifully carved golden ring, with two serpents encircling an emerald stone. He assumed that after the attack it had become charred. Although it may seem odd that a ring of gold would char, Li had no doubt as to why it had charred, rather than melt or simply remain as it was. It was a Horcrux.

It wasn't the actual gold that had charred, but rather the _soul_ that had been encased within it that had done so. Li examined the ring further, without touching it, before turning to the spot in which Voldemort's corpse lay. Then, turning back to the ring, Li held out his hand, his palm inches above the ring, and he muttered an expelling charm. Suddenly, a low wail was released from the ring, and a long silvery-grey wisp emerged forth from the ring. Its look, Li couldn't explain, but it wore a pained expression as it released itself from the ring. Finally, as it completely left the ring, the wail stopped and in a flash, the wisp disappeared, dispersing itself into the air.

Li immediately turned to the body of the Dark Lord, and his eyes widened only slightly as Voldemort's body began to shrivel and decay. Suddenly it stopped and fell to ashes, and his robes became empty piles of cloth atop the stone rubble.

There goes the last of the Dark Lord.

xxx

James was in a state of frozen shock as he peered down at his son. Dropping to his knees, he felt his entire world came to a stop at that moment. He stared intensely at his son, willing his tears to clear so that he could see his face more clearly, but his emotions were uncontrollable at this point. Kneeling beside him, his breath was ragged as he leaned forward to brush his son's bangs from his forehead. He then watched as suddenly the once red scar that so vividly resembled a bolt of lightening gradually began to loose its color, going from the fleshy reddish-purple color it had always been, to the simple color of cream; it was finally healing.

Since the fateful day Harry had received his scar, it never seemed to heal completely, retaining its reddish color as he grew older. Now that color was leaving, and time was finally allowing it to heal. Voldemort no longer lived to wound it any longer.

At the thought of that day eighteen and a half years ago, James felt his emotions over boil within him, and the tears he was holding back now streamed swiftly down his cheeks.

James touched his face, and his heart stopped at how cold and still he felt. Thoughts bombarded his mind, but he refused to believe either one of them! It was impossible! Harry can't be _gone_! He just can't be!

These thoughts brought on new waves of tears more powerful than the old. He forced himself to keep his body under control, he forced his mind to find a more reasonable solution for this, but it seemed futile to even try. With Hermione's whimpers and sobs, along with her repeatedly calling out his name, urging him to awake, James felt all his will, and all his means of life leave him.

Images of Harry as an infant, a toddler with his play broom, a kid playing pranks on Ginny with the Weasley brothers, a young boy just heading off to Hogwarts for the first time, his first Quidditch match, Graduation, his Wedding; they all began to fill his mind. James didn't know how to handle it; this must be all a dream. There is no way this can be happening! He wouldn't be able to survive this; Lily won't be able to survive this!

Then he paused…. Lily.

How would he tell her? He couldn't tell her.

His heart tore several more times as he continued to torture himself with images of his son, and lost possibilities his life could have offered.

He had been so lost in his own misery that he failed to notice Li kneeling solemnly beside him. He just wanted to be left alone, where not even the sunlight, or air for that matter, could ever reach him again.

He heard a soft gasp, most likely Serenity, but chose to ignore it, he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He only wished he could see his son again, talk to his son, and hear his son, one last time.

"M-Mione?" came a groan.

James eyes shot up so quickly from the ground, he could have cracked his neck. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

'_No,_' he thought, '_for Hermione and the others heard it too!'_ And they did, for they were all staring, startled, at the man before them. James quickly stared at Harry's face, desperate to find any trace of life in it, when suddenly he was staring back into the familiar emerald green he so very much loved.

Hermione sat there, shocked, as she watched her husband peer up at her through weak and pained eyes. He barely had the energy to move a muscle, and speaking was more difficult than anyone could have imagined for the prince.

"M-Mione, are you… ok?" he asked at last. With all that he could muster, he slowly raised his left hand, trying his best to reach her face. Hermione smiled, despite her feelings, and nodded as she gently took hold of his hand, pressing it to her cheek as he had tried to do. He gave his best smile, a weak tug at the corner of his lips, and ran his thumb adoringly across her cheek.

Before he could say anything, he felt a hand touch his right shoulder, and he averted his gaze for a moment. For the first time since he had gained consciousness, he realized that there were others there; Li, Serenity and … his father. Harry smiled weakly once more, and James returned it whole heartedly.

"I am very proud of you, my son," was the first thing he said. Harry couldn't explain what he felt at that moment, but sadness and pride at making his father proud seemed to swell within him. He wanted to say something more, but he felt his body wouldn't let him. He couldn't speak for a moment, and looking up at the other two seemed to only heighten his emotions.

Finally he felt a squeeze on his hand by Hermione, and he turned to her once more. Now he felt his emotions let loose as he watched Hermione's face. How would he tell her?

Hermione tried her best to keep her tears at bay, just for a bit, but her emotions refused to remain bottled up within her any longer. Her tears coursed freely down her cheeks and Harry did his best to wipe them away.

"Please," he muttered softly. "Don't cry, Hermione. You saved me."

Hermione froze at this, and Harry chuckled at her reaction. He made to explain himself, when suddenly he cringed, arching his back high into the air, as he bit back a cry of pain. Hermione's eyes watched him with fear and worry, and she glanced up at James, who himself sported the same expression.

At long last, Harry relaxed his body again, but his breathing was labored and pained. He glanced back up at Hermione, and she gasped as his eyes tried to tell her something. He looked up at her with pain and regret as he took in her features slowly. His gaze was frightening her, and she begged him to tell her what was going on.

"Mione, I want you to know," he started, before taking in another ragged breath, "that I love you… very much." Hermione was confused by this, but nodded, frightened by the way he was speaking.

"I know, Harry, but why are you speaking like-?"

"I need you to know that!" he said urgently, almost forcefully. "I need you to tell me you understand that! Tell me Hermione, do you understand that?"

Hermione nodded immediately.

"Yes Harry, I understand. I know you do, but please stop speaking this way!" she begged. Harry sighed, finally, and averted his gaze from his wife.

"You mean everything to me, Hermione, never forget that." Harry told her, though his eyes were looking down at their joined hands now in her lap. "Everything I've done these last few months has been for you. To keep you safe."

Hermione was crying again, and she couldn't understand why he was speaking like this. Chills ran down her spine and she sniffed as she clutched at his hand for dear life.

"Please Harry, stop this. Don't talk like this, its scaring me," she pleaded. He sighed and looked back up at her. "I love you too, Harry."

Harry remained quiet for a few minutes after this, breathing laboriously and fighting back waves of pain, but his gaze never left Hermione's. Then he sighed once more and said:

"Hermione, please, forgive me." He looked away as he said this. He was weaker now then before.

"What? Why – what are you talking about?" Harry squeezed her hand tightly now, gazing longingly at the golden wedding ring upon her left ring finger. His emotions were surfacing once again.

"I'm… (sniff) I'm glad I got to see you…" he paused for a moment to look up at her, "one last time."

Hermione seemed to get angry by this, and Serenity gasped as the other two froze.

"Don't talk like that!" she reprimanded. "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see." She then paused and lowered herself so that she was closer to him. With her free hand she cleared away some of his bangs that were upon his forehead adoringly. Then she whispered, "We're together now, Harry. Everything is going to be ok."

Harry reached his hand to her cheek once more, while his eyes never once left hers.

"Take care of her." Harry asked his father, while not once looking away from Hermione. Hermione raised her body a bit, staring back at Harry as if he had just denied her.

"That wont be-"

"Promise me." Harry said, his voice as firm as his weak state would allow, yet his was also watery and sad. James sighed; this was all too much for him. The thought of loosing his son was unbearable. But finally, he nodded.

"I promise, son." Harry nodded, and sighed, his eyes closing slowly. His voice was no longer working, for he was to weak, but he managed to reach for his father's hand. He grasped his wrist and held it tight, while he did the same with Hermione's. Finally, his eyes fluttered close, and his body went lax as he allowed his head to roll slightly to the side.

Hermione gasped, both of her hands flying to her mouth as she stared on in shock.

"No," she muttered in shock, her eyes unable to turn away from his face. Serenity tried to console her, but Hermione refused, as she continued to stare at Harry in disbelief, shaking her head. "He can't be… he just can't be!"

"Hermione, please," Serenity started, but her voice was also full of tears. She tried to turn Hermione away, but Hermione wouldn't allow her as she draped herself atop Harry's chest. Serenity left her to cry as she turned her teary gaze to James. He was watching his son with desperation before calling out to Li, who was beside him.

"Quickly, get a mediwitch!" he told Li. "And Hurry!" Li nodded immediately and jumped up, quickly apparating out of the hall in the direction of the camp.

All of a sudden, Hermione sat upright, her face bent in determination, as she stared down at Harry. Serenity turned to her in surprise as she heard her mutter something softly:

"He… he's breathing." James seemed to snap out of his daze as he heard this, as did the others. Serenity's eyes widened as she heard this, as a spark of hope flickered within her eyes.

"Hermione, are… are you sure?" she asked as she leaned forward. Hermione's eyes never left Harry's face as she said this. "You mean he isn't-"

Serenity couldn't bear to finish her sentence as she choked back a soft whimper. Hope was welling up within her, and she knew her heart would never mend had Harry not survived this. She continued to watch his face, willing him to move and give them all a sign that he was alive and well. But he didn't. He remained there, lifeless-like, and pale, and Serenity almost feared she had misheard Hermione all together. Just then she heard King James speak.

"Are you sure, Hermione? Please tell me you are sure!" he asked desperately. Hermione nodded, placing her hand atop his chest, as she felt for the faint vibrations that was his breathing.

"Yes," she said softly, yet with a hint of desperation. "Feel." James did a she said, and Serenity was shocked to see the dramatic difference within his face. His face quickly contorted from its frightened panic, to a look of complete shock and … hope.

"He's so… weakened and pale. He isn't going to make it if we don't get him help soon." James quickly stated.

"But Li," started Hermione, "he just went to find a mediwitch! He should be here any moment." James sighed.

"We cannot guarantee he'll make it until then." James added frightened. He then turned to Serenity. "Is there anything _you_ can do for him, Serenity?"

Serenity lowered her head in pain, unable to meet the King's eyes as she heard him ask this of her.

"I… I can try, Uncle James, but I'm afraid I do not have the capability of healing such serious wounds." Serenity told him. "A Healing such as this requires group healings. I do not have the energy to heal Harry, Sire, for I would eventually be in the same situation as Harry himself is in."

James' face dropped as he looked onto his son. Tears welled up within his eyes, and worry was etched deeply within his features.

"But," Serenity started again, with a determination laced within her voice. "I will defiantly do my best to heal him the best I can." And with that, Serenity picked herself up, and quickly knelt beside James as he moved himself a bit.

"And I'll help," came Hermione's determined voice. Serenity's head shot up, and her expression was of weary shock. James, too, shot his eyes towards Hermione as she said this, for he still had no knowledge of her trainings.

"What?" came James reply.

"I want to help." Hermione spoke to Serenity. "I can do this, and I will help you, Serenity. Together." Serenity continued to watch her. Finally she sighed, as she continued to eye her.

"Are you sure, Hermione? You aren't hardly far enough in your training to be attempting such a risk. I fear for you, Hermione." Hermione understood all this, but nothing was going to stop her now.

"I'm positive Serenity." Hermione said. "Now hurry, we haven't much time!"

Immediately, Serenity and Hermione positioned themselves and readied themselves so that they could begin. They each took in a deep breath, praying for the best, before starting.

'_Harry please, don't leave me.'_ Hermione pleaded.

xxx

Li raced down the length of the camp grounds, in search of the men and Sirius and any mediwitch or wizard that may help Harry. Yet, as he kept running, he was shocked to notice that the entire site was deserted. Not a single sound passed through his ears as he continued to run, except for the sound of his own pounding feet.

Finally he found himself reaching the vast area before the tree-line into the forest where Sirius had erected his shield of protection. Li began to feel somewhat elated as he passed the last of the tents, but as he rounded the corner, his heart sank. The area was deserted, except for those who weren't as seriously injured as most. Most of the seriously wounded had already been apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital, Li assumed, and hoped he would find a mediwitch still there quick.

As he entered the protective shield, his hoped dropped once more as he found no Mediwitches left. It appeared they had all left, and were returning later. Li banged his fist against the operating desk in which Sirius had been commanding from earlier. At this, one of the remaining Aurors, the only one awake, sat up from his cot not too far away, and studied Li carefully.

"Hullo," he started. "Everything alright?" Li ignored him for a moment as he hung his head low, trying his best to think of what to do. The Auror quirked an eyebrow and Li's attitude and sighed. "You seem a bit troubled; perhaps there is something I can be of help with? It is awfully dull in here, and I am perfectly capable of fighting, it is just that my ankle seems to be severely broken, and my wand snapped not too long ago," said the Auror in an even tone.

Li raised his head a bit and turned to look at the man for a moment. Li wore a look of annoyance as well as disbelief as the man rambled on.

"What is worse, is that I am now stuck here, forbidden to leave this dome while others out there battle on. I say, it was quite disappointing to be left behind, ya know? And it all sounds so exciting! All the other Aurors are out doing their duty while I am left behind to nurse a swollen foot. Quite unfair I tell you, quite un-"

"Did you say the others are out battling?" asked Li, thankful for the tip, as well as a way to get the man to stop rambling. "Where? When?"

The Auror seemed to brighten up at the attention of being asked, and sat up straighter as he pointed the direction out for Li.

"Just that way," he said as he pointed past tents to his right. "That man there told me that there were _thousands_ of cloakies (what he calls Death Eaters) out there this time. He said that the Light was terribly outnumbered, which I don't deny for I have seen all the men that have traveled in and out of this place, and if you ask me, I'd probably have said a little over three quarters of our men have been incapacitated." He took a stop for a breath as Li stood straight, and turned toward the entrance of the hall. "I say," the man started up again, "Have we met? You look terribly familiar-" but before the poor man could finish his thought, Li stepped out of the shield, and took off at a run towards the field in which the man had just pointed out.

xxx

Sirius had imagined that all was over once Slytherin Castle came tumbling to the ground, but nothing could describe the shock he felt as a wail, more horrible than anything he had ever heard, pierce through the early morning air.

It resounded throughout the hilly landscape of the countryside, and resonated horridly off of the large, menacing mountains. It seemed never-ending, and more full of pain than anything he'd ever heard.

It appeared the Death Eaters themselves found this to be excruciating, for they cried immediately, covering their ears as the wail penetrated them. They clutched at their left arms, screaming, as they muttered things like: "It burns!" and "I have served you well my Lord, why this torture?" etc.

Finally, once the wail itself ceased to resound, the last of the remaining Death Eaters ran, in directions only they understood, until Sirius and the rest of the Aurors of his army put their strength together to round them all up. Sirius watched them now in pride as they circled around the captured Death Eaters, their wands at arms length, ready to strike down any who try to act out. Most of the Death Eaters now seemed depressed, and withdrawn, as they sat stood there, bound to their fellow men, awaiting the inevitable outcome.

Although, despite his victory on the field, Sirius couldn't help but worry about Harry and the others that had gone up to rescue him, as well as Hermione, who had been a captor herself.

By judging the reactions of the Death Eaters as the wail resounded over the fields, Sirius had a pretty strong notion that Harry had succeeded, yet something cold and bothering seemed to settle within his stomach, and dread began to take over. He didn't know why, but something told him that all was _not_ alright.

Neither had James sent word to Sirius all night, but also Ron and Remus had not yet returned. This bothered Sirius greatly, and he feared greatly for them.

Then suddenly, as Sirius was awaiting the return of King Amos and Cedric with Armed Guards of Azkaban, he noticed Li bounding up to him from within the camp field. At seeing Li alone, and in the hurry in which he was, Sirius's heart plummeted. It was then he knew right away that something had gone terribly wrong.

\

"Your Highness," Li panted as he reached his King. "Please, you need summon a few or your Mediwitches over as quickly as you can! And you must hurry!"

Sirius took in Li's disheveled form, never having seen him in such disarray, and worry over boiled within him.

"What? What has happened?" he asked.

"It's Harry, Sire, he is in grave danger! You must summon a mediwitch, _immediately_!" At hearing this, Sirius instantly drew out his wand, and summoned over a group of Mediwitches at once.

They had only take a few minutes to arrive, but when they did he instructed a few of them to remain behind, and instructed two of the best to accompany him as he left. Then Li, along with Sirius, immediately set out towards the Castle.

xxx

King Amos and Cedric arrived shortly after Sirius's departure to Slytherin Castle, along with a legion of Azkaban Guards at their sides. Dememtors, which were only used against the most highly dangerous prisoners, were left behind, for many still distrusted them. They have always pledged their allegiance to the Dark Lord, and Amos refused to bring them into Dark territory.

Immediately, the Guards set to work, binding and bolting the Death Eaters, readying them for transfer to the prison. Many fought, and most refused to participate, trying their best to curse the guards and everyone around, when suddenly the Head Guard of Azkaban stunned most of them into a stupor. Amos laughed, his face glowing with pride at having helped in rounding the remaining Death Eaters. He looked quite pleased with himself, yet his son did not.

Cedric had been worried for the past few hours, his mind constantly bent upon a certain Ravenclaw that was in profound danger. His battling had been fierce, for he would imagine his attackers were the only objects between him and Cho. This tactic seemed to work to his benefit, but it didn't help against calming his fears that Cho may not be safe.

Cedric watched as the last of the Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban, and as the Mediwitches aided the wounded Aurors upon the field. Now, he wasn't sure what exactly to do and felt slightly useless, and to tell the truth, he also felt a bit empty. He found himself missing Cho's presence even more so now than ever.

Ever since she had arrived at Hufflepuff, the two of them had been inseparable. Always the other's company, they grew quite fond of each other, and eventually grew quite close. Cho was his second half, and he felt incomplete without her near. It was safe to say that he was genuinely in love with her, and had been for a long time, even as she was recovering over Harry. But what fueled his passion more, was that now he was certain she felt the same.

Cedric searched the surrounding areas thoroughly as he prayed Cho was safe, yet the more he searched, the more he feared something had gone terribly wrong. He was about to run off to search the cave he had left her at when suddenly all of the Aurors began to horde around in a certain area. They were speaking in loud voices, astonished and taken aback. Cedric caught what they were saying as he was walking away.

"By Merlin! What happened to _him_?"

"Someone call a mediwitch over immediately! The Professor and the others needs help!"

"Is he alright? What happened Child?"

At the sound of the Professor, Cedric spun on his heals.

"Clear out, clear out! Give them some air for heavens sake!" he heard another yell as the men crowded in closer. Cedric watched as they began to step back, clearing the space. A flash of silvery blue caught his eye and he quickly made his way towards the gathered men.

When he finally reached them, he pushed his way through their walls, and stopped abruptly as he took in the sight of the pale and almost unconscious Dumbledore, flanked by Auror Remus Lupin and Cho.

Cho also paused for a moment as she was attending to Dumbledore, and a small smile pulled at her lips as she looked up, taking in Cedric's disheveled form. Cedric returned the smile before making his way closer to her. Cho allowed a larger smile to show as she stood up. Seconds later, she flung herself against him, clutching him to her as she exhaled a sigh of relief.

Cedric held her close, pressing to her desperately as he took in the feel of her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you are safe," he whispered into her hair. "What did you do in that cave?" At the mention of this, Cho pulled away.

"I was right, Cedric! The locket," she exclaimed, "it _was_ a Horcrux!" She then pressed her forehead back into his chest before continuing. "And it was horrid! So much pain… so much destruction!" she said, beginning to cry, as her emotional walls of control began to break down. Cedric held her close, trying to sooth her, not understanding a thing she said after that.

He craned his head to get a look Dumbledore, who looked so incredibly weak it shocked him. He never once thought he would ever see such a powerful man as Dumbledore be reduced to such a state. Ron was kneeling just behind, and his little sister used her wand to take care of his wounds he had somehow managed to receive.

The mediwitch, who had just run up to aid them, quickly conjured a stretcher-like form beneath the Professor, and began to levitate it up. Cedric watched as Dumbledore reached out his hand towards the mediwitch, and touched her hand beside him.

"So sorry to cause you all this trouble, Polly." Dumbledore said weakly. The mediwitch just shrugged him off and muttered something incoherently as she began to lead him away to a more secure area, just after she had given him a certain putrid potion to drink. Cedric then took a closer look at the mediwitch that had been summoned and smiled. Madam Pomfrey.

He watched as Ginny began to lead her brother away as well, following Madam Pomfrey, along with Remus. The group began to disperse a bit, leaving Cedric along with Cho. Looking down at Cho's form once more, he tightened his grip on her, before whispering in her ear:

"I love you, Cho."

xxx

James watched in amazement as Serenity and Hermione continued to attempt healing his son. He wasn't completely sure what was happening but it seemed that Serenity was beginning to weaken a bit. Hermione, too, looked pale and seemed to be struggling a bit, but the determination about her was amazing. He knew if anyone was to save his son, it would be these two.

Just then, as James continued to watch, a small series of _pop_s were heard not too far away, and he was relieved to see Li had returned with not only Mediwitches, but with Sirius as well.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed as Sirius knelt beside him. His face looked terribly ashy and shocked at the sight of Harry before him.

"By Merlin, James, what _happened_?" he asked, his eyes once not leaving Harry's form. He took in Serenity, but when his eyes landed on Hermione, shock completely took over him. For a moment he hadn't heard James question him urgently.

"Sirius, where is Lily?" James asked him. Sirius turned to him a moment later, before snapping his eyes back to Harry.

"I sent her back to Gryffindor." Sirius answered. "She's safe there."

James numbly turned back to his son.

Twenty minutes had passed by, and both girls had hit exhaustion, for James could see it in their faces. Still Harry hadn't shown any signs of awakening, and James never felt more hollow. He knew Serenity and Hermione were holding on to their energy by the tips of the thread, and he could see the determination each girl felt as they poured everything into Harry.

Tears continued to course down Hermione's cheeks as she trembled. James wasn't quite sure whether it was from all the energy put forth, or from her raw emotions.

Finally, as another ten minutes had passed, a small whimper was heard, and Serenity fell forward, pressing her palms softly against Harry's chest as she tried to keep herself up. She was exhausted, and could hardly muster enough energy to keep herself from collapsing. She too was crying, and Li quickly went to her side, and he pulled her against his chest as she cried into him.

"I… I tired!" she cried. "B-But … I-I can't do it! His wounds… everything…it's all too much. I… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She clutched at Li's chest as she cried, her body wracking with emotion. She was on the verge of collapsing, and loosing consciousness all together, but somehow was able to keep herself from fainting, due to the enormous transfer of energy she had just done.

James heart plummeted into his stomach, but was surprised, and truthfully a little hopeful, as she noticed Hermione continued on with her attempt. But his hopes were soon to crash to the ground as suddenly, just as Serenity had done, she too collapsed against his son.

James quickly went to her, and the others watched as she struggled to pull herself up. Her arms trembled under her weight, depleted of any energy. She too was in the same sate as Serenity, but instead allowed her body to collapse against her husband, crying heavily as her body trembled as well.

"No," she whispered desperately. "No, it… it can't be. I won't accept it!" she cried. She softly fisted a handful of his robes as she said this, while desperately pressing her body to him.

"Hermione," came James watery voice as he knelt beside her. "Hermione, please-"

"No! He can't be dead!" she screamed, this time sitting up abruptly. "He can't leave me! He just can't!" she continued to cry as she shook him. "He promised!"

She began to pound softly against his chest as she cried, before collapsing once more against him. James left her to cry, for he was suffering his own depression when suddenly, something happened that made his world stop. A mutter.

"M-Mione?"

**XXX**

**Hello again… **

**Muahahaha… a CLiFfY! I am sorry, I know it is evil of me, but … I need to end it here! If not, you wouldn't be getting a new chapter for another three days or so! **

**I know it is extremely sad, but it needed to be done! I really hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Now, I know that the ring my not be _exactly_ as JKR explains it in HPB, but I wasn't able to look it up in the book as to how it looked exactly. This is how I remember it, but I could have had a different vision in my mind, and I apologize for the difference, but keep in mind that this _was_ supposed to be the ring in which Voldemort received from his mother's side. It was Salazar's ring.**

**Until next time…**

**SM131**


	27. Awakenings

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello everybody!**

**This is for all of those who were fuming at me for leaving the last chapter at such a horrible ending. Hehe, sorry to have you all go through that, so I hope this fast update makes up for all the emotions felt towards me! **

**Ya know, many of you had commented how a part in the last chapter reminded you of Beauty and the Beast. Haha… well it wasn't intentional, but as I read over my last chapter, I too noticed how it sounds like the ending scene. Well, does it help that that is one of my all time favorite Disney movies? Lol, I guess I'm more influenced than I believe myself to be. Hehe…**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twenty-Seven : Awakenings.

XXX

"No," she whispered desperately. "No, it… it can't be. I won't accept it!" she cried. She softly fisted a handful of his robes as she said this, while desperately pressing her body to him.

"Hermione," came James watery voice as he knelt beside her. "Hermione, please-"

"No! He can't be dead!" she screamed, this time sitting up abruptly. "He can't leave me! He just can't!" she continued to cry as she shook him. "He promised!"

She began to pound softly against his chest as she cried, before collapsing once more against him. James left her to cry, for he was suffering his own depression when suddenly, something happened that made his world stop. A mutter.

"M-Mione?"

xxx

Hermione froze for a moment, before lifting her body off of her husband in shock. Her eyes were red and watery, as tears streamed down the side of her face, while she held her eyes open in shock. Her breath seemed to be caught, and she trembled slightly.

"What?" she finally managed to utter. Her voice was ragged and raw, and it held a tone of fear in it as well, perhaps from fear that it was all her imagination.

She stared down at him desperately, and for a moment, she truly did fear she had imagined it when suddenly a weak hand landed gently atop her knee. Just then the man before her slowly began to flutter his eyes, and within moments Hermione found herself lost in a pool of emerald she knew so well. Harry then smiled faintly up at her, his complexion still pale, but a new sense of glow within his cheeks.

Immediately Hermione let out a short sob before throwing herself atop him, clutching his robes once again for dear life as she wept against him. Her body wracked with tears as she pressed herself as close to him as she could. Harry then slowly brought his hand up to her back soothingly.

"Shh… it's ok Mione," he said feebly, barely over a whisper. "Please don't cry."

"I thought… I was so scared I-" she sobbed against him. "Oh thank Merlin your alive!" And with that, she was lost again in another bought of tears. Harry sighed, and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and turning towards his father.

James, who had been as distraught, if not more, came up right beside his son and Hermione, while peering down at his son, relieved. Nothing could explain the relief that washed over him when his son opened his eyes. He felt his life had been over moments before, and now he felt as all that dread and depression left him. Immediately, he called for the mediwitch that Sirius had brought with him, as he watched Harry weakly peer up at him.

Serenity had also slid right up beside Harry, with Li and Sirius right beside her.

As the mediwitch knelt beside Harry's almost lifeless body, she ordered that everyone clear the way so that he would have room to breath. Hermione reluctantly peeled herself off of her husband as the mediwitch conjured a stretcher beneath him, but she refused to part with him.

As she sat up, Hermione caught Harry's eye, and regardless of her emotions, a soft smile graced her features. Her eyes welled up again, but she held them at bay as she stared down at him. He smiled back up at her, as he raised a hand to her cheek.

"I hate it when you cry," he told her softly. She let out a short chuckle and shook her head.

"It's all your fault!" she retorted. "Neither of us would be in this mess had you not decided to play _Hero_!" Harry let out what he thought was a laugh, but it turned itself into a series of short coughs, and Hermione's demeanor immediately changed to one of worry.

"Oh Harry," she whispered as she combed a few of his bangs eyes, as he smiled up at her. Hermione then gasped as Harry slowly slipped back out of consciousness, allowing his eyes to flutter closed.

Hermione almost began to panic once more, but the mediwitch then turned to her, and reassured her that it was only his lack of energy.

"Please Your Highness," she said kindly. "He is fine, only exhausted and weak. He will be fine." Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she pulled away for a moment while the mediwitch levitated the stretcher. The Mediwitch then apparated, along with everybody else, out of the cold hall, leaving behind destruction and the end of a terrible evil behind them.

xxx

Hours had passed since the destruction of Slytherin Castle, and Aurors still littered the field before the campsite, and it was nearing noon. Despite the time though, the land of Slytherin still held its dark, gloomy atmosphere. The skies remained a deep grey, and eerie shadows were cast upon the land far after the destruction of its Lord.

Hundreds of Aurors and Mediwitches tended to the wounded that had yet to be moved into the already-full magical hospitals. The ones left behind had been the 'not-too-serious' crowd, and the Aurors worked hard to get them transferred over to the different castles, where they would retrieve extra treatment for their wounds.

Ginny, who had stayed behind, offered her aid to the Aurors who needed it. After a while the number of wounded men began to dwindle, and Ginny was confronted by one of the leading Ravenclaw Aurors.

"Milady, may I ask of you a favor?" he asked in a formal tone. Ginny nodded, holding back her giggle. "Will you go around the perimeter along with some other Mediwitches, and check to see if there are any other wounded men?"

Ginny nodded right away, and ran off to do as she was told, eager to help. Eventually, she found herself standing before the large tents bordering the camp, directly before the large jagged mountain she had so recently entered.

From the look of the mountain now, she would have never guessed it had been the same, for during the last few hours, one side had crumbled and fell to the floor. Rocks lay strewn everywhere, from small pebbles to large massive boulders. The mouth of the cave was no longer visible, even to Ginny, and an odd shadow fell upon it. It was almost as if the mountain decided to fall along with its Lord.

Ginny shrugged it off as she took a few steps closer to the toppled mountain. She wondered if there was anyway back into the cave, or if it had caved in completely due to the destruction of the rest of the mountain. Ginny voted for the latter but suddenly felt intrigued and decided to take a closer look, just for the heck of it.

As she zigzagged this way and that around large boulders, she maneuvered herself easily throughout the littered area. She finally neared the area where the mouth had once been, and to her satisfaction she had been correct; it had caved itself in.

Ginny sighed and touched the large boulder before her, when suddenly an image of the Prince of Slytherin formed in her head. She blinked for a moment, wondering what had happened to him and whether he had defeated those three brutes or not. Ginny felt a pain in her gut as she remembered how the lead Death Eater had actually been the Prince's father, King Lucius, and how horribly he had treated his son. She truly felt sorry for the Prince.

He had saved her life, as well as Dumbledore and Cho's, and she owed him greatly for what he had done. If only she could have thanked him after, or helped him out, although she was pretty sure he would have denied doing such a thing in the first place.

Sighing, Ginny turned around, making her way back towards camp when suddenly she stopped frozen in her tracks. Ginny blinked a few more times to clear her eyes, for she doubted what she saw, before gasping. A body.

She quickly ran over and dropped to her knees before the body. Whoever it was, they wore a black cloak, and Ginny had a pretty good idea who it may be. She wasn't quite sure, for she couldn't see the face because he was lying upon his stomach, and his cloak draped over his head. Ginny looked around for a moment to see if there were any other bodies, but they seemed to be alone, and she immediately turned her complete focus upon him.

She touched his back for a moment, trying to feel for any movement that might indicate breathing, and when she felt the soft, almost non existent, vibrations she immediately reached across and flipped the body over. Instantly Ginny gasped as she stared down into the face of the very Prince who had saved her life. His already pale flesh was pasty white, and he had scrapes and gashes covering his face. His robes were caked with what Ginny was sure was dried blood, and his flesh was cold and stone-like. Ginny wasn't exactly sure what to do, but knew the Prince was barely hanging to his life as it was, so she pulled out her wand out of her robes and sent up hundreds of bright sparks into the sky, praying someone had seen.

She had been lucky, and just moments later, she could hear as a few men and a few Mediwitches came running up. She called out to them, and she watched as they rounded the very boulder she too had before stopping short. The Mediwitches immediately tended to the young man, but the Aurors knelt down and snatched Ginny by the arm, pulling her to her feet and away from the body.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she was pulled to her feet. She spun upon the Auror who held her, ready to complain, when she suddenly caught his face. "Seamus?"

Seamus nodded, his face in anger as he stared back at her steadily.

"Ginny," he started. "Do you have any _idea _who this man _is_?" Ginny stared at him for a moment, before nodding in anger.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I know perfectly well who this man _is_, Seamus. Why does it matter?"

"He is the _enemy _Ginny!" he yelled back. "He would have killed you without a second thought! How could you ask to save him?" At this Ginny's anger flared as her eyes burned. "He's a killer!"

"He saved my _life!_" she exclaimed. Seamus stood there, shocked for a moment, unsure what to say when Ginny decided to continue. "And for that matter, he saved Cho _and _Dumbledore as well, Seamus! That man is not a killer, he saved me and I'm going to return the favor; it's the least I can do for what he did to me!"

Seamus remained quiet, before nodding numbly, releasing Ginny's arm from his grasp as he looked down at the blonde-haired man the Mediwitch was about to apparate out with. Ginny turned from his silently, an angry bounce in her step as she moved beside the mediwitch, ready to apparate as well.

Within seconds, Seamus found himself staring directly at the large boulder, yet his eyes still focused upon the spot where Ginny had once stood.

'_He saved her life…_' he thought. He then sighed, and jumped a bit as the Auror beside him called out his name.

"Let's go, Seamus. We have a lot of work to do for the King," the Auror said. Seamus nodded and the two set out towards the campsite once more.

xxx

Ron lay quietly within the Hospital Wing of Gryffindor Castle as he awaited treatment from the many Mediwitches running about. He was so weak, and his body ached beyond belief as he drank the small glass of potion that was to ease the pain within. Those Death Eaters had gotten him good, and their curses left lingering tremors of pain coursing throughout his body.

By now, the upper Hospital, the level that was designed for the Royal family and their closest of friends and family, was filling up quickly as he watched as the Mediwitches spilled themselves over his best mate, Harry.

It had totally shocked Ron when he took in the sight of his unconscious friend's battered body. They had to reassure him a few times that Harry was indeed going to make it, but it seemed that neither he, Hermione, nor the Queen for that matter were in any way comforted by this. The sight of Harry was frightening enough.

Ron also watched as Li carried Serenity in, unconscious in his arms and paler than he had ever seen her. He gently laid her atop the bed diagonal from his own, and set to work in preparing a sort of concoction for the Princess. Ron found that he didn't have the strength at the moment to watch what was going on, and barely felt he had the energy to keep his eyes open. He could hear as the Mediwitches called out to one another, requesting aid and calling those witches in other villages for aid as well.

After a good five minutes, Ron began to feel he was slipping away and felt he only wanted to sleep, forever and on. Slowly he began to slide his eyes closed and finally drifted off to a place where his pain subsided, and his worries washed away.

Ron had no idea how long he had been out, but as he began to surface from his many odd dreams of sapphires and gold, he felt as his head was being slightly lifted off of his pillow, as a cool stone bowl was pressed to his lips. A cool flowing liquid spilled past his lips, and down his throat as a gentle voice guided him.

Ron tried to open his eyes, but felt incredibly weak. Finally, he managed to open his eyes a bit, and through his blurry vision he first thought he had seen an angel, complete with a glowing halo and all, until his sight cleared up, and he froze at the vision before him. A vision he hadn't expected to see at all…

Lady Luna Lovegood.

xxx

Ginny lowered herself onto the mattress of the hospital bed that the Prince of Slytherin now occupied. He was still unconscious, and had been for the last 15 minutes since he had been apparated to Gryffindor Castle. Dumbledore, regardless of his weakened state, had insisted, and almost ordered, that he be brought to Gryffindor, for he had promised to protect him.

Lucius and a few of his other men had managed to elude the rest of the Aurors, and escaped, which only meant that while they were free to roam the Kingdoms, Draco's life was still in potential danger. Ginny shook her head at this and sighed, pitying the former Prince for his familial problems. She couldn't imagine all that he had gone through, and knew it wasn't fair, or right for that matter, to be forced to endure such pain and loss of trust. She didn't quite blame the man for his attitude or actions, for they were all he was raised on and all he knew.

Inhaling a deep breath, Ginny reached for her wand and magically warmed the pitcher of water that sat atop the night stand beside Draco's bed. As she did this, she reached for the stone basin beside her and a clean cloth as well. She poured the now warm water into the basin and placed it atop the table as well. Dipping the cloth into the water, she began to wash away the dried blood and dirt that had collected upon his face.

As she did this, she took a moment to take in his features. Of course she wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she found herself admiring the shapely contours of his face. From his hard jaw to his well-fashioned cheekbones, Ginny certainly understood why he had been so admired. Unfortunately, his attitude was rumored to be _nothing_ like his good looks.

As Ginny lost herself in her own thoughts of the man before her, she failed to notice as curious icy blue eyes peered up at her. When she finally did notice, she let out a small 'eep' before dropping the cloth to the bed as she sat up. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, before trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. Ginny immediately objected, afraid he might hurt himself further.

"Oh no, don't do that," she said softly as she pulled out her wand once again. Draco gave her an odd look she wasn't sure exactly how to read, but dismissed it as she conjured the bed to bend up, making it able for him to sit in a sitting position. He then pressed his back against the bed as he continued to watch Ginny. She was certainly uncomfortable by this, but made no show of it as she picked the cloth once more, dipping it back into the warm water before wringing it out.

"Where am I?" he asked as his eyes flicked over to the golden curtains beside him for a moment. Ginny looked up at him for a moment, surprised to hear him speak, before turning back to the water basin.

"In Gryffindor Castle's Hospital Wing." Ginny replied. She stole a quick look up at him to see his reaction, but to her surprise his face was emotionless as he went back to watching her. Ginny was positive her face was beet red by now from all of his attention, but tried to hide it. As she finally managed to get all of the dirt and blood out of the cloth, she magically removed the dirty water from the basin, replacing it with fresh water. She then turned back to Draco, but as she bent forward to continue cleaning his face, he pushed her hand away, while moving his head to the side, stopping her from continuing.

At first she was surprised and sat back for a moment, her eyes wide, before she bent forward a second time to continue. Again he pushed her hand away, a defiant look in his eyes as he stared back at her. Ginny pursed her lips together and squared her shoulders a bit.

"Stop doing that!" she told him in a stern tone. Draco made no face of understanding, but continued to watch her, the same look in his eyes as he did this. "I am trying to clean your wounds before I can treat them."

Thinking she had gotten him to stop, she tried for a third time to clean his wounds, and to her surprise, he pushed her away for the third time. Huffing and annoyed, she tossed the rag at his face and stood up.

"Fine," she said as she before she turned from him. "Act like a prat!" She took a few steps forward, about to round the curtain and leave, when his voice called her back.

"Why am I here?" he asked her. Ginny stopped and turned back to him, mildly aggravated.

"That's a good question," she told him, in somewhat of a nasty way. She then regretted it immediately as she caught the flicker of emotion pass through his eyes. He immediately masked it as he picked up the rag she had tossed at him, and continued to clean his face, wincing as he accidentally touched his fresh wounds.

She watched him for a moment silently before turning around, and sitting herself back upon the bed.

"Here, you're not doing it right." Ginny told him softly as she took the rag from him. He gave her a quizzical look, but Ginny ignored it as she began to re-clean his face. He sat their quietly once more, this time allowing her to continue her work.

"I don't need your sympathy, you know," he told her as she continued to clean. Ginny didn't stop, and acted as if he hadn't said anything at all before replying:

"And I don't need your attitude either."

Draco didn't reply to this, neither did he show any expression of emotion, but sat their quietly, his eyes still fixed intently upon her face. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Ginny decided that the quiet had gone on long enough.

"It was under Dumbledore's orders," she started. Draco gave her a confused look, but said nothing as Ginny made to continue. "You were brought here under Dumbledore's orders. He never makes a promise he won't keep. You are safe here; Gryffindor will take proper care of you now."

Draco wasn't sure what to say exactly, and his shock must have showed itself upon his face, for Ginny took one look at him and her face instantly softened. Nothing was said between the two for the next hour and a half as Ginny went on to close up a few of his larger wounds upon his face and arms.

Finally, as she finished with her attentions, and after she had emptied the basin of water, she stood up and made to leave, but before she left she turned to him once more, a faint smile pulling at her lips.

"Oh yes," she said softly. "Thank you… for saving us."

And with that last sentence, she sent him one last smile, before disappearing around the curtain for the night.

xxx

The soft aroma of fresh roses and lilies greeted Harry as he found himself surfacing from the depths of a black world. As his eyes began to gain their sight back, he squinted, though with his eyes still tightly shut, as he began to notice the sun that was beaming upon his face. At that moment, he suddenly felt an intense pounding against his skull, and he groaned inwardly at the pain of a headache.

A gentle rumble of whispered talk then met his ears as he allowed his eyes to slowly crack open, taking in his blurry surroundings before his sight cleared up. He blinked a few times and slowly his eyes refocused themselves. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, and knew instantly where it was he was at. The Hospital Wing of Gryffindor Castle. Turning his head towards the sound of low talk to his right, Harry smiled as he watched his best friend.

"Oi Harry, you're awake! How you feeling!" he asked excitedly. He was sitting against the corner of the bed to Harry's right, while a mediwitch tended to a heavily wrapped wound upon his right arm. He made to jump up, wanting to run to Harry's side, but the nurse held him back, reprimanding him for his sudden movements. "Did you just wake up? Oh will your mother and wife be glad to hear that! Haven't left your side since you entered this wing, they haven't! Well, I'm not one to talk, seeing as I have probably been in here almost as much as they have." Ron said with a grin.

Harry chuckled as best he could, and smiled up at his best mate. He really didn't have the energy at the moment for talking, and was slightly relieved as the mediwitch tending Ron's wound slapped his arm slightly, while reprimanding him over talking too much.

"Let the boy catch his breath!" she told the red-head. "I swear, you are such a bother sometimes. Harry dear, I'll be there in just a moment." Ron only turned back to Harry, his face in a apologetic grin, causing Harry to chuckle once more before Ron let out a loud 'Ouch!', for the Mediwitch had slapped his wounded arm once more.

As Harry tilted his head slightly, he was able to catch a good glimpse of the woman, and his eyes widened. '_I should have known._'

Madame Pomfrey.

Ron looked at back at Harry and grinned as best he could before making faces of pain as Madame Pomfrey tended to the 75 stitches within Ron's upper right arm. Harry smiled as the scent of lilies and roses met him once more. He turned his head over to his right bedside table and smiled at the large vase of scarlet-red roses and powdery white lilies. Ron noticed this and chuckled.

"She picked those herself, ya know." Ron said to his friend. "Madame Pomfrey had ordered her out of the Hospital Wing for two hours, because she hadn't left in three straight days! Ha, that woman. So the first thing she did was go out into the gardens and pick you a whole punch of flowers." Ron ended his little anecdote with a soft chuckle.

Harry smiled, but quirked an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked weakly. Ron only smiled, as he jerked his head forward, indicating to something, or someone, to Harry's left. Harry turned his head slowly and instantly smiled as he took in Hermione's peaceful face as she slept soundly beside him. She had her arm upon his bed, which she used as a pillow, for her head was gently resting atop it, while her other hand was lightly clutching onto Harry's left hand. Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed at first, but shrugged it off as he tightened his fingers around hers as best he could.

He took in her sleeping form and the peacefulness of her face beside him as he lay there. She was always exceptionally beautiful when she was asleep.

He followed the contours of her face with his eyes, and took in her creamy skin, full soft lips, and long eyelashes. Features he already had etched into his mind forever, but he knew he would never tire of just simply staring at her. She was just so beautiful.

Her hair, which she had pulled back into a half braid, shone with a gentle golden glow from the streaming sunlight that cascaded through the large open windows of the wing. Harry could tell that she had paid her looks very little attention the past few days, for her hair was fashioned in what would be a '_dull_' fashion now-a-days, and her face lacked all the different creams and powders a Princess usually wore. Though, despite all this, she looked more beautiful to Harry in that moment than she has ever looked. She was simply exquisite.

"Ron," he muttered softly. Ron turned to him and nodded. Harry continued to stare at his wife when he noticed a second chair beside his bed. It had a beautiful emerald green and golden cashmere shawl draped over it and Harry new at once who it had belonged to. His mother. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week, mate." Ron told him. Harry then turned his head towards his best friend, his eyes wide.

"A week?" he spluttered. Ron nodded.

"Almost," he replied. "You had been so close to death, I'm surprised its only been five days. The Mediwitches had expected you to be out for another two weeks or so." Harry sighed as he took in this information. As he thought back on it, he wasn't so shocked, for at one point while still in the Castle Slytherin he _had_ thought he was going to die.

He turned back to Hermione once more, and gripped her delicate fingers in his hand. Suddenly, a large intricate stand-up clock chimed the hour, and its simple song filled the wing momentarily. Finally its melody subsided, declaring that eight o'clock in the morning had just passed.

It was early, and the birds chirped enthusiastically outside his window. Harry strained his neck a bit, as much as his little energy would allow, and tried to look about the wing at the others who were also occupying the beds. Directly across the hall from his bed, Harry caught the familiar mass of auburn hair and knew instantly that it was his god sister, Serenity. Li leaned back in the chair beside her, his foot propped up against the lower rail of the bed and his head against a pillow behind him.

Harry chuckled a bit before turning to the next bed. Most were empty, for this area of the Hospital Wing was for the Royal family and closest friends and relatives only.

As he went down the Hospital Wing, his gaze landed upon another occupied bed, and by the tuft of deep red hair upon the pillow, Harry had a good guess as to who it was, Bill Weasley. He wondered how wounded Bill was, seeing as his attack had been a week ago. He couldn't make out his face or anything, but he watched as suddenly a girl with flowing blonde hair came floating out of the medicinal room not too far away. Harry knew immediately who she was, for he had met her on the day of his wedding to Hermione back in September. She was the Ravenclaw courtier, Fleur Delacour.

Harry watched as she bent over her fiancé, dabbing at something with a putrid ointment he could smell from his bed, and listened to her as she hummed a soft tune while treating Bill's wounds.

"Now Your Highness, I'll have none of that!" Madame Pomfrey's voice called as she noticed Harry straining his neck. "I don't want you pulling a muscle in your neck atop all the _other_ wounds you've accumulated!"

Harry dropped his head back down onto the pillow as he watched her pull out her wand. Without muttering a single word, she flicked her wand at the head of Harry's bed, and instantly half of the bed began to rise, making it so that Harry was sitting up. Harry thanked her and turned back to Fleur's singing, which had momentarily stopped at the sound of Madame Pomfrey's voice. Harry and Fleur's eyes met for a moment, before she turned back to her husband, resuming her gentle song. Harry felt encased in her melody, and the world around him seemed hazy and dreamlike. Suddenly a voice rang through his thoughts, jarring him slightly out of his reverie.

"She's part veela, ya know." Ron commented quietly. Harry turned his head over towards his friend, his eyebrows raised.

"Really?" he asked. "How do you know?" Ron then gave Harry a look he wasn't sure exactly how to read.

"'Cuz, I had the hard way of finding out," he said. "And trust me mate, you don't want to know the details." Harry laughed softly, and then stopped abruptly as he felt a gentle squeeze to his left hand. His gaze snapped in that direction and his heart flipped as he watched Hermione's long eyelashes flutter gently against her cheek. Slowly, her eyes began to open, and she let out a soft sigh as she began to awake.

Harry smiled down at her, but said nothing as he awaited her reaction. Slowly, she began to stir, and she tucked her head into her arm as she rubbed her eyes. Finally she opened them, and looked up. She then gasped loudly, and shot up in her chair, staring intently at her husband, not believing her eyes. Harry only smiled, squeezing tightly at her fingers still in his hand.

"H-Harry?" she asked, shocked to see him awake. Before he had a chance to say something back in return, Hermione launched herself atop of him, hugging him tightly as she leaned awkwardly across the bed. Harry chuckled, returning the hug with similar fierceness, and clutched her to his chest, allowing her to reposition herself so that she was sitting beside him on the bed. As soon as she was settled, Harry pulled her away.

"I'm so glad you're finally a-" Hermione began, but didn't have a chance to continue, for Harry had pulled her in desperate kiss. Hermione immediately relaxed into him, pressing her body flush against his as she fisted handfuls of his hospital tunic in her hands.

Hermione felt tears surfacing, and pooling at the corners of her eyes as she kissed her husband for the first time since his departure back in January. It was a long and soulful kiss, expressing all of their bottled up emotions since their separation. Finally the emotion was so powerful, Hermione had lost her control over her tears, and cried softly against him as she kissed him.

At long length, Harry broke the kiss, but pressed her against his chest, hugging her close – almost for as if for dear life. Neither said a word to the other, they were just content to be reunited that words seemed useless. They would only ruin the moment.

It wasn't for a while before Madame Pomfrey decided to break up the two, for Harry's wounds still needed to be addressed. Hermione reluctantly pulled away, and seated herself back into the chair beside his bed as Madame Pomfrey began her work on different potions and other medicinal concoctions for Harry.

All the while, Harry continued to converse with Ron and Hermione as he sat there, before something across the room caught his attention. It was the last bed in the row from Harry, and the curtains had been pulled up all the way, obscuring the sleeping figure from view. Harry raised an eyebrow, before turning to the others.

"Hey, who is down there?" he asked the two. Both Ron and Hermione turned to where Harry was indicating, and both looked at the other before hesitating to answer.

"Oh yea, um," started Ron. "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you." Harry doubted this and strained his neck further to see, but the curtain was pulled too far up to see anything. He leaned back against his bed at Madame Pomfrey's request as she magically removed his tunic, and having it reappear at the foot of his bed, folded and clean. She then proceeded to magically unravel the tightly wrapped gauze around his chest cavity, while mixing up a salve.

Harry watched her for a few moments, surprised at all the different cuts and bruises he sported all over his body. His chest wasn't nearly as bad as it had been during Halloween, although its color was of a deep purple, but what Madame Pomfrey wanted to tend to instead was the wound upon his back.

Harry remembered, as she asked him to sit forward, the blistering pain that Voldemort had inflicted upon him. As he sat forward, he noticed Hermione stand up, preparing to aid Madame Pomfrey. Harry smiled inwardly as Hermione took the bowl of salve from the nurse, and gently applied it to the now healing wound. She gently applied it, making sure to cover the entire area evenly.

"Become an expert, have you Mione?" he asked his wife. Hermione smiled as she set the bowl down, wiping her hands on a clean rag as Madame Pomfrey re-bandaged him up. She was about to make a snotty reply back to him, but instead kissed him on the cheek adoringly as he made to lie back against the mattress. Harry grinned and Ron rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

Harry chuckled once more, but dropped his grin as Madame Pomfrey handed him over a tall glass of greenish colored liquid. Immediately the color drained out of his face, and Ron snorted as they all looked down at the drink.

"Drink this." Madame Pomfrey told him as she held out the class. Harry held it, awkwardly as he sniffed at the contents. "It'll help your body jump start itself after being out for such a long time. Don't worry; it isn't poison Your Highness, just drink it."

"What is it?"

"Don't ask," came a voice from across the room. Harry looked over the glass and smiled as he found himself staring into the face of a long time friend, Serenity. She had just sat up in her bed, having bent the upper half up just as Madame Pomfrey had done for Harry. Hermione agreed with Serenity, and Harry held his breath as he gulped down the thick mixture.

Immediately he choked back a gag as he emptied the glass.

"It tastes like tar." Harry said. His eyes watered a bit, and he could hear Ron's low chuckle and Serenity's pretty laugh. Harry glared at the two of them, but they continued to laugh on. He then turned to Hermione.

"You gonna laugh at me too?" he asked his wife. She held back a giggle and shook her head.

"No," she said as she took the glass from him. She handed it over to Madame Pomfrey, and watched as the nurse left them alone, heading off to another separate room behind a large wooden door. Hermione smiled and sat upon the bed beside Harry, leaning against the raised mattress. Harry smiled lazily and raised his arm so that it went around her shoulders, hugging her close to him.

Harry then began to ask them of how things had been after he had blacked out, and Serenity told him of how she had collapsed just hours after, and that she remembered nothing before a few days back. Ron then told him of how the last of the Death Eaters, minus King Lucius and a few of his right hand men, had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban.

Harry listened quietly at the different events that had happened the past few weeks, but something seemed always to bother him. Finally he stopped the conversation as he watched Ginny enter from the back door of the Upper Hospital with Madame Pomfrey just behind her. Harry would have called her over, and gained her attention, but she seemed to be heading straight towards the curtained bed.

He watched as she grasped the golden curtain and yanked it back. At first, Harry couldn't see a thing, for Ginny stood in the way, but finally, as she moved to open up the window beside the patient, Harry gasped.

"_Malfoy_!" he exclaimed in a harsh whisper. It had thoroughly shocked him to see the very enemy that had aided in the regeneration of a great evil being treated there within his own Castle. At his sudden outburst, Ginny rounded and her eyes widened as she noticed for the first time that Harry had awoken.

"Harry! You're awake!" she gasped as she made her way over. Harry smiled softly, though still confused, and returned her hug as she embraced him. "I'm so glad to see you're finally up. We missed ya."

Harry chuckled, but before he could say anything, Madame Pomfrey called Ginny back over to her. She muttered a small apology to Harry, promising to return to talk to him later before running back over to the bed she had just been at. Harry watched her for a moment as she aided Madame Pomfrey in conjuring different potions for Malfoy.

Harry was about to turn to his friends and wife for an explanation, when suddenly a servant boy entered the hall, walking briskly and in search for someone. When his eyes finally fell upon Ron, he quickly made his way over and bowed. Ron observed him with a mild expression and waited for the boy to speak.

"Sir Ron, there is a Lady here to see you." Harry immediately perked up at this, and sat up straight as Hermione giggled, shaking her head in a knowing fashion while Serenity smiled. Ron's face flushed a bit and Harry's curiosity rose as Ron stood up, gingerly holding his pained arm, and slipped his clock around his shoulders as he turned to the others.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be off." Harry immediately burst into laughter at Ron's choice of words and Ron made a face back as the servant boy began to make his way towards the entrance doors of the Wing, ready to escort Ron down. "Oh shove it, Harry."

And with that he turned and left the Hospital Wing. Harry continued to chuckle softly as Hermione leaned into him further, placing her hand atop his chest gently, turning onto her sides so that she could lie atop his chest more. Harry smiled and pulled her closer to him as he pulled her wand from her dress skirts. Hermione made to protest, but Harry only lowered head of the bed a bit before placing her wand back into her dress folds.

"I love you." Harry told her quietly. Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to him, before placing a soft kiss onto his collarbone. Emotion began to well up within her, and she could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, for she was so thankful he had awaken. Harry seemed to notice this, and peered down at her, placing a finger beneath her chin and lifting her eyes up to meet his.

Hermione wouldn't allow the tears to fall, but Harry could see enough of them forming that it hurt him to see her that way.

"Mione, what is it?" She smiled and lowered her head, shaking it softly as she clutched at him more.

"Nothing," she told him. "I've just missed you, that's all." And she had, for she hadn't been able to see or speak to him for the last couple of months. Harry smiled and rubbed her back as he reached up to hold her hand that was atop his chest. He kissed the back of it softly before pulling her even closer to him.

Finally, he placed her hand back where it had been and moved a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up once more. Hermione stared up into his eyes for a moment while Harry stared back, and slowly, as if in silent agreement with the other, Hermione reached her hand up to Harry's cheek as Harry cupped the back of her neck, and the two met in a soft and gentle kiss.

At first the kiss started out as soft and gentle, as the two enjoyed the other, but soon it began to pick up speed and emotion, and the intensity of the kiss escalated. Hermione only had half a mind to reach into her dress for her wand, and magically close the curtains around them, as Harry released all of his pent up emotions into his wife.

This kiss was nothing like the desperation of their first kiss earlier, but instead each stroke and each touch fueled a sleeping passion that had been left dormant for the last few months. Every emotion the other had been feeling these last few months was released, and a torrent of passion swirled within the other, and finally met with explosive intensity that left the two raw and breathless.

Finally as the two broke apart for much needed air, Hermione realized that Harry had somehow flipped them over, with her on her back against the bed, while he lay above her, his forehead pressed gently against hers as he struggled to gain his breath. His hand still supported her neck, and he gently let it slide over her shoulder, down her sides, and finally to rest against her hip, where he gently massaged her side with his thumb.

Smiling, he bent his head down, and placed a few tender kisses along her neck, and inhaled her soft floral perfume as Hermione buried her fingers in his hair. Hermione muffled a quiet giggle as she feared Madame Pomfrey might disturb them if she hadn't, and pressed her lips to Harry's hair, as she adoringly placed soft kisses to his temple.

She began to giggle, and butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach as she hugged her husband close. Finally Harry lifted his head and caught her lips once more in a searing kiss. When he ended the kiss, Hermione gently brushed his hair back off of his forehead, though pointless for his hair only fell back down, and brought his head down to kiss his forehead where his scar still showed.

It had once been red, but now after the defeat of Voldemort, it had turned from a fleshy red color to that of a healed cream. Hermione kissed his forehead before meeting his eyes once more.

She could see laughter and amusement mingled with adoration within his eyes, and it made her stomach flip as she looked up at him. Finally she smiled at him and touched his shoulders, deciding that now was the time.

She then took a deep breath, and smiled up at him.

"Harry, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you," she started. Harry raised an eyebrow, and nodded for her to continue while Hermione paused for a moment.

"Go ahead, tell me Mione." Harry told her. Hermione nodded, unable to keep the small smile that was pulling at her lips hidden any longer.

""Well, you see," she started, before pausing once more.

"Yes Mione?" Harry chuckled as Hermione blushed. "What is it?"

This time she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. As she did this, she turned her mouth to his ear, and whispered softly to him.

"Harry, you're going to be a father."

**XXX**

**WhAt! O.o **

**Hehe.. do ya like?**

**Ok! I got this up to you in 3 days! Haha… I hope this makes up for that nasty cliffy I left you all with! Lol... sorry bout that again!**

**So what do you guys think? Cant wait to hear all of your comments! Talk to you all next update! Ciao!**

**Until next time…**

**SM131**


	28. Reactions!

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello everybody!**

**Well, here we find out Harry's reaction! Hope you enjoy!**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!_**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Chapter Twenty-Eight : Reactions!

XXX

"Go ahead, tell me Mione." Harry told her. Hermione nodded, unable to keep the small smile that was pulling at her lips hidden any longer.

"Well, you see," she started, before pausing once more.

"Yes Mione?" Harry chuckled as Hermione blushed. "What is it?"

This time she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. As she did this, she turned her mouth to his ear, and whispered softly to him.

"Harry, you're going to be a father."

xxx

Harry froze atop of his wife, his eyes wide and his breath caught. He wasn't exactly sure he had heard her right. It took him a while to process what he had just heard, and finally after regaining movement in his body, his upper torso shot up, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wh-What?" he managed to get out. Hermione smiled softly, finding his face of confusion and surprise adorable.

He was now slightly kneeling on his knees, one knee between her thighs as she was lying now upon the small twin-sized bed. He stared down at her as his eyes traveled her face, as if searching for a sign that would confirm what he had heard. Hermione only smiled back at him, and pulled herself up into a sitting position before him. She dropped her eyes down shyly and touched his hand, a small blush painting her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry was stunned. His eyes traveled from Hermione's face down to her silk-covered middle and back again, and he couldn't help but allow a large smile present itself. His eyes were alight with excitement and happiness, and his heart thudded rapidly within his chest. Just as he was about to rejoice, something came to mind, and he dropped the smile with a look of confusion instead.

"But… _how_?" he asked. Hermione softly smiled, having expected this question already, and looked her husband in the eye. "How is that possible? I mean… with all you have been through… I just- I don't see how a child could have _survived_ all that!"

Harry looked just as concerned as he did confused. Hermione herself didn't believe it when Madame Pomfrey had confirmed with her that she was indeed pregnant.

: Flashback :

"I'm WHAT!" Hermione bellowed in disbelief as she stared at the mediwitch with incredulous eyes. "That's impossible! I can't be-"

"Pregnant?" Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "But you are." Hermione sat there upon the bed beside her husband in total shock. She didn't know how this was possible. How was she pregnant? She hadn't been with Harry since…

'_Ohh…_' Hermione stopped. '_Since the morning of his departure off to war.' _She wouldn't lie, she remembered that morning vividly. It had been two months ago, almost to the day. But still, Hermione couldn't believe it. She turned her gaze over to her husband that was lying unconscious in the next bed, his face pale and his body nearly broken, and fear swelled within her at the thought of such an idea as being with child… especially if she had to go on … without Harry.

Immediately, she discarded the thought, and snapped her eyes down onto her lap.

'_No! Don't think like that, Hermione. Harry is going to be fine,'_ she told herself. '_He's going to be fine…_'

"Your Highness?" came Madame Pomfrey's voice. Hermione raised her head, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Why the tears? This is a happy moment, you should be rejoicing!"

Hermione looked up at her and smiled weakly, and nodded, before a thought suddenly pulled at her thoughts.

"But Madame Pomfrey," she started. "How … how can that be? After all that I have been through? After all of the emotional turmoil _and _physical abuse, how is it possible that a baby could survive such a thing?" she asked. "It's impossible."

Madame Pomfrey sighed, a soft smile at her lips.

"My dear, magic works in mysterious ways. I cannot tell you exactly how this child survived, but I can tell you this, fate has destined this child to endure." Madame Pomfrey told Hermione. Hermione sat there, still confused, but a new flutter of butterflies began to tickle her insides. Her smile grew a bit, but her head still buzzed with confusion.

"Yes, but," she began. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then turned back to the mediwitch before her. "But Serenity said that a healer cannot use healing when pregnant… she said that it would be dangerous to both the mother and child. I did heal," she told her, "and I used more of my energy last night than I had in any attempt… ever."

At first Madame Pomfrey was confused, not knowing a thing about Hermione knowing the Art of Healing. Finally, Hermione explained the story of her training to the mediwitch, and she nodded in understanding.

"You see, when Serenity told you the rules of healing, she was telling you the rules that applied to _her_ people," Madame Pomfrey said. "No witch has ever been trained in such an Art, and I am truly amazed to hear that you have succeeded in such an endeavor, but you must remember, the Elven body is much different than our own. They draw their energy via their surroundings and themselves. Their lifeline _is_ their energy, if depleted it could mean their lives, but in a Witch or Wizard, our bodies survive on a different lifeline… while energy is a key to consciousness, it is not what we depend solely upon." Hermione nodded and listened, understanding where Madame Pomfrey was going. "Concerning Serenity, had she been pregnant and attempted to heal, she would be far from my reach to heal. A child takes so much energy from ourselves to carry, but in Serenity's case, it is far more dangerous. It would have cost her life."

"I understand." Hermione said softly. Madame Pomfrey only smiled.

"It seems to me that your pregnancy has helped you more than harm you." Hermione turned to her, confused. She just smiled as she continued. "Again, this is unusual to me, but your body has built up a form of resistance shield. Now unfortunately that does not protect you from pain, but it did in fact protect your body and the baby. Considering the amount of times you had been hit with that horrid curse last night, I would have thought internal injuries would show, but you were blessed Hermione. Your body was so intent on protecting the baby that it had managed to repel the most harmful aspect of the curse."

Hermione was shocked, and thankful, as she lay there. Harry was unconscious upon the bed beside her, and she turned her head to watch him. He looked so peaceful, regardless of his many wounds, and another sensation of butterflies erupted, and a larger smile spread across her face.

They were going to have a baby!

: Flashback :

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice, breaking her out of her reverie. Hermione looked up, startled for a moment before smiling apologetically.

"Oh, sorry Harry." Harry's gaze softened upon her, before touching her cheek and sweeping back a stray strand of hair from her face.

"How is this possible?" he asked softly. Hermione suppressed a grin, and touched his chest before looking up into his eyes.

"By magic." Before Harry could respond, Hermione clutched at his hospital tunic and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Harry smiled against her, giving in to her completely, as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

As he kissed his wife, Harry gently ran his hand down her arm, to her side, and across her stomach, where he let it linger for a moment before he pressed his palm against her stomach softly, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth. He could feel Hermione smile into the kiss as he slid his hand around her waist, to her back, and pressed her stomach to his, pressing his body flush against hers once more.

'_Merlin, I love this woman!_'

xxx

The next day, around noon, Madame Pomfrey released Harry as well as Serenity from the Hospital Wing, assured that their health was completely fine. Harry noticed that Bill was yet to be released from the Wing, but was glad to see that he was fine and healthy, and Madame Pomfrey guaranteed him that Bill would be out within the next few days.

Also to his surprise, Draco Malfoy was no longer occupying the bed at the end of the Wing, and wondered what had happened with him. Deciding to dwell on that later, Harry wrapped an arm protectively around Hermione's waist as he, his wife, and Ron left the Hospital Wing.

Harry noticed amusedly that Ron had been acting peculiar ever since his visit to the Wing late last night. His face still hadn't lost the color he had entered with last night, and he seemed preoccupied most of the time. Hermione also seemed to notice this, but kept her small smile to herself; if she knew anything, she was definitely doing her best to keep quiet.

Harry couldn't seem to suppress the large, ecstatic grin that plastered itself upon his face. Whenever he would think of the idea that Hermione was indeed pregnant, he would tighten his hold on her waist, pressing his fingers softly into her flesh, and revel in the feeling of one day soon becoming a father.

Hermione herself couldn't hide her smile as she leaned into Harry gently. She wrapped an arm around his waist as well, and hugged him as they made their way down the many corridors that eventually led to the Dining Hall. Ron and Harry continued to talk, mostly on how things had been since the end of the War. As they did this, Hermione only hugged him, her fingers rubbing gently over the areas of his skin that were still covered in bandages due to all of his attacks.

Harry still couldn't believe that the war was actually over. Since he had passed out, he hadn't been given the chance to allow the information to sink in, and it was quite a shock to discover. Voldemort was gone. Evil was dead.

A sense of contentment fell over the Prince as he walked down the hall with his best friends; Ron, Hermione, Serenity and Li. As they grew closer to the Dining Hall in which his parents were currently waiting, Harry pondered all the different ways in which he and Hermione could break the news to them. He was excited, and a bit nervous, and he already knew all of the different unbelieving questions they were going to ask, but the fact was… they were going to have a baby!

Again, his stomach flipped at the thought, as it did hundreds of times already, and he hugged Hermione even closer to him. At this, Ron noticed and chuckled.

"Mate," he started. "If you hug your wife any tighter, you're going to splinch her right in two." Serenity and Hermione laughed, and Harry playfully socked Ron in the shoulder.

"You're just jealous I have a gorgeous wife by my side." Harry replied cockily. Ron made another disgusted face, and then muttered something under his breath. Harry's ears perked up at this, but failed to catch the whispered words. He continued to bug his best mate until they finally reached the large open doors of the Dining Hall, where a large group had been assembled.

Sirius, Remus, King Amos, Cedric, Dumbledore, The Longbottoms – including Neville, The Weasley family and many others occupied the large Dining table that had now been momentarily converted into a conference table. Harry also noticed, to his pleasure that King Richard and Queen Charlotte also sat amongst the others. His father, King James, sat at the head of the table, while his mother, Queen Lily, sat at his right. Two empty seats stood at the King's left hand side, while three other seats were scattered throughout the table.

Harry smiled when he noticed his father's attention upon him, and watched as the King of Gryffindor stood to greet his son. Harry had only seen him briefly last night, perhaps an hour or so, before he had to travel over to the prison Azkaban to see to the captors of war. Lily, on the other hand, had stayed the night in the Hospital Wing, along with Hermione. She refused to leave her son.

"My son," James stated proudly as he approached his son. He placed a gentle hand atop his shoulder before pulling him into a tight fatherly hug. "Glad to see you better, Harry."

Harry smiled back, but wasn't given a chance to reply as the other men and women surrounding the table all stood up, greeting the Prince. James turned and guided Harry and Hermione over to the long table, with Ron, Serenity and Li closely behind.

As Harry approached the table he was greeted by his mother, in-laws, the Weasley's and almost everybody else at the table. And finally, after everyone had settled down and ready for work once more, Harry made sure Hermione was seated and comfortable before seating himself beside his wife and to the left of his father.

The meeting had gone on for another hour or so after Harry had arrived, and he listened carefully as they went over different punishments for the Death Eaters, and also over who would succeed as King of Slytherin.

Slytherin needed to be run. It was currently under the management of the other three Kingdoms, but James and the others knew that Slytherin needed to be restored back under a King… a King they could trust and a King that would lead them onto a straight path once again. This was proving to be difficult, for nobody wanted to take the responsibility of governing such a Kingdom as Slytherin, for its reputation and its name was enough to quell even the most ambitious of men. Finally, as James sat back in his high chair, running a free hand through his messy hair and ready to give up for the night, a voice called out from the doorway of the Dining Hall.

"I could run Slytherin."

Everyone in the hall turned to their heads towards the voice, eager and surprised at its outburst, but Harry immediately felt a cold stone drop into his stomach as he took in the speaker of the voice. Draco Malfoy.

To Harry's surprise, Ginny stood just behind him, looking up at the Slytherin Prince with just as much surprise as the others were.

Draco, on the other hand, stood confident as he approached the others. Harry's first instinct was to shoot up and protect Hermione, but he watched as Dumbledore stood up instead, a soft smile tugging at his features.

"Draco," James started. "You know that that is not a possibility, not now at least." Harry looked at him with confusion for a moment, and then turned back to Dumbledore who had conjured up another two seats for Ginny and Draco. Ron had a sour look on his face as he watched Ginny take a seat beside the Slytherin, and Harry noticed that he wasn't the only Weasley fuming, for the twins were as well, while Charlie and his parents looked taken back.

"With all do respect, Your Highness," Draco replied in an even tone. Harry was surprised to hear him speak with such politeness, and watched as Dumbledore smiled softly to himself as he did so. "But I do not believe there is any other man here that would be capable of running Slytherin better than a Slytherin himself." Draco said. Sirius was about to reply when Draco went on to add: "If it is a trust issue that concerns you, I can assure you that I am no more loyal to the Dark Lord and his teachings than a dog would be to an abusive master. Slytherin was my home, I know it better than anyone here, and am positive I can restore it."

Harry turned to his father, and watched him sigh as he sat forward in his chair and placed his fisted hands to his mouth.

"Trust isn't the issue here, Draco." James started. He threw a look to Dumbledore, and inhaled deeply. "The issue that concerns me is that you may not be the _safest_ candidate for this."

Draco's face remained stony, but Ginny decided to speak up at this point. She stood up from her chair, her red hair bouncing gently behind her.

"What do you mean _safest_? Who here would be more suited to govern Slytherin other than Draco?" For a moment everybody sat shocked at her outburst, but Draco remained as professional as ever. Fred and George both stood from their seats as well, furious to see her defending the former enemy, and Ron made to protest as well but James made a face of warning, and the two sat down, angered. Ron seemed to be struggling with holding his anger back as he decided to breathe through his nose, his lips pursed and his eyes piercing. James then sighed and motioned for Ginny to sit as well. He could see that the Weasley family wasn't taking to her friendship with Draco too well.

He then turned to Dumbledore, who in turn decided to take over the conversation.

"You see, young Prince," he stated out softly. "Your life is still in very grave danger. We have just received word that your aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew had managed to escape from our grasp yet again." Dumbledore gave Draco a pointed look, but decided to go on, not waiting for his reaction. "Also, you must remember… your father has yet to found. He and his few followers, those two cohorts that he had brought with him into the cave, have also escaped along with him."

Draco then sighed at this, and Harry could see the strain of worry drag upon his forehead.

"So you understand now, Draco, what King James means by saying that you are not the _safest_ candidate at the moment. It is no doubt that Wormtail and Bellatrix will find their way to your father's side, and until they are found and stopped, we cannot take any chances at risking your life, for then it won't only be _your_ life, but the lives of the people of Slytherin as well." Dumbledore took a breath after this and cast a very solemn look down at this bandaged hands, "Your father will stop at nothing to exact his revenge… and I fear your life is at the top of his list at the moment."

Dumbledore then dropped the subject, leaving Draco there to take in the very heavy meaning of his words slowly. Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of pity towards the Slytherin, as well as disgust for how his father was reacting.

Draco sat there for a moment, lost in his own thoughts of his father and his former home, as he tried to think of different approaches he could possibly take, but suddenly froze when he felt a soft hand touch his upon his lap. He turned to Ginny, wide-eyed and thoroughly shocked at her choice of human contact, and felt himself paralyzed as he found himself staring back into sapphire eyes.

She looked up at him with a softness he had never seen before, not even from his own mother, and smiled almost shyly up at him as she guided her fingers softly over his hand. Within seconds, a noise was heard, and suddenly Ginny's blue eyes turned away from his, and Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment for a moment. Her hand had also left his quickly, and he noticed that her brothers' eyes were burning into him, staring him down as a lion stares down his prey.

Draco allowed a stony look to wash over his features once again and turned to stare down at the other end of the table, but his mind was suddenly filled with unexpected images and thoughts of the red-head that sat beside him. He felt the urge to turn back and look at her, but fought his feelings and remained tuned into the current conversation as his thoughts wandered curiously around the youngest Weasley.

xxx

All throughout the meeting, Harry had felt restless and slightly nervous as he sat quietly beside his wife. He would frequently reach under the table and grasp Hermione's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand and her knuckles, giving her soft squeezes every now and then. A smile never left Hermione's face as she leaned her body into her husband, pressing her shoulder against him softly, enjoying the closeness once again.

The two never noticed once the long gentle stares the Queens of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sent the reunited couple, and missed all of the soft smiles as well.

Harry only hugged Hermione closer as the conversations began to take a lighter feel, as they discussed the upcoming wedding of Cho and Cedric, and Harry chuckled softly against Hermione as he noticed Cedric's face light up with a proud glow, tinged with a hint of embarrassed red.

So Cho was finally happy. He was glad for her. She had helped more than she knew, and he thanked her greatly.

Harry then turned his attention back to Ginny and Draco. The two had not spoken since earlier when Draco was insisting on leading Slytherin. He noticed how Ginny's demeanor had changed, going from a spitfire to a more subdued, thoughtful manner. Harry didn't have a chance to think more deeply on this, for Hermione had nudged him with her shoulder, calling his attention back to her as she turned to him.

Harry instantly smiled as he looked down at her. Suddenly he noticed that his father was raising to his feet, in the manner that meant that the meeting was adjourned. He leaned forward as Hermione smiled, and placed a soft kiss to her temple as he squeezed her hand gently before rising to his feet as well.

Hermione watched as stood beside his father as the rest of the men also stood. She waited for the Queens to indicate that they too were rising before she too stood beside her husband.

King James then dismissed the men, and turned to smile at his small family. Hermione caught the eye of her mother and blushed softly before turning her attention to her husband and her father-in-law.

"Son," King James started, "how's about a quick game of Quidditch down at the pitch before dinner?" he asked enthusiastically. Harry laughed as he watched Ron, the twins, and Sirius perk up at the idea. Everyone stood awaiting his answer, but Harry turned to Hermione, and was about ready to decline the offer, but Hermione beat him to it.

"That would be great, Harry," she told him softly as she turned to him. He gave her a quick look, but she dismissed it. "You need to get out of this Castle. Go, have some fun. You need it!"

The others agreed and Harry laughed.

"Alright… let me go get ready." Harry told the others. James nodded, a large grin on his face as he turned to the others as well.

"You heard the boy! Go on, all of you!" he told them excitedly. "I want everyone down on the pitch in ten minutes. Let's go!"

xxx

Harry and Hermione laughed as they fell into their room, Harry chasing Hermione slowly as he reached to drop soft kisses along her neck.

"Stop it, Harry!" she exclaimed, giggling all the while. Harry chuckled as he gripped her waist and gently twirled her around, careful as to not hurt her. "Honestly, no one would have ever guessed you to have just come out of the Hospital Wing after a week long coma!"

Harry let out a deep laugh before kissing his wife tenderly. Hermione smiled into the kiss before pulling away, leading him slowly over to his wardrobe so he could get dressed. Harry followed quietly, reaching for her waist and hugging her as they reached mahogany closet.

When he pulled away, he placed a few kisses upon her forehead and lips before dropping his hands to her middle once more.

"So, when do you want to tell them?" he asked quietly as he smoothed his hand across her middle. Hermione let out a soft laugh as she pulled his hand away, turning to the wardrobe as she began to extract his Quidditch robes.

"Soon," she said at first. Harry raised an eyebrow as he smiled softly at her. Finally, after a few comfortable quiet moments, Hermione looked down at his clothes adoringly. "When the moment is right."

Harry smiled and hugged her from behind, "I couldn't agree more."

Hermione smiled and turned around, as she began to unbutton his over-robe. Harry's eyes never left her face as she did this, while his hands never left her waist.

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself walking down the long marble outside corridor. It had long arching columns along the right side, where a lush garden was beginning to grow again, and to the left was the wall of the Castle, with large windows every few feet giving view into the large indoor training hall. The late afternoon air was cool against his skin, as it was the perfect weather for Quidditch.

Hermione stood beside him as they conversed and joked along the corridor. The sun was low in the sky, and it seemed they only had a few hours before dusk would fall.

The pitch wasn't too far, and Hermione found herself deeply enjoying the fresh scent of a new spring. It was almost symbolic; new life greets a new future, for both her and her husband, as well as the Wizarding World. Everything should hopefully fall into place now.

As she and Harry turned off of the outdoor corridor, they turned down a winding gravel path that took them out of the gardens, towards the large Quidditch pitch. It looked more like a small stadium to Hermione, but she couldn't miss the large adoring smile her husband wore as he approached the structure.

Hermione smiled and grasped his arm tenderly as she walked the path with Harry. She could hear the voices carrying off of the pitch grounds and she shook her head as they neared. She noticed Harry was doing the same, with a knowing smile on his face as two loud bickering voices carried over energetically through the air.

"Oh, shove a sock in it, you git!" cried the first voice. Harry chuckled, knowing exactly whose voice it was. He could almost predict what was coming next, for he knew this sort of bickering very well.

"You're fraternizing with the _enemy_!" the other voice exclaimed. "His sort almost _killed_ my best friend!"

"He saved Dumbledore's life!" retorted the first voice. "And for your information, he saved mine too! I should think that would make you a bit more considerate." Harry had expected a long pause to follow, but to his surprise, the second voice retorted quite quickly.

"That line of yours may have worked on Seamus, but it isn't going to work on me, Ginny!" Harry heard his best mate retort. "And that reminds me, just _where _exactly did you two _go_ this morning?" Ginny made a sound of aggravation and Harry could hear her huffing angrily as well. He and Hermione were almost to where the two were bickering, and could hear them quite loudly in fact.

"We went out into the Gardens, is that a problem with you?" she asked, though not expecting an answer. Before Ron even had a chance to inhale a breath to reply, Ginny continued. "Because I don't need _your_ approval, nor the approval of the twin twits, regardless of what you three may think! You aren't my father."

"Yes that _is_ a problem with me!" Ron exclaimed. He seemed to have disregarded everything else she had said, which Harry knew angered her more. He and Hermione were just rounding the large wooden stadium-like structure surrounding the pitch, and the figures of Ron and Ginny came into plain view. "And what were the two of you doing alone in the gardens? Who knows what he could have done to you in there!"

"Oh Ronald, quit overreacting," came the dreamy soft voice of a third person. "I am sure he hasn't done _half_ of the things _you've_ done to me in those gardens."

Harry froze in his spot for a moment, his eyes wide as he took in the figure that had last spoken. To his right, he felt Hermione do the same. Luna Lovegood.

Harry couldn't help the smile of surprise and amusement that spread across his face at that moment. He watched as Ron turned to Luna with a look of shock mixed with a hint of betrayal. Luna only smiled as if what she had said was quite ordinary, and watched as Ron spluttered for a moment before tripping backwards suddenly. Luna giggled sweetly as Ginny raised an eyebrow, a smirk evident upon her soft features.

Harry laughed heartily as he finally made his way up to the trio. Luna crouched down beside him and smiled before extending out a petite hand to Ron. Ron only stared at it for a moment as he looked up at Luna. Finally he grasped her hand and smiled as she helped him to his feet.

Harry continued to laugh at Ron's red face, but decided not to say anything as he heard Sirius call over to them from the air.

"Eh, Harry!" he called. Harry turned his head up and smiled as the two teams formed high above him. "Quickly, get your arse up her, son! We're ready to play."

"Comin' up!" Harry then turned to Ron, before summoning his Firebolt over to him. Ron did the same and watched as Ginny kicked up into the air. Harry then turned to Hermione and smiled. "Care to join us?"

Hermione laughed at the thought and shook her head as if Harry were crazy.

"No thank you, Harry. I think I'll pass." Harry only chuckled as he kissed her cheek before mounting his broom. He and Ron kicked off as Hermione and Luna climbed the stairs to sit in the stadiums as they sat to watch the others play.

The first team consisted of Harry as seeker, Ron as keeper, the twins as beaters, and Serenity, Ginny and another Gryffindor named Katie Bell as chasers.

The second team was made up of Charlie as seeker, Li as keeper, Sirius and Cedric as beaters, and James, Remus, and Angelina Johnson as chasers.

Hermione enjoyed herself as she watched the others play, following Harry's movements in the sky as he and Charlie battled for the small golden snitch. She hadn't ever really taken a liking to Quidditch before, but now she found it much more entertaining as she watched Ron swiftly zoom in different directions, trying his best to block the incoming quaffle.

As dusk finally began to fall so did the rain, and Hermione and Luna made their way down the stadium to greet the others. Harry dismounted his broom while still in the air and landed on his feet as he laughed freely. She hadn't seen him so light-hearted in so long, it was refreshing to her.

Harry then swung his arm around Ron as the two of them celebrated their victory against King James, Sirius and the others. As the rain grew stronger, the group quickly made their way up to the Castle, with Harry holding his cloak over Hermione as to not have her get too wet.

Immediately, they all split towards their own respective bedrooms for well needed showers. Hermione laughed as she pulled Harry through the corridors to their room while Harry continued to exclaim different things about the game. As they finally reached their room, Hermione laughed as Harry tried to hold her, while she tried her best to shrug him off.

"Harry," she whined playfully. "You're all wet! Stop!"

Harry laughed also as they stopped in the middle of their room. Harry hugged Hermione to him again and she tired to push away, but finally gave up as he refused to release her.

"Eww, rain and sweat… gross Harry." Harry chuckled as Hermione pushed him away. He resigned himself to remove his sodden clothing as Hermione also changed. Finally, after he showered and dressed, Harry grabbed for her once more and pressed her to his chest. Without giving her a chance to protest, he pressed his lips to hers soundly. She instantly gave in as she threw her arms around his neck, pressing him closer to her. When he had finally pulled away, Hermione pressed her forehead to his and smiled.

"Mmm, what was that for?" she asked in a whisper. Harry smiled.

"For everything… I've already told you this a hundred times." Hermione laughed prettily as she stepped back. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Oh shut up, Casanova," she said, her voice ribboned with laughter as she tugged at his clothes. "Come on, I'm starving." And with that, she and Harry left their room in high spirits as they made their way down to the Dining Hall.

Hermione walked down the corridors in silent thought as she thought back on all that the two of them had been through to get to this point. Her hands unconsciously traveled to her stomach as she lost herself in thoughts of what the future might bring. She wasn't exactly sure what the future held for them as a family, but she was sure that whatever came along they were ready to face it, together. She found herself excited and hopeful as she leaned into her husband, feeling his strong arm wrap around her protectively as they continued down the hall together

**XXX**

**So what do you think? **

**Personally not my favorite, I liked the one before this better, but I hope you all liked it!**

**Well, this isn't the last chapter, but I expect there will be probably two more. I hate to see this story come to a close, but I hopefully will have a sequel out, so look out for it! **

**Can't wait to hear all of your comments! Talk to you all next update! Ciao!**

**Until next time…**

**SM131**


	29. TAM CHAPTER 29!

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hello everybody! **

**I am really sorry that this has taken so long to get out to you, but if you read the Author's Note in my Profile than you'll know what exactly has happened! I'm sorry….**

**Now, I really hope you all like this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait and I cannot wait to hear what you have to say! Happy readings from a very sorry author.**

**To my fellow reviewers...**

**--- _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND PATIENCE GUYS!_**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

XXX

_Hermione walked down the corridors in silent thought as she thought back on all that the two of them had been through to get to this point. Her hands unconsciously traveled to her stomach as she lost herself in thoughts of what the future might bring. She wasn't exactly sure what the future held for them as a family, but she was sure that whatever came along they were ready to face it, together. She found herself excited and hopeful as she leaned into her husband, feeling his strong arm wrap around her protectively as they continued down the hall together._

xxx

Soft light flooded in through the large open windows of Gryffindor Palace as the sun slowly rose from a glowing horizon. It was a damp day and already the promise of rain was clear. This was as typical as any April morning in the realm of Gryffindor.

Within the Palace, the young Princess of Gryffindor slept soundly as her husband laid beside her, admiring her every feature in the light. He had been up for close to an hour now, but didn't have the energy to move. This was going to be on of those 'days' it seemed.

There were always days like this, sprinkled throughout the week, when he would awake to find his body drained and aching. His wounds had healed almost completely, but still hurt worse on days like this and his energy was close to non-existent, but he always managed to pull through because of her. She always seemed to make the discomfort melt away, even if for the shortest of time, she always helped.

Harry smiled as he ran his hand along her side, while she slept. She probably had no idea how much of a help she truly was to him. Harry's smile grew as he slid his hand down her waist and to her stomach. He felt a wave of warmth wash over him as he allowed the thought of becoming a father encase him. To be totally truthful, the thought did scare him quite a bit, but at the same time, it made him happier than he had ever been. Hermione was there… and he was going to be a father!

He then pressed his lips softly to Hermione's shoulder as he thought back to what a shock this had initially been. How could she possibly be pregnant… after everything she'd been through? It was impossible… no… no… a miracle. Yes, this was a miracle. This was _there_ miracle…

Slowly, as sunlight filtered through the transparent white silk curtains of their room, a soft hue of pinks and goldens shown against their elaborate walls, and Harry pressed softly against his wife's hip, causing her to turn softly onto her back. He swept a few strands of hair from her face as the sunlight exposed her slightly pale skin and permanent blushing cheeks.

A pang of guild then suddenly rose within him as he took in her paleness. It was from the baby. For the last month or so, she has become very sick; constantly loosing what little food she ate and he constantly blamed himself for it. At first, Harry thought she has caught the flu, but when it lasted longer than a few days, he began to worry. Hermione consoled him, telling him that it was nothing but morning sickness, a common side-effect to pregnancy, but Harry wouldn't listen this wasn't just "morning" sickness… this lasted all DAY! Morning, noon and night she was sick, not to mention neither the fatigue nor the pains. Finally, Harry convinced her that her best move would be to see a mediwitch.

Once they went to see the Madame Pomfrey, who knew of the situation, Harry was assured that all was well with his wife. She was suffering nothing more than what was expected, and that the pregnancy was going smooth. Though still, it bothered Harry to no end that she was constantly sick. But what made it worse was that no one else but Madame Pomfrey and Serenity (who had been awake around the time Hermione had found out) knew.

The news came as a huge shock to Serenity at first when she learned of the news. She had actually been awake the morning after Hermione learned of her condition, and Serenity found out when Madame Pomfrey began feeding her special foods. Serenity couldn't believe it at first! A healer… pregnant? It was impossible! Well, obviously, it wasn't; at least not for Hermione. Witches were different, she kept reminding herself; their bodies work differently. She just couldn't wait to see everybody's reactions!

Although, for some reason, Hermione had developed an innate sense of embarrassment when ever the subject of telling the family came up. Harry wasn't exactly sure _why_ but he had a small inkling that perhaps her embarrassment stemmed not from her pregnancy itself, but in fact, from the fact that she had _gotten_ pregnant in the first place. It seemed silly, but Harry suspected that, to Hermione, it was more of a confession of their intimacy than just mere nervousness.

At this Harry chuckled. He already knew that the _Kingdom_, let alone their parents, had inkling towards their private lives. But that was ok. If Hermione needed more time, than he would give it to her. He only hoped she would tell them soon… there wasn't much time.

Harry then smiled when he noticed Hermione beginning to awaken. She gently shifted her weight so that her body pressed against Harry's and sighed as she stretched. After she did this, Harry bent down and placed a gently kiss atop her forehead as she slowly began to open her eyes; her lashes fluttered softly against her skin.

"Morning," Harry greeted her once she opened her eyes. She only smiled for a moment as she stretched out her limbs once more.

"Mmm… Morning." Came her reply. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked. Harry said nothing at first as he sighed; pushing a few more fly-away strands from her face.

"Couldn't sleep." He said soon after. Hermione smiled softly as she lay there in their bed, comfortable and relaxed. Suddenly, just after being awake for a mere few minutes, Hermione groaned as she clutched at her stomach. She grimaced as she tried to quell the upset feeling in her stomach. Then quickly, she flung the blankets that covered her body to the side and dashed to the bathroom. Harry let out a groan as well as he too left their bed. When he entered the bathroom, he found her doubled over, the contents of her dinner leaving her body.

Harry then bent down and scooped up her long hair from around her face and held it for her in one hand as the other rubbed gently against her lower back. He could feel the muscles of her back beneath his fingers as they contracted as she coughed.

Finally, Harry began to feel her body relax as she sat back gently upon her knees. Her face was white and tears leaked from her eyes as she sniffed. She hated morning sickness. It was always the same.

Harry helped her weakly stand to her feet as he walked her to the sink. There she rinsed out her mouth and cleaned her face before turning around to Harry. She immediately pressed her face to his chest as her hands held his waist, before groaning. She felt awful. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her hair.

"Feel any better?" he asked. Hermione gently slapped his left his as she shook her head. Her throat was throbbing and her head hurt, but she did have to admit that having him there was comforting, making her feel a lot better.

"If by "better" you mean "Terrible"?" she said, sarcasm ribboning her voice, "then yes, I feel much better." Harry let out a laugh and hugged her close before leading her into the bedroom.

"C'mon Mione," he said gently, "lets see if we can find Ron. If not, we'll wake him up!" Harry added with a mischievous grin.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Harry _loved_ teasing his best mate, especially now, due to the circumstances as of late. Ron was just so perfect of a target; he just sets himself up for anything! Especially since "she" came into the picture!

The thought made Hermione laugh again as she pictured all of the times he and Harry had caught Ron and his blonde "companion" in a tryst. No matter how hard Ron tried to cover it up, it was clear. He was hooked. He loved her… he loved Luna Lovegood.

For the last month, it had become plain and clear that the two held a bond stronger than anyone would have imagined. It seemed Ron himself was a bit taken aback at the course his own feelings decided to take for her. Luna seemed the last person on Earth Ron would get romantically involved with, but there was something about her, and her quirks, that made her… special. She brought out a Ron that neither Harry nor anyone else had really seen before.

It was kind of refreshing, yet ridiculous at the same time. He was always smiling, and always happy, but whenever Luna would enter the room, his expression would change to one of blissful delight. Even the twins couldn't break him out of his reveries, and their evil pranks did nothing to change his happy mood. Knowing Ron, and his eccentricities, none of this came as a surprise to Harry or her, for it was almost … expected, but the facial features he would make just sent Hermione over the edge. He was so funny.

Well he was funny, until it came to Ginny. Ever since Ginny began her "friendship" with Draco, Ron's temper had taken a turn for the worse. At his point, not even Luna had control over him. He was a totally different, sometimes wild, person. He, along with the twins, had already managed to get into 2 fights with the man, each resulting in a bruised Ron, a still stoic yet peeved Draco, a bewildered Luna, an amused Harry, annoyed twins and a fuming Ginny.

Ginny, on the other hand, didn't care what her brothers thought of the matter, nor did she pay any attention to the remarks made by many people of her association with the Slytherin. She found something different within him, she claimed. Someone, who yearned for attention and care behind the shell only sadness and loneliness could have produced. She knew the life he lived was horrible, but it only made her want to get to know him more. She was drawn to him in a way she had never been drawn to any other before.

Throughout Draco's entire 19 years, he had built a sort of shell around him, one he was sure no one could ever break, where he could retreat to, yet Ginny broke through. She had entered a domain impossible for anyone else. She had found her way inside of him, to where his true self dwelled, and that amazed him. He had tried to bush everyone away from him, but she only pushed back, with a stronger force, until she made her way before him, face-to-face. She looked him straight in the eye, with absolute confidence and care, and saw the true Draco. This was something Draco had realized no one else had ever done with him before, not even his own mother, and it astonished him.

Both Harry and Hermione could see the start of a complex relationship forming between the two as the month passed by, but they also saw the strain on which their friendship had pulled on the Weasley family. They were taking it pretty hard. Ron and the twins weren't the only ones affected by this, but so were the rest of them. Mr. Weasley already tried talking Ginny out of further seeing Draco, while Mrs. Weasley tried desperately, and hysterically, to understand the situation. Charlie remained confused, but still kept his distance from the Slytherin, while Ron and the twins found every means of provocation they could find. Bill, it seemed, was the only level-headed one of the lot. He took to Ginny's relationship quite well. Although Ginny could tell that he wasn't too thrilled with the idea, he still gave her the respect of trusting her. Bill knew Ginny too well to know that she wouldn't make such rash decisions, not without fully understanding the situation. She was too much like him. He understood that she saw something within Draco that nobody else could see, and that was her gift. Perhaps she is the one fated to help in revealing the "real" Slytherin Prince.

As Harry and Hermione both changed into their daily clothing, Harry could feel the stiffness in his muscles as they ached. The soft pounding against his skull refused to stop as his headache continued on. He felt completely out of it. He knew Hermione could sense his discomfort as well, and he _knew_ she was beginning to worry, but he was positive that today he was going to make an effort to relieve her of some of her worry. With his ailments, familial problems of the Castle, political tribulations and emotional stresses, Harry knew that all of this was taking a toll on her health. He had to help her – he needed to help her – relieve some of this stress.

Suddenly, a loud voice brought Harry back to reality as it sounded just outside his bedroom. He turned to Hermione, who looked puzzled, and then to the door before moving to open it and see what was going on. When he did, he laughed as he watched two rather tall red-heads run comically passed his door, followed very closely by a flaming Ginny. Harry had never seen her _so_ livid before in his life, that it almost frightened him too!

He cringed as he heard Ginny yell a string of choice words as the three disappeared around the corner. A wide-eyed Hermione then stepped up beside Harry as she too looked down the corridor; Ginny's enraged voice still audible from their room.

"What was all _that_ about?" she asked, her voice full of laughter.

"Trust me, you don't want to know!" came a reply. Both royals turned their heads to their right to find a laughing Serenity and a _very_ amused Li make their way up to their bedroom. Harry laughed as he stepped out of the room with his wife.

"No, seriously," Harry started, "what happened?" Suddenly, the image of the enraged Ginny flashed in his mind and a wave of tremors shot up his spine. She was scary at times!

Serenity then laughed as she recalled what had started this whole mess. Li only shook his head as he leaned up against the wall opposite the three.

"Well," Serenity started. "It all started with a well-intentioned, evil little prank concocted by the "twin twits" this morning. Apparently, as you already know, the twins haven't exactly warmed up to the bloke, nor have they accepted the fact that their little sister has taken quite a strong liking to Prince Draco yet, so…" she drawled, "they decided amongst themselves that pranking him, yet again, was the best way path to getting even for "brain-washing" their little sister. Well, this time… they succeeded," Serenity said with an adorable smile, "and beautifully."

"They did?" Hermione asked, shocked that they had actually succeeded in pranking the Prince. He had been placed under heavy security by the King in order to keep him safe. Even if it meant keeping him safe from certain members of the Castle families. All the while, Harry laughed beside her as she tried to imagine what they had done this time. "How?"

"Well," Serenity started again, "you know that new line of "Delectable Edibles" the twins have been stalking about all month?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded as she continued. "Well, to make a long story short, the twins managed to smuggle a small piece of "tester treats" as they call them, onto Draco's morning breakfast tray this morning, and lets just say they work flawlessly." She said before turning to Li. "What were they called again?"

Li smirked as he raised his head to answer.

"Animalts."

"That's right!" Serenity exclaimed. "Animalts!"

Immediately, Harry let out a loud laugh as Hermione gasped.

"What happened after he ate it?" she asked, half horrified to hear the answer. Her question caused Serenity to laugh while a look of pity washed over her.

"Well," she started, almost sorry to have to answer. It really was a bad prank. "… It began to turn him into a little white ferret." She added quickly.

Had it not been for Harry's aching body, his friends would have found him double over on the floor, roaring with laugher. It was just too good! Hermione shot him a look after he let out another string of loud laughs, but couldn't hide the smile that rebelliously pulled at the corners of her lips.

"What a horrible prank." she exclaimed, despite the hilarious image that currently played in her mind. Just the image of a skinny, angry white ferret made her lose what little composure she tried to keep. "I assume they _will_ be punished for this!"

Suddenly, Harry stopped laughing as he looked at his wife, as would a child who just had his favorite toy taken away.

"Mione," he whined, "what are you saying?" he exclaimed as if it were a blasphemous comment. "It was just a little prank!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to comment when anther thought struck her.

"Serenity, how did he change back?"

"Ahh, well lucky for him, just after he had taken a bite of the "candy", I believe Remus walked in, followed by Dumbledore." She said with a smile. "He hadn't fully transformed, I guess, and by that time looked like a tall skinny white gorilla."

Again, Serenity had to stop as Harry's roar of laugher cut her off. He quickly shut up though as Hermione's evil glare burned a hole straight through him. Serenity watched as he hung his head in shame, muttering a faint "Sorry", all the while pouting like a child, awaiting the rest of the story.

"Go on, Serenity," Hermione said in a stern maternal tone. Li quirked an eyebrow, amused, as Serenity shook her head.

"Anyway, Remus and the Professor quickly set him straight as a _Livid_ Ginny began chasing the hysterical duo. Draco would have gone after them himself had Dumbledore not pulled him aside." Serenity said. "Ginny's been chasing those two for about 20 minutes now, and you don't want to see the hex damage she's done to the lower eastern corridors! She's deadly!"

Hermione shook her head, a small trace of a smile still on her lips, as Serenity concluded the story.

"What is wrong with those two?" she asked. Li watched her for a moment then turned to Harry, who in turn turned to Hermione.

"It was just a little prank." He said again before turning his attention to adjusting his sleeves. "Just some pointless fun. Don't get all upset, Mione."

Hermione then turned on him, surprised and a bit agitated.

"Upset?" she exclaimed. "I'm not upset! And besides, that "pointless fun" was completely unnecessary, Harry. Sure it was a bit amusing, but still unnecessary!"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Harry. That was wrong!"

"But it was just a Prank!" he said incredulously. "A joke!"

"At Draco's expense!" retorted Hermione. "And what if that prank had been pulled on our child?" Her cheeks were flushed and her shoulders squared as she sent a pointed look at her husband. Harry stopped for a moment and Li's head shot up as he slowly took in what she had said. _' What?'_

"But Hermione, that's different… I would have kicked their as-"

"No, it isn't different Harry." Hermione interjected softly. "That could have gotten very dangerous had Dumbledore and Remus not step in. Don't you understand?" Harry watched her for a moment and smiled.

"Yes I understand, but you have to remember – that is just how the twins are. I've been pranked countless times by those twits and I'm fine." He said to her gently. "It's nothing a spell, and a gallon full of putrid potion, can't cure, trust me."

Hermione smiled and nodded, meaning to reply, when suddenly a loud screech was heard, accompanied by a loud scream.

"Ahhhhhh… Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!" cried Ron as he skidded around the corridor corner on one foot. A brilliant jet of green light shot just behind him as Ron took off down the hall, towards Harry and the others, clad only in his pajama bottoms and a thin sleeping tunic. "Harry, help!"

Ron continued to cry for help as he sprinted down the hall, just as a purple jet whizzed past his right ear. Suddenly Harry and the others watched as the attacker rounded the corner, his almost silver hair glowed, catching the rays that poured in through the large cathedral-like windows on the one side of the hall. The young Slytherin came sprinting behind Ron at an amazing speed as he continued to shoot spells in Ron's directions.

"What the bloody _Hell_ is wrong with this maniac?" Ron cried. "Has he gone mad?" He covered his head with his hands as he zigzagged along the corridor for safety.

"Hold still, Weasel, so I can get a good shot at you!" exclaimed an irate Draco.

Harry couldn't help but loose it as he was lost in a wave of violent laughs. He could feel the ache in his back muscles, his stomach muscles, his chest, sides and legs. He could barely breathe as Ron ran passed him.

"He's bloody MAD if he thinks I'm going to stand still so that he can sh…. Ahh BLOODY HELL…!" he exclaimed as Draco shot a perfect shot at Ron's bum. Ron howled as tremors shot through his body, and Harry died laughing as Ron's hands flew to his behind. He only ran faster as he was lucky Draco only with a jolt.

Moments later, Draco, too, ran past a roaring Harry as they continued down the corridor, turning right just as Ginny and the twins had done previously. Hermione, who was now caught between laugher and worry, went over to Harry who was now leaning against their bedroom door, clutching at his aching sides as he tried to take control of his laugher. Mione also stated laughing as she calmed her husband down.

They weren't the only ones laughing, as Serenity and Li also found Ron thoroughly amusing!

"Poor Ron!" Serenity exclaimed as she finally composed herself. "He didn't even have anything to do with it!"

Li, who had already gained his composure (the extent of his laughter being a series of stoic chuckles), shook his head as he reached for Serenity. He pressed her back against his chest as she sighed, the sensation of laugher still tickling her chest.

Finally, Harry also regained his composure as he took in deep breaths; his body still aching from all the tension still. Still he felt good, despite the fact that his best mate was being chased by a crazed Slytherin killer.

"C'mon guys," he said as he took hold of Mione's hand, "let's go save the man." Serenity laughed and nodded as the four of them took off down the corridor they had gone down last.

xxx

Around mid-morning, just about 10 o'clock, a laughing Harry entered the Dining hall, flanked by his wife and his irritated best mate Ron. Serenity and Li lagged behind a bit and laughed as Ron struggled to walk. Due to Draco's impeccable aim, Ron's arse had been left painfully bruised, along with his thighs, arms and right shoulder. Every time he tried taking a step forward, he would cringe as he had to take wide baby steps, making him waddle in the funniest way Serenity had ever seen. In addition to this, Ron's whines and yelps didn't help much to quell her laughter. Because of this, she found it most safe to stay far from arms length, and sight, from he friend.

As the group entered the hall, Serenity and Li stopped as they made to excuse themselves.

"We're going to go train a bit." Serenity told them as they turned to leave. The others nodded and Serenity watched as they made their way to the long, food-filled table. She let out one last laugh as Ron struggled to sit down, while shooting death daggers at Draco's usual seat. It was a good thing that Remus kept Draco and Ginny back for a bit, or there would have been another messy brawl right in the center of the dining hall.

With that thought, Serenity turned towards Li as hey wound through the different corridors on their way to the training hall.

Li, Serenity noted, was incredibly happy this morning, but she could see the clouds of confusion and/or wonder within his eyes.

"What is it, Li?" she asked as she kept her sight set on the hall before her. Li turned to her and smirked.

"Your skills of observation are impressive, milady." Serenity nudged him and smiled before nudging him again, forcing his arm to move, which allowed her slip beside him. Her arm wrapped around his waist and her head rested against his chest contentedly as she nestled beside him.

This caught Li off guard for a moment, but he soon relaxed as he tightened his grip around her. A soft smile appeared on his face as Serenity held him. Why couldn't things have been different?

He then looked back down and Serenity with curious eyes as they neared the corridor that lead to the hall.

"Serenity," he started. She didn't look up but only replied with a gentle "Hmm?" as they continued down the corridor. "How is Hermione?"

Serenity then looked up at Li, surprise in her eyes, and he knew instantly that his assumptions were correct.

"She is well, why do you ask? She replied. She then quickly looked back down, feigning ignorance, but they both knew – Li saw right through her. He smiled.

They continued down the corridors, silence swirling gently around them, but Li remained as cool as ever.

"Serenity," he finally said, breaking through the thick silence, "I know." Serenity immediately stared up at him, in shock and awe. How did he always do that? He always knew!

"I-" she began. "I had a feeling." She ended her sentence with a small smile. He then looked down at her before turning his gaze back up to the end of the hall where the two large double doors to the training hall stood.

"You were surprised." Li stated. Serenity stopped for a moment, then nodded. Again, he was correct.

"Of course I was. I thought it to be impossible." Serenity told him. He didn't say anything for a moment as he stopped before the towering mahogany doors, but Serenity didn't really notice, for she was lost within her own world, in her own memories. Then it was Li's voice that reeled her back, as it was filled with a sort of emotion Serenity couldn't quite pinpoint.

"And were you sad?" he asked. Serenity's eyes shot up as she stared into Li's back. She knew he already knew the answer; this was just his way of helping her manage. He stood before her, tall and intimidating, his back to her, but she could still see the melancholy look he was most likely wearing through the actions of his body.

"Yes, I was." She admitted honestly, no matter how guilty she felt to admit it. It had pained her abit to learn of Hermione's expectancy, and this surprised Serenity very much. She felt no ill feelings for them, and wished them the very best, but it hurt her because in Harry and Hermione, Serenity saw the dream of a future that could never exist for herself and Li. Here was a couple who wanted nothing to do with the other initially, but were forced together by fate's unusual plan, while she herself had tried desperately to be with the only man she could ever love, and was repeatedly heartbroken every time she was denied her happiness.

Despite this sadness, though, Serenity felt an overwhelming sense of excitement at the thought that Hermione was with child, and despite her own personal problems, the mere thought of a child in the future for the two royals was enough to make her smile forever. She was happy for them, and only hoped that her own future could the somehow hold the same happy ending as them.

She could tell that Li felt similarly to what she herself had felt, and a wave of sadness and longing washed over her. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned sadly into his back. Li sighed and touched a single hand to her own as he looked past the doors before him, lost in thought.

"I love you, Serenity." Li said suddenly, finding himself whispering to the princess behind him. He half expected her to act shocked at his comment, but she only tightened her grip around him as she buried her face into his back.

"I love you too."

xxx

Hermione sat quietly along the Dining table, a small smile ever present on her face as she silently admired her husband's different features as he spoke animatedly with his best mate. She wondered who their child would end up looking like, and what he or she might inherit, as she took in her husbands different features for the hundredth time.

She began to wonder who the baby might look more like, along with all the different possibilities, as she sat there. She watched Harry closely, and took in his prominent square jaw, as well as his strong build. His hair was ever messy, much like it always was, but the features that caught her the most; the features that caught her attention from the very beginning, were his eyes. She prayed secretly that if their child were to receive anything from its father, let it be his eyes. Such a vivid green; she had never seen such beautiful eyes before in her life.

Suddenly she realized as his eyes turned upon her, a questionable look in his eyes.

"What is it, Mione?" he asked gently as Ron wobbled over to where Charlie was seated. Hermione only smiled as she shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Harry let out a small chuckle as he took a bite of his eggs and toast. She smiled back at him before looking up and across the table to where Queen Lily, her mother and Tonks all stood, beside the large floor to ceiling windows. The darker clouds could be seen in the distance, but the sun was still shining beautifully.

She then noticed that Queen Lily had diverted her attention over to Hermione. Hermione sensed that the Queen wanted to speak to her, and excused herself as she rounded the large table and made her way down the hall.

Queen Lily stood gracefully beside one of the large windows with Tonks and Queen Charlotte as they were deeply engrossed in their own conversation. Tonks seemed to be blushing furiously at a comment Lily had just made, and Hermione watched as her eyes darted quickly over to where Remus stood at the opposite end of the hall, speaking to King James on the behavior of the two twin Weasleys along with Mr. Weasley. Remus had also turned his eyes upon her, and the two shared a small smile before turning away, tuning back into the conversations they had just recently tuned out of.

As Hermione finally made it up to her mother and in-law, she began to feel a bit nervous as she noticed Queen Lily staring her down curiously and concernedly. Hermione tried to act as normal as possible,

Hermione turned to where her mother and Queen Lily were chatting with Tonks, but not before catching the attention of her mother.

"Hermione, dear, are you feeling alright?" Queen Charlotte asked concernedly. Hermione smiled and shook her head, unsure of how to answer.

"Yes, I'm alright." Lily didn't seem satisfied as she touched her daughter-in-law's cheek with a tender hand.

"Are you sure? You look awfully pale." Hermione insisted. She was fine, but the women continued to fuss over her as she threw Tonks a desperate look. Tonks, who seemed to be happily out of the Queens' attentions, only smiled before she began to agree with the women.

"Really," Hermione said with a hint of a laugh, "I am perfectly fine," her eyes, however, darted away quickly for a moment before looking back up at the women. They continued to fuss over her, before Harry bravely stepped in to rescue his wife.

"Good morning," he said brightly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "What are you all arguing about?"

"We aren't arguing dear," Charlotte started. "We were just concerned, that's all."

"Concerned? What about?" he looked down at Hermione for a moment, before back at his mother and in-law.

"She just… doesn't look herself today." Lily said with a hinting smile. Harry smiled and hugged Hermione close.

"I'm sure she is fine," he said. Lily was about to reply once again, but commotion at the hall entrance attracted their attentions. It was Mrs. Weasley and Fleur assisting a healed Bill to breakfast. The ever nurturing Mrs. Weasley continued to fuss over him as Fleur hugged him close. His bandages had been removed, and Harry was able to get a good look at the damage that had been done to his body not too long ago. His face, although still quite handsome, now sported a large scarry mess along his right cheek, and a long gash seemed to cut through his eye, as the scar started from his forehead, and ended just along his cheekbone. Although, despite the horrific incident, the damage was not as bad as Harry, or the others, had imagined.

His smile was still as bright as ever, and he seemed to have a greater sense of pride about him. Fleur herself never looked happier, and Harry was thankful that this hadn't done anything to their relationship, but to strengthen it.

Immediately, Harry crossed the hall to greet his friend. Hermione also took this opportunity to escape the two mothers as she followed her husband.

As Bill, Fleur and his mother approached the large dining table, Harry appeared before them, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Bill! Finally out of the hospital wing, I see!" Harry said to him before clasping him in a brotherly hug. Bill smiled. "Glad to see you're healed."

"Hullo, Harry." Bill then looked beyond Harry to the other Royals of the room and nodded. "You're Majesties."

Mr. Weasley and Charlie walked up beside Bill as they watched them enter the hall in great spirits. Arthur was grinning widely as Charlie tried to get his mother to relinquish her outstandingly firm grip upon Bill's arm.

James only laughed as he made his way to where Bill stood.

"Good to have you back, son." James said in a fatherly tone. Bill smiled as he was finally led over to his seat along the table where Mrs. Weasley refused to leave his side and Fleur continued to dote after him constantly.

Harry then went back to his regular seat after pulling a chair out for his wife and making sure she was situated and comfortable. Lily kept a close eye upon the couple, and found it endearing, but odd, that Harry would fuss so much over his wife. She said nothing to the couple, for perhaps he was just paying a little extra attention to her after the happenings of the war, yet still it was a bit strange. There was something Harry and his Princess were not telling them.

Breakfast after that was uneventful for the following twenty minutes or so as the families of the Castle sat and slowly ate at their food as they conversed with each other. Sirius, it seemed, had dominated the conversation, as he usually does, and made wild gestures as he carried on about different things. King James and Remus shortly excused themselves afterwards as they headed to where the twins were currently awaiting their arrival with Professor Dumbledore. Punishments were still in order.

xxx

Shortly after breakfast was over, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna, who had entered the dining hall just recently, decided to take a short walk to the gardens before the Royal Conference was to begin at noon. Again, the Kings of the other two Kingdoms of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and their government heads were scheduled to conference with Gryffindor in just a little over an hour.

King Amos and Prince Cedric had just arrived in Gryffindor just the night before, for the conference, and decided to spend another week in Gryffindor before returning to their Kingdom, as well as the Grangers. Throughout this week, daily conferences were scheduled to discuss different aspects of the post-war reconstruction. Slytherin was in desperate need of a ruler, one who would lead them on a straight path, and a cooperative line with the other Kingdoms. This was proving difficult at the moment, but Harry was positive they would find someone worthy of the job, for it had only been one month since the defeat of Voldemort.

At the thought of it, Harry let out a sigh of disbelief at the idea that Voldemort no longer existed, nor did his threat, and a liquid warmth filled his stomach as he imagined the potential of the future.

Again, at that thought, Harry looked down at his wife, who was walking beside him as she spoke to Luna amusedly. He felt like he wanted to laugh at the moment, but couldn't quite understand it. He felt happy; free. He couldn't explain it, but the thought of a safe future for him and his family, his whole family, made him somewhat ecstatic. He wanted to just grab Hermione by the waist and twirl her around, or fly even, and something told him that he would have had he not been interrupted by Ron just moments later.

Curious, and slightly deflated by the interruption, Harry turned to Ron with a brow raised.

"What is it, Mate?"

"Harry, have you seen Ginny anywhere?" asked a narrow-eyed Ron. Harry could tell he looked peeved as hell, and it took all of his energy to hold back a laugh. He had noticed that neither Ginny nor Draco had attended breakfast this morning, and wondered what was keeping the two. He figured they were being reprimanded for their actions, along with the twins, as well as Ron. He watched as Ron's eyes scanned every hall they walked down, and Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud as Ron began checking behind the different tapestries and passageways.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled his best mate out from behind one of the large statues of Godric Gryffindor and his lion Aiden. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm looking for my little _sister!_" he said exasperatedly, "I know she is with that Slytherin somewhere! And she has the guts… the NERVE to be with him after he did _this_," he exclaimed as he pointed to his damaged rum, "to ME! I'm gonna kill him!""

Harry heard the chuckles from the two women beside him and shook his head.

"Ron, I'm sure she is fine," Hermione told him. "She isn't as young as you think she is. Give her some space!" Ron looked at her like she had grown a third eye and suddenly began shouting at the top of his lungs, ranting on about how horrible the situation was.

"Give her some space? Give her some _space?_ What … have you gone _mad?_ Ginny is out there with a Slytherin! The scum of scum! The lowest of low! Who _knows_ what they might be doing right now, or what _he_ might be doing to _her_ right now! I have got to find her Harry! She has no idea what she is doing! She is attracted to the wrong type of men… she has to learn! She has always been attracted to these types of men… bad-asses and such…" continued Ron as he ranted some more. All the while Harry laughed, finding it all quite amusing, as well as Hermione and Luna.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she followed the two men with Luna, as they watched from behind as Ron's ears filled with a color to rival blood. It was known that whenever Ron was to get sick, embarrassed, or furious, his ears would become a terrible reddish color. Hermione had actually heard Harry talk about it, but had never actually witnessed it to be this bad! And to Hermione, this was quite entertaining.

As she walked beside Luna, she was surprised to feel a sort of contentment wash over her, something she hadn't ever felt while around her. To Hermione it was strange, but welcome just the same. Luna had somehow changed recently, and she carried herself much differently now. She had an aura about her that seemed a bit more... reserved, although her ditsy-ness at times did make up for it. But right now, Hermione was happy to feel so at ease with the Ravenclaw courtier. She seemed to bring back a little bit of home that Hermione seemed to long for every once in a while.

Luna, who had been laughing at the two boys, sighed contently and reached for the bottlecap necklace she wore around her neck. She fiddled with the metal tops as she tapped her nail against them, causing the ticking sound to resonate gently off of the high walls and ceilings.

Hermione looked over at her as she did this and raised an eyebrow as she took in the strange necklace.

"Oh, what is that?" she asked politely as she indicated to the necklace. Luna turned her large dreamy eyes over to Hermione and smiled.

"This?" she asked as she moved the necklace around a bit. Hermione nodded, and immediately a large smile graced Luna's features.

"This is my bottlecap necklace," she said as she looked down at the string of metal. "My mother and I made it a long time ago, when I was a little girl." Luna then paused, and the smile on her face slightly dropped as she looked away for a moment. "It was one of the last things she and I made together."

Mortified, Hermione immediately began apologizing, sorry to have brought that subject up. It was no mystery that Mrs. Lovegood had passed away a little over a decade ago, but it was never brought up, in respect for the feelings of the family members. Hermione apologized once more, but Luna brushed it off, as a smile pulled at her lips.

"Its ok, You're Highness, it was a long time ago." Hermione smiled, and nodded, before taking a closer look at the necklace.

"But how… why bottlecaps?" she asked. Luna only laughed softly and turned to Hermione with a glint in her eye.

"Well, back then, my father's scripting company was just beginning to take flight and many many nights he would go to the pub down the path from the manor and investigate different stories down there. He always said that the details always flowed more easily when the men were riled up and belly full." Luna paused for a moment and chuckled softly at the memory before continuing.

"Well my father was never one too keen on drinking, you know this; for he believed that the drink momentarily took away a man's capability to think properly, and there is nothing more valuable than a man's clear mind. So instead, he would drink bottles of butterbeer while working, and always threw the bottlecaps inside his cloak pocket. Once he would come home, I would raid his pockets and pull them all out. At one point I had collected over a hundred caps! Well, anyhow, one night my mother and I were sitting at home, listening to the rain pour outside our window, and I complained that I was extremely bored. It was then and there that my mother decided that we should have a little fun with the bottlecaps, and she had me bring them all down. That night we both made a necklace out of the caps and promised the other to never take them off. She then passed away just a few months afterwards. I haven't taken it off since."

Hermione smiled, although saddened at the story, finding it endearing and sweet. She had never seen this side of Luna before, and really enjoyed the change. She watched as Luna gazed down sadly at the caps as she ran her thumb gently over the face of a cap.

"My father always said that the caps will always bring you good luck, if you believe in them," she said, almost to herself. Hermione wasn't sure what to say exactly, so she only smiled and touched Luna's shoulder with her own.

"I think it's a lovely necklace, Luna," Hermione said after a few minutes. "And the story was just as sweet." Luna smiled back and laughed.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and turned her attention before her, as she and Luna turned the corner and exited the doors to the outside, as they began walking under the vine-covered archway to the gardens. Lost in her own thoughts, Hermione took in the tender tone of Luna's voice as she spoke of her mother. It was a sad story, and an unfortunate ending, and Hermione couldn't imagine anything like that ever happening to her.

Suddenly, a thought entered her mind that scared her almost more than the thought before; what if she were to loose her child to death, or vice versa? That would be terrifying, and heartbreaking! She almost couldn't stand the idea.

Disturbed by the thought, Hermione shook her head of the idea and exhaled heavily as her hand rested itself protectively atop her middle. Suddenly she felt like she wanted, almost needed, Harry be beside her. He was her protector, and she only felt completely safe when beside him.

Unconscious of her actions, Hermione began to rub her thumb up and down her stomach protectively. And unaware of seeing eyes, Hermione allowed herself to relax as she and Luna began to catch up with the two men ahead of them.

Luna only smiled to herself as she turned to Hermione casually.

"So, You're Highness," she started out sweetly, "when are you due?" Immediately, Hermione dropped her hand and turned to Luna, her eyes wide.

"I.. I.. I don't know what you're talking about, Luna," she stumbled. Hermione could swear that sweat was beginning to bead along her brow. She was never very good at lying much, and was sure she wasn't doing a convincing job.

"But, Princess, I believe you do." Hermione then narrowed her eyes slightly, before checking around her for listening ears.

"How... how did you know?" she asked in a whisper. Luna only smiled.

"Why, its obvious Princess! Your face is flushed, you've been sick, you constantly rub your stomach, and you hardly touched your breakfast all morning." Hermione was amazed, and yet had no idea she was so obvious, nor that Luna was watching her.

"Wait, how did you know I've been sick?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I overheard Harry telling your mothers that you were just feeling a bit sick this morning." Luna told her. Hermione raised her eyebrows at this, but said nothing on the subject and only nodded before turning to Luna quickly.

"But please Luna, don't tell anyone. Harry and I are waiting for the right moment to tell everyone." Luna nodded softly, a kind smile on her face.

"Of course. But may I ask you, why are you waiting so long to tell them?" Hermione stopped for a moment and took in what she had said for a few minutes.

"I guess," she started, "I guess I'm just waiting until it feels right." Luna laughed at her and nodded.

"Well you better hurry up, you don't have much time." Luna said with a laugh. Hermione laughed also before catching up to her husband and his best friend.

"Yea, I know…" Hermione trailed on. As she reached Harry, she watched as he turned around, a large smile on his face.

"You know what, Mione?" Harry asked her as she finally caught up with them. Hermione shook her head as she strained her neck to find Ron, who had suddenly disappeared.

"Nothing," she told him. Suddenly a clanking met her ears and she and Luna turned to the noise. Hermione immediately knew what it was, but Luna remained perplexed for a moment.

"What is that?" she asked. Harry turned to her and a questionable look.

"What is what?" he asked her as he looked around. Luna then pointed to the direction of the noise to the large building to her right.

"What is that noise?" As Harry turned his attention to where she was pointing, he smiled as he finally heard what she was talking about.

"Oh that," he said as he turned to the large building she was pointing to in the distance. The building happened to be the Training Hall that connected to the Castle. "That is only Li and Serenity. They do this every morning usually."

"What are they doing?"

"They're sparring." Harry replied. "It's their preferred form of training. Also, it's a way for them to be alone without anybody interfering."

"Oh," Luna replied as she continued to stare at the Training Hall. From their distance, not much could be heard but the singing of the metal as it swung through the air and the chorus as the blades met one another in fluid motion. It wasn't until Ron's loud voice rang through the gardens, did the three divert their attentions from the training hall. They followed the voice until the made it to the gazebo no too far away.

"Aha!" cried Ron, who stood a few yards away from Harry and the girls, as he rounded the large stone waterfall structure. "I knew it! Hey you, get _away_ from my _sister!_"

Harry and the girls immediately caught up to Ron just in time to see a red faced Ginny and a boiling Ron prepare to have it out in the gardens. Draco stood just a few paces behind Ginny as he stood from his leaning position against the rock face of the waterfall. He had a genuine look of annoyance mixed with vengeance from earlier along his features as he examined Ron before him.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" bellowed an angry Ron. "Do you have _any_ idea what Mum would do if she caught you out here with… _him_?" He angrily pointed toward Draco, before sneering at him disgustingly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" snapped Ginny. Her eyes burned with an intensity Harry had never seen before; and intensity he hadn't really known existed within her before.

"You know _perfectly _well what it means, Ginevra!" Ron yelled. "He's a Slytherin! All he cares about is getting-"

"That's not true! He's not like that! You don't even know him, Ron, and don't go using my full name!" Ginny bellowed back. "He cares about me!" Her hands were shaking by this point, and Hermione was feeling quite uneasy about the entire conversation.

"He _cares _about you?" Ron mimicked incredulously before he let out a dry laugh. "I'm sure he does…"

"That's right, I do." Draco's voice suddenly chimed. Hermione jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, for it was unexpected, but also, she was quite surprised that he came to Ginny's defense.

For a moment, Ron stood dumbfounded before finding his voice, but Ginny beat him to it.

"You're a prat." Ginny told him. "Move."

And with that, Ginny shoved Ron out of her way. Draco also made to leave, but Ron shoved him back.

"Not so fast," he told the Slytherin. Ron growled as he glared Draco down. "Stay away from my sister."

Draco smirked, but his eyes held the same intense hatred. He took a step forward; as he returned the same direct stare.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me away from her." Draco replied. "Believe what you want, but I'm not going to stop seeing her." With that, Draco pushed passed Ron as he followed after Ginny. But before he was able to get far, Harry grasped his arm, stopping him once more.

"Hey," he started in a subtle whisper. "Watch yourself. If I hear you hurt her in _any_ way, I swear you'll regret the day you set foot in this kingdom."

Draco looked him straight in the eye before allowing a smirk to pull at his lips, before pulling his arm from Harry's grasp, and walking off.

Hermione watched as he disappeared down one of the paths to the rose gardens before turning to Ron, who hadn't moved once from his spot. Hermione couldn't keep the smile from forming on her lips as she took in Ron's pathetic stance. She could tell he was fuming, for his ears were blazing red, and his face matched the shade of his dark red hair perfectly.

"Ron," she then heard Harry say. "Ron, come on." Hermione watched as Ron refused to budge. Caught between anger and embarrassment, he didn't know what to do. But before Harry could do or say anything more, two young stable hands came bounding up to the Royals out of breath and covered in hay. Harry raised his eyebrows at the boys as they bowed respectfully, not being able to take his eyes off of the hay sticking out of their hair.

"You're Highness," the one said to Harry before he turned to Hermione, "Milady."

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"The King requests your presence in the Conference Hall immediately, Sir. He says that the delegates are to be arriving soon, and he hasn't been able to find you anywhere." said the boy.

"And he sent you two all this way to find me?" asked Harry with chuckle. The two boys laughed as the other shook his head.

"Why no, Sir, but you see… Sir Neville has arrived, and… well," stuttered the second boy, on the verge of laughter, "I believe he made some sort of a rumble down in the Hall of Armor and all the servants available are trying to rectify the chaos." Harry raised his eyebrow and smiled as he turned to the other boy.

"We believe it was his… toad, Sir, that done it," the boy said, before he lost the battle with himself, and chuckled as Harry dismissed them, chuckling himself. Hermione giggled a little as she reached for Harry's hand.

"So, Neville's _toad_ knocked down all of the armor in the Hall of Armor, I see." Hermione said to Harry. "How do you suppose he did that?"

"I have _no_ idea!" he told her. "But it's Neville were talking about here, he doesn't require logical reasons behind his actions."

Hermione laughed as Harry before turning to where Ron still stood. She shook her head and looked up at Harry for a moment. Harry sighed and turned to his best mate. He continued to call out to him and persuade him to move, but Ron refused to budge. Finally, Harry was about to move him himself, when Luna stopped him.

"Hey, I'll handle this. You just go to your father."

Harry smiled and thanked her before heading towards the Castle with Hermione.

xxx

Remus shook his head as he left one of the common rooms in Gryffindor Castle. With him, King James also left, with Dumbledore just behind as he closed the doors with a gentle flick of his wand. Remus couldn't help hide the smile that dominated his face, and James wasn't helping, seeing that he was outright laughing!

"So," James started, "these _things_ turned him into a _what?_" he asked while examining the small caramel-like candy in his hand. He knew he answer, but just for effect, wanted to hear it again.

"A ferret, James." Remus answered. Again, a roar of laughter came from the King, and Remus found himself joining in, chuckling softly while Dumbledore only smiled, his eyes ever twinkling.

"How do those two come _UP_ with this stuff?" Its genius!" cried James. Remus couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Despite the fact that it was pulled on a very protected Royal member, it was still a great prank, and James was one to always credit a good prank. "I never would have thought of this!"

"Apparently, that candy will turn you into whatever it sees fit." Remus stated. He then looked over at James, a glint in his eye. "Why don't you give it a try, mate? Perhaps you'll turn into … what is your animagus again? A Donkey?"

James shot him a glaring look, but laughed as he socked Remus in the shoulder. "Watch it, Mooney. And for the record, I'm a _Stag_!"

The two laughed just as Sirius rounded the corner, a stack of scrolls shoved beneath his arm.

"Oi, Padfoot!" James called out. "What's all that?" Sirius smiled as exhausted smile and walked up to his two friends and Hogwart's Headmaster.

"They're the Conference Report scrolls." He said. "Also, Amos wishes to speak with you. He is in your office. He also wishes to speak with the Professor as well." Sirius said as he turned his attention to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and excused himself and James nodded as he tossed th3e candy at his friend. "What? Is this it?"

James nodded and Sirius laughed as he turned it over in his hand.

"Where are they now?" Sirius asked a he looked up at them. Remus motioned to the common room doors with his head as James told him.

"In there." Sirius laughed again as he waked over to the doors. He didn't go inside, but instead turned to his two friends.

"And what of their 'punishment'?" he inquired, a smile present.

"Well, they are supposed to be being punished as we speak, but I doubt it though." Remus replied.

"All I know is that Molly is raiding their room as we speak, canning any and everything that appears out of place." James added. "Pity."

"So where are Draco and Ginny?"

"They were in the second floor common room last time I checked." Remus said. "That was where I found Draco chasing Ron. Poor man."

"But Ron had nothing to do with it!" exclaimed Sirius. At this James laughed.

"Draco didn't know that." James said. "All Draco knew was that he was that the culprit was a red haired Weasley male. That was all that registered, so when he saw Ron, he attacked, assuming he was in on it too." James then added, "I hear Harry had quite the laugh because of it!"

The three men laughed.

"They really despise each other, eh?" Sirius commented as he tossed the small candy back to James. James caught it with the ease of an athlete and admired it.

"It's a shame those two weren't around while_ we_ were in school!" he exclaimed. "They would have been pretty helpful."

Sirius barked out a laugh as he added, "Can you imagine, watching Lucius turning into a ferret? Ahh… if only."

James nodded while Remus only laughed. "A couple of genuine Marauders, eh?" said James. The others nodded as they continued down the halls together. "So, how's Ron's bum?"

xxx

As predicted, the day had turned out to be quite overcast and slightly chilly. Although rain was a definite possibility, Ginny didn't care as she led Draco around the lush gardens surrounding the Gryffindor Castle. All throughout March the gardens blossomed and it was, once again, beautiful.

Ginny loved the gardens, but today Draco found himself following her past the large simulated waterfall, the rose bushes and lilies that she loved so much and spent most of their time around. Instead, she continued to lead him to an area he had never seen before.

'_There's something I want to show you.'_ She had said to him.

Draco conceded and allowed her to drag him wherever it was she wanted to go. As they two of them continued to walk past the gardens, Draco realized that they were heading towards the line of forest that grew just at the edge of the Castle grounds. The weak sunlight barely broke through the forest canopy, and it seemed old and dark, but the look on Ginny's face left Draco with a sense of ease.

He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he _hated_ forests. Slytherin woodlands were horrendously dangerous and hardly anyone ventured far within them, and usually none came out alive. He wasn't thrilled to be entering a forest, but it was the expression on Ginny's face that pushed him further.

Draco then looked down at the girl beside him that had so quickly taken a liking to him, and watched as her red hair bounced behind her. He remembered this morning, when she had taken off to murder her two brothers, and how she had gotten so worried about him. Something else then washed over him as he continued to watch her, but Draco couldn't explain it. It was an emotion he wasn't accustomed to and he didn't quite know what it was, but every time she walked into a room, or smiled up at him, this feeling would take off. It confused him to no end.

At first he scowled at the feelings, and tried hard to dismiss them, but now he realized that it was impossible. He didn't _want_ to dismiss then, he soon realized, and he didn't want to not be around her. This also scared him. He had never felt this before, and didn't understand it at all.

Suddenly, the shadow of the forest began to fall upon him as Ginny neared the edge. Draco didn't show any sign of reluctance, but peered all around him as they entered. Ginny followed a small, pressed path between the trees, and walked through with excitement as she weaved in and out of tree trunks, and skipped over well known ditches and trips.

As they walked deeper beneath the canopy of the trees, Draco began to feel a bit more comfortable. The forest here was nothing compared to what grew in Slytherin Kingdom. Here the trees allowed large patches of sunlight to flood in, basking the forest floor with a subtle glow, and the undergrowth flourished as it covered the ground completely.

In Slytherin, the ground was bare, packed dirt. It was so unfit for life that not even a single weed could grow down there. The canopy was so thick that no sun was able to break through, so the ground remained lifeless and the forest dark. It was not a place welcoming to life.

The path then began to take a dip, and Draco watched as Ginny began to climb over fallen tree trunks before following her. The flat floor of the forest was beginning to take on a bumpier form, and he could tell that this was only the start of it.

"Come Draco," Ginny then called out to him. "This way." Draco nodded as he followed her, but stopped when she began to balance herself upon a log. Had the log not been about ten feet above ground, he might not have cared as much to see Ginny atop it, but the fact that she was using it as a bridge, ten feet in the air, made Draco slightly nervous.

He didn't show this of course, but he worried for her. The log didn't look as steady as he would have liked it, and he didn't like the fact that Ginny was on top of it. He then tried getting her down, but she refused.

"Draco, I've been coming here since I was five. Its safe." She told him. Draco still felt weary, but pushed that aside as he too began to climb the log. He reached her in minutes and looked down to see a steady little stream flowing beneath them. He heard Ginny laugh as she continued to balance herself upon the log, her hands straight out for balance, and her body tense. She seemed to be loving this.

"Its not too far from here," came her voice. "Just a little further, past those trees there and we'll be there."

"Just where is 'there'?" he asked her, still not knowing where they were headed.

"You'll see."

All of a sudden, as Ginny took a step forward, a rock slipped beneath her foot, and she lost her balance as her body began to sway left and right. She could feel herself loosing her balance as she swayed her hands to regain it. She then felt her body beginning to fall to the left, as her torso turned, and she could see the stream beneath her as she felt her upper body beginning to fall forward.

Suddenly, as she felt that her life was over, two strong hands wrapped around her, as one held her stomach, the other her back. Draco. She felt herself being swiftly pulled to Draco's body as he pressed her to him, to keep her steady. He amazingly kept his balance with ease, and held her against him for a few moments until he was sure she had regained her footing.

Ginny could tell that she was blushing madly as he held her. He had never held her before, actually, he had never even _touched_ her before, and here she found herself wrapped tightly within his arms. She could surely get used to this.

Afraid to move, Ginny tried to slowly turn her head so that she could get a better look at him. She then felt as he tightened his grip upon her more as she did this. Finally, she was able to see his face as he looked down upon her with stern eyes.

"Th-thank you, Draco." She said in a breathless whisper. Her heart was pumping a mile a second, and her stomach was flipping. Her body was reacting to his simple touch in the strangest of ways, and she couldn't seem to take control of herself. She felt like a little school girl with a crush. And she was sure she was blushing up to high heaven by now.

"You need to be more careful. It's dangerous up here." Draco told her. She swallowed hard as she nodded, half in embarrassment and half in attraction. His perfect features just looked so much more alluring from this angle.

He then slowly began to loosen his grip around her as the two of them stood perfectly still upon the log. A sense of disappointment shot through Ginny as she felt his arms release her. She let out an inaudible sigh as she took in deep breaths to calm her rapid heart rate before steadily taking her first step. Slowly, she made her way across the log and to the end.

Draco watched as she walked away, slowly assessing each step she took before continuing, and Draco felt disappointed to have had to let her go. She felt so warm, and amazingly, she fit perfectly within his arms. Their contact only began to set off about a hundred new emotions within him. Something was stirring within him and he didn't quite understand it, but all he knew was that he wanted to hold her again. That was all that was registering in his brain at the moment.

He continued closely behind her as she finally reached the end of the log. She leapt off of it gently as she straightened her clothes, her simple skirt a bit dirty from the path taken.

Draco also made it to the end and leapt off as he awaited further directions from Ginny.

Ginny, though, seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts as she replayed the last few moments back in her mind. Again, she felt her lower stomach stir as it flipped and her heart began to pound again as the image of Draco holding her flashed in her mind. She didn't know how long she stood like that, but suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard the crunching of sticks and the grunting of Draco as he began ascending the incline before them.

"Hey Draco, wait!" she called.

After finally reaching up to Draco, Ginny resumed as leader, trying her best to get there as quickly as possible as to not loose Draco's attention or his patience. They continued through the forest, but the silence between the two was killing her. Finally, she decided to break the tension.

"I love it here. Although I must admit, this is the most adventurous I've ever gotten." She said with a small laugh. Her laugh then died off a bit as she added, "well, actually, before the war, that is."

She stole a few glances at the prince as they continued to walk, but he continued to say nothing as they kept on walking. She only sighed as she wound off of the path. At last, Ginny could hear the sound of water, and smiled. They were there.

She then turned to Draco, a large smile on her face.

"Just through those trees and we'll be there." She told him. Draco only nodded, as he walked past her, heading towards the trees. He wanted to see what this entire trip was about. He wanted to see what was making her so happy.

"Hey," Ginny yelled, her voice laced with laughter, "wait!" She ran up next to him and continued on until they reached the dense tree growth that obscured their destination from view. Draco could hear the gentle roar of something, and as he reached out to push the leaves aside, Ginny reached out as well, stopping his hand. As she did this, she gently grabbed his hand, unintentionally of course, and Draco's eyes immediately shot to her. Ginny froze for a moment, and all she saw within that few minutes were his eyes. She loved the color of his eyes, but it was the way he was looking at her with them that made her go weak again.

She then quickly pushed his hand away as she stepped up before him.

"Here, I'll do it." She said. Draco didn't say anything as she pulled the thick leaves to the left, like a curtain, and then he saw what was making her so happy.

Before him, Draco watched as a large waterfall cascaded into a clear crystalline pool at the bottom of a rocky cliff. The clear water of the pool flowed a bit, until it spilled over another small drop, before flowing into the stream that Draco had seen earlier. It was a sight.

He took a few steps closer to the fall as he stepped through the thick leaves that surrounded the area. Ginny also stepped through as she walked up to the bank. Draco could see the large smile on Ginny's face and he knew this was perhaps her favorite place to be. He watched her as she dipped her hand into the pool and scooped up a handful of the water. She took a small sip of it before closing her eyes, as a sound of contentment left her lips.

Draco then felt himself riveted by the sight as he watched Ginny do it again. She looked so beautiful to him and he almost felt guilty to feel such things. At that thought he scowled and turned his head, embarrassed to feel, yet happy at the same time. He continued to battle within himself as he clenched at his fists, unsure of what to do, when Ginny suddenly appeared next to him.

"Do you like it?" she asked him. He turned to her, and at first, didn't know what to say, until he finally felt himself nod. Her smile grew as it lit her face and she turned to the waterfall again. "This has always been my favorite place to go when I'm upset or have a lot on my mind. It's so calming."

Draco continued to watch her as she began to walk over to a large rock that sat along the bank of the pool. Ginny then sat upon it as she slipped her feet out of her slippers and dipped them into the cool water. She smiled as she began to sway her feet a bit making the water ripple in a million directions.

It was then that Draco noticed a small stone structure at the center of the pool. It looked as if it was an old fountain underwater, and it was only the tip that seemed to reach the surface of the pool. The tip looked like an intricate bowl with something standing inside it, but the movement of the water obscured it from view and all he could see was the rim of the basin mere inches beneath the surface.

"What is that?" he asked, as he pointed to the stone structure beneath the water. Ginny quirked an eyebrow as she looked in the direction of his point and stared at it. Finally she smiled as she turned up to him.

"Oh, that?" she asked. "That is one of the old ruins left here from Godric Gryffindor's court. Back then this used to be a beautiful court where Godric's Court would gather for meetings and such. This used to always be the main political center of Gryffindorian politics." Ginny said. "It looked nothing like it does now. This place used to be a beautiful courtyard." Ginny looked all around the area as if she were seeing it for the way it was back a thousand years ago. Draco too tried to imagine what it was like. This place was so different from his Kingdom.

"They say that there is still a magical energy that surrounds this place. That is probably why Harry, Serenity, Ron and I love it so much. This is where we would always go when we were younger." Ginny added.

"Then why is that underwater?" Draco asked. Ginny looked back at it and thought for a moment. "What does it do?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that it is what's left of Godric's Court." Ginny said. "That and those." She then pointed over to a large stone statue on the other side of the pool. It was shrouded in partial shadow by the trees, so it was hard to see at first, but soon Draco was able to make out the figure.

It seemed beautiful. It was a stone woman, with an angelic face and long hair pulled up onto a ponytail at the top of her head. Her robes were intricate, from what he could see, and they fell down to the forest floor. What surprised Draco was that the stone figure was incredibly lifelike, from her closed eyes to the bottom of her robes, her every feature was precise. But what caught his attention the most was the large circular mirror that she held in her hands.

The mirror was probably the size, or possible slightly larger, of a dinner plate, and she held it before her chest, as if it were showing the looker into very being. The way she held the mirror, though, was strange, for she had her left palm underneath the bottom of the mirror with her fingers pointing to her right, while her right palm was placed at the top of the mirror, with her fingers pointing to the left. The mirror itself looked to be made of stone, but Draco couldn't tell from the distance he was at.

Draco was about to say something about the figure, for it seemed quite strange, but he then noticed Ginny was pointing in the opposite direction as well, behind him. Draco then turned around, and directly behind him, also hidden within the trees, was another stone figure, another woman with an equally angelic and beautiful face, but she was different. She too had her eyes closed, but her hair was not pulled back, but instead hung gracefully down her back and to her knees with an elaborate hair ornament clasped tightly around her lower hair. Her robes were a bit different as well, but just as intricate, and she, like the other figure, held a similar mirror. But unlike the other, this figure held her mirror different. With this one, she seemed to hold the mirror with both hands supporting the bottom of its frame. She had her right wrist crossed over her left, and the mirror sat within the two palms of the statue's hands. These two statues seemed to remind him a lot of Serenity. She was weird, just like these two statues.

"What were they for?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him and smiled. She had never seen him this curious before. He almost looked like a little puppy trying to keep up the appearance of a big bull dog. She found it adorable.

"I don't know. Nobody really does." She said. "They are just… there. There's another one up there as well."

Draco then followed her finger up to the top of the waterfall, and unlike before, he now saw a third statue, with her arms held above her head, a third mirror between her raised palms.

'_Three mysterious statues? They aren't here by mere chance… they must mean something._' Draco thought.

Ginny then stood up from the rock she had been sitting on and walked over to where the second statue stood. Draco watched her, curious of her actions, as she knelt down and gently swept a few of the old dead leaves from the previous fall away from the base of the statue. There he saw a square piece of glass at the feet of the statue, inlayed into the ground with engravings carved into it. He walked over to where Ginny was kneeling and knelt beside her as he tried to read the carvings.

It appeared though, that the engravings were in a different language, and he was sure that Serenity's people had something to do with this.

"It's strange. Both statues have the same carvings set at the bottom of the statues, but nobody has ever been able to understand them." Ginny said. "Not even Serenity. She checked all of her people's archives and everything, and still there are no records of this anywhere. It's like an ongoing mystery amongst the Castle families. This place is off limits to the Kingdom's people."

Draco nodded but continued to stare at the words. He then watched as Ginny began to run her fingers over the writing.

"It does look like very pretty language tho- Ouch!" she cried as she stood up quickly. Her finger, it seemed, was cut by the rough carvings of the glass, and it quickly began to bleed. Draco also stood up just as she did, and turned to her as he watched a tiny droplet of blood form atop her index finger. Immediately, he grasped her hand as he stood before her, and looked at her cut. It wasn't bad at all, just a simple little cut and he pressed his thumb atop it as he applied pressure.

Meanwhile, Ginny stood shocked and rooted to the floor as Draco did this. Just his closeness to her made her go weak, but with him holding her hand, she didn't know what to do. She knew she was blushing heavily by now, and as if earlier wasn't enough, she knew her heart rate had hit an all time high.

Finally, Draco's voice brought her back as he spoke to her.

"It's just a little cut." He told her. "Just apply pressure to it and it'll stop." Ginny could only find the energy to merely nod before she watched as he pulled his wand out. '_Why am I acting like this? Why am I acting like a little love-struck maiden who goes goo goo eyes at a single touch?_' She asked herself. '_Why am I going goo goo eyes?_'

Without saying a word, Draco pointed his wand to her finger, and immediately a small white ribbon emerged from the tip and wrapped itself around her finger.

"There," he said. "That'll stop the bleeding." Again, Ginny could only nod. She wanted desperately to talk to him, to say _anything_ but she couldn't. She then looked up at him, who had not let go of her hand just yet, and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to do, and didn't understand why this was happening to her, all she knew was that he was standing not even a foot away from her.

Suddenly, without any sort of pre-meditated thought, Ginny tipped up onto her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. As soon as their lips met, Ginny's mind began reeling.

'_What am I doing? He's going to kill me! He's never going to talk to me! Move back Ginny! Move back!'_

But she couldn't move back. Her body was somehow glued to her position. She could tell that Draco had frozen, caught in shock, for he didn't move, but what surprised her was that he didn't pull back either.

Then, she finally pulled away from the kiss as she pressed her palms against his chest. When she opened her eyes, she could see the shock within his own and she blushed from embarrassment.

'_What have I done?_'

"I-I'm really sorry." She said. "I don't know what is wrong with me, I… I just… umm…" she didn't know what to say, or what to do, but made to turn around as quickly as she could and run back to the Castle and hide. But as she turned her torso, she suddenly felt a strong hand cup her cheek, and within seconds, Draco had pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

She felt a strong arm encircle her waist as it pulled her flush against Draco's body. She didn't understand what was happening for a moment, but all she knew was that his kisses weren't soft, or chaste. They were hungry and passionate. For her first kiss, she wasn't sure she could handle such emotion.

But was that really what it was? Was it his emotion?

As he kissed her, he kissed her fervently and longingly, and he held her tight as he leaned into her. She felt warmth burst within her, but gasped suddenly as she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip. As soon as she gasped, Draco found himself within her as he continued with his actions.

After this, Ginny lost all coherent trains of thought as she responded to him, playfully and willingly. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but Draco didn't seem to be stopping, so she wouldn't worry.

At last, once the two ran out of all oxygen supply, they both pulled apart, though not at all separating, as they both tried to catch their breath.

Draco was shocked he had done that! He was never one to show emotion, to anyone, that is, unless its anger, but emotions like _that?_ Never! And he couldn't understand why it was with her that his body ached for more. He didn't want her out of his sight for a moment! And it scared him…

Lost in his own thoughts, Draco turned his sighs back on Ginny, who was now staring into his chest, her eyes in another world as she touched a finger to her lips. Draco couldn't stop the small smirk that pulled at his lips and couldn't resist not touching her hair that fell on her shoulder.

It would take him some time, though, to figure out what his emotions were really doing to him, and he felt she needed the same thing. But one thing was for certain. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything get between them. Especially her nitwit brothers.

**XXX**

**So what do you think? **

**I know it was kind of a quick ending, but I'm going to make up for it in the next chapter. Also I know that Hermione didn't declare her pregnancy to all, but she will in the next chapter… but I had to stop because it was getting TOO long. I am at almost 14, 500 words here! The next chapter should be out soon… I hope you liked this.**

**I wanted to add in the Draco/Ginny scene, I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**Silver-Magick131**


End file.
